La Liga del Azar
by Kyevseix
Summary: La Liga de leyendas fracasó. Runaterra fue destruida por el Vacío. El siguiente objetivo es la Tierra. Entre la destrucción y la salvación del planeta, se encuentran solo un puñado de héroes derrotados que confían en un montón de tontos sin motivación para dirigirlos. ¿Tu que dices? ¿Te arriesgarías a dejar el destino del mundo en manos de héroes elegidos al azar?
1. Excentricidades aceptables

****Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.****

* * *

**Capitulo 1.0: Excentricidades aceptables**

¡Velo del crepúsculo, marca del asesino, danza de las sombras...!

Acabé con uno, no dos… no, esto es un triple… Espera, aun me queda una carga de danza de las sombras, ¡Es un jodido cuadrakill…!

¿Cuadra?

La pantalla del equipo se apagó.

Esta en negro.

…..

….

…..

Ay, maldita sea.

Es la cuarta… no, creo que es la quinta vez que vuelve a pasarme. No… ¿Podría ser la sexta, tal vez?

Que frustrante.

No hay un solo día en esta casa en la que la energía no se corte de la manera más molesta e intermitentemente exasperante imaginable. Desde que iniciaron ese molesto proyecto de redistribución de energía, luego del incidente en la planta energética de la ciudad, los apagones se han hecho tan frecuentes no he podido jugar una sola partida de LoL en paz.

Ah, como sea. Sé que no es la forma de iniciar una historia, y que no atiende a los modismos de etiqueta básicos de estos días, pero estaba demasiado frustrado por estos malditos cortes de la luz que simplemente no pude pensar en introducciones para abordar el relato.

Mi nombre es Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen. Era un chiste, mi nombre es Aleksai. Mi apellido lo podemos dejar para después.

Cualquiera sea el caso. La electricidad regreso tras 10 minutos de espera.

Para cuando la energía volvió, yo me encontraba en la dulce cocina de mi casa, intentando alcanzar de la repisa más alta un paquete de galletas que mi hermana no se esforzó muy bien en esconder. Debo mencionar, que no soy precisamente una persona alta, pero de no por ello, y de ninguna manera, soy bajo. En realidad mido exactamente 1,79.9 cm, así que supongo que estoy en la media. O algo así.

En cualquier caso, en mi triste intento por alcanzar las golosinas, el endemoniado horno de microondas de nuestra casa, que tiene la mala costumbre de proferir un estrepitoso y ensordecedor chillido cuando es conectado a una fuente de energía, como por ejemplo, cuando regresa la energía, chilló con estrépito justo en frente de mi cara, precisamente al regresar la luz.

Mis pies, que en ese momento estaban completamente estirados sobre las puntas de mis dedos con la intención de aumentar al máximo mi estatura, se paralizaron, torcieron, retorcieron y finalmente colapsaron después que la maldita alarma del microondas (Que sinceramente tendría mejor vida como la sirena de una ambulancia) me sorprendiera. Me gustaría decir que conseguí mantener el equilibrio y que evite caerme, pero la cruel realidad es que resbale y caí de cara (No tengo idea de cómo me las arregle para dar semejante vuelta) contra el piso.

Tras retorcerme de dolor de manera miserable durante algunos minutos, me levanté lentamente con una mano sobre mi cara, y la otra apoyándose en una silla para sostenerme. Desgraciadamente me apoyé mal y volví a caer sobre mi maldita cara. Tuve que volver a incorporarme, en esta ocasión sobre la sólida y confiable mesa de roble que se extendía a lo largo de la cocina de forma imponente, no como esa maldita silla de plástico barato que estúpidamente pateé en un arranque de ira con mis pie descalzo. Tras otra patética escena de dolor que definitivamente no involucró llanto, arrojé esa maldita hija de perra al basurero donde sería incinerada.

O eso pensé. Un pordiosero mal peinado y sinvergüenza simplemente la recogió y descaradamente se sentó en nuestro bien cuidado jardín frente a mis narices.

Me vi obligado a sacarlo de mis queridas azaleas usando la fría y cruel agua a presión de una manguera... como cuando tenemos que espantar a la policía o a esas monjas que vienen recaudando fondos para sus siniestros colegios-cárcel.

Como sea, estoy desvariando.

De vuelta en el tema, después de tan desdichada cadena de acontecimientos, pase una mano sobre mi rostro solo para encontrarme con una extraña sensación de humedad. Para mi decepción, cuando mis ojos consiguieron enfocarla, enviaron a mi cerebro la imagen de una escandalosa mancha de sangre empapando la palma de mi mano.

Naturalmente, un nada pequeño charco de sangre ocupaba el lugar en el que, segundos antes, mi cara había sido tan gentilmente detenida por el suelo. Me había dado un golpe bastante fuerte, y no estoy muy seguro de si acaso fue por el impacto o por la sangre perdida, pero mi vista se ensombreció y mis sentidos se entorpecieron. Burdamente tantee en la repisa de la cocina buscando un paño para hacer presión sobre la herida. Todo lo que encontré fueron algunas servilletas sobre la mesa que, al menor contacto con mí ensangrentada frente, se convirtieron inmediatamente en una pulpa rojiza y desagradable. Parece que estaba sangrando bastante.

Las delgadas servilletas no eran capaces de detener el sangrado, pero en ese momento, ser quisquilloso no estaba dentro del menú de opciones, después de todo, a esas alturas, creo que estaba viendo en blanco y negro. De mala gana agarre un manojo entero de servilletas y las presione contra mi cara con fuerza mientras me dirigía al baño.

Por pura causa de la suerte no volví a tocar el suelo con la cara en mi tosca caminata hacia el baño, tras tropezarme con cada maldita silla, mueble y juguete sexual (no tengo la menor idea de a quien le pertenecerán…) de la sala.

Como sea que fuese aquella travesía, de alguna manera, y sin caerme, conseguí llegar al baño, donde revise la lesión en el espejo del lavamanos. No parecía tan grave. Se trataba de una pequeña herida al lado derecho de la frente.

Lo preocupante, sin embargo, era efectivamente el perturbador torrente de sangre derramándose a borbotones, como una cascada de pintura roja, desde la hendidura sobre mi sien.

Bueno, el pánico nunca ha resuelto nada, o eso me dije en un intento de calmarme.

De un armario; saque unas vendas, algo de alcohol y unas cuantas gazas. Empape las gazas en alcohol, desinfecte la herida y envolví mi cabeza entre las vendas con fuerza, con la intención de detener el sangrado. Bien, ya todo estaba solucionado… o eso me hubiera gustado decir, pero mi ropa, una camisa y una bermuda, que por aquellos azares de la vida eran de un blanco puro como la nieve, ahora exhibían un vanguardista diseño contemporáneo compuesto por la sangre salpicada sobre la tela.

Eso sin contar el desastre en la cocina. Si, seguro que nuestra blanca cocina también debe lucir como una pieza de arte contemporánea.

Pero bueno, primero lo primero. Me deshice de mis prendas bañadas en sangre, las metí en la lavadora, la puse en ciclo… ¿Fue rápido o completo? Bueno, da igual, encendí la lavadora y acto seguido me di una ducha veloz. Me cambié las vendas de la cabeza y tan pronto me puse unos pantalones, mis tangas narizonas de Bob Esponja y una camiseta purpura de One direction me dirigí a... quise decir mi camiseta negra de Metallica. No en serio, mi camiseta negra de Audioslave. Que diga Metallica. Como sea, tras este rápido cambio de apariencia me encaminé hacia la cocina a limpiar todo el desastre.

Vaya estafa de día.

Después de desvanecer todo rastro de sangre del suelo y las paredes a fuerza de jabón y cepillo, acerque una silla a la repisa, desconecte el endemoniado microondas y me hice con el paquete de galletas… para hombres sin mayores inconvenientes, fue tan… fácil. Debí haber hecho eso desde el principio.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía ahora el paquete entre mis manos.

Tras subir las escaleras y comprobar que la luz efectivamente había regresado, me encamine hacia mi ordenador con la esperanza de poder jugar una partida decente, o leer algún manga online, lo que pasara primero. En realidad podría hacer ambas cosas, ¿Por qué no?

El plan era sencillo, jugaría un par de partidas de League of Legends y después me dedicaría a mirar anime, pero que vida más perfecta. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y… mira que horas, son casi las 6 p.m. LoL tendría que esperar hasta que fuera a la tienda de conveniencia por algo para comer y… ah, es cierto, tengo las galletas. Bueno, de todas formas cierran la tienda hasta las 10, así que no debería haber problema, después iría a comprar algo decente. Llevé el puntero en la pantalla del ordenador hacia el icono del juego, describiendo un elegante movimiento con el mouse guiado por mi mano.

Doble clic y entra ahora mi amigo- Ah, actualizaciones. Bueno, no parecían muy pesadas de todas formas.

Me di cuenta, tras que el juego terminara de ponerse al día con los nuevos datos, que disponía el juego de una nueva pantalla de inicio. Parecía el ícono de un invocador o algo por el estilo, una espiral negra girando sobre una figura geométrica sencilla de color rojo. Curiosamente no hacía ni 2 días que habían cambiado de pantalla de inicio por la liberación de un nuevo personaje, creo que su nombre era Seco… no, ¿Eccho? No pienso desbloquearlo de todas formas.

Bueno, lo que sea, al parecer el personal de Riot se está esforzando, pensé.

_¡ONE, TWO-¡ ¡ONE, TWO, THRE, FOUR…!_

– !Madre de…! –espeté aterrado.

Fue mi celular y su estúpidamente potente timbre de llamada. ¿Acaso todos los aparatos de esta casa disfrutan verme hacer el ridículo?

Casi tiro el computador por la ventana por el espanto que me provocó ese artefacto del infierno. De todos modos lo agarre (con desconfianza) y conteste a la llamada.

– ¿Hola…? –pregunte a media voz por el teléfono, recuperándome del pre-infarto

– Aleksai, habla Parakwell, tengo algo que decirte–

– ¿Parakwell…? Ah, eres tú… hola, Anderson– le conteste con marcada desilusión

– ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre de invocador, demonios! ¡¿Y qué pasa con ese tono tan monótono?!–

– ¿Qué tono monótono…? Yo siempre hablo así, Anderson-kun– dije con solo un poquitito de aburrimiento. Ese Anderson es un llorón.

– ¡Te digo que me llames Parakwell! ¡Además, sabes que mi nombre es Andrés, no Anderson!- gritó Anderson… perdón, Andrés

– ¿Qué…? ¡Pero si Anderson suena mucho más genial~!–

– Si no me llamarás por el apodo que quiero que uses, entonces al menos ten la decencia de llamarme por mi nombre real–

– ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo te llama Anderson de todas formas, hasta tu madre…–

– ¡Si eso es culpa tuya! –

– Pero si te digo que Anderson suena en verdad genial, como el personaje de Kore…–

– Sabes que no me interesan tus estúpidos mangas chinos– Me interrumpió

– Pero si son ta~an increíbles, Anderson-kun. Además son japoneses, no chinos–

– No me interesa, Aleksai. Son para perdedores sin nada mejor que hacer–

– ¿Debo suponer entonces que llamarte a ti mismo "Parakwell" no es una actividad para perdedores sin nada mejor que hacer? –

– ¡Claro que no, yo…!–

– ¿Si, tu? –

–Yo… ¡Yo…!–

– ¿Aja…?–

– Yo… Ugh… Algún día vas a quedarte solo y sin amigos, maldito engreído arrogante y pervertido– Me contesto Anderson… errr, quiero decir Andrés… o lo que sea.

– No me importa, aún si el mundo entero me odiara, lo único que importa es que yo los amo a todos, y nada más…–

– ¡Guk…! Es lo mas enfermo que jamás he oído en toda mi vida– dijo Anderson en un mal intento por contener la risa.

– Puedes odiarme, Anderson, pero aun así yo… ¡yo…! Quiero llevarte conmigo, en unicornio a...–

– ¡Guhi…! !Guhiahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! –

– Babosilandia... el único lugar para tí–

Ya a estas alturas lo deben haber intuido, pero si da la casualidad de que no, pues lo explicare de manera rápida. El sujeto que insiste en llamarse Parakwell y que odia el manga (¡Pero qué atrevido!) es Ander… Quiero decir, es Andrés-no sé que más, no recuerdo su apellido. Tampoco es que importe. En cualquier caso, Andrés, o "Anderson", como me gusta llamarlo, es amigo mío desde hace ya 4 años, y es él quien me invitó a jugar League of Legends.

Lo conocí cuando entre a mi último año de secundaria, y suele ser a quien obligo a participar en todos los estúpidos planes que se me ocurren para matar el aburrimiento, quiera o no.

Quiera o no…

Como sea, me gusta molestarlo con el nombre Anderson, y si soy sincero, encuentro bastante entretenido escucharlo maldecirme en todas las lenguas que conoce por no recordar su nombre ni su nombre falso autoimpuesto.

Ahora que ya conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre este personaje sin importancia, podemos continuar con esta conversación telefónica sin importancia.

– Bueno, como sea. ¿Me llamabas para…?– pregunté cortando el absurdo rumbo que estaba tomando esa charla.

– Ah, es cierto –continuó recuperándose del ataque de risa del que padeció luego de escuchar mis tonterías– ¿Has escuchado acerca de la ola de cuentas de LoL que han sido eliminadas?

– ¿Cuentas eliminadas? –Le pregunté un poco desconcertado– ¿Te refieres a cuentas "baneadas"?–

– No, cuentas eliminadas. Vaya, como imagine no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hablo–

– Bueno pues… si. ¿Qué es eso de cuentas eliminadas? –

– Pues verás Aleksai, comenzó como un rumor hace unos 2 meses, sobre gente que no podía volver a entrar su cuenta jamás y, dicen, que solo aparecía un mensaje en la pantalla que decía "cuenta invalida" y el juego se desinstalaba. Al parecer, hace poco el rumor parece haberse hecho realidad, al menos en parte, y las cuentas de varios usuarios han sido eliminadas–

– Hmmm… dime, Andreson, ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con este proyecto de redistribución de energía?–

– ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, que pasa? ¿Acaso crees que es algún tipo de conspiración?– Me preguntó Anderson emocionado

Debería decirlo ahora, para evitar confusiones futuras, pero este sujeto, Anderson, es un empedernido fanático de las teorías conspirativas y de las novelas de misterio.

– No exactamente –Le respondí–, solo me preguntaba si acaso Riot estaba bloqueando cuentas que abandonaran partidas recurrentemente. Ya sabes, por ese molesto plan de urbanización la energía se corta bastante seguido y… bueno, a mí personalmente me ha sacado ya de unas 5 partidas este día… tal vez 6. Estoy seguro que ya recibí unos 50 reportes–

– Eso podría ser pero…– Murmuró Anderson dubitativamente.

– ¿Pero…?–

– Pero eso no explicaría por qué está pasando también en otras partes del mundo. A lo que me refiero es a que cuentas del mundo entero están siendo eliminadas, no solo de esta ciudad, así que no es posible que Riot solo este eliminando cuentas de jugadores que dejen partidas recurrentemente. Además, sería una reprimenda demasiado severa solo por abandonar partidas, ¿No lo crees?–

– Ya veo… entonces está pasando en todo el mundo… ¿Y Riot no ha dicho nada al respecto?– Le pregunté

– Nada relevante, los foros están saturados con mensajes de usuarios reclamando acerca de este problema, pero los moderadores solo les han aconsejado revisar que el juego este actualizado o que estén realmente conectados a internet–

– En palabras simples nadie sabe que está pasando…– concluí

– Justamente eso, yo personalmente creo que son hackers intentando molestar. Como sea, te llamé para advertirte que no entraras al juego por un tiempo, es posible que también pierdas tu cuenta si sigues así–

– Muy tarde, ya entre–

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres estúpido?! –Exclamó Anderson molesto– Te llamo precisamente para advertirte que podrías perder tu cuenta si abres el juego, ¿Y es lo primero que haces?–

–Venga, ya, ya, era una broma –Le contesté riendo despreocupadamente– Como sea, es una suerte que el juego estuviera descargando una nueva actualización, de lo contrario habría entrado antes de que me hubieras llamado y tal vez hubiera perdido mi cuenta–

– ¿Actualización? ¿Qué actualización?–

– La última actualización, ¿Es que no has abierto el juego en todo el día? Me refiero a la actualización de…–

_Guu… Blurp... Blurp… Blurp_

– ¡La lavadora!– Exclamé

– ¿La actualización de la lavadora?–

– No, no, mi lavadora se estropeó… o algo así. Pero que aparato tan inútil, parece que algo le pasó y el agua se está derramando. Después hablamos Anderson, o el patio se va a inundar otra vez– Farfullé molesto

– Ah, entiendo yo… Oh, parece que ya llego la pizza que ordene y… tch, 27 minutos… tendré que pagarla. Conéctate después–

– Si, si, si. Hasta algún día Anderson– Le contesté irritado y colgué el teléfono.

Pues sí que fue una estafa de día. Ahora resulta que no podía jugar LoL y para acabar la maldita lavadora también estaba fallando.

Baje corriendo con el celular aun en la mano, esperando ver el patio completamente inundado (Como ya me ha pasado) por culpa de esa inservible maquina. Sorpresivamente mis pesimistas expectativas resultaron estar erradas, la lavadora solo estaba reiniciando el ciclo de lavado.

Seguramente la maldita energía volvió a cortarse en algún momento mientras hablaba con Anderson, y detuvo el ciclo de lavado, y cuando volvió la energía, la lavadora se reinició.

¿Ah?

Que extraño, ahora que lo pienso mi computador no se apago. Bueno, tal vez fue solo por un instante.

En cualquier caso, que pérdida de tiempo, mira que bajar hasta aquí para nada... Bah, me hace falta el ejercicio de todas formas.

Volví a subir las largas, largas escaleras hasta mi alcoba.

Bueno, ya que no puedo jugar League of Legends veré televisión un rato mientras como galletas y después comprare algo en la tienda de conveniencia, pensé.

Esa era la idea.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta de mi habitación, una pica llegó volando desde no sé dónde, y quedo enterrada en la pared a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cabeza.

– ¿Pero qué…?– alcancé a balbucear antes de quedar enmudecido

Lentamente gire la cabeza hacía el lugar desde donde había llegado el arma, o mejor, desde donde creía que había llegado, basándome en el ángulo de entrada de la afilada cuchilla clavada en mi pared. Realmente, en ese momento estaba algo aturdido, supongo que estaba pensando que había llegado desde la ventana al lado de mi ordenador. No había caído en cuenta lo extraño que era que una pica voladora casi me cortara la cabeza, simplemente se me hacía extraño que no escuchara quebrarse el cristal de la ventana, y lo molesto que sería tener que recoger los vidrios rotos. Las personas somos tan extrañas… ¿No piensan lo mismo?

Como sea, volteé mi vista esperando encontrarme con un asesino fuera de mi ventana o algo así pero… bueno, lo admito, no pude quedar más sorprendido, y poco después, no pude quedar más aterrado. No sé cómo es que no moje mis pantalones. Del computador estático de mi habitación, al lado de la ventana de la que yo creía había llegado el arma, materializándose al más puro estilo de "El Aro", una criatura de aspecto vagamente humano, que parecía estar hecha de sangre, sujetándose del escritorio, estaba realmente saliendo de la pantalla de mi computador.

Tal vez me golpee la cabeza más fuerte de lo que creí…

La puerta, tengo que abrir la maldita puerta y salir de aquí, esta casa ya no es un lugar seguro, pero no se abre… el pomo está congelado, ¡No se mueve!

La puerta se había cerrado a mis espaldas, y ahora la cerradura de la puerta no tenía la amabilidad de moverse, ¿Es que acaso todos los aparatos de esta casa disfrutan viéndome sufrir?

– ¡Abre de una maldita vez!– vociferé dándole una patada del dragón magníficamente ejecutada a la puerta que, sin importar cuánto zarandeé, no se movió un solo centímetro. Debería ir al gimnasio. O caminar – ¡Dije que te abrieras!

Las palabras no funcionaron, era hora de usar poder excesivo. Tome algo de distancia y respiré profundo. Si golpeo un punto preciso, la puerta cederá. Calculé todos mis movimientos y embestí la puerta con toda mi fuerza usando mi codo para canalizar toda la energía del impacto.

No funcionó.

Además necesito un médico ahora. Creo que acabo de fracturarme el brazo.

Como sea.

Me gire para encarar al energúmeno que se estaba colando a mi alcoba usando la pantalla de mi computador. Mas sin embargo, cuanto más lo miraba, más deseos sentía de arrojarme por la ventana contigua a mí cama, y créanme que lo intente, pero por desgracia para mí se repitió la misma historia que con la puerta. El maldito cristal parecía blindado. Me estrelle de cabeza contra la ventana cuando intente atravesar el aparentemente frágil vidrio (en repetidas y dolorosas ocasiones), y la herida en mi frente volvió a abrirse. La sangre comenzó a derramarse sobre mi rostro de nuevo.

Quede algo aturdido, pero no lo suficiente para no darme cuenta que el engendro del demonio ya estaba casi completamente fuera de la pantalla, solo le quedaba un pie por dentro.

Es hora del pánico.

En medio de mi desespero, y aunque sabía que no daría ningún resultado, grite con toda mi fuerza por ayuda. Pero por supuesto, mi casa estaba sola, nadie iría a rescatarme, pero a esas alturas era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡SOS! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Nube voladora! ¡Buda, Allah, Kami-sama! ¡Baboso de Lazy Town que siempre anda con una sudadera!–

La policía, los bomberos, el ejército, la marina, la fuerza aérea, el servicio secreto, los hombres de negro, la CIA, una orden de exorcistas, hermana, UNICEF, el bienestar infantil, protección a familias, los Power Rangers, el que sea, ¡Venga a salvarme!

No están cerca cuando en verdad hacen falta.

Buenos para nada. Inútiles. Noobs. AFKs. ¡Nunca están cuando se les necesita!

Nada sirve, estaba condenado. Por suerte, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, mi olvidado teléfono celular timbró con su siempre irritante tono por defecto que no he sido capaz de cambiar aun después de tenerlo por 2 años. Dos miserables años con el tono de Dora la exploradora como timbre por defecto arruinando mi vida social. Bueno, ahora que estoy a punto de morir, no hace falta ocultar ya nada, como por ejemplo que mi primera novia me dejó después de escuchar este malnacido timbre y su maldita zorra exploradora.

Como sea. Juro que nunca fui más feliz de escuchar esa vocecita chillona y exasperante. Desgraciadamente mis torpes dedos oprimieron el botón equivocado y terminé por colgar la llamada entrante. Como me maldigo, a mí y a mis estúpidos dedos.

De todas formas, y en un último intento por salvar mi vida, marque esperando escuchar la voz de un semental alto y musculoso, con una cabellera larga y ondulada y una camisa a lo setentero (Me gusta lo clásico), que atendiera a mi llamada y entrara heroicamente por la ventana de mi alcoba con una metralleta disparando indiscriminadamente contra todo lo que se moviera en mi habitación, excepto a mí, y que me sacara cargándome en sus brazos con una mezcla de delicadeza y virilidad. Ah, no se confundan, no es como si yo fuera homosexual.

Pero, muy a mi pesar, la respuesta que obtuve fue:

_Lo sentimos, su saldo es insuficiente para esta llamada..._

Arroje mi teléfono celular que terminó estrellándose contra la pared y hundiéndose en el sólido hormigón. Fabricación vietnamita, no encontraras nada mejor.

Lástima que la telefonía móvil no esté a la altura del aparato.

El diablo de sangre por su parte ya no estaba restringido por la pantalla de mi computador. La totalidad de su cuerpo estaba dentro de este plano, y ahora era libre de hacer cuanta porquería se le pasara por la cabeza conmigo. A una poco saludable distancia, arrastrándose hacía mí por el suelo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un dead end? ¿Es mi fin? ¿Es este el día de mi muerte…?

No puedo describir el horror que se apodero de mí en ese momento, jamás había sentido tanto pánico.

Pero no fue lo peor de todo.

Esa masa de sangre abrió la boca, y dijo con voz ahogada y temblorosa, como quien habla amordazado:

–A….le….k…sa…i…

…..

…..

….

Dicen los rumores, que ese mismo día, se escuchó un chillido agudo y patético, como el de una niñita asustada, desde la última casa a la derecha de este barrio, en la ciudad del sol y del acero.

Por cierto, esa era mi casa.


	2. Expectativas irrazonables

**Hola. No me presenté en mi primer post, pero como técnicamente aún seguimos en el primer capitulo esto debería contar como saludo. Como ya saben, es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado a Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 y 1/2: Expectativas irrazonables**

Una figura monstruosa surgió de la pantalla de mi computador de escritorio.

En mi desesperación intente conectar con medio mundo, pero por desgracia, la telefonía móvil nunca ha sido mi aliada más confiable.

La puerta se bloqueo, los cristales se endurecieron. Sin darme cuenta quede atrapado en mi propio cuarto y sentencié mi final. Nunca imaginé que me matarían en mi propia habitación, siempre pensé que moriría atacado por una manada de hienas, o devorado por una ballena azul (Si, si, ya sé que solo comen kril, pero no confío en esos animales), pero supongo que esta muerte también está bien. Tal vez incluso se creen historias de terror en honor de mi trágica y horrorosa muerte.

O eso pensé.

Solo pasaron unos segundos (A mí personalmente se me hicieron horas), pero tras decir mi nombre esa criatura comenzó a retorcerse violentamente mientras agarraba su garganta. Desde mi perspectiva (No se que pensaran los demás) parecía estarse ahogando. Por alguna estúpida razón, me acerque al extraño fenómeno, en vista de que parecía inofensivo. Grave error. Tan pronto me puse al alcance de la criatura me atrapó entre sus brazos… extremidades… miembros… tentáculos… o lo que fueran, y me atenazó con una fuerza tremenda.

Estúpido era la única palabra que cruzaba mi mente para describirme a mí y a mis torpes decisiones en ese momento.

Pero fuera como fuera, tuve suerte, pues la fuerza abandonó su agarre, y lentamente cedió hasta que finalmente me liberé de… errr… esa cosa.

Su boca, o el lugar donde debería estar su boca, parecía estar obstruida por su propia piel, como si hubiera sido cosida. De hecho, su nariz, sus ojos, sus oídos, todo parecía estar sellado por una membrana de piel sanguinolenta que le daba un aspecto realmente desagradable. De donde no había, saque el valor para tocar su cara y hundir con fuerza varios de mis dedos en vista que sus movimientos perdían energía a un ritmo alarmante. Termine por atravesar la membrana que cubría su rostro, y lo siguiente que escuche fue una fuerte aspiración.

Esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, estaba respirando.

Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, esa criatura estaba ahogándose.

Algo suave y húmedo estaba tocando mis dedos, que asqueroso. Para empezar, ¿Dónde demonios tenía mi mano?

En algún momento la curiosidad superó al miedo, y con la otra mano, lentamente comencé a retirar el tejido rojizo que envolvía al energúmeno que uso mi monitor para entrar a mí habitación.

Cuán grande fue mi asombro al darme cuenta que lo que estaba adentro de esa desagradable tela, era una persona. Más que eso, era una mujer. Tez clara, un largo cabello oscuro, y uno labios rojos, donde estaban metidos los dedos de mi mano derecha.

Parecía bastante agotada, pero por otro lado, yo había considerado ya que había sido suficiente ayuda. Le había salvado la vida después de todo. Más sin embargo, la joven no parecía compartir dicha idea, me agarro con fuerza tan pronto recuperó el aliento. Cuanta fuerza tiene, casi me deja a mí sin aliento.

Lentamente fue recuperando la consciencia, y sus jadeos pronto comenzaron a adquirir algo de sentido. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, recorriendo mi habitación con la mirada. Se veía algo aturdida.

– A… A… Aleksai… Alek… Aleksai Isley… Aleksai–

Solo seguía repitiendo mi nombre aleatoriamente, hasta que recobró por completo el conocimiento.

– Alek… ¡Aleksai!–

Inmediatamente tras gritar mi nombre afianzó su agarre aún más. Sus ojos verdes ardieron como la guerra misma, y me enseñó los dientes por debajo de sus labios escarlatas.

Parecía enojada.

A razón de forcejear consiguió liberar uno de sus brazos de la membrana. Luego se detuvo por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo, entonces, me soltó y rápidamente giro sobre sí misma y de un salto se alejó de mí, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Con su mano libre desesperadamente intento deshacerse del pellejo en el que estaba envuelto el resto de su cuerpo, lanzándome ocasionalmente una mirada desafiante.

Como sea. Era mi oportunidad de escapar. Discretamente intente retirarme, pero la joven gruñó al verme mover, y adquirió una pose más agresiva. No dejaba de vigilarme con aire amenazante. Lentamente levante mis brazos y llevé mis manos hacia lo alto en un esfuerzo de mostrarle que no tenía nada con que lastimarla, idea que pareció funcionar, pues al parecer bajo su guardia. No obstante, cualquier intento de alejarme terminaba en otro gruñido.

– Tranquila… No tengo nada… Ahora se una buena salvaje y déjame ir lentamente– Le hablé como perfectamente le pude hablar a un perro

Arrancó un enorme trozo de esa tela de sangre, dejando desnudo su pecho. Se cubrió con una mano, mientras yo, en un admirable esfuerzo por evitar una erección, me acerqué lentamente hacia la puerta, aprovechando que aún estaba distraída en sus… bueno, en sus cosas.

Removió otro pedazo de membrana de sus piernas, y yo, por otro lado, estaba ya a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

Aparecieron sus pies tras quitar un pedazo más. Para ese momento ya había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta, que buena onda. Lentamente comencé a girarlo intentando provocar el menor ruido posible, cosa que por desgracia no sería posible, pues el candado de la puerta al desbloquearse produciría un sonido lo bastante fuerte para escucharse en toda mi alcoba.

_Clank_

No es que no me lo esperara de todas formas. Escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas, que pronto se convirtió en un grito de guerra, pues tan pronto abrí la puerta me levante de un brinco como un conejo asustado y empecé a correr como nunca en mi vida entera. Sin embargo falló todo intento de escapar, pues la joven se abalanzo sobre mí como un lince y de nuevo consiguió inmovilizarme. Caí de cara sobre el corredor. Había salido de mi alcoba por lo menos, es un avance.

Estaba boca abajo contra el suelo, mientras la mujer de cabello negro me tenía subyugado.

Uno de sus lindos piececitos mantenía mi cabeza bien pegada al suelo con ternura, mientras el resto de su bien formado cuerpo estaba haciendo presión sobre mi espalda.

No puedo dar más que una vaga descripción de que posición había adoptado aquella joven para someterme, pues mis ojos no podían ver más que el suelo del corredor de mi casa.

Esto no está funcionando, hora de apelar por la diplomacia. No hay problema, esto es mi especialidad.

Ahem.

– Creo que no tuvimos un buen inicio, señorita acosadora, mi nombre es… Ángelo Vencellinni, vengo de Roma, Italia, ahora dígame, ¿Quién es ese Aleksai del que me habla?– Mentí en un mal fingido acento de capo italiano

– Qui-en… Quiii… Quiii… ¿Qui-eneres…?–

Vaya, eso casi parece español, creo que estoy consiguiendo algunos resultados. Pero ¿"Quieneres"…? Tal vez quiso decir: ¿Quién eres?

Bueno, da igual.

– Angelo Vi…–

– Men… Men… Me-e-nti-i-roo– Fui interrumpido.

En un penoso castellano, como si estuviera aprendiendo a hablarlo, creo que esa persona tan rara, que estaba envuelta en sangre y que salió de la pantalla de mi ordenador acababa de decirme "mentiroso", en su extraño dialecto.

Pero a pesar de que pareciera, o intentara parecer, tan calmado, esta situación no tenía sentido matemático para mí. Estaba aterrado.

Esa mujer… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había salido de mi ordenador? ¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Dónde escucho mi nombre? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Dónde habré dejado las galletas? ¿Por qué no me han baneado aún después de dejar tantas partidas? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas si de todas formas nadie las va a responder?

Esas maléficas dudas me habían atormentado durante cada día de mi vida. Bueno, solo las 2 últimas, pero en cualquier caso, era una situación bastante misteriosa, y sobre todo de cuidado. Un paso en falso y una pica voladora saldría girando contra mi cabeza… otra vez.

De cualquier forma…

– Suéltame. Quien quiera que seas, si entiendes lo que te digo, entonces suéltame. SU-EL-TA-ME. Es bastante sencillo, mi querida salvaje, solo tienes que levantar tu delicado piececito de mi cabeza y quitarte de encima– Eso dije.

….

No dio resultado. Parecía bastante cómoda ahí arriba.

Tengo que admitir que, después de comprobar que era humana… o que por lo menos tenía forma humana, mi nerviosismo se redujo considerablemente. Tanto que, incluso me atreví a arrastrarme aún con ella sobre mi espalda. Curiosamente, no parecía molestarla.

Desde que mantuviera contacto conmigo, o por lo menos desde que me mantuviera controlado, no parecía importarle lo que hiciera.

Me arrastre hacía las escaleras. No sé porque se me ocurrió la tonta idea de bajar con ella aún sentada sobre mí. Tal vez pensé que ella se levantaría al verlas, pero independientemente de si lo pensé o no, esa chica no se movió un solo centímetro, y por supuesto, torpemente caímos rodando hasta llegar al primer piso.

Estaba algo mareada.

Tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor bastante adorable.

Viéndola así, en realidad era bastante linda, aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto con sangre, y su cabello pareciera una masa gelatinosa de fresa mal refrigerada.

Al verla tan vulnerable, pensé que no sería mala idea ofrecerle el baño de mi casa para que aseara su cuerpo. En realidad; una linda joven bañándose en mi casa mientras estamos los 2 solos… desgraciadamente no tiene nada con que vestirse más que una modesta toalla… no es un mal desarrollo…

Shejejejeje… Ah, estoy babeando, necesito una servilleta… disculpen.

~Ahem~.

La joven estaba a menos de 3 pies de distancia.

No escaparon de mi atención un par de pequeñas lágrimas que brillaban en el borde de sus ojos, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Que linda.

Abrió sus húmedos ojos y me busco con la mirada.

No le fue difícil encontrarme, estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi rostro.

Me permití tomar el riesgo de levantarme aun sin su consentimiento, escuchando el leve bufido que siempre profería al verme mover, y le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse. No dudo un solo instante en agarrarla y halarme hacia ella. Mi pobre equilibrio desapareció en un instante, y caí sobre su pecho por "accidente", mientras ella sujetaba mi cuello con ambas manos.

No salió como esperaba (¡Juro que no era mi intención!). Tratar de liberarme de sus brazos no era solo una mala idea, también era imposible. Era locamente fuerte, tanto que si quisiera, fácilmente podría quebrarme el cuello en esa posición. Trague saliva.

Empujé una silla cercana con el pie en medio de mi frustración.

El sonido de la silla estrellándose contra la pared la asustó, y aunque me encantaría decir que fue planeado, me soltó momentáneamente por pura casualidad. Era mi oportunidad. Me levanté de un salto, y ya de pie me reí con cinismo, entonces le ofrecí mi mano de nuevo. Una vez más, la loca mujer intentó la misma maniobra, pero retiré la mano antes de que pudiera halarme hacia ella nuevamente y la pase por mi cabello haciendo el gesto de peinarme. Oh por Dios, eso debió verse bastante ridículo.

"Tch", resopló molesta. Cínicamente reí para mis adentros.

– Levántate. A-rri-ba. Ponte de pie– le dije lentamente.

Entendió el mensaje. De mala gana estiró la mano. La tome con mi mano izquierda y la levante.

Era muy ligera.

Casi como una pluma. No me costó nada de esfuerzo levantarla.

Lentamente, la guie hacia la habitación del baño. Abrí la puerta y la insté a entrar. Apretó mi mano con fuerza y me dirigió una mirada que expresaba desconfianza.

¿Acaso pensaba que estaba guiándola a una emboscada?

Alargue mi mano hacia el lavamanos y abrí la llave. El sonido del agua pareció sorprenderla un poco, pues se estremeció levemente y dejo escapar una suave exhalación.

– Esto es un baño, un baño, ¿Entiendes?–

Acerque mi mano a su rostro y arranque un pedacito de sangre seca, y lo pasé enfrente de sus ojos.

– Aquí puedes limpiarte. Lim-pi-ar-te– Repetí haciendo fuerte énfasis en la palabra "limpiar" mientras movía mi mano derecha circularmente haciendo el ademán de la antedicha acción.

Pareció entender el concepto.

Sin soltar mi mano, se acerco a la tina y tímidamente la recorrió con su mano izquierda, que permanecía libre, alejándola al ver como los restos de membrana solidificada se resquebrajaban y caían sobre nuestra blanca bañera.

Creo que la vi sonrojarse por un momento.

Hablando de sonrojarse, si esto fuera un anime, yo estaría rojo como un tomate. Había intentado no prestar demasiada atención antes, y deliberadamente decidí no hablar sobre el tema por respeto a la audiencia ceñida a la moral pública y a esa sarta de valores éticos que pintan los comerciales cristianos sobre la relación del hombre con la mujer, el matrimonio y la circuncisión del prepucio, pero una hermosa mujer desnuda estaba de pie frente a mí, y para acabar, se negaba a soltar mi mano. ¿Acaso intentaba hacerme perder la razón? ¿Quería hacerme circuncidar?

¿Dónde quedaron los folletos de 3 centavos sobre los pecados de la carne que te venden en cada esquina los seguidores de esas nuevas religiones emergentes?

Yo mismo responderé a esa pregunta: Ni se, ni me interesa. Para empezar no abro las puertas a ningún amable creyente que se digne a pasar por este templo de lujuria a ofrecerme la salvación.

Lo diré directamente, aún cubierta de sangre y de fluidos, no hacía falta muy buena vista para darse cuenta de lo atractiva que realmente era.

Incluso me atrevería a decir que se trataba una belleza.

Mis instintos masculinos se encontraban en un estado de hipersensibilidad que jamás había experimentado antes, ni siquiera con la revista más costosa que hubiera comprado, o el video con la actriz porno más reconocida. Ah, no es como si yo pasara el día sumergido en ese tipo de entretenimiento, lo juro por la virginidad de mi hermana… la mía ya la perdí. Que desgracia… en realidad yo… Ahem~

Como sea. Me encontraba en una situación que estaba más allá de lo que mi libido podía manejar.

No, no. No es el momento de pensar en esto. Si me arrestan por violación no podré jugar por… nunca más. O al menos no hasta que mi hermana pague por un abogado. Como sea.

Abrí la llave de la tina, que pronto comenzó a llenarse con agua caliente. Recelosamente, la joven paso una a una sus bellas piernas dentro de la tina, y se ubicó dentro lentamente.

Ella se sentó en la tina dándome la espalda.

Para mi sorpresa soltó mi mano, y me dio entera libertad para marcharme.

O eso pensé.

Tan pronto me di vuelta, rápidamente paso su mano por encima de su cabeza y sujeto mi camisa, sin siquiera darse vuelta, como si fuera una especie de ninja. Cuanta fuerza… fue capaz de detener mi cuerpo entero solo con su mano izquierda. Gire mi rostro hacia ella, que aún me daba la espalda, y con la otra mano me hizo una seña indicándome darme vuelta completamente, entonces, tiro un par de veces de mi camisa, instándome a hacerlo de forma inmediata.

Me gire tal como me lo pidió.

Estaba sentada sobre el borde de la bañera, su rostro observaba a la pared. Todo lo que podía ver espalda cubierta por su cabello negro.

Con sus manos, aparto su cabellera, y la paso por encima de su hombro izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su suave y pálida espalda, salpicada trozos de sangre.

Que significa esto. ¿Quiere que limpie su espalda?

¿Qué clase de situación cliché es esta?

Me quedé pasmado por unos segundos, mientras ella pacientemente esperaba que lavara su ensangrentado cuerpo, como una princesa que nunca ha necesitado hacer nada en su vida.

Ah, reaccioné tras verla temblar levemente. En realidad, a pesar de que el agua estuviera tibia, esta época del año es particularmente fría, así que sin duda comenzaría a sentir frío si se mantenía por fuera de la bañera por mucho tiempo.

Bueno, siempre quise vivir esta clase de situación de todas formas.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, me armé con una esponja, jabón líquido y champú, y un delantal atado en mi cintura. La muchacha solo permaneció sentada, con sus ojos cerrados, en la más absoluta calma. Empapé la esponja con el jabón, y suavemente, describiendo orbitas circulares, pasé la esponja por su delicada espalda, limpiando toda la suciedad que la contaminaba.

¿Había dicho antes que mi libido estaba al límite? Ah, pobre, pobre de mí, que tonto e inocente solía ser hace 2 minutos, pequeño virgen ingenuo, jajajaja, niños… Esto sí es llevar mi perversión al límite. No podría desear con más fuerza convertirme en mis propias manos. Es más, casi todo mi ser estaba concentrado en ellas, que tenían el privilegio de tocar semejante suave piel. Creo que el resto de mi cuerpo las envidiaba, tanto que planeaban matarlas y tomar su lugar. Mis pies maldecían tener que tocar el piso. Mis ojos maldecían solo poder ver. Mi lengua maldecía estar dentro de mi boca. Todos querían ser manos en ese momento.

Malditas manos suertudas, como desearía ser ustedes.

Ah, lamento eso.

Lo siguiente que hice, después de casi acabar mentalmente… quiero decir, después de lavar su espalda, fue cubrir su largo cabello negro con champú y lavarlo de la mejor manera que estas torpes manos mías podían.

O de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió.

Es lo mismo.

Deslicé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, suavemente masajeando cada hebra hasta dejarla reluciente. Masajeé y masajeé su cabeza. Luego tome su cabello desde las puntas, y desterré de él toda la suciedad que opacaba su belleza.

Después de 10 minutos de lavado ininterrumpido, enjuague su cuerpo entero usando un tazón con agua caliente. Un leve gemido, producto de sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su espalda, por parte de la joven, casi me hace llegar a un clímax, digamos espiritual. Qué bueno que pude contenerme.

Le acerqué una toalla, y esa fue mi cuasi-sexual experiencia en el baño con una belleza desconocida.

Demonios… que buena suerte tengo. Ah, saliva de nuevo.

Como sea.

La chica envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y tan pronto salió de la bañera, agarró mi mano nuevamente. Casi a rastras me saco del baño.

Pareció familiarizarse bastante bien con la arquitectura de mi hogar, pues rápidamente ubicó las escaleras y las subió junto conmigo. Eso hasta que me resbale con un vibrador y caí rodando por las escaleras. Ella bajo diligentemente y me subió de nuevo, pero para mi desconcierto, volví a resbalarme con el mismo vibrador y rodar escaleras abajo hasta quedar estampado contra la pared.

Al parecer agoté su paciencia. Bajo, se dirigió a la cocina y arrojo una docena de cuchillos al escalón del vibrador de la muerte, que quedo ensartado como una salchicha italiana, y me agarro de la mano bruscamente y terminamos al final de la escalera… de alguna manera que definitivamente no la involucraba a ella cargándome en sus brazos. Lo que sea.

Me llevo de nuevo hasta mi cuarto, lugar en el que previamente fui víctima de un susto que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco, y me dijo lo que serían probablemente sus primeras palabras inteligibles en español:

– Tú eres… un prisionero, Aleksai–

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que disfruten leer este relato tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, y que con suerte les saque alguna risa, o ****el hipo **por lo menos**. Cualquier recomendación, crítica, queja, insulto, burla, demanda o amenaza pueden dejarlo en los comentarios, los leeré encantado.**

**Un saludo para todos, y como recomendación del día, limpien bien las escaleras.**


	3. Revelaciones inesperadas

****Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.****

* * *

**Capitulo 1.2: Revelaciones inesperadas**

Si no estoy mal, las palabras que escuché fueron "Tu eres un prisionero, Aleksai".

Honestamente, para ese momento estaba más enfocado en su esbelto, y no obstante voluptuoso cuerpo envuelto en una toalla húmeda. Su pecho era bastante grande. Solo sé que, en ese momento, el tiempo se dilato lo suficiente para que yo pudiera sentir como si hubiera visto ese perfecto y celestial cuerpo por años y hubiera envejecido hasta convertirme en un vil anciano verde y pervertido hasta la medula de sus decrépitos huesos. Incluso pude sentir mi propia muerte, y ver mi cuerpo pudrirse en medio de su degenerada perversión hasta convertirse en materia prima para futuros pervertidos como yo. Fue hermoso.

Mi legado perdurará, murmuré mientras una cálida lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

Aun así, entendía que realmente solo habían pasado unos segundos, y que todos los años que sentí en mis carnes fueron producto de mi retorcida mente.

Ella me observó con sus siempre serios ojos.

– Eres un prisionero… Aleksai–

Ella lo repitió.

Repitió lo que dijo. Como si saliera de un trance, reaccioné a sus palabras y le pregunté qué era lo que quería decir con eso.

– ¿Qué significa eso?–

– Significa lo que significa –Dijo ella en un español bastante fluido, que no me esperaba pudiera hablar– Ah, ya me adapté al dialecto local. Me disculpó si cause algún malentendido

Dijo educada y humildemente. Sin embargo, las faltas lingüísticas eran lo último que podrían importarme en esta situación.

En realidad esta persona frente a mi parecía carecer completamente de sentido común. Arrojo una pica contra mi cabeza, apareció de la pantalla de mi ordenador cubierta de sangre, salto sobre mí y me dio a probar el sabor del suelo con sus propios pies, y se disculpa simplemente por no conocer el idioma. ¿Qué clase de idiota es ella?

Eso me hubiera gustado decir, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

– Tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí?– Le pregunté en su lugar

Ella me clavó sus ojos verdes. La intensidad de esos ojos tan hermosos me hacía desear apartar la mirada, como si estuviera viendo al sol directamente.

– ** ****** ** ******* **** *********–

– ¿….? –

– Discúlpame, por favor, aún no me acostumbro al dialecto local–

Una vez más, en un educado tono, ella se disculpó por algo sin importancia.

– Estoy aquí, porque quiero que participes en una guerra– Esta vez, en un nítido e inteligible español, ella me aclaró sus intenciones.

– ¿Cómo que una guerra? ¿Qué significa eso?–

– Significa lo que significa– Respondió a secas

– No, no. No te estoy entendiendo, ¿Solo llegas aquí y me dices que participe en una guerra porque eso significa lo que significa? Y en cualquier caso, ¿En esta clase de situaciones se supone que debes decir algo como: Por favor, ayúdame a traer paz a mi mundo, o algo así?–

– ¿Te sentirías mejor si utilizara esas palabras? De acuerdo, entonces por favor ayúdame a luchar por la paz, Aleksai– Me replicó sin cambiar de expresión

Esto ya es una estupidez. Esta conversación no me está llevando a ninguna parte, así que tendré que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez.

Yo me negaré a cumplir su petición, me dije.

– Lo siento, pero no pienso entrar a una guerra– Me negué, tal y como había dicho.

– No tienes la potestad ni la libertad de rechazar, Aleksai, tu eres un prisionero– Sin embargo, a esa mujer no podría importarle menos mi opinión

– ¿Prisionero? ¿De quién?–

– Bien, por el momento no hay autoridades presentes, así que supongo que tendré que tomar tu custodia en mis manos. En esta oportunidad, dadas las circunstancias, tú serás mi prisionero– Me respondió ella

– No puedes hacer eso, ¡no he hecho ningún crimen aún!– Protesté

– No eres un criminal. Eres un prisionero. En cierta medida, yo también lo soy–

Entre más discutía más me confundía, como una mosca que se enreda más en una telaraña entre más lucha por soltarse. Por algún motivo, no necesariamente legal ni moral, soy el prisionero de esta señorita.

Le pregunté por qué me quería a mí precisamente, en vista de que argumentar con ella no me conduciría a nada productivo.

– ¿Por qué quieres reclutarme para esa guerra? No tengo ninguna cualidad física destacable, tampoco soy una persona importante, ni nada por el estilo– Pregunté

– No te menosprecies, si eres importante. Eres importante para ganar esta guerra–

– ¿Para qué clase de triste guerra podría ser importante yo?–

– Hmmm… tal vez me haya dado a entender mal. Permíteme explicarte la situación desde cero en ese caso, por favor –Dijo ella en un tono bastante serio– El mundo del que provengo ha sido destruido en una guerra. Es decir, la guerra ya está perdida–

Así que una guerra perdida… Hmmm, de acuerdo, admito que eso ajusta bastante bien a mis cualidades.

– Por lo tanto, los sobrevivientes escapamos a través de singularidades de Kerr a este mundo–

– ¿Singularidades? ¿Quieres decir agujeros negros? – Pregunté.

– Bueno, ¿eso creo?– Me contestó dubitativa

– Así que tu "crees". ¿Sabes siquiera que es un agujero negro? ¿Podría ser que no tienes idea de lo que hablas? –

– ¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que lo sé! –Ella negó ese comentario enérgicamente– Sucede que no entiendo muy bien la teoría de las cuerdas, es todo, es todo, es todo, ¡lo juro!–

– ¿Estas muy, muy segura que sabes lo que es?–

– Por supuesto... es un tipo de… agujero en el papel…–

En un tono serio, ella dijo lo que perfectamente pudo decir un niño de 10 años pretendiendo negar su ignorancia, sin que su rostro hiciera una sola expresión.

Me di un momento, muy personal, para reírme de su ignorancia.

– Como sea. Entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?– Continué

– Te digo que llegue atravesando una singularidad de Kerr– Me respondió en voz baja y tenue.

– Si, ya lo sabía, solo quería ver si realmente recordabas el nombre. Dime ¿Sabes que es una singularidad de Kerr? –

– ¡Ya deja de molestarme por no saberlo!– Vociferó algo ruborizada. Una insolente sonrisa se torció en mi rostro, no podía esconder el placer que me provocaba molestarla.

Disculpen, ahora en serio.

Singularidad de Kerr-Newman, o agujero negro de Kerr-Newman. Una grieta en el tiempo-espacio. Supuestamente, esa mujer había llegado aquí usando uno de esos. Había escuchado que era posible generar una versión en miniatura de estos agujeros colisionando partículas en un acelerador de hadrones gigante en Suiza pero… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi ordenador? ¿Por qué habría una singularidad de Kerr-Newman dentro de la pantalla de mi computador? ¿Acaso el bajo nivel de calidad de Windows había trascendido los clásicos pantallazos azules de la muerte hasta llegar a los agujeros negros?

Que falta de respeto por el consumidor.

Bueno, como sea. Quejarme no hará que mejoren la calidad del sistema. Dejando eso a un lado, la idea de que ella venga desde otro mundo usando un agujero de gusano en realidad no parece tan descabellada, ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente… incluso es plausible. Quiero decir, originalmente yo pensé que ella era algún tipo de aparición espiritual, y que toda esta situación era obra de magia negra o brujería, probablemente provocada por Anderson. Quiero decir Andrés. De hecho estaba a punto de llamar a la policía e inculparlo por todo esto, y sugerir que lo quemaran en la hoguera.

Por suerte parece ser que ese no es el caso.

Bueno admito que aun después de todo esto tenía la intención de llevar la policía a su casa, solo para molestar, pero el saldo de mi celular se agoto, así que desistí. Además quedo enterrado en la pared.

No lo puedo sacar.

Maldita sea…

Como sea.

– He venido aquí, desde un mundo destruido. Perdimos la guerra, fallamos. Nos vencieron. Fuimos derrotados por completo. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad– Dijo, enfatizando con crudeza la parte de la derrota.

– Si la guerra está perdida, ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?–

– Soy una sobreviviente, he venido hasta este mundo junto a los pocos restos de la academia de guerra. Estoy aquí simplemente porque conseguí escapar, nada más ni nada menos–

Ella es una sobreviviente de un mundo que ya perdió la guerra. En ese caso, ¿Qué guerra deseé ella que yo luche?

Mientras analizaba sus palabras, ella me sorprendió abruptamente mascullando la siguiente frase:

– Me presento, soy un ninja de la ya destruida Jonia, Akali, el puño de la sombra–

¿Qué?

No, no es ¿Qué?, es "¿Qué?". Me refiero a que no estoy preguntando: ¿Qué? anonadado ante el hecho de que esa mujer se identifico a sí misma como Akali, lo cual por supuesto despertaría en mi la más grande sorpresa y me dejaría sin más palabras en la boca que una mal pensada y mal planteada pregunta, sino que directamente estoy haciendo referencia a la palabra, en su forma interrogativa del idioma español, "¿Qué?". Si, así es. Directamente estoy mencionando la palabra como si no tuviera relación al caso, pues si de algo estoy seguro es de que esa palabra no salió de mis labios. En esta casa en la que vivo, la palabra "¿Qué?" no se escuchó esa noche.

Yo nunca, en ningún momento, pregunté torpe y aleatoriamente "¿Qué?" cuando escuche decir a esta extraña mujer que su nombre era Akali. Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza preguntar "¿Qué?" ni por un solo segundo.

No la dije yo.

No la dijo nadie.

¿Por qué diría "¿Qué?"?

¿Por qué diría yo semejante estupidez si escuché bien lo que ella dijo?

¿Por qué las personas insisten en preguntar "¿Qué"? al escuchar una revelación impactante aunque escucharon perfectamente y sin problemas lo que se les dijo?

¿Por qué pierden el tiempo esperando obtener la misma respuesta?

Haré el ejemplo yo mismo, y usaré precisamente esta situación como muñeco de pruebas. Esto es lo que hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera preguntado "¿Qué?" en el momento en que me reveló su nombre:

– ¿Qué? –En un tono estúpido y sorprendido, yo le pregunté que había acabado de decir, aunque la había escuchado con claridad

– Te dije que mi nombre es Akali– Me respondió, aunque yo ya lo sabía.

– Ah… ¿Y cómo está el clima?–

¿Lo entienden ahora? En esta conversación hipotética se perdieron aproximadamente 3 segundos valiosos. Si por cada cosa que me sorprendiera yo preguntará "¿Qué?" aun conociendo la respuesta, entonces probablemente habría perdido ya un día de mi vida en medio de preguntas y respuestas inútiles y poco originales. El español es sorpresiva y decepcionantemente sencillo, no es ni turbio ni enigmático. Por lo tanto, preguntar "¿Qué?" con cara de idiota provocaría que ella me respondiera algo inevitablemente ambiguo como: "Dije que me llamo Akali", y eso no nos hubiera llevado a ninguna parte. Solo estaríamos dando un rodeo. En pocas palabras, hubiera sido perder el tiempo. Así que yo, quien ya sabía esta moraleja, invertí el tiempo que me hubiera tomado preguntar "¿Qué?", en correr a máxima velocidad hacia la alcoba de mi hermana, para tomar un listón azul, y después, invertí el tiempo que me hubiera tomado escuchar la muy obvia respuesta: "Dije que me llamo Akali", en volver hacía el punto de partida, donde esta mujer, Akali, quien había entrado a mi alcoba usando la pantalla de mi computador y que clamaba venir de otro mundo se encontraba.

No hay tiempo para preguntas.

No hay tiempo para preguntar "¿Qué?".

No hay tiempo para mi propio miedo.

Al parecer, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para la gravedad, pues por un momento sentí librarme de ella.

Fue porque salté.

No, en realidad me abalancé.

Me abalancé sobre ella, como un león que salta sobre su presa. Armado solo con un listón azul en mis manos, imitando la soga que un cazador usa para atar las piernas de una cierva asustadiza para que no huya.

Si, ahora ella era una cierva. Una linda e indefensa cierva. Una pequeña y asustadiza cierva sin cuernos para protegerse. Esto es demasiado fácil.

Aunque inicialmente ella me estaba cazando a mí, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron. Ahora yo era quien cazaba. Ahora era ella la presa.

Ella apenas alcanzó a exclamar: "¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!", antes de que mis 63 kilos de peso sometieran su delicado cuerpo y la tiraran contra el suelo. "D-Detente, por favor… ¡Por lo menos déjame ponerme de pie!", "Espera, espera, ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decirte!". Creo que también dijo algo como eso, pero no estoy seguro. No me interesaba en ese entonces, y admito que aun ahora no me interesa tampoco.

Mis manos pasaron por su cabeza, e inmediatamente envolvieron el lazo que había traído en su cabello, atándola de forma improvisada en su cabello.

Mi obra estaba lista. Me levante de un salto y toscamente la levanté del suelo como a una muñeca de trapo. La sacudida la aturdió un poco, y creo que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, pero no fue nada grave.

Probablemente.

Da igual.

Como buen artista que soy, di unos pasos atrás para observar el resultado de mi trabajo y dar mi veredicto final. Pase unos segundos observando todo con mi ojo de crítico profesional, y finalmente, haciendo una pose de victoria, levante mi dedo pulgar lentamente y lo deje en lo alto, para finalmente pronunciar majestuosamente, con remarcado orgullo:

– ¡MAGNIFICO, ES PERFECTA!–

Mantuve la misma posición de victoria, que involucraba pararme de puntas y levantar los brazos como una bailarina de ballet, durante unos gloriosos instantes más ante la estupefacta mirada de la persona a quien, de ahora en adelante, llamaré sin temor a equivocarme Akali, ahora con una cola de caballo como debe ser.

Akali, el puño de la sombra.

Por un momento pensé que no podría ser posible. Para mí, la única manera de comprobar que ella era esa Akali, la del juego online League of Legends, era obligarla a hacerse una cola de caballo. Por supuesto, la cola de caballo. Akali es Akali por esa cola de caballo.

No una trenza. Tampoco cabello suelto. El peinado de Akali es siempre una cola de caballo.

Y, sinceramente, le quedaba perfecto. Ahora no me cabía duda que era ella. Además que aún estaba clavada en la pared una de las kamas que ella siempre utilizaba para hacer sus pentakills, aunque en el momento que casi me corta la cabeza la haya descrito como una pica. Por otro lado, por supuesto que aún quedaban muchas más cosas en el aire para andar diciendo que ella realmente era Akali, como que ella es un personaje ficticio de un videojuego, para empezar, pero supongo que, el hecho de que esa chica haya salido envuelta en una membrana desde la pantalla de mi computador, es suficiente para restarle algo de valor a esas dudas insignificantes, y darle peso a la pretensión de que esta mujer frente a mí es la verdadera belleza del kinkou Akali.

En otras palabras, la posibilidad de que una mujer caucásica de cabello negro salga de la pantalla de un ordenador envuelta en una membrana de sangre es tan baja como que un personaje ficticio de un videojuego se materialice en el mundo real. Ambos conceptos son igual de absurdos.

Sin embargo, ella realmente salió de mi pantalla embalada en un traje de sangre, y si algo tan loco como eso sucede, no sería tan ilógico pensar que ella es un personaje ficticio volviéndose real.

– Pero… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?– La cervatilla confundida preguntó.

– Yo… recuperé tu identidad de entre las sombras, y los agujeros negros de Kerr– Respondió el valiente y apuesto león. Y vaya que lo hizo, Akali no es Akali sin una cola de caballo. En realidad, creo que acabo de salvar el mundo. No, tal vez incluso al universo.

– No… tú… acabas de romper unas 7 leyes de la física… ¡Recorriste por lo menos 50 metros planos en menos de 2 segundos! ¡Es absurdo!– Un ninja hablando de física. Lo que me faltaba por ver.

– Una cola de caballo está más allá de la física, ¡No es algo que puedas ver hoy en día!–

– ¡¿Estas diciéndome que violaste las leyes de la física por una cola de caballo, Aleksai?! –

– ¿Qué es esa triste física de la que me hablas?– Pregunté

– Así que ahora no lo sabes…–

– ¿Y Aleksai quién es?– Pregunté

– Incluso olvidaste tu propio nombre…–

Si, lo hice. Por una cola de caballo me olvide del mundo entero. Mi nombre no tenía la menor relevancia en esta situación.

¿Física?

¿Peso?

¿Gravedad?

¿Distancia?

¿Paredes?

¿Personas?

No me hagan reír.

Es una cola de caballo de lo que estamos hablando, no hay tiempo para trivialidades legales. Aún la inmortalidad está muy lejos de ese tipo de pureza. Es más, la sola idea de compararlas es una falta de respeto contra las colas de caballo, así que muérete Kayle. Y tú también buda.

Ah, creo que por un momento, solo por un momento perdí el rumbo de la conversación.

Entiendo que dadas las actuales circunstancias, y juzgando mi comportamiento y palabras previas, ponderando con mano fría puede que lleguen a concluir que existe la ligera posibilidad de que yo padezca alguna clase de fetiche por las colas de caballo, sin embargo, yo me niego a aceptar semejante estigma.

Definitivamente no tengo una obsesión con las sagradas colas de caballo. Las muy sagradas colas de caballo.

No hay manera que su infinita perfección y sabiduría sea la causa de mis noches en vela, y que haya dejado crecer mi cabello recientemente solo para poder hacerme una yo también. Ah, quiero que quede claro que el que mi cabello llegue hasta el borde mi cuello no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabo de decir, y el que tenga negras ojeras bajo mis ojos no significa que sufra de ningún tipo de insomnio. Las pastillas para dormir en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama son por decoración.

~Ahem~.

Como sea. Akali se puso de pie mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza. Me observó con una curiosa mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, recriminándome con la mirada un golpe que probablemente le provoqué al saltar sobre ella salvajemente, o tal vez al levantarla del suelo de una sacudida. En todo caso ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y bajo la mirada al suelo.

Saque unos naipes de su embalaje, y me puse a jugar con ellos para hacer tiempo en vista que el ambiente estaba tan tenso como un arco con una flecha. Sin embargo, Akali reinició la presentación que yo interrumpí.

– Como decía… mi nombre es Akali, mi antigua afiliación solía ser el Kinkou. Me presente a la ahora extinta Liga de Leyendas a la edad de 17 años por recomendación de uno de mis compañeros de escuadra–

Ah, que tenemos, que tenemos, Akali recuperó su usual tono tranquilo y carente de emoción.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella en verdad está hablando de la liga de leyendas. Se me hace algo difícil de aceptar que esté participando en una conversación en torno a un juego en línea con tanta seriedad, como si estuviera en una corte marcial. Bueno, serán cosas mías, supongo.

– Entiendo… –Le contesté– En ese caso, me gustaría preguntar qué guerra fue la que perdieron–

– La guerra… contra el Vacío–

Así que el Vacío. Hmmm… oh, bueno.

Debo decirlo ahora: Honestamente no me extraña que Valoran fuera destruida por ellos. En realidad me lo esperaba. Se podría decir que el vacío, y todos sus representantes, son los villanos por excelencia de League of Legends. Destructivos, inconscientes, despiadados y desalmados. No pelean por ideales o por ambiciones, ni tampoco están interesados en las riquezas o en la paz interna. No protegen nada, no traen nada y no bendicen nada. No desean luchar contra el más fuerte, ni les importa la dominación mundial. No buscan la venganza ni la redención. No ha sido creado el tesoro que pueda seducirlos, ni nacido el rey que pueda dirigirlos. Ellos solo quieren ver el mundo en ruinas, y devorarlo hasta el núcleo de la tierra misma. No existe ningún villano, brujo, nigromante, heraldo, caballero, asesino, rey, tirano, bandido, embaucador o renegado en todo el juego que busque la absoluta destrucción de Runaterra. Solo ellos se comportan así.

Es su único objetivo.

– ¿Hace cuanto se perdió la guerra?–

– El último bastión de Valoran cayó 2 meses atrás, luego de la muerte del hijo del rey de Demacia, Jarvan IV Escudo de Luz–

Pues esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Jarvan IV murió en la guerra. Uno de los personajes jugables de League of Legends, y heredero al trono de Demacia. Por algún motivo me esperaba que todos los campeones de la liga permanecieran vivos, tal como Akali. ¿Significa eso que más campeones murieron en la guerra? ¿Y, si ese fuera el caso, exactamente cuántos de ellos sobrevivieron, y cuántos de ellos se transfirieron a este mundo como ella?

La duda me intrigó.

– Dime, Akali, puño de la sombra, de todos los campeones de la liga, ¿Cuantos sobrevivieron?–

– Desgraciadamente no estoy informada de la condición de todos los campeones de la liga, pero no sería una exageración decir que más de la mitad perecieron durante la guerra. Por mi parte, solo tengo conocimiento de 37 miembros de la liga sobrevivientes–

– Solo 37… de los más de 120 campeones del juego–

Mi pobre imaginación no podía concebir una guerra de magnitud suficiente como para que murieran cerca de 83 de los que se dicen son los guerreros y hechiceros más fuertes de toda Runaterra.

Debió ser una masacre.

_Ujujujujujujujujuju… jujujuju… juju_

El sonido de una risita ahogada me saco de mis cavilaciones. Era Akali, quien sonreía por primera vez desde que la había visto… este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas. Forzaba su boca a acallar cerrándola con sus manos, pero la idea era tan ineficaz como tratar de tapar una fuga de agua con las manos. Simplemente se escapa de entre sus dedos. En su rostro, entre sus ojos llorosos y sus sonrientes mejillas rojas se pintaba una obra de arte que difícilmente podría haber inmortalizado aún el artista más grande de la historia del cielo y de la tierra. Agradecí en nombre de mis ancestros caídos, quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar de semejante pieza maestra, y la grabé con ceniza y fuego en mi memoria, esperando poder compartir la experiencia con ellos cuando nos reuniéramos en el más allá.

Mientras yo reflexionaba acerca de la belleza y de la poesía, Akali por su parte parecía cada vez menos interesada en contener la risa, frente a la cual finalmente admitió su derrota ante mis ojos estupefactos.

– Jajajajajajajaja… Oh, en verdad lo siento, Jajajajajajaja…– Musitó casi ahogada por sus propias carcajadas

El castillo de naipes que estaba armando piso a piso según transcurría nuestra charla se desarmo en medio de mi sorpresa. Mis manos no pudieron controlar el espasmo que recorrió mi espalda en medio de mi asombro, y una vez más, torpemente mis dedos destruyeron lo que construyeron.

Akali se tiro de espaldas poseída por la risa, lanzando a volar los escombros que quedaron de mi castillo de naipes por los aires. Por un momento imagine al ver todas esas cartas volando que Twisted Fate rondaba por esta casa jugando con su baraja trucada.

– ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!–

No había nadie más en esta habitación no obstante. Solo Akali, quien no dejaba de reír sobre su espalda tirada sobre el suelo, y el estupefacto de mí, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

– Err… Señorita Akali…–

No hubo respuesta. Solo varias carcajadas.

– Discúlpeme por favor, señorita Akali… podría usted…–

Una vez más, mi cordial invitación fue ignorada.

No recuerdo haber dicho nada gracioso.

Ella solo reía como si no hubiera un mañana del que reír. O nadie con quien reír. De alguna manera, su risa parecía algo solitaria.

Kinkou… ¿Qué habrá sido de los otros dos?

– Dis… Discúlpame por favor, joven Aleksai. Yo solo… no pude… –Finalmente ella se detuvo y se disculpó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas aglomeradas en el borde de sus ojos– Kujujujujujuju… Discúlpame por favor. Estas muy bien informado, y solo confirmas los detalles importantes, como un estratega prodigio… un… un estratega… Jujujujujujujujujujuju –A media voz, ella difícilmente pudo terminar la frase.

– ¿Entonces te parezco burlesco de alguna manera?– Le pregunté

La seriedad de repente acudió a su rostro de nuevo, mas no pudo mantenerla, y sonriendo al borde de la risa me respondió:

– Por supuesto que no, es solo que, aunque te hayas negado e insistas en que no tienes ningún valor, tal y como yo pensé, eres la persona más adecuada en todo el mundo para cumplir mi deseo…–

Tras decir eso, ella se levanto y deshizo la cola en su cabello (¡NOOOOOOOOO!). Luego se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano diciéndome aún sin poder esconder su sonrisa:

–…Así que, lo siento Aleksai, pero a partir de hoy, tú serás mi prisionero–

* * *

**Y así termina este tercer divertido capítulo... preguntas, propuestas, declaraciones, acosos en comentarios y... como consejo de la noche no pierdan el tiempo con preguntas tontas. Y háganse una cola de caballo de vez en cuando.**


	4. Azar agridulce

**Como ****ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Azar agridulce**

* * *

Akali el Puño de la sombra.

Hasta el día de hoy, 4 de agosto, han pasado 9 horas desde que entró a mi habitación usando la pantalla de mi computadora. Aunque parezca difícil de creer no le costó mucho convencerme, o mejor, no me costó mucho a mi mismo convencerme de quien era ella.

Todo sucedió ayer, el 3 de agosto. Si acaso se preguntan por qué no tuve la decencia de mencionar la fecha el día anterior cuando todo sucedió, la respuesta sería que un energúmeno transdimensional estaba tratando de matarme, así que no me fije en la fecha por puro descuido mientras intentaba salvar mi vida.

Como sea, me alegra que se hayan preocupado por mi estado de salud, es decir, fue un evento en extremo traumatizante, porque… ¿Se preocuparon, no es así?

¿No? ¿No lo hicieron?

¿A nadie le interesaba saber cómo estaba?

¡A nadie en el mundo le importa lo que pase con Sir Aleksai! ¡Aaarggg!

~Ahem~

En fin, fue una experiencia bastante difícil.

Como sea, estoy divagando. Volviendo al tema principal, en medio de mis cavilaciones se me fue la noche entera, que resultó ser también la última de mis vacaciones. En pocas horas tendría que volver a la universidad. Bueno, yo nunca he tenido buena fama por llegar a tiempo, así que podría darme uno o dos días para familiarizarme con la situación. Quiero decir, acabo de vivir una experiencia única en la vida, el no tomarme un tiempo para reflexionarlo sería subestimar las circunstancias.

O eso me hubiera gustado decir.

Fue solo una vil excusa para saltarme mis responsabilidades.

Eso me contestó la estricta Akali cuando le comenté la idea. La desechó por completo.

Por ello, tuve que reanudar mis deliberaciones camino a la universidad.

Calle, calle, calle.

Transito, transito, transito.

Ahora no tengo dinero para tomar un taxi, ni siquiera para un bus, un tren, un transmilenio, o un metro subterráneo, aunque en esta ciudad no tengamos de esos últimos. Sea como sea, mi situación económica me obligó a recurrir a mis olvidadas y muy oxidadas piernas para trasladarme desde mi domicilio hasta la universidad. Cabe mencionar que yo efectivamente si estaba en posesión del dinero necesario para llamar un taxi desde mi casa, pero mi querida nueva huésped no me dio el permiso a hacerlo, alegando que necesitaba fortalecer mi cuerpo. Toda intención de protestar murió en mi boca al ver cómo sus delicadas manos atravesaron la pared de hormigón sólido como una cuchilla al tratar de matar un insecto.

Aunque fuera una orden irrazonable, tendría que obedecer.

Ah, ahora que recuerdo, esa misma mañana escuche el siempre irritante tono de mi celular aún sepultado en la pared de mi habitación. No pude contestar, pero me dejo un mensaje de voz, ella regresaría del extranjero esta misma noche.

Hablo de mi hermana. Ya que la acabo de mencionar, debería hablar un poco sobre ella.

Es mi hermana mayor, y mi única pariente viva, su nombre es Elizabeth. Hemos vivido nosotros dos solos, apoyándonos el uno al otro desde que el mundo nos dio la espalda. Ella trabaja en una compañía de comunicaciones, y recientemente, gracias a un ascenso, viaja seguido al extranjero como supervisora y asesora.

Regresará mañana.

Ella es mi única familia. Yo soy su única familia. Somos todo lo que tenemos.

En todo caso, tendrá que conseguirme un teléfono nuevo, pues el que tenía ya hace parte de la estructura de la casa. No lo puedo sacar. Maldita sea.

Una luz peatonal en rojo.

Deje salir en forma de suspiro todo lo que ocurrió esta mañana, como humo que escapa de un automóvil.

Subí la vista a lo alto de los rascacielos esperando que la luz peatonal cambiara de color, y me tope con un inmenso letrero promocional en lo alto de la ciudad donde una hermosa actriz promocionaba productos de belleza. Cerca de su boca, un lápiz labial sugería el acto de maquillarse. Imagine mi pene en su lugar en un intento por alegrar un poco mi mañana, pero la extensa caminata me dejo en un estado de impotencia que aún ahora me provoca escalofríos. Ah, no quiero pensar en eso. Cambiando de tema, ahora que recuerdo, yo participé en el casting para una propaganda de crema contra granos en el trasero.

Creo que se llamaba Traserol.

Me alegra no haber sido escogido, y me alegra aún más decir que el favorecido en esa ocasión fue mi querido amigo Anderson, a quien obligué… perdón, a quien invité cordialmente a participar.

Él y su dichoso comercial fueron motivo de burlas por unos dulces meses, que recuerdo con nostalgia aún después de tanto tiempo. Cuanta inocencia. Me reí para mi mismo descaradamente.

La luz cambio de color.

La bocina de un auto me saco de mis cavilaciones. Tal vez todo fue conspiración del universo, o fue solo cosa de la casualidad. Tal vez simplemente todos los eventos ocurrieron en el orden justo, en el momento justo y en el lugar justo. Todo fue perfectamente sincronizado. Cualquiera sea el motivo, sentí vivir mi vida entera en un encuentro que duró menos de 10 segundos. Una joven belleza vistiendo un abrigo negro hizo el favor a mi desdichado día de prestarse para un accidente no intencionado conmigo.

Tal vez no fue cosa del destino.

Tal vez fue todo obra del azar. De un dulce y retorcido azar.

Nos chocamos por accidente al cruzar la calle. Su bolso cayó al suelo. Yo mismo hice el amago de soltar mi maletín y lo tiré al suelo, aunque todo fue solo una actuación de mi parte.

No pareció muy convincente, pero la mujer se limito a sonreír distraídamente mientras recogía sus cosas.

El cartel, la modelo llena de maquillaje y silicona, y el labial, así como mi fallido intento por superar mi depresión sexual con fantasías sucias me parecía ahora un irrespeto a la autentica belleza.

No puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista de cualquier forma, pero me impacto, y mucho. Cuanta belleza reunida en una sola persona. Cuando se encogió para recoger su bolso, otorgándome semejante ángulo privilegiado de visión que no escondía casi nada de sus bellas piernas hasta el borde de su ajustada falda, sentí que la impotencia cosechada por el estrés que me provocó todo este asunto de la llegada de Akali se esfumó en un instante.

Su belleza tiene incluso propiedades curativas. Es un milagro. Ya no sufro más de impotencia, estoy salvado.

Agradecí casi llorando. Estaba conmovido.

Sentí deseos de arrodillarme y agradecer.

Gracias Akali. Tú y tus inhumanas prácticas espartanas me llevaron a esta conclusión, y más importante, a este encuentro.

Gracias al Vacio, por despiadadamente arrasar, asesinar y destruir un mundo entero solo para permitirme vivir este momento maravilloso.

Gracias. A todos, gracias.

~Ahem~

Desgraciadamente ella terminó de recoger el contenido de su bolso esparcido en el suelo y se perdió entre la multitud. Por un segundo sentí el arrebatado deseo de empujarla y tirar sus cosas a la calle otra vez para extender el momento, pero eso sería demasiado, incluso para mí.

Ella se enderezó y continuó su camino con presto apuro. Yo diría que tiene unos 21 años como mínimo, o unos 27 años como máximo. Cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules resaltados suavemente por unas ojeras de un casi imperceptible gris pálido. Labios rosados y suaves, dientes blancos, nariz pequeña y facciones delicadas. Piel clara, ligeramente sonrosada. Si mi ojo de experto no me engaña diría que ha pasado por unas 4 relaciones, todas desastrosas. Apenas alcancé a detallar su ropa, pero distinguí que vestía una camisa blanca dentro de su largo abrigo negro, y que cubría sus lindas piernas con una falda negra que pasaba a unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Parece que le gustan los colores oscuros, y da la impresión de ser hija de una familia acomodada. Cubre con modestia su escote y sus piernas, así que posiblemente intenta no llamar mucho la atención. A juzgar por esa forma de vestir, prefiere las relaciones estables, las noches románticas y le gusta depender de su trabajo por encima de todo. Es independiente, pero yo diría que aún busca una relación en la que pueda apoyarse, y probablemente disfrute de pasar las noches en su apartamento viendo telenovelas mientras come helado de… hmmm… fresa parece adecuado para ella. Tal vez cereza, o a lo mucho de frutos rojos.

Ese es mi veredicto.

Además es hermosa. Ese también es mi veredicto.

Y sin duda sensual. Veredicto sea dicho.

Debe moverse bien en la cama. Bueno, esa es solo una suposición.

Seguro conocerá algunas poses exóticas. Eso fue otra suposición.

No creo que le importe practicarlas conmigo. De acuerdo, esa es una ilusión.

A la larga, entre ilusiones y veredictos terminé a puertas de la universidad, casi sin darme cuenta. Por esas cosas de la vida, que no están al alcance del vil entendimiento humano, divise una cola de caballo a lo lejos, fundiéndose entre la multitud.

Tuve una mala premonición, como si una situación cliché y fuera de contexto sacada de un anime barato, o una película sobre adolescentes (interpretados por actores de 30 años) que por las más absurdas y estúpidas razones terminan viviendo en otro país, donde mágicamente obtienen la vida, el respeto y la actividad sexual que siempre soñaron pero que nunca pudieron obtener en su hogar, fuese a presentarse en mi propio salón de clases.

Algo como esto:

~Akali entra a mi salón de clases, alega ser una estudiante de intercambio, y al verme, ella grita:

– ¡Ese hombre me dejo embarazada! ¡Policía! ¡Atrápalo ya, pokemón!–

– ¡Es mentira! ¡Nunca la toque…! ¿Espera, qué? ¿Pokemón? ¿Es en serio?–

– Me disculpo, aun no estoy acostumbrada al dialecto local– Contesta la Akali imaginaria

– ¡Eso no tiene sentido!–

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¡Es tu fantasía Aleksai!–

– ¿Mi fantasía? ¿No será tú fantasía?–

– ¡No! Definitivamente es tu fantasía, lo leí en tu diario, página 19, junto a la lista de personas que quieres muertas, ¡Quieres embarazarme!–

– ¡Qué tontería, dame eso! –Le grité mientras tomaba mi diario imaginario– Hmmm… vamos a ver…–

Me puse mis anteojos de lectura imaginarios, y me dispuse a leer mi diario imaginario que ponía en claras letras azules imaginarias:

_"Lista de gente que quiero que muera:_

_Anderson, Anderson, Anderson… Anderson... Anderson, Anderson, Anderson, Anderson, Anderson…_

_Ladrones estúpidos que intentaron matarme… Ladrones con diploma del jardín de niños pagados por ladrones estúpidos para matarme… Ladrones con diploma de primaria pagados por ladrones pagados por otros ladrones para matarme…_

_El teletubbie morado…_

_Barney el dinosaurio…_

_Todas las ballenas azules del mundo… Todo el Krill del mundo (Para que las ballenas azules mueran de inanición)_

_Santa Claus…_

_Anderson... Anderson_

_Ah, aquí esta._

_Deseos personales:_

_1\. Embarazar a Akali._

_2\. Comprar un poni_

_3\. Alquilar las películas de Barbie_

_4\. Extinguir a la ballena azul_

_5\. Comprar grasa de ballena…"_

De acuerdo, es suficiente.

Esta fantasía ya se está saliendo de control. La declaro oficialmente terminada~.

Por cierto, todo lo ya dicho fue y siempre será una fantasía que NADA tiene que ver con la realidad, excepto la parte de Anderson, esa fue verdad, pero todo lo demás es falso.

Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso.

Como sea.

Me quede en que llegué a la universidad. Atravesé la elegante puerta de cristal del edificio de mi facultad, y me dirigí a mi salón de clases.

Si tuviera que describir mi universidad, porque lo haré, no me importa si no quieren saberlo, diría que es la elite de la elite en universidades. Desde sus instalaciones hasta sus estudiantes son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sobra mencionar que en esta universidad no estudia Anderson. Quiero decir Andrés.

Es inmensa. La rodean jardines y zonas verdes espectaculares que no hacen más que ratificar la gruesa chequera con la que cuentan sus directivas. Tenemos hasta un campo de golf, al que asisto regularmente para presumir las habilidades de golfista de las que carezco. Aunque yo odio el golf. Canchas de tenis, futbol, piscinas olímpicas y cuanto deporte para ricos se te cruce por la cabeza. Los edificios gozan de una magnífica arquitectura, la iluminación es perfecta y los salones de clase son espaciosos y cómodos. Las sillas son reclinables y suaves, amigables con mi delicado trasero que tanto sufre en esas malditas sillas baratas sin cojines.

Justo lo que necesitaba yo.

Como sea. Dije que tuve una mala premonición al ver esa cola de caballo entre la multitud, y resulto ser cierto.

No obstante, no fue lo que me esperaba.

A dos pasos de atravesar el umbral de la prestigiosa institución, una silueta que aceleró de la nada hacia mí intento rebanarme la cabeza con un sable de unos risibles 2 metros de longitud. Por cosa de Dios me resbalé con una cáscara de banana en la entrada y me salvé por los pelos de perder el cuello. Pero la suerte no acontece dos veces, la larga espada se elevó a lo alto dispuesta a rebanarme a la mitad, como quien corta un tronco con un hacha. Rápidamente gire sobre mí mismo hacia la derecha, y me instale de rodillas sobre mis pies.

Por cosas de la luz y las sombras, y por eso de mantener la identidad de los personajes en secreto para provocar más impacto al revelar su nombre (Suspenso... Se llama suspenso, ¿Cierto?), no "pude" ver la cara de mi agresor hasta ese momento. Tenía una tupida cola de caballo bruscamente atada en la cabeza, y estaba vestido con un smoking negro que no coincide con su apariencia tradicional.

Sin embargo, su carta de presentación era la espada con la que por poco divide mi cuerpo en dos partes iguales.

– ¿Yajirobe, eres tú…?–

No es mi costumbre preguntar tonterías. Pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera real, y que se tratara de una alucinación. Bueno, eso o el cosplayer lunático sobre el que leí hace algunos días en el periódico que escapó de su psiquiatra.

A estas alturas preferiría al lunático cosplayer, pero esa clase de movimientos no están al alcance de un imitador frustrado. Tal precisión y velocidad… lamenté darme cuenta que estaba frente al autentico y real…

El más famoso traidor de Jonia.

Yasuo, el imperdonable.

No contestó a nada. Ni siquiera suspiró. No dudo un solo segundo, simplemente levantó su espada y desencadenó un torbellino de viento que furioso aulló en mi piel mucho más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar. Mis pies se desprendieron del suelo sin darme cuenta y salí despedido a la fuerza varios metros lejos de mi posición inicial. Caí a secas contra el suelo sobre mi espalda.

Perdí el aire.

Por poco pierdo la consciencia.

Me levanté de un salto girando sobre mi mismo una vez más. Estuve al borde de la derrota en un solo asalto.

Este es un autentico… uno de verdad.

Esto es un campeón, este es el poder de una leyenda.

Se lanzó contra mí una vez más de barrido a máxima velocidad. Reconozco esa técnica, en el juego esa vendría siendo su W, si no falla mi memoria. Es un salto corto de alta velocidad entre unidades. Aquí no hay nada parecido a súbditos, ni tampoco objetivos para saltar, así que si me mantengo a distancia suficiente no me alcanzará.

Eso pensé.

Estúpidamente confié en ese criterio.

Pero me equivoqué.

Lo subestimé. Esto no es un juego.

Aquí no hacen falta objetivos. El puede saltar a donde le plazca, mucho más lejos que en el juego original.

Es aún más fuerte de lo que imaginé.

El aceleró directamente hacía mi a pesar de que nos separaba una distancia de por lo menos 15 metros, y me pateó con fuerza en el estómago. Por segunda vez estuve a punto de perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, en un intento por defenderme, me aferré con fuerza a la pierna con la que me pateó buscando desequilibrarlo y tirarlo al suelo, pero él salto y ejecuto perfectamente una patada giratoria con su pierna libre impactando en mi cara.

Por tercera vez estuve al borde de la inconsciencia.

No tengo oportunidad. Es demasiado bueno. Sus habilidades físicas no se limitan a las establecidas en el juego, el tiene la libertad de atacarme con todo su cuerpo si así lo desea. Esto es completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. La única forma de vencer a un campeón es con otro campeón, pero mi aliada no está cerca.

¿Qué es lo que haré?

Estoy solo. Este tipo es locamente fuerte. Tal vez yo soy demasiado débil.

¿Existe alguna forma de ganar?

Levantó su espada una vez más, está listo para luchar contra mí.

No tendrá piedad, me matará.

Necesito pensar en una contramedida. Es un combate uno a uno, contra un oponente absolutamente superior. Su ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo es insuperable. En realidad mis opciones están muy limitadas. Incluso la idea de escapar podría resultar contraproducente. Necesito vencerlo cara a cara, o al menos encontrar una oportunidad para escapar, pero ¿Cuál podría ser? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?

Yasuo no me dio tiempo de encontrar una estrategia apropiada, se lanzó al ataque una vez más con su aterradora espada de 2 metros por delante. Esa cosa me atravesará como a un queso suizo, tengo que esquivarla.

Arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, abajo, arriba, derecha, derecha, abajo, derecha, izquierda. Apenas consigo evadir los ataques de su espada, pero por cada corte que esquivo, 2 golpes o 2 patadas de su parte me hostigan por mi falta de habilidad, y la fatiga comienza a pasarme factura.

Un corte alto directo a mi cabeza, no tengo tiempo para pensar. De alguna manera conseguí evitar que la espada impactara contra mi cuerpo, pero he terminado en una posición muy precaria y estoy fuera de balance. Yasuo no perderá esta oportunidad. Tengo que apartarme antes de que vuelva a atacar, así que, milagrosamente, forzando a mis pobres tobillos a ejecutar una maniobra que fácilmente pudo quebrarlos, me impulsé hacia atrás dando un salto mortal apenas esquivando otra embestida de su espada que sesgo superficialmente mi piel, y conseguí hacer algo de distancia entre los dos. No obstante ya comprobé que la distancia tampoco es efectiva, ese sujeto es capaz de recortarla en un instante.

Ahora que puedo dar un respiro, ¿Por qué me ataca este sujeto? ¿Qué motivaciones podría tener?

En realidad, pensándolo bien, es extraño que la universidad este así de solitaria, aunque hace tan poco tiempo estaba hasta el tope de personas. ¿A dónde fueron todos? ¿Es obra de la casualidad, o acaso alguien lo planeó así? ¿Puede ser que este escenario fue preparado intencionalmente?

¡Wow! Una estocada escalofriantemente veloz acarició el lugar donde pocas milésimas de segundo antes se encontraba mi cara.

La diplomacia no funcionará, este tipo no quiere hablar.

Tal vez fue mi culpa por ser descuidado. Debí imaginar que no todos los campeones serían igual de amigables que Akali. Bueno, es cierto que ella en un principio también se comportó agresivamente conmigo, pero nunca al nivel de querer matarme. No obstante, era de esperar que algo como esto pudiera presentarse.

Como primera medida, ¿Qué se yo de todo esto? ¿Qué se yo de las motivaciones que impulsaron a los campeones a transferirse a este mundo?

No se absolutamente nada, así que…

_Shin_

El sonido de la katana de Yasuo regresando a su funda me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ah, por favor no se confundan, enfundar la katana no significa que el combate ha terminado. Por el contrario, significa que está preparando un ataque más veloz y potente que los anteriores.

En palabras simples, él quiere zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

No hay tiempo para dudas.

No hay tiempo ni para mi propio miedo.

Tengo que encontrar la debilidad de este enemigo, deducir la forma de vencerlo. Su esquema de combate tiene muchos agujeros, pero yo simplemente no poseo la fuerza suficiente para explotarlos. El puede superar todas sus falencias simplemente con poder en bruto, al menos en mi contra.

Pero aun así, yo no necesito vencerlo. Solo ganar tiempo suficiente para escapar puede considerarse un triunfo para mí. Pero, incluso siendo de esa forma, distraer a alguien tan enfocado es una labor de extrema dificultad.

Se ha precipitado contra mí de nuevo, pero ahora viene a mí con la resolución de acabar todo con un solo ataque.

¡Rápido! ¡Piensa en algo!

Es un espadachín. Uno que puede controlar el viento. El viento… ¡El viento!

Se me ocurrió una idea. Más que una idea, fue una esperanza a la que decidí aferrarme. Desgraciadamente en este lugar no puedo ponerla en práctica pues el terreno no es apto.

Levanté los ojos y recorrí con la vista a lo largo el horizonte y lo encontré, el lugar propicio.

El lugar adecuado.

El terreno de combate que estaba buscando es ese de allá, aquel campo seco como el desierto donde aun no ha crecido hierba alguna. Se observa en la lejanía, esta solo a unos pasos. Es una polvosa pista de atletismo. Me obligué a correr en esa dirección ignorando la fatiga, los golpes y los cortes en la piel. Me obligué pasar por alto la sangre que quedo derramada por el suelo y a fingir que no me pertenecía a mí, todo en aras de sobrevivir. Por un momento fui un atleta corriendo fuera de la pista, cargando la llama de la vida entre sus manos.

Todo por una decisión que tomaría la suerte.

Si… todo. ¿Todo por una idea que podría no dar resultado?

No es algo que se esperaría de mí.

Pero a estas alturas no hay más opciones.

Solo me queda dejarlo todo en manos de este agrio azar.

Ya he lanzado los dados. Ya lo he apostado todo.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Yasuo emprendió carrera tras de mí, pero por algún motivo se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el piensa que prepare alguna trampa?

Da igual.

Puso sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada, y desenfundó un torbellino de aire en mi dirección. No hay forma que yo consiga evadirlo, solo soy una persona normal. No puedo controlar ningún elemento, ni soy lo bastante rápido para anteponerme al viento, pero aun así… sonreí.

– ¿Qué…? –

Ah, vaya, así que Yasuo al fin se dignó a dirigirme la palabra. Estaba atónito. Su maldito huracán de aire levantó todo el polvo del campo desierto, y provocó algo parecido a una tormenta de arena que cubrió todo el terreno.

Si él hubiera decidido atacarme directamente, esta estrategia jamás habría surtido efecto. A la hora de la verdad fue pura suerte que él me haya atacado con una corriente de viento. Funcionó. De alguna forma lo que planeé funcionó. El levanto una inmensa cortina de humo para mí.

Me dio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

– ¡Tch…! – gruñó exasperado. Con su espada dio un par de tajes en el aire intentando cortar la nube de arena, pero solo consiguió levantar aún más polvo. No, no, esto no es un videojuego Yasuo, las cosas no son tan simples.

Sentí el irresistible deseo de burlarme y alardear mi éxito con arrogancia. Mucha arrogancia. Pero este no es el momento para eso.

Este es el momento de escapar.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que puedo correr descuidadamente a cualquier lugar que se me pase por la cabeza, pues si llega a descubrir en qué dirección huí, me atrapará y sin duda me acabará.

Desgraciadamente tampoco puedo darme el lujo de dudar en qué dirección debo correr, la cortina de humo está a punto de disiparse.

La suerte no acontece 2 veces, no puedo simplemente dejar la respuesta al azar.

Lo más natural sería alejarme en la dirección contraria, pero atrás de mí no hay ningún lugar donde pueda esconderme, y no hay forma que yo sea capaz de superar su monstruosa velocidad. A mi izquierda por otro lado se encuentra un jardín bastante tupido donde puedo ocultarme, además conecta directamente con una de las salidas de la universidad. Parece una mejor opción. El frente obviamente está bloqueado por Yasuo, y a mi derecha algunos edificios interrumpen el paso.

Tras un rápido análisis decidí que el camino izquierdo parecía el más seguro.

Llegué allí tan rápido como mis flageladas piernas me lo permitieron y me oculté entre las hojas de los arboles.

Estaba agotado, no podía correr más que eso. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en un estado desastroso, tan golpeado que no podía encontrar un solo pedazo de piel sana. Me encontré a mi mismo bajo los árboles, en mi peor estado.

Solo me quedaba esperar que ese espadachín desistiera de matarme, o rezar a Dios que no me encontrara.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse, pero su amenazante silueta permaneció en el mismo lugar. No se movió un centímetro.

Entorno sus ojos al suelo, tal vez buscando rastros de mi huida… ese hombre aún sigue buscándome. ¿Qué haré si me encuentra? Estoy seguro que no podré superarlo en carrera, mucho menos en un combate, pero aún así no todo está en mi contra. Aún conservo la ventaja del local. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mis manos, puedo intentar confundirlo de alguna manera.

Puedo evitar que me encuentre tan fácilmente.

Ah, acaba de mirar hacia este lugar.

No dudo un solo segundo, dio un veloz salto en esta dirección.

Viene por mí…


	5. De los dos, para ti

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: De los dos, para ti**

7 horas con 35 minutos de la mañana. Día 4 del octavo mes del año… eso significa agosto, imbéciles.

Ah, por "imbéciles" estaba aludiendo a Anderson, y a cualquier persona tan estúpida como para no saber que agosto es el octavo mes del año.

Si, Anderson es una persona con esa clase de idiotez.

Como sea.

Supongo que, incluso para mí, no es el momento de decir eso. No puedo.

Porque ese fue el día, de todos los que he vivido, más cercano. El más cercano.

Fue en ese día y fue en esa hora y fue en ese instante que sentí estar al borde de la muerte. Figurativamente hablando. Más cerca que nunca. Más cerca que cualquier otro día y cualquier otra hora de mi vida. Ahora que me doy el trabajo de pensarlo, han sido ya 22 años. O 261 meses. O 7940 días. O 192720 horas. O 11563200 minutos. O 693792000 segundos. Como lo quieran ver esta bien por mí. Han pasado tantos años, tantos días y tantas horas. Tanto tiempo ha durado mi vida, y aún así jamás había sentido la guadaña de la muerte tan cerca de mi cuello.

¿O en este caso debería decir espada?

La risiblemente larga espada de Yasuo tan cerca de mi cuello. Y seguía acercándose. Muy, muy rápido.

Aquí, recostado en este árbol estoy, y ese sujeto, de pie frente a mí, empuñando su larga cuchilla de acero está a punto de cortarme la cabeza.

Dios, Dios, Dios... hagamos abramos una digresión aquí.

* * *

Él me encontró. Seguramente siguió mis huellas en el polvoso suelo de la pista de atletismo, aunque, para ser honesto, no era algo que no me esperara. En primera medida la estrategia que urdí para engañarlo era puramente provisional. Tan solo fue un plan trazado sobre la marcha con el único objeto de conseguirme algo de tiempo para pensar en una táctica más elaborada. Sinceramente, el solo hecho que funcionara no fue más que benevolencia de la suerte.

Una esperanza a la que me aferré desesperadamente. Nunca existió ningún merito real de mi parte.

Como he dicho incontables veces, fue solo suerte.

Ah, pero como sea, diciendo "fue suerte, fue suerte" todo el tiempo no llegaré a ninguna parte. No obtendré ninguna respuesta.

A estas alturas cabe preguntarse, ¿Cómo exactamente llegué a este punto?

Lo engañe. Intenté escapar. Pero a pesar de todo, me encontró y justo ahora, mientras hablamos, está a punto de cercenar mi cuello.

¿Debería admitir que fue un error de cálculos?

Bueno, ciertamente lo haría si lo hubiese cometido, pero ese no es el caso ahora. Más allá de fallas personales, debería simplemente confesar con claridad que el oponente era demasiado fuerte para ganar. Demasiado irrazonable para dialogar. Demasiado hábil para derrotar. Demasiado rápido para escapar. Demasiado astuto para engañar, o al menos lo suficientemente astuto para encontrarme.

En cualquier caso, en cifras frías, este sujeto llamado Yasuo es absolutamente superior a mí.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, en cualquier caso este experimento me llevó a concluir que no puedo escaparme del viento, ni del maldito de Yasuo. Aunque, de cualquier forma, me había dado cuenta de eso hace ya mucho. ¿Cómo sería yo capaz de vencer a una leyenda?

Yo, una simple persona ordinaria.

Absurdo.

En cualquier caso, era mi deber intentar escapar... no, sería mejor decir que era mi deber llegar hasta aquí. Simplemente llegar a este lugar era suficiente… era todo lo que yo tenía que hacer. Todo lo que podía hacer. Sobra mencionar que aunque sabía yo de antemano que escapar de semejante monstruo no surtiría efecto, tenía que intentarlo de todas formas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía yo que intentar escapar si de cualquier forma no lo lograría?

Como ya dije, simplemente para llegar hasta aquí. El lugar en el que estoy, este viejo y delgado árbol, en este verde y viejo jardín.

Eso es todo.

Estrictamente hablando no hay forma alguna en que yo pueda vencer.

Es como esperar que un caracol supere a un lobo de una carrera.

Oh, hablando, hablando, hablando justamente de esa clase de animales, si no falla mi memoria, hace tiempo leí una fábula sobre un lobo y un caracol. Era algo así:

_Una noche, un lobo y un caracol se encontraron bajo la luz de la luna francesa. Daba la casualidad que sus destinos convergían, pues ambos se dirigían a París. El astuto caracol le propuso al cánido una carrera, y le dijo que el último en llegar le invitaría una cena al ganador. El lobo no le prestó atención y siguió adelante su camino, solo dejándolo con un: "No tengo tiempo que perder", sin darse cuenta que el caracol se había colgado de su cola. Tiempo después, cuando el veloz lobo llegó a la muralla de París, se dio vuelta y observo el camino que lo había llevado a su destino. El caracol, aprovechando la distracción del lobo, rápidamente soltó su cola y lo llamo por detrás alardeando su victoria._

Es una fábula, pero no hay moralejas. El caracol simplemente es un estafador. El lobo simplemente es un ingenuo. No hay nada útil que esta historia me pueda aportar para superar este percance.

No. Tal vez si haya algo.

Más que una moraleja, es la obvia conclusión de la historia. Incluso un caracol puede ganarle a un lobo si las cosas fluyen del modo adecuado.

Pero en esta clase de situación ¿Cómo podría ganar yo?

La respuesta, a mi parecer, sería manufacturar la situación yo mismo. Crear el escenario adecuado.

Hmmm… ¿Cómo debería explicarlo?

Lo pondré de esta manera. En el caso del lobo y el caracol, el escenario ya estaba planeado. En otras palabras, el caracol estaba destinado a ganar porque así lo había designado el escritor. Todo, desde la indiferencia del lobo hasta la astucia del caracol fue parte del siniestro plan del escritor para darle la victoria a aquel tramposo gasterópodo. De otra manera jamás podría haber ganado. Más que decir que el molusco hizo trampa, sería justo decir que el escritor hizo trampa. Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasaría si el lobo hubiera aceptado su reto? ¿Qué pasaría si el lobo no tuviera cola? Sencillamente, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el caracol nunca se hubiera agarrado de la cola del lobo?

La respuesta es más que obvia. Hubiera perdido. No hay forma en que un caracol pueda vencer a un lobo en una carrera, es ridículo. Pero la historia termino en tan inverosímil victoria porque manos externas manipularon la situación.

Todo estaba planeado desde antes del fatal encuentro entre ambas criaturas.

Desgraciadamente yo no puedo ser ayudado por la pluma del autor, no tengo esa clase de contactos. Nadie intervendrá por mí. Pero, desde que las cosas son así, en pos de sobrevivir, yo me convertiré en el escritor. Crearé la situación, la escena y los diálogos yo mismo. Por eso mismo lo dije, mi único deber y mi única esperanza era llegar a este lugar. A este jardín, a este árbol y a este punto.

Pero no hice todo esto solo para morir aquí.

Porque en la historia que escribí, yo escapo de la muerte aquí. No en la universidad, ni en la pista de atletismo. En el jardín. Este es el lugar donde yo, el caracol, derrotará a Yasuo, el lobo.

No intenté escapar –Porque eso ya lo hice–, lo que intentaré será escribir una trama donde yo sobrevivo. Manipular la historia a la fuerza.

Una historia donde un caracol vence a un lobo.

La historia en la que Aleksai vencerá a Yasuo.

* * *

Así que, volviendo a donde estábamos después de tan larga digresión, aquí estoy sentado apoyándome contra el tronco de este árbol esperando que Yasuo terminé mi vida con esa ornamentada espada suya.

Y todo comenzará aquí.

Y todo terminará aquí.

Solo falta un pequeño empujón.

Pero, para que todo termine como lo planeé, necesito evadir este último golpe.

No he venido hasta acá solo para morir.

Así que, en un último esfuerzo, me tiré al suelo y conseguí esquivar su ataque. La espada, por otro lado, continuó su trayectoria y se estrelló contra el árbol donde previamente estaba recostado.

Es un árbol de tronco largo y delgado. Sus hojas recuerdan la forma de una estrella.

Conozco bien ese árbol que amablemente me prestó su tallo para descansar y reponerme. Ahora una espada japonesa está enterrada en la corteza de su flexible tronco, pero es el mismo árbol que cada día observo detenidamente al pasar por aquí. Es una planta tropical conocida como Carica papaya. La fruta que florece de sus ramas es en ocasiones confundida con algunas otras de aspecto similar, como el melón, usualmente por extranjeros ignorantes, pero en realidad comparte su nombre con el mismo árbol que la engendra. Por aquí la conocemos como papaya. Es una fruta dulce, de carne anaranjada y suave. Su interior está lleno de pequeñas semillas.

Y además es enorme.

Comparada con una manzana o una pera, es una fruta de gran tamaño.

Por cierto, esa gran papaya naranja de allí estaba algo floja precisamente. Solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón para que cayera al suelo.

Por ejemplo, un golpe con una espada.

Normalmente, por acción de la gravedad, la fruta terminaría en el suelo.

Pero en estas circunstancias en particular… no, en estas circunstancias que yo mismo fabriqué, la tupida cabeza de Yasuo se encontraba en el camino. Su espada enterrada en el tronco agitó violentamente el árbol, y eso bastó para que la pesada fruta perdiera el poco afiance que al vinculaba al árbol.

Y así, tan fácil como lo digo, casi un kilo de fruta, agua y vitaminas cayó sobre esa espesa cabeza y lo dejó aturdido. Tal como lo imaginé. Francamente, aunque lo haya hecho sonar tan elaborado, parece más una mala broma que una estrategia. No se ve como si hubiera manipulado la historia en absoluto. Pero es todo lo que tengo. Y no pienso desaprovecharlo.

No sé cuantos segundos me habré ganado, pero como ya comprobé, escapar no tiene sentido. Necesito pelear. Enfrentarlo. Lastimarlo. Incapacitarlo si es posible. Así que, con ese objetivo en mente, saque de mi bolso de universitario una solida regla de titanio y un compás e inicié mi ataque. Mientras aún puedo. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, atacaré.

No ha recuperado el sentido.

Al menos puedo herirlo.

Me levanté de un brinco –Ya que estamos, el dolor que me provocó hacerlo casi me hace desear desistir de mi intento de ofensiva–, y clavé con fiereza mi compás en la mano que sostenía su katana. Él es diestro por cierto. Hablando de eso, yo soy ambidiestro, tal como lo es Akali. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que ella me eligió como prisionero. Como sea, no es el momento para pensar en eso. De cualquier forma, yo puedo usar las dos manos con la misma libertad.

Y como tal, las usé ambas para atacar.

Con mi mano libre ataqué utilizando mi firme regla de titanio con la intención de quebrar su brazo derecho. No estoy seguro de haberlo conseguido, pues una regla de titanio no es lo suficientemente pesada como para quebrar huesos, más no obstante seguro provocará algunos daños.

Algo es mejor que nada.

El samurái apretó los dientes. Parece que le dolió.

Algo confuso todavía, arrancó la espada toscamente de la madera del árbol de papaya e intento derribarme con una patada circular a la altura de la cabeza. Me protegí con los brazos aún sosteniendo mi afilado compás y mi rígida regla con ambas manos. Yasuo soltó un imperceptible gemido de dolor, pues su pie se clavó de quiebre contra la aguja del compás, y, aprovechando el calor de la batalla, rasgué la carne de su tobillo con el antedicho artefacto.

El guerrero jonio retrocedió torpemente a examinar sus heridas. En su mano derecha, un doloroso agujero hacía alarde del golpe que logré asestarle con la aguja de mi compás y, probablemente, por debajo de la chaqueta de su smoking, su piel estaba morada como una vid de uvas por el golpe que conecte con mi regla de titanio. El amargo rojo de la sangre brotaba como un retoño de cerezas desde su pie derecho, donde previamente lo apuñale con una de mis improvisadas armas.

Ahora bien, preocuparse por las heridas sufridas en combate durante una contienda no es una buena idea. No creo que necesite explicarme.

Es obvio que hacerlo implica abrir una apertura. Perder de vista al oponente. Darle un chance para atacar.

Sin embargo, frente a un enemigo como yo no hace falta ser tan cauteloso. Atacarlo de frente probablemente resultaría en mi muerte. El es absolutamente superior a mí en todo, por lo menos físicamente hablando.

Si, es cierto que fui capaz herirlo. Sin embargo no por ello puedo volverme arrogante y darle el crédito a mis pobres habilidades de combate. Simplemente capitalicé las lecciones que aprendí durante el primer encuentro y me aproveché de la pequeña ventana que abrió esa dulce papaya que cayó sobre su cabeza.

Aún así, Yasuo… estás subestimándome.

Ta vez no lo parezca, pero alguna vez fui el as del club de tiro con arco de la universidad. Tengo buena puntería.

Es hora de poner en práctica las habilidades que cultivé durante mi estancia en ese lugar. Saque una afilada pluma de oro de mi bolsillo, y se la arrojé con fuerza al corazón.

Se clavó cerca a su clavícula izquierda. Yasuo chasqueó los dientes por el dolor.

Maldita sea.

Los moretones y las heridas afectaron mi puntería.

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos negros sobre mí. Su expresión lo decía todo. Si, él. Yasuo, el imperdonable. Toda su ira. Todo su odio. Y toda su furia. Una vorágine entera de maquiavélicas emociones dirigidas contra mí.

Todo su poder enfocado en una sola persona.

Y a estas alturas ya no tengo más cartas en la manga.

Pero…

– ¡Aleksai…!–

Tengo a Akali. El puño de la sombra. Ella llegó en una mínima fracción de tiempo directo hasta mi sombra.

¿Dije que mi celular se quedo en mi casa, atravesado en la pared?

Pues es cierto. Maldita sea…

~Ahem~

Lo que sea. Eso no significa que tenga solo uno. Lo saque de mi bolsillo con una expresión triunfante, un segundo celular, algo más modesto que el que suelo usar, pero a fin de cuentas funciona bastante bien. Además no tiene ese molestoso timbre de Dora la exploradora por defecto… es perfecto.

Excepto por el fondo de pantalla, que es una ballena azul, grande, llena de aceite para hacer perfumes… y sonriente… sonríe con una maliciosa expresión en ese rostro del mal… No puedo dormir de noche con esa cosa viéndome a los ojos… Me aterra… ¡Y no sé como cambiar la puta imagen de pantalla!

~Ahem~

Timbré a mi propio número, y Akali vino en mi rescate. Lo hice apenas tuve la oportunidad, después de esconderme.

Entonces me sentí en capacidad de decirlo.

Aunque la batalla aún no estaba ganada, sentí el irresistible impulso de decir lo que no había podido en todo este tiempo:

– Yo gané… ¿huh?–

Espera… ¿Qué?

Lo dije demasiado rápido. Fue arrogante.

– ¡Aleksai!–

Estúpido de mí, me deje llevar por el momento.

– ¡Aleksai! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Aleksai!–

Caí al suelo como un costal.

– ¡Aleksai…! ¡Aleksai, reacciona!–

Los campeones en verdad son otra cosa. Están en un nivel por completo diferente. Para empezar, ¿Realmente son humanos?

No fui capaz de verlo.

– ¡Aleksai…! ¡Aleksai! ¡ALEKSAI!–

En un instante tan corto que no permite ni parpadear. No, incluso sin parpadear. Tan rápido que el ojo humano no sería capaz de reaccionar.

En un instante tan breve como ese, Yasuo se abalanzó contra mí y perforó mi pecho con su espada. La sensación del frío acero dentro de mi caja torácica es realmente chocante. Extraña. Un objeto extraño dentro del cuerpo.

Una espada enterrada en un lugar donde no debería estar.

Y todo antes de que pudiera pestañear.

– ¡Aleksai! ¡Aleksai, por favor respondeme! –

– A-Akali…– No me salió bien decirlo. En vez de eso, lo que me salió fue una bocanada de sangre al tratar de mascullar su nombre.

– No hables, guarda energías. Necesito buscarte ayuda…–

Ella recuperó su tono de voz tranquilo e indiferente, aunque hace solo unos instantes estaba zarandeandome desesperadamente. Pero por alguna razón sus ojos brillaban como el reflejo de una vela sobre el agua, ¿acaso estaba conteniendo el llanto?

– Vuelve a tu sombra, ninja– Dijo Yasuo.

Lo escuché, y temblé. Desde el fondo de mi alma, sentí terror.

La voz del hombre que casi me asesina. Akali resopló con asco, y lo observo casi con tanto despreció como el mismo Yasuo. Odio no alcanza para describir la intensidad en sus ojos.

Su cálida mirada se congeló. Lo observó como quien ve a una cucaracha. Tal vez incluso algo más miserable.

– Hoja sin honor, vida sin sentido. Regresa a la despreciable tormenta de la que viniste, imperdonable– Respondió Akali.

– Un ninja hablado de honor… ahora sí lo he visto todo– Replicó sarcásticamente mientras escupía sobre su espada.

– ¿Debo suponer que no te retiraras? –Suspiro Akali– No me hagas recordarte lo que sucedió en nuestro último encuentro, perro del viento–

El espadachín chasqueó la lengua por dentro de sus dientes. Las siempre gélidas palabras de Akali hirieron su orgullo.

Deslizó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y espetó con vacilante ironía:

– Las cosas son diferentes ahora. ¿Cómo me vencerás sin un arma? –

Gire mis ojos hacía Akali quien estaba frente a mí. Sus manos estaban vacías. No hay lugar donde pudiera esconder algún objeto corto-punzante, ella vino desesperadamente sin siquiera un cuchillo de cocina para defenderse. Que fallo de juicio, pues ahora que recuerdo una de sus poco ortodoxas armas estaba enterrada a secas en mi habitación. Aún así, ella se arriesgo a venir desarmada. Salió en mi rescate sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?

Ella apretó sus puños hasta el punto de crujir sus dedos. Las cosas eran claras. Fue un error venir así.

– ¿Qué pasó con toda esa arrogancia, asesina? ¿Tu confianza se quedó en casa junto a tus cuchillas?– Insistió el forajido.

Espera, espera. Te estás dejando llevar por la vanidad, Yasuo.

Tengo una última cosa que decir. Aunque me cueste la vida, tengo que decirlo. No estoy seguro de poder completar la frase, tal vez solo vuelva a escupir sangre al abrir la boca, pero aún así, tengo que hacerlo.

No me importa si son mis últimas palabras, en nombre de la virginidad de mi hermana lo diré:

– Mírate a ti mismo antes de hablar, desertor. Apenas puedes mantenerte… –Articulé estas palabras teñidas de sangre casi tartamudeando. Un ataque de tos me privó de la facultad del habla durante unos segundos, y entonces continúe a pesar de las negativas de Akali– …Apenas… Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Un arma es inútil si el usuario no está capacitado… ¿Qué es lo que harás tú, hombre a la orilla del desastre, frente a una Akali en su mejor estado?–

– Tch… Que palabras tan grandes para una boca tan ensangrentada– Farfulló Yasuo irritado.

Ah, vaya. Eso sonó bastante genial. Si estas fueran mis últimas palabras supongo que podría morir sin remordimientos.

Me hecho ver como una persona heroica y genial. No podría desear nada más.

Como sea, me temó decir que esta fue mi última intervención en este acto. Bueno, digamos escena. Antes de darme cuenta, todo se torno negro, y quede atrapado en mi propia inconsciencia entre los brazos de Akali.

Me encantaría decir que, de alguna manera, desperté y entre en estado berserker o algo por el estilo, y que brutalmente me hice cargo de todos los enemigos, pero desgraciadamente yo carezco de esa clase de poder. Nadie ha sellado un demonio dentro de mi cuerpo, ni una joya de poder espiritual y aunque he entrenado toda mi vida con ese objetivo en mente, tampoco puedo transformarme en Super Saiyajin. Y mira que lo he intentado. Como sea, soy una persona ordinaria. Si me apuñalan moriré, y ese sería fin de la historia para mí. Incluso ahora mismo puede que sea mi fin.

Muerte.

Muerte, muerte, muerte para los infieles.

Muerte para los pecadores.

Muerte para los mortales.

Muerte para mí.

¿Quién lo sabe?

Puede que realmente muera. Las personas no están hechas para llevar espadas dentro del pecho. Si haces algo como eso, la probabilidad de que mueras es alta. Casi del 100%.

Pero da igual.

El tiempo no se detiene por nada ni por nadie. Ni siquiera por la muerte. El sigue corriendo segundo por segundo, día por día y año por año hasta que llegue el fin de todo. No le importa lo que le pase al mundo.

Ni tampoco lo que me pase a mí.

Siempre indiferente a todo dolor.

Todo un hijo de perra, debo decir.

Pero como sea, las cosas no terminarán aquí. Ni siquiera la muerte es excusa para la omisión. El show debe continuar, como diría el director de una obra de teatro. La historia seguirá su curso, con o sin mí.

Por suerte, hay una persona aparte de mí que puede contar la historia.

Ella también lo vivió, quiero decir. Ella tomará mi lugar.

Por ahora no me queda más que despedirme.

Adiós.

* * *

~Ahem~ ~Ahem~ ~Ahem~

Akali al habla.

A estas alturas no debería tener problemas con el idioma local. Esa pequeña falta de sintonización me provocó muchos problemas al inicio, ¿Recuerdan?

En cualquier caso, vamos al punto.

Aleksai perdió el conocimiento. La espada de ese bastardo de Yasuo atravesó sus pulmones y le produjo un neurotomax grave. Para aclarar, el aire que se supone debería estar dentro de sus pulmones ahora esta filtrándose por la herida y acumulándose entre esos mismos pulmones y su pecho. Una burbuja de aire lo está asfixiando. No durará mucho así. Pero aún puede salvarse. Aunque no lo parezca, yo hice parte de la brigada médica de Jonia y sé cómo tratar estos casos.

Pero ese sujeto no lo permitirá.

Esta aquí para matarnos a los dos.

Ya comenzó con Aleksai. Ahora quiere terminar conmigo.

Pero no lo conseguirá. Romperé esa espada suya en pedazos junto a su orgullo. Esto ya es personal.

Yo fui llamada por Aleksai hace 9 minutos aproximadamente. El llamó a su celular. En vez de llamar a su casa, llamo a su celular. Me lo explicó antes de partir, si estaba en problemas llamaría directamente a su celular, no al teléfono de la casa. No perdí un solo instante. Salté a su sombra.

No conozco esta ciudad, pero se como rastrear a una persona.

Más aún si se trata de Aleksai. El es mi prisionero. Si pude encontrarlo desde otro mundo, encontrarlo en un lugar como este no sería un problema.

Como sea.

El lastimó a Yasuo. Me sorprendió bastante, sinceramente. La hoja del imperdonable solía ser famosa incluso entre campeones e invocadores de la liga de leyendas. El es el tipo de hombre que podía incluso cruzar estocadas de igual a igual con el mismísimo Maestro Yi, aquel que ostentaba el título de ser el espadachín más poderoso en toda Jonia. Pocas personas han sido capaces de emular semejante hazaña. Admito que incluso yo evitaba, en la medida de lo posible, enfrentamientos con ese personaje.

Pero Yasuo no. Él lo confrontaba de frente, uno a uno. Sin miedo.

No dudaba un segundo sin importar el enemigo.

Incluso hacía burla del estilo Wuju con descarada libertad.

Y no era para menos, ese sujeto es alucinante. Su habilidad esta incluso más alto de lo que puede llegar el viento. Sobre las nubes, en la cima, es lo mejor de lo mejor. No por nada es un campeón.

Y pensar que a ese aterrador Yasuo un simple civil ordinario, sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento militar, fuera capaz de darle tantos problemas. Yo misma, quien ya ha probado el sabor del acero del imperdonable puedo decir que semejante logro es digno de admiración. Es abrumador. Un logro abrumador. Tal y como imaginé, esta persona es la adecuada.

Si lo intenta, él incluso podría…

No.

No importa. No es momento para pensar en eso. Son resentimientos del pasado que nada tienen que ver con los problemas del ahora.

No necesito pensar en eso. Solo necesito pensar en matar y ganar.

A esta persona frente a mí. Matarla. Matar al hombre en frente para salvar al que esta atrás. El credo de los guerreros. La filosofía con la que irresponsablemente he justificado mis actos durante tanto tiempo.

¡Atacar!

Hice el primer movimiento. Me lancé en un ataque frontal, armada solo con una regla y una escuadra que encontré en la mochila de Aleksai. Yasuo contesto a mi iniciativa con un corte transversal en diagonal desde la derecha, un ataque poderoso y de gran alcance pero bastante previsible. Lo esquive sin ninguna dificultad y ataque a su flanco derecho que Aleksai muy amablemente debilitó para mí, sin embargo él se alejo de un salto rápidamente apoyándose en su pierna izquierda.

Su pie derecho está en malas condiciones, tengo que aprovechar esa ventaja.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar nuevamente, el desertor encadenó un torbellino aún en el aire que apenas me dio tiempo de esquivarlo.

Estamos en empate.

Por lo pronto ninguno de los dos ha conseguido asestar un golpe. No será por mucho, me dije a mi misma. Deslicé mi mano hasta mi cintura e inmediatamente le arrojé un bisturí que fue bloqueado por una pared de viento. Acto seguido me escurrí entre las sombras y conecté una fuerte patada en su abdomen aprovechando la confusión. Yasuo se recompuso como pudo y dio un taje lateral, de lado a lado intentando hacer algo de distancia entre los dos, más no lo consiguió, pues me encogí para evitar el letal sablazo y lo golpeé en las piernas con una patada circular a ras del piso que lo dejó en el suelo. Inmediatamente se levantó apoyándose en las manos y se alejó de mí dando una voltereta seguida de un par de saltos cortos hacia atrás.

Sabe bien que está debilitado.

Probablemente está intentando capitalizar la superioridad y mayor rango de su espada, y desgastarme con ataques de largo alcance.

Es por eso mismo que tengo que forzar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Necesito aprovechar la ventaja que Aleksai me otorgó. Un oponente en su peor estado.

O eso pensé.

El se arrojó descuidadamente contra mí de frente. Apretando los dientes dio un paso adelante y aceleró contra mí a máxima velocidad. Le arrojé otro bisturí intentando desarmar su ofensiva pero el simplemente lo desvió con su espada sin siquiera detenerse e intentó apuñalarme con una estocada fría. Bloqueé su espada con mi regla de titanio, pero la diferencia entre la dureza de las armas era demasiado grande. La delgada regla graduada se partió a la mitad, y por poco ocurre lo mismo con mi delicado vientre, que se salvó por algunos milímetros de sufrir el mismo destino que el desdichado instrumento de oficina.

Él no se detuvo, continuó su feroz ataque demostrándome que no le temía a un enfrentamiento directo. Como pude me defendí con mis frágiles escuadras y compases, que no estaban diseñados para esta clase de labores.

Un taje alto, uno bajo y uno vertical. Me limité a esquivarlos todos. No podía hacer mucho más que eso. Solo cuando vi una apertura me decidí conectar un suave golpe con la palma de mi mano derecha en su férreo abdomen. Ni siquiera se inmuto, y contesto mi tenue ataque con una potente patada que me impacto en el costado y me mando a volar algunos metros. Me aparte un poco de él, y escupí sangre.

Sangre sobre el suelo.

Solo un poco.

Aleksai perdió mucha más que esta. No puedo permitirme perder, pero tampoco tengo tiempo para extender este combate innecesariamente, Aleksai agoniza detrás de mí. Acabaré con esto en el siguiente movimiento.

Soy una ninja.

Yo no prolongo los conflictos, los abrevió.

Eso es lo que haré. Todas las piezas están en su lugar. Es hora del último ataque. Del golpe definitivo.

Vamos a cerrar el telón.

La distancia entre los 2 era aproximadamente de unos 19 metros.

Le arrojé la última cuchilla que tenía escondida en la manga, un bisturí metálico de aspecto macizo, directo a su corazón. Yasuo bloqueó el ataqué indiferentemente con un rudimentario movimiento de su ornamentada espada e instantáneamente salto ferozmente contra mí, determinado a asesinarme en este asalto final.

Al parecer, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dilatar esta querella.

Como sea.

Antes de poder pensar me vi a mi misma arrojándome irreflexivamente al fragor de la batalla, corriendo al tope de mi velocidad ante un adversario que no deseaba enfrentar, con la intención de dañarlo usando solo algunos instrumentos de oficina.

Un transportador de titanio, una regla y un compás en mi mano derecha. Sin contar 7 plumas, 4 lápices y 2 punzones escondidos dentro de la manga derecha de mi camisa.

Una escuadra de acero inoxidable, unas tijeras y 6 lápices en mi mano izquierda. Sin contar 3 estilógrafos, 4 bolígrafos, 2 portaminas y 9 borradores escondidos dentro de la manga izquierda de mi camisa.

Instrumentos domésticos. Herramientas de diseño. Elementos de oficina.

No fueron creados para lastimar, ni son cosas que acostumbras ver en un campo de batalla porque no fueron hechas para tal propósito.

Aún así, les estoy confiando mi vida a estos objetos ordinarios.

Así de irreflexivo fue mi ataque.

Pero da igual. La duda es la herrumbre de un arma. Lo ataqué de frente, sin vacilar. El me atacó de frente, sin vacilar.

A unos 4 metros de él, le lancé la escuadra que tenía en mi mano izquierda, seguida por un par de estilógrafos que salieron disparados desde la manga de mi camisa con la esperanza que a esa distancia no fuera capaz de interceptarlos, pero una vez más Yasuo bloqueo todos los proyectiles abanicando su espada de derecha a izquierda, como quien mueve una raqueta de tenis, y estos salieron a volando por detrás de él, justo por encima de su cabeza. Sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, para cuando abanicó por segunda vez su larga katana de regreso esperando rebanarme, yo ya no me encontraba frente a él.

Utilicé la técnica de la danza de las sombras. Mi habilidad más poderosa. Y también… mi habilidad más detestable.

Yo puedo llegar instantáneamente a cualquier lugar donde haya sombra. Hasta la más pequeña, como por ejemplo, la sombra de la escuadra –La cual por cierto aún se encontraba en el aire– que Yasuo previamente había bloqueado. Uno de los proyectiles que había salido a volar detrás de Yasuo, justo por encima de su cabeza. Ahora yo estaba en ese mismo lugar. Salté dentro de una sombra y llegué allí.

Y no perdí un solo segundo.

Yasuo adivinó mi posición, más en vano trato de girar para defenderse, pues su lastimado pie derecho tardo demasiado en responder.

Lo castigue por ello con una potente patada que conecté con maestría en el costado derecho de su cuello, e inmediatamente después clavé despiadadamente los 6 lápices, el compás, las tijeras y la regla que tenía en mis manos dentro de su espalda. Me apoyé sobre sus propios hombros para dar una voltereta y quedar frente a él. Al verme, el terco espadachín intentó desesperadamente alcanzarme con su espada, que balanceaba de un lado a otro ya sin energías, mientras yo me limitaba a esquivar sus toscas embestidas limpiamente.

– Yasuo…– Murmuré.

Mi oponente solo seguía atacando arrebatadamente.

– Yasuo– Repetí algo más alto.

No hubo respuesta. Él solo seguía intentando alcanzarme con el filo de su navaja.

– Yasuo, detente. No estás en condiciones de seguir peleando–

Mis palabras llegaron a oídos sordos. Que hombre tan obstinado.

– Yasuo…–

Tsk.

– ¡Yasuo!–

Exasperada le grité, y usando la totalidad de mi fuerza muscular, encajé un sólido puñetazo en su estomago donde previamente había acertado un ligero golpe con la palma de mi mano. El imperdonable se detuvo en seco, el impacto lo dejó sin aliento. Quedo paralizado. No, no fue por el golpe. Aunque mi especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mis golpes no son tan poderosos. Fue el sello de energía que puse en él con esa sutil caricia –Que por cierto, me costó el recibir una poderosa patada en las costillas–.

Sí. El único objetivo de ese golpe tan débil fue simplemente poner un sello en su interior. Una marca de asesino. Lo activé golpeándolo por segunda vez. Aunque haya usado toda mi fuerza, fue el sello el que lo puso de rodillas.

Mi carta del triunfo en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

En este caso simplemente lo use para finiquitar el combate de una vez por todas.

Supongo que esto podría considerarse mi victoria.

Pero no. Sorprendentemente no. El obstinado Yasuo se negaba a darse por vencido. En una condición tan desastrosa se levantó. El solo verlo era doloroso. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Su piel llena de moretones. Su espalda ensartada por lápices, tijeras y reglas.

Estaba hecho pedazos, y a pesar de todo, él insistía en luchar.

Este tipo… me irrita. ¿Acaso no aprecia su propia vida?

Aunque le di una oportunidad… Él… Aquel al que llaman el imperdonable. Yasuo el imperdonable de pie frente a mí, con la intención de combatir sabiendo que perderá. Incluso aunque le di la opción de marcharse.

Me molestó. Que hombre tan irracional.

Pensar que una persona arrojé su vida por la borda así, me irritó.

Todo lo que había en mis mangas se clavó en su cuerpo. Se los lancé todos. Punzones, bolígrafos, estilógrafos, plumas y portaminas. Intentó levantar una muralla de viento, pero no lo consiguió. La mano con la que sostenía su sable de acero estaba lastimada. Gracias, Aleksai.

A este hombre tan necio… lo derrotaré. No obstante me niego a llevarme su vida, y esto lo juro, Yasuo vivirá para sufrir en vida por sus errores. Los proyectiles se clavaron superficialmente sobre su carne, pero intencionalmente evité golpear puntos vitales. Los punzones, los lápices, los estilógrafos y las plumas resplandecieron. Cada proyectil le dejo un sello de energía allí donde se clavó. Si los activo todos, Yasuo sin duda morirá, pero yo… definitivamente no lo mataré.

A este hombre tan obstinado y orgulloso, lo obligaré a vivir. Aunque no quiera, incluso si tengo que obligarlo a arrastrarse miserablemente por el suelo, yo lo forzaré a vivir.

– ¡Yasuo! –Exclamé– Me cansé de tu tonta tenacidad. Esta es tu derrota. Vete antes de que te mate–

– Pfffff. Prefiero morir antes que recibir la clemencia de escoria como tú– Resopló con arrogancia.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por orgullo...? –Le pregunté con fría serenidad, haciendo caso omiso a sus necias provocaciones– Dime, ¿A dónde te ha llevado tu estúpida vanidad, Yasuo? ¿Qué tan lejos has viajado para limpiar ese honor del que tanto te enorgulleces? –Continué indagando, escarbando en una herida a flor de piel como un cuervo miserable y podrido– Bueno, puedes ir hasta el fin del mundo si así lo quieres, pero por favor no me malentiendas, de ninguna manera estoy siendo misericordiosa contigo. Simplemente te estoy dando otra oportunidad para matarme –Cínicamente sonreí, y entonces articulé con desdén– Yo simplemente no deseo matar a alguien tan débil–

Repugnante. Palabras repugnantes salieron de mi boca.

Tal vez incluso venenosas.

Si, palabras venenosas. Muy venenosas. Como una puñalada al corazón con una daga llena del veneno de la víbora más maldita. Lo sé y me repugna a mí misma. Pero... pero en ocasiones... para tan irritantes personas... para tratar una voluntad así de indomable... para salvar esta vida en particular, es el veneno más amargo precisamente la mejor medicina. La medicina para su estupidez, y para su orgullo. La medicina para salvar su vida.

Este obstinado vagabundo deslizó sus ojos por su cuerpo hecho añicos, y con una amarga expresión se forzó a aceptar mis palabras, mi veneno… y su vida.

– Acabas de acortar el tiempo que te queda… ninja–

El dijo.

Y sin más se fue.

Esta es mi victoria, ahora definitivamente.

No.

Pensándolo bien, no fue solo mi victoria. Fue de los dos.

Aleksai realmente me dejo un oponente en su peor estado. Él… espera… ¡Aleksai!

Corrí despavoridamente hacía el moribundo Aleksai. Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi columna vertebral como un escalofrío. Lo agarré entre mis brazos.

Su cuerpo estaba frío.

Demasiado frío para un ser vivo.

Me aterré. Debo admitir que sentí pánico, y no era para menos.

Después de todo, pronto, el corazón de Aleksai dejó de palpitar.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo estuvo algo aletargado de mi parte. Por otro lado es bastante largo y particularmente especial desde que es narrado desde dos perspectivas distintas. Fue algo frustrante escribirlo y rescribirlo, y aunque he hecho algunas ediciones puede que no sea claro lo que expresa. En todo caso puede dejar cualquier duda en los comentarios... de lo contrario asumiré que o soy un escritor fantástico o ustedes son superdotados. Por lo demás... nada. Buen día o noche o lo que tengan.**

**Como consejo del día coman papaya.**


	6. La mujer rota

**Como ****ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La mujer rota**

* * *

Bueno, esto puede resultar algo molesto. Quiero decir, cambiar el rumbo de las cosas de repente.

Cambiar de historia. Ah, y de narrador.

Bueno, en este caso sería narradora en vez de narrador.

De cualquier forma debo disculparme por eso. Por esto. Por inmiscuirme de forma tan torpe en esto. Aleksai lo estaba haciendo bien, pero yo usurpé su lugar.

Oh, bien, supongo que eso es suficiente.

Por lo pronto seré yo quien se encargue de la pluma y de la tinta.

Es un placer. Mi nombre es Alejandra Sagir Lazzuli y tengo 23 años. Mis pocos amigos suelen llamarme Alexis. Me he presentado, creo que es lo mínimo que debería hacer. En realidad no se me dan muy bien las introducciones o las despedidas, pero soy consciente que puede ser confuso solo ir y escuchar a otra persona contando otra historia de la nada. Soy más organizada y metódica que Aleksai en ese aspecto por lo menos.

Tengo entendido que él abrió la historia describiendo sus frustraciones por los apagones que recientemente ha sufrido toda la ciudad.

Bueno, es algo típico de él. Jajajajajaja.

~Ahem~.

Como sea. Debo admitir, no obstante, que tampoco tengo la habilidad de hacer amena e interesante una historia. Ni esta, ni cualquier otra que haya contado jamás. No soy como él. Todo lo que tengo es mi estilo metódico y organizado. Soy algo rígida. Me apego a los estándares, y eso puede terminar siendo aburrido. No soy precisamente divertida ni entretenida. Aún así, espero no decepcionar las expectativas de nadie, y aunque desconfío de mis habilidades de composición y narración, sin duda prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para atrapar toda su atención.

En cualquier caso, no estoy aquí para hablar ni de mis falencias ni de mis faltas de carácter. Mi presencia, aquí y ahora, así como todo el tiempo que requiera el cubrir este asunto, se debe de forma exclusiva a relatar la historia que Aleksai ya venía retratando a su propia manera. Sin embargo, no puedo simplemente contar la historia como Aleksai lo haría, es algo imposible para mí. No puedo continuar las cosas desde el lugar en que él las ha dejado, porque yo no estaba en escena en ese momento. Además tampoco puedo emular su despreocupado estilo, ni sus locas experiencias o puntos de vista extravagantes. Todo lo que puedo hacer es limitarme a hablar de lo que ha ocurrido desde mi experiencia.

De lo que yo he vivido.

De una forma un poco aburrida.

De cualquier forma, mi historia y la de Aleksai son solo parte de un todo, así que, de muchas más historias entrelazándose para dar forma a la versión completa del relato, hare un pequeño aporte desde lo que he vivido. Comenzaré a hablar de una historia sobre la que él nunca supo, la historia que yo viví.

Mi propio aporte a la versión completa.

Oh, bueno, ¿Por donde debería empezar? ¿Tal vez debería describirme a mi misma?

Supongo que es adecuado. Desde que soy quien está a cargo de esta pequeña historia, es justo que sepan qué clase de persona es quien lo redacta. Qué clase de persona soy yo.

Ya dicho esto, comenzaré por mi aspecto físico.

Es algo difícil. Ciertamente la idea sobre la apariencia personal de cada persona es puramente subjetiva, pero puedo decir un poco sobre mí sin perder la imparcialidad. Mi cabello es rubio, mis ojos son azules y mi piel es blanca. Mi estatura es de 1.72,9 centímetros y mi peso es de 50 kilogramos, así que supongo que estoy en la media. Oh, bien. Yo diría que esos rasgos superficiales son suficientes para hacer un arquetipo aceptable de mí.

No hablaré más sobre mi aspecto.

Puede que resulte agradable o desagradable, pero es así como soy.

Bueno, admito que si tuviera que elegir diría que soy atractiva, pero como ya dije, la estética es puramente subjetiva. Dar tales veredictos sería dejar a mi vanidad hablar en mi lugar. La noción de belleza es enteramente personal. Por ello, y desde que las características de mi perfil son bastante ordinarias, solo háganse la idea que deseen de mi apariencia por favor. Cualquier arquetipo que tengan en mente está bien.

Dejando de lado mi fisionomía, hablar de mi personalidad me da un poco más de libertad.

En realidad creo que el nivel psicológico es más importante que la apariencia física. Quiero decir, es mi cerebro y no mi rostro quien toma las decisiones.

De ahí surge todo.

Es el núcleo de mí ser.

Es esta tonta cabeza mía la que me llevó a entrar en esta historia de fantasía.

Precisamente hablando de eso, en un intento por filtrar toda descripción intrínseca sobre mi personalidad, dejaré que los rumores y habladurías de otras personas hablen sobre mí en lugar mío. No será un problema, he escuchado a la gente a mí alrededor nombrarme de diferentes formas desde que tengo memoria. Algunas crueles y otras pocas dulces.

Por ejemplo, durante mis días de secundaría, mis compañeras de clase me describían como fría, apática, indolente, impasible, displicente, insensible, inalterable, imperturbable y estoica, mientras que mis compañeros masculinos me tenían en la estima de ser inalcanzable, hermosa y perfecta, inteligente, talentosa, solitaria, capaz, aterradora y calculadora. Algunos otros me han llamado manipuladora, vanidosa, orgullosa y antisocial.

Para muchos otros simplemente soy un monstruo.

Tales seudónimos me he ganado a lo largo de mi vida.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta mi forma de ser no puedo culpar a nadie por estigmatizarme de esa forma pero, aún así, son palabras difíciles de aceptar.

Son dolorosas.

Aunque nadie lo sabe, esas palabras me lastimaron.

No es como si yo quisiera ser así. No vivo para lastimar a otras personas, pero a veces pienso que hay personas que viven para lastimarme a mí.

Como sea. Es verdad que muchos de los apelativos que he recibido encajan bien con mi personalidad, más no todos son ciertos. Es decir, no soy inalterable. No soy imperturbable. No soy impasible. No soy indolente. No soy perfecta, ni inalcanzable o insensible. No soy aterradora.

No soy ninguna clase de monstruo.

Yo también soy humana. Siento miedo, dolor y tristeza. Me equivoco. Puedo llorar y reír. He amado y me han decepcionado. Todo en mí es normal, no hay nada que temer. De hecho, para ser sincera, entre más revelo de mí, más fácil es darse cuenta de lo decepcionantemente ingenua y débil que puedo llegar a ser en ocasiones. Es cierto que soy perfeccionista, estricta y hasta exigente. Puede que sea inteligente y talentosa, tal vez, pero eso no significa que sea intachable ni exenta de defectos.

Simplemente me he dedicado a pulir mis virtudes tanto que he terminado opacando mis falencias, que por cierto, son muchas. Las oculto. En secreto, donde nadie pueda verlas.

Lo que me avergüenza.

Mis fallos.

Mis errores.

Todo oculto tras una fachada de perfección que, sinceramente, no me queda.

Por ello se que no me he ganado la fama que tengo por nada, es más, me la tengo bien merecida. Puedo llegar a ser desagradable. Soy desconfiada. No espero mucho de nadie, más sin embargo no estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto los fallos de los demás. Soy estricta. No admito excusas.

No es de extrañar que cause una mala impresión.

Una pequeña tontatorrona arrogante y exigente que no tiene ni 30 años.

Creyéndose superior solo por ser un poco inteligente.

¿A quién no le desagradaría una persona así?

Si eso es todo lo que las demás personas saben de mí, ¿Entonces como podría yo culparlos?

Esa es la imagen que me he labrado.

Pero es falsa. No, digamos incompleta. Es solo la mitad de la verdad.

No hay persona en el planeta con quien sea más estricta, dura y crítica que yo misma. He vivido decepcionada de mí desde que nací. Nunca me he pasado por alto una falla, nunca me he dado el placer de esconderme bajo una excusa… porque las excusas no sirven. No tienen valor. En este mundo pequeñito y sencillo solo cuentan los resultados, el esfuerzo no tiene ningún valor en absoluto.

A nadie le importa que tan dura sea tu vida ni que tanto te hayas esforzado para conseguir lo que tienes.

A este planeta capitalizado solo le importan los resultados.

El paradigma del trabajo duro solo se ve en los cuentos.

Siempre lo he sabido.

Es por ello que, naturalmente, a mi juicio la única que no puede fracasar nunca soy yo.

Las excusas no son más que patrañas hipócritas, no tengo ninguna justificación para fallar. No tengo el derecho. Tal vez las personas a mi alrededor me han malinterpretado, porque sigo esta filosofía obstinada y tonta, pero no es arrogancia… solo es miedo a fallar.

Desgraciadamente las personas no comprenden esto. No llegan a entender el esfuerzo que requiere el éxito. No serían capaces de contar las cientos de derrotas que se necesitan para moldear una sola victoria. Justifican su propia mediocridad poniendo en otro nivel a las personas que consiguen subir la cuesta y llegar a la cima, y aún así no hacen nada para cerrar esa brecha. No están dispuestos a sacrificar nada para sobresalir. No intentan progresar. Y yo no lo permitiré. Para remediar esa mediocridad y ponerlos en el buen camino estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier etiqueta por insultante que sea.

Diga lo que se diga sobre mí, alguien debe corregir esa forma de pensar.

Si por ese motivo soy despiadada, entonces estoy bien con esa sentencia.

Esta soy yo.

Oh, cielos. Eso fue decir demasiado, en verdad lo siento. Esta introducción ya se ha dilatado demasiado por causa de mis desvaríos, mis disculpas por molestarlos con detalles insignificantes. A partir de ahora hablaré de lo que es realmente importante.

El día en que mi historia se hizo parte de esta historia.

En realidad es difícil determinar un punto exacto. Que evento exactamente inició esta cadena de sucesos es una pregunta que aún ahora no puedo contestar con claridad, ni para mí ni para nadie. ¿Acaso pudo ser mucho antes de que me diera cuenta? ¿Puede ser que yo estuviera destinada a vivir esta historia?

¿Era mi destino?

¿O solo fue una coincidencia?

Es curioso como entre más me esfuerzo en separar ambas nociones, más terminan por entremezclarse. Tal vez el destino sea solo un capricho del azar, no lo sé.

En cualquier caso, a mí no me agrada mezclar las cosas. Todo debe ser simétrico, nunca asimétrico, todo necesita un orden determinante, un suceso que lo inicie todo.

Siempre debe existir un punto donde todo converja.

Lo que en informática sería un archivo de restauración, el punto de retorno.

El momento en que todo comenzó.

Nada puede quedar al azar.

En este caso diría que dicho punto de inicio o evento desencadenante ocurrió exactamente a las 4:00 de la tarde, o las 16:00 horas del 4 de agosto, aunque como ya dije, realmente no estoy muy segura. De todas formas, ese día, a esa hora, mi jefe, el señor Wildhosen, me llamó a su oficina donde me esperaba un escarmiento verbal por las pérdidas porcentuales en la compañía donde soy asesora comercial.

Es un cargo importante. La responsabilidad del sector financiero de esta compañía pesa sobre mis hombros. Cualquier error y desbalance está ligado directamente a mí, y por supuesto, a mi sueldo.

En cierta forma el arqueo de las cuentas bancarias de la compañía, la pérdida de control sobre el mercado y la oscilación de las finanzas dependen de mí. Bueno, ciertamente hay más gente a cargo, pero quien tiene que dar la cara por ellos soy yo, pues es mi deber supervisar a estas personas. Sus fracasos y falta de responsabilidad me producen más trabajo a mí, más pérdidas financieras a esta compañía y a mi jefe, que tiene efectivo corriendo por las venas, le provoca hipertensión, hiperventilación o que se yo. Alguna enfermedad relacionada con el dinero.

Es un total avaro.

Ese día en particular me dio la orden de permanecer en mi oficina, pese a mis protestas, y trabajar en un proyecto para aderezar el desbalance de la empresa que satisficiera sus demandas. Tendría que salir muy tarde del trabajo ese día, y tengo un hermano por el que responder. Si su hermana mayor no va a recogerlo a su colegio nadie lo hará y ese niño no puede regresar a casa solo. Aún es muy pequeño.

Ahora que tengo la oportunidad esclareceré algunas cosas sobre mi familia. Vivo con mi hermano menor desde hace un par de años porque consideré que estaría mejor conmigo que con mis padres. No quiero que este niño se convierta en alguien como yo por mi influencia de esas personas. El no repetirá mis errores.

Mi pequeño hermano depende de mí. No quiero adjudicarme potestades que no tengo, pero en cierta forma he sido una madre para él.

Más que su hermana, soy como su madre.

Tanto legal como financieramente él está a mi cargo, además soy yo quien se ha encargado de criarlo, incluso aún cuando permanecíamos bajo el fuero de mis padres. Yo lo despierto cada mañana y lo arrullo cada noche, preparo su comida y recojo su desorden, consiento sus caprichos y soporto sus berrinches. Es lo que hago para él. Bueno, a pesar de todo no podré ir por él ahora. Tendré que enviar un auto por él.

Lo llamé a su celular para informarle.

– ¿Hola?– Me contestó un niño al otro lado del teléfono.

– Hola querido Johan, hablas con tu linda hermanita– Le dije suavemente con algo de timidez en la voz, como quien trata de encubrir algo malo.

– ¡Ah, hermana! ¿Por qué no has llegado aún? ¡Ya es tarde!– Me reprochó en tono acusador.

– Discúlpame, pero saldré del trabajo muy tarde hoy así que no podré ir… Ah, pero no te preocupes, envié a alguien por ti, llegara muy…–

– Entonces otra vez no vendrás… de nuevo– El niño me interrumpió con voz sombría.

– Lo siento, son cosas del trabajo pequeño. Deje algo preparado en la cocina, pero puedes comer lo que quieras del…–

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Ya nunca estás en casa! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡No te quiero y no quiero verte!–

Vaya… hizo un berrinche. Últimamente no he podido estar mucho con él por causa del trabajo así que debe sentirse algo olvidado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuido de él tanto como puedo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi trabajo por una de sus pataletas.

– Entiendo que estés molesto, pero tu hermana trabaja solo para ti, para que puedas…–

– ¡No quiero más mentiras, no iré a tu casa! ¡No te quiero ver más!–

– E-Espera ¡Johan, ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?!–

– ¡No quiero verte, no quiero verte, no quiero verte, mentirosa! ¡Te odio!–

– ¡O-Oye! ¡Cuida el tono con el que le hablas a tu herma…!–

Me colgó… Un niño de 11 años dejó a su hermana de 23 años hablando sola por el teléfono. Si, esa misma Alejandra Sagir que tantas personas han descrito como insensible, perfecta e inalcanzable. A esa misma mujer a la que todos temen la insultó un niño que no tiene ni la mitad de su edad, y para colmo, no fue capaz de replicarle nada.

¿Ya no parezco tan aterradora, o si?

Oh, bueno. Tal vez esto me gane varias burlas, pero este es el tipo de persona que soy. En casa no soy tan estricta.

Siempre he consentido los caprichos de este niño y nunca le he levantado la voz. Jamás he tenido corazón para castigarlo, ni me he atrevido a ponerle una mano encima Ah, no se equivoquen, lo he educado correctamente. Realmente me considero a mi misma una buena tutora, pero aunque le haya enseñado a tolerar a los demás y a comportarse adecuadamente, nunca le enseñé a respetarme a mí. Tal vez lo he consentido tanto que me ha perdido el respeto.

O quizás yo simplemente no le inspiro ningún respeto.

_Hah…_

Suspiré en mi solitaria oficina. A pesar de que he vivido con él por tanto tiempo aún no se cómo complacerlo del todo. Es el límite de mi capacidad. También tengo que dar la cara por las falencias en esta empresa, tengo responsabilidades que simplemente no caben en mis manos. No puedo quedar bien con todos al mismo tiempo.

No puedo hacerlo sola.

Hice otra llamada, esta vez a mis padres. No quería recurrir a ellos, pero alguien tiene que recoger a ese muchachito malcriado, y aunque yo misma fuera, él no quiere verme ya. Mi padre, quien contestó el teléfono, accedió sin problemas a recoger al chico. No obstante me sentí bastante incómoda con esa petición. Soy consciente que mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en que Johan viviera conmigo. Ellos no me consideran lo bastante buena para él. No creen que yo sea capaz de cuidarlo. Esto es porque de todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida, las únicas que me creen un fracaso… son ellos.

Tal vez en lo único que coincidamos sea en que no queremos ver a Johan convertirse en alguien como yo.

Estresada pase una mano por mi cara en un intento por agarrar toda mi frustración y arrancármela de la piel y tirarla lejos. Hice el ademán de tirar algo apuntando a la cesta de la basura y acto seguido dirigí la vista a mi escritorio. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Deslice mis manos por mi escritorio hasta alcanzar una taza de café que me había preparado no hace mucho tiempo, en realidad solo unos minutos antes de entrar a la oficina de Wildhosen. Sujeté la pequeña taza por la oreja y la lleve a mi boca mientras examinaba algunos papeles a la espera de que el ordenador de mi oficina se encendiera. Todo lo hice por reflejo, obra de mi rutinario subconsciente, pues debo admitir que mi atribulada mente no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de la imagen de mi pequeño Johan llorando.

Di un par de vueltas a la oficina tratando de concentrarme, pero no pude hacerlo. Así de tonta y obstinada soy que simplemente no puedo concentrarme si no arreglo las cosas con las personas que quiero. No podía dejar de pensar en mi hermano, que me gritó llorando "mentirosa".

Aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar pensar en que era mi culpa.

En que yo era una mentirosa.

¡Mentirosa!

Eso fue lo que él dijo.

En realidad tiene razón. Tienes razón Johan, tu hermana es una mentirosa. Una terrible mentirosa.

Sinceramente la idea de ir por él, recogerlo y decirle algo como "Era una broma, pequeño tonto" era casi insoportable. Se me escapaba del pecho. En realidad, conociéndome como me conozco, estoy segura que lo hubiera hecho aún bajo el riesgo de perder mi trabajo.

Pero si lo hago, si pierdo este trabajo, si no tengo manera de sostenerlo entonces perderé su custodia.

Bajo esa mezquina filosofía me sumergí en mi trabajo. No llego a entender yo misma como pude terminar con mi labor aún cuando mi caprichoso corazón no dejaba de palpitar con nerviosismo en mi interior enajenado en otras cosas. A pesar de ser yo una tonta y una obstinada, mi mente es como un reloj. Como un mecanismo de engranajes que no deja de funcionar pase lo que pase. A veces me siento como si yo fuera una maquina de trabajar. Antes de darme cuenta, todos los reportes y las estrategias comerciales que me habían sido encomendadas estaban listos. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta en qué momento terminé. Fue como un "Ah, ahí están". Aparecieron casi por arte de magia.

Aunque haya dicho eso, ya eran más de la 10 de la noche. Son 3 horas por fuera del horario.

El edificio donde trabajo estaba completamente vacío. Si se viera desde lejos, seguramente solo la ventana de mi oficina estaría iluminada.

Era hora de partir. Comencé a prepararme para partir. Mi apartamento está muy lejos del trabajo, es casi una hora conduciendo. Pensando en eso, mi hermano está ahora en casa de mis padres. Descuidadamente agarré mis cosas, me puse mi abrigo y deje la oficina. Apagué las luces, y me despedí del solitario edificio. Por supuesto, no obtuve respuesta de nadie.

Entré en mi auto.

Deje salir un tremendo grito de frustración.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito trabajo, maldito jefe, malditos reportes, malditos mediocres, malditos todos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!

¡Aaaaaarrrgg!

Pise el acelerador con violencia. Suelo ceñirme con pasión a las leyes y las reglas, pero ahora eso no importa, a estas horas de la noche puedo tomarme algunas libertades de transito, las calles están vacías.

Aceleré con violencia mientras pensaba en la manga de incompetentes que trabajan en la empresa bajo mi liderazgo. Son indisciplinados, poco capacitados, perezosos y descarados. Todos sus errores recaen directamente sobre mis hombros. Todo el trabajo que omiten tiene que ser subsanado por mí. Todo lo que no hacen es todo lo que tengo que hacer adicionado a mis propios deberes.

Tengo que trabajar yo sola por un departamento entero porque mis subalternos no están bien capacitados.

¡Inútiles! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Incompetentes!

Llegué a mi apartamento con la ira a flor de piel todavía. Mi hermano que no es muy organizado había dejado el lugar hecho un desastre. Entre la oscuridad del departamento alcance a distinguir un parpadeo sobre la mesa. El computador portátil que le compré hace poco estaba sobre la mesa del comedor aún encendido.

Este niño no comprende los gastos que me provoca. La factura eléctrica me saldrá muy cara otra vez.

Encendí la luz y me dirigí a la mesa para apagar el aparato.

League of Legends, decía la ventana en la pantalla. Si mal no recuerdo mi hermano se ha encaprichado con este juego los últimos meses, y si mal no recuerdo también sus notas han bajado precisamente por dedicarle tantas horas a este pasatiempo.

En cierta forma es culpa mía.

No, tal vez debería asumir la responsabilidad completa.

Quiero decir, fui yo quien lo incitó a jugarlo para empezar.

Oh, así es, hace tiempo yo también fui una jugadora de League of Legends.

No me subestimen. No sería bueno para ustedes.

Puede que no lo parezca.

Quizás suene como una mentira.

Ciertamente no hay razón para creer en mis palabras.

Pero yo, de la segunda temporada, entre todos los jugadores, por más difícil de aceptar que sea, fui la jugadora número 1 del planeta. Por encima de todos. La mejor. La más habilidosa y la más temida.

_BlurAlchemist._ Ese era el nombre de la invocadora más poderosa de la segunda temporada, y también el nombre que me identificaba.

Pero esos son ya tiempos pasados. Historia antigua.

Viejos cuentos de cuando asistía a la universidad. Era más joven. Más dulce.

Y menos aburrida.

Como sea. Rememorar las glorias del pasado no me alejará de los fracasos del presente, por desgracia. Ahora no soy más que una simple ejecutiva saturada de trabajo.

Una mujer gris como las cenizas. Una llama que olvido como arder.

Estaba yo a punto de apagar el ordenador portátil con tales pensamientos rebotando de lado a lado dentro de mi cráneo, cuando mi celular me despertó del trance.

Una llamada de casa de mis padres. Era algo extraño de ellos llamar tan tarde en la noche. Bueno, para empezar ya es muy rara la ocasión que mereciera una llamada de parte de mis queridos padres, que no se dignan a contactarme siquiera en mi cumpleaños, así que ya imaginaran lo extraño que es recibir una llamada de esas mismas personas, que no profesan el menor cariño por mi persona, marcando el reloj las once del crepúsculo. Un momento, ¿Y si se trata de Johan? ¿Le abra pasado algo?

Me preocupé.

Contesté la llamada esperando escuchar la voz áspera y masculina de mi padre, pero, para mi sorpresa, la que hablo al otro lado del teléfono fue una voz tersa e infantil. Le pertenecía a mi hermano precisamente. Estaba llorando. En medio de sus ininteligibles sollozos, todo lo que pude entender fue: _Ven aquí, llévame a casa contigo_. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Me preocupé aún más.

No, fue incluso peor. Siendo honesta me asuste, y mucho. Tanto que mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse por mi boca.

Agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí corriendo de mi casa. El estacionamiento queda a 2 calles de aquí.

Sera rápido, me dije.

Mi tonta cabeza obstinada cerró puertas y ventanas a todo pensamiento ajeno a mi hermano.

Incluso a mi atención. Ese fue un error. Un grave error.

Tal vez el peor.

Tal vez… el último.

Siempre he sido una fiel seguidora de las leyes. Esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Como dicta el conducto regular, me asegure que la luz estuviera en verde antes de pasar.

Es la verdad, no estoy mintiendo. Es cierto, soy una tonta y una obstinada, pero mi mente es como un reloj. Soy alguna clase de autómata estúpida que no puede dejar de pensar antes de actuar. No puedo escapar de ese procedimiento.

No es cosa de mi descuidada personalidad. Es un hábito que fue instalado a la fuerza en mi subconsciente.

Aún así, no soy tan perfecta. Lo olvidé. Que no todos se aferran a las reglas como yo, lo olvidé.

Que tonta.

Que descuidada.

Y por encima de todo, que olvidadiza. A pesar de lo impactante que fue, no puedo recordarlo.

Aún ahora mi memoria esta borrosa.

No sé como ocurrió. Mis recuerdos están segmentados en imágenes aisladas, como una película cortada en pedazos por unas tijeras escolares, reproduciendo una película por fragmentos.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Sé que el semáforo peatonal estaba en verde, lo vi con mis propios ojos. El semáforo estaba en verde, sí, y entonces atravesé la fría oscuridad de la calle pero, para cuando reaccioné, yo estaba de espaldas en la mitad de la vía. Antes de darme cuenta terminé tendida en el suelo. Allí tirada, sola sobre el piso helado y húmedo conseguí distinguir el resplandor verde del semáforo sobre un rojo amargo y oscuro. ¿Tal vez el semáforo estaba en rojo y no me di cuenta…?

No… no es eso. Este rojo no es del semáforo. Es rojo sangre. Es sangre… tal vez la misma que corre por mis venas. Tal vez sea el color del sabor que inunda mi boca ahora mismo.

Sangre.

Mi sangre.

Mi sangre esparcida por el suelo. Mi vida escapándose por grietas en mi cuerpo. La vida de una mujer rota saliéndose a borbotones por las fracturas en su piel. De esa forma me sentí.

Tal vez ahora mismo yo esté muriendo.

¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

¿Cómo paso todo tan rápido?

¿Cómo es que mi vida se está escabullendo de entre mis manos sin que yo pueda hacer nada?

Un auto me embistió mientras cruzaba la calle, eso fue lo que pasó. Un auto me arrolló y me dejo hecha pedazos, y el único testigo fue un semáforo al que no respeta nadie.

Si, suena como una escena apta para mí.

Bajo la triste luz intermitente de un semáforo que nadie respeta, yacía el cuerpo de una triste mujer a la que nadie respetaba tampoco. Una vida que no fue respetada desvaneciéndose a contraluz de un solitario semáforo. Esa fue la clase de accidente que se está llevando mi vida, tan patético como pueda sonar. Muy patético. Lo bastante lastimero como para no poder recordarlo incluso ahora. Nada. Ni el vehículo, ni la hora, ni el lugar, ni quién, ni por qué. No pude ver absolutamente nada. Lo único que recuerdo de ese accidente es el sonido de de los neumáticos rechinando contra el suelo alejándose de mí, abandonándome sin por lo menos revisar mi estado o llamar por ayuda.

A quien quiera que me haya hecho esto… no le importó matarme.

No sé donde fui golpeada. No sé qué tan graves son los daños. No se absolutamente nada. Solo sé que me duele mucho todo el cuerpo. Mover mis brazos es toda una tortura, mis piernas no responden, mi cuello está quebrado y mis dientes no paran de tiritar. Tengo frío… ah, es porque no traje mi abrigo, lo olvide en el apartamento. Eso significa que tampoco tengo mi celular, así que no podré llamar a nadie. Nadie vendrá a salvarme. Me moriré aquí de frio o de soledad. ¿Qué ocurrirá primero?

No. No quiero.

No quiero que ocurra ninguna de las dos.

Ayuda.

Alguien que me ayude.

No quiero morirme, ayuda.

Aún sabiendo que nadie vendría, pedí ayuda. En la medida que mis destrozados pulmones me lo permitieron, pedí ayuda con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras lloraba tendida en el suelo, forzando a mi cuerpo a hacer lo que no podía, grité por ayuda. Ah, acabo de decir "grité", pero esos tristes susurros y gemidos que tímidamente abandonaban mi garganta difícilmente podían ser escuchados por mí misma.

Se me arrebató la facultad incluso de gritar.

Pronto, ahogada por mis propias lagrimas, no fui capaz de llamar más por ayuda.

No podía hacer más que llorar con impotencia, llena de miedo. Miedo a morir. Miedo a desaparecer. Miedo a dejar de existir. Miedo a no volver a ver a nadie.

Entonces, me desesperé.

¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No quiero morir así! ¡No puedo morir aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, alguien sálveme! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No me dejen morir! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Que alguien me salve!

¡Alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien venga a salvarme!

¡No quiero desaparecer!

Alguien… por favor, no quiero estar sola… no ahora.

Sofocada por mi propio llanto. Desesperadamente lloré por mi vida, pero nadie vino en mi ayuda.

Nadie me escuchó.

Tengo frío. La hipotermia comenzó a surtir efecto. Parece que me matará el frío antes que las heridas. Puedo ver todo con claridad, pues estos ojos míos no han dejado de funcionar, pero comienzo a sentir sueño, y a la fuerza se están cerrando en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿En cuánto tiempo estaré muerta? Tengo la certeza de que aún sigo con vida, solamente porque aún me duele hasta el cabello más delgado de mi cabeza. Me duele. Es tan insoportable que casi me hace desear la muerte. Oh, vaya, hasta que punto he llegado. Como sea, sé que ya no puedo ver nada, pero aún puedo escuchar. Escucho mi pobre corazón latiendo débilmente, bombeando cada vez menos de esta ingrata sangre mía que se escurre por los agujeros en mi piel.

Y me aterra.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo hará?

¿Duraré lo suficiente para que amanezca y alguien me encuentre?

No hay manera. Necesito moverme y salvarme yo misma. Nadie vendrá a hacerlo por mí, tengo que encontrar la manera yo misma. Tengo que caminar sola otra vez. Sí, eso intento, pero mi cuerpo no me responde. Ni siquiera mis ojos responden. Creo que he llegado a un punto más allá de la ayuda, no tengo salvación. Lo único que sé del exterior es el terrible frío que ha envuelto mi cuerpo como una manta, y la calidez de mis lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Aunque estoy temblando de frio al borde de la muerte y he pintado el suelo de rojo con mi sangre, no puedo dejar de llorar.

Parece que, aunque no tengo energía para moverme, me sobra bastante para llorar. No puedo detener las lágrimas. Que lamentable mujer, tu hermana es una llorona, Johan.

Lamentable.

Muy lamentable.

No hago otra cosa más que gemir y sollozar como una plañidera. Entonces, ¿Cómo es qué no puedo dejar de llorar ahora? ¿Acaso fue por el accidente?

En ese caso, ¿Cómo fue que terminé de esta manera?

Tal y como lo dije desde el principio, todo empezó a las 4:00 pm del 04 de agosto. Por cosas de la vida. Por pequeñas cosas, una detrás de otra que terminaron por llevarme a este resultado. Antecedentes y resultados. Todo por tan fundamental y obvia razón. Con tan solo un evento fuera de lugar, probablemente yo no estaría en estas condiciones.

Seguramente mi vida no estaría amenazada.

Aún así, más que mi propia muerte, me amargó darme cuenta que esta situación fue causada por decisiones ajenas a mi voluntad.

El trabajo que omiten mis subalternos que tuvo que ser subsanado por mí.

Mi jefe que me ordenó quedarme en la oficina.

El trabajo que me obligó a permanecer hasta tarde.

Mi hermano que me suplicó ir por él.

Todo fue por capricho de alguien más. Todo fue porque ciegamente toleré los deseos de otra persona por encima de los míos. Por consentir la holgazanería, la codicia y el capricho. Ni una sola decisión mía estuvo involucrada en este accidente. Por mi falta de carácter terminé en este estado. Siento que ahora si está justificado llorar, pues estoy a punto de morir, y ni siquiera fui capaz de decidirlo por mí misma. Morí por complaciente.

Al menos hubiera deseado una muerte un poco más egoísta.

Tonta de mí. Estúpida.

¿En qué cosas estoy pensando ahora que estoy al borde de mi extinción?

Mis últimos pensamientos deberían ser un poco más geniales. ¿No es algo bueno acaso morir por los demás? Fue lo último que quería pensar, pero incluso esa convicción no me convenció. Al menos por un momento me habría gustado vivir solo para mí.

Y si no pudiera ser así, entonces morir solo para mí.

_Toca._

¿Qué es esta sensación?

_Toca. Toca. Toca._

Algo me tocó. No, alguien me toco. Sentí unas manos suaves y delicadas sobre mi pecho. Una persona tocando mi cuerpo inerte… no, examinándolo. Alguien estaba junto a mí examinando mi destrozado cuerpo.

Cuanta calidez. Bondad derramándose por la yema de aquellos amables dedos hicieron esta horrible noche un poco menos fría para mí.

Me sentí en la obligación de corresponder a la hospitalidad de esas manos suaves y agradables por lo menos con una mirada. Abrí mis ojos congelados.

Tal vez la muerte se compadeció de mí y me otorgó un último vistazo al mundo de los vivos.

Un bizarro encanto se apoderó de mis labios escarlatas, que sonrieron al encontrar mis ojos el rostro de la última persona que vería en mi vida. Una mujer de facciones encantadoras y delicadas, pálida como un tempano y hermosa como la vida misma.

Vida.

Vida como la que se extiende a lo lejos en el rojo de mí sangre.

Esa clase de intensidad vi en ese rostro. Intensa e impetuosa como la vida misma, digna de mi envidia.

La envidia de una llama a punto de apagarse.

Así me sentí al borde de la muerte, al ver tanta vida en tales mejillas sonrojadas.

Pensé, antes de desvanecerme.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora. Espero haya sido de su agrado, preguntas y todo eso que siempre escribo pero que nadie lee en comentarios o PMs... o lo que sea.**


	7. Sal y amapolas

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.1: Sal y amapolas**

* * *

_…*******__… **__… ******** ****__… ** ***__… *****_

_…********* *** ******..__._

_…__Ah… Es cierto, dialecto local… Tu solo... Despierta… mantente despierta…_

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Mantenerme despierta por qué? ¿Quién es la que habla?

¿Qué exactamente es lo que está pasando? No… ¿Qué exactamente pasó…? Me preguntó… no recuerdo nada. No sé donde estoy ahora. No sé qué está pasando. ¿Tal vez ya estoy muerta?

Dios… que he hecho… yo… yo no… Johan…

Me desvanecí.

* * *

_…Alguien la dejó en la puerta…_

_...Perdió la consciencia… Está hecha un desastre, no creo que se pueda hacer nada… Calla._

_… __No despierta. No tiene pulso, la estamos perdiendo… Traigan el… 150 Joules de potencia… De nuevo… apliquen 3 cargas más._

* * *

Distantes voces distorsionadas atravesaron tímidamente los tímpanos de mis oídos. Poco a poco comencé a darle sentido a los incoherentes murmullos que golpeaban mi cabeza como un martillo.

Una desagradablemente cegadora luz empaño el azul claro de mis ojos.

Sigo sin entender lo que sucede.

* * *

_ Pupilas dilatadas… Las reacciones son normales ¡...Recuperamos el pulso... al parecer sigue viva…!_

_¡Estabilícenla…! ¡Vuelve con nosotros, linda… inyecten 200 miligramos de amoxicilina y…!_

* * *

Ah… Ahora lo recuerdo.

Fui golpeada por un auto. En la noche.

Quede tendida. Sola.

Medio muerta.

Perdí la consciencia y de alguna forma terminé aquí, sea el lugar que sea.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como una serie de imágenes seleccionadas al azar. Más allá de eso, no sé absolutamente nada. No sé qué lugar es. No sé cómo llegué. Ni siquiera sé si aún estoy viva. Al final, solo quede con la desesperante incertidumbre a la que deparaba mi destino. Sin saber a dónde ir, ni tampoco a donde regresar, como un veleta perdida en medio del océano.

Sentí tal desesperación que yo simplemente deseé desaparecer.

Algo como eso fue la lucha por mi vida, en medio de la incertidumbre que mis desvaríos intentaban resolver, y de las lejanas voces que espectralmente escudriñaban mis oídos como fantasmas.

Sinceramente, una sensación desagradable.

Sin embargo, por fortuna, lentamente comencé a recuperar la consciencia. Aquellos murmullos sombríos y lejanos cobraron poco a poco algo de sentido, hasta que, finalmente, el regreso de mi cordura se materializó en forma de un agudo dolor en mi antebrazo.

Un pinchazo en el antebrazo.

– Auch…– Gruñí en voz baja a modo de reproché.

– Ah, qué bueno, ya despertó señorita… Sagir-Lazzuli, ¿Cierto?– Quién respondió a mi imperceptible quejido fue un sujeto vestido de blanco. Hablaba distraídamente mientras inyectaba algún antibiótico extraño en mi antebrazo, fuente del dolor que me saco de tan horroroso trance en el que estaba.

– Q-Quien…– Murmuré entre mi agitada respiración

– Guarde energías, señorita Sagir-Lazzuli, su condición aún es demasiado reservada para tomar esos riesgos, ¿no le parece a usted?–

Sin entender muy bien porque, le dirigí una débil mirada de agradecimiento al hombre junto a mí.

– Ah, parece que estará bien en un par de días –Continuó el hombre de blanco, a quien identifiqué como un enfermero, correspondiendo a mi silencioso gesto de gratitud–, debería estar agradecida, no muchas personas terminan ilesas después de ser golpeadas por un auto–

– ¿Ah…?– Intente hablar, pero mi rígida lengua no pudo dar forma a ninguna palabra. Estaba muy confundida, tal vez por la anestesia.

El enfermero me dedicó una sonrisa tan distraída como sus palabras, y sin más salió de la sala llamando en voz alta a un doctor que ostentaba un extraño y, aún así, aristocrático nombre, que yo supuse sería su superior, dejándome sumergida entre una marea de dudas que me estaba sofocando.

Me quede sola.

Mis globos oculares giraron sobre sí mismos indagando a nada más que sabanas blancas, cables enterrados en la piel y a vendas ocultando las heridas sobre mi paradero. La respuesta, no obstante, la trajo a mí una inconfundible fragancia… una mezcla de sal y amapolas que humedecía con modestia el aire que entraba a mis pulmones llevándome entre locas fantasías a vagos recuerdos de mi infancia, que, poco a poco, se fundían con la crudeza de la realidad que atizaba mi mente como lluvia de un cielo embravecido a tierras devastadas.

Esa fragancia insípida que se debate entre lo amargo y lo dulce. Entre la vida y la muerte.

Ese maldito aroma de hospital.

– Ah… mi cabeza– Escuché de la camilla del lado. Ahora que caigo en cuenta, mi cabeza también está hecha un desastre. La indiferente anestesia solo me obligaba a esforzarme más para poder pensar, y me hacía sentir la jaqueca con más intensidad. Agotada, lentamente incliné esa caótica cabeza mía hacia la izquierda para establecer contacto visual con la persona del lado, buscando algo de consuelo. Un par de ojos negros atravesaron como una hoja de cristal la tersa timidez del índigo que teñía la mirada adormecida de mis ojos.

– Espera yo… te conozco… –Mi caprichosa lengua se liberó de sus ataduras y pronunció bajo y cansado las palabras que, por amor a Dios, deseaba mantener por dentro de mis labios– Tu eres el joven que estrellé la mañana del 4 de agosto, ¿Cierto?–

– Ah, tú eras…– El joven respondió dubitativamente. Describió una parábola con un movimiento de sus ojos y los mantuvo fijos en el extremo opuesto de la sala, lejos de mí, como si intentara recordar a alguien que nunca ha visto en su vida.

Oh, el no me recuerda.

Me sentí estúpida. Avergonzada. Un tenue rubor que no fue capaz de disimular la anestesia dio color a mis adormecidas mejillas. Esa persona no tiene idea de quién soy, aún cuando yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, desde como vestía, hasta que idea me hice de él.

Que tonta. Tonta de mí. Tonta de mi memoria. Tonta de mi lengua. Tontas palabras mías.

Entonces.

Pero entonces.

Para mi sorpresa, el dijo.

En un tono condescendiente.

Para mi sorpresa, en un tono condescendiente, él dijo:

– De unos 22 a 24 años, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules como el cielo, suaves ojeras, como sombras grises bajo sus largas pestañas y labios rosados. Nariz pequeña, facciones delicadas y dientes blancos. Que probablemente ha pasado por unas 4 relaciones, todas desastrosas. Abrigo negro, camisa blanca, falda negra a 10 centímetros por encima de las rodillas y medias oscuras, que vive en torno al trabajo, hija de una familia acomodada, distanciada de sus padres, que le gustan las novelas y el helado de… si, cerezas parece adecuado, tal vez fresas, o a lo mucho frutos rojos. La chica de esa mañana que es así… esa eres, ¿Cierto?–

La misma lengua inquieta que no dejaba de parlotear y dejarme en evidencia –Y naturalmente, en vergüenza–, ahora no era capaz de enlazar algunas palabras y sacarme de este enredo.

Ahora que lo pienso, aunque no lo parezca, este hombre es bastante hablador. Ciertamente es descaradamente franco, como si no le diera importancia a lo que los demás piensen de él.

– Jajajajajaja –Con un hilo de voz, una suave risita abandonó mi garganta sin mi consentimiento. Él me respondió con una sonrisa diluida entre un amargo sarcasmo– ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?– Le pregunté finalmente.

– Ah… eso… bueno… digamos que terminé en este lugar por un error de cálculos– Respondió evasivamente.

– Oh… ¿No quieres hablar de eso?– Repliqué mordazmente.

– Aiya, que perspicaz –Repuso serenamente–, pero más que no querer decirlo, es no poder decirlo–

– Aiya –Le imité con ironía–, parece algo bastante importante–

– Ahh… supongo que puedes ponerlo de esa manera, pero yo diría que es simplemente un tema… hmmm –Hizo una pausa pronunciada para tomar inspiración. El muchacho eligió sus palabras con cuidado y entonces dijo– …poco creíble–

Le dirigí una mirada escéptica, a mi no me convencen las excusas. Sin embargo, pronto decidí a olvidarme del asunto, entonces sonreí y me presenté:

– Mi nombre es Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, es un placer–

– Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli… suena distinguido… Como imaginé, debes pertenecer a una familia acaudalada –Articuló el joven en voz baja– Es un gusto conocerte, Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, yo me llamo…–

Justo antes de pronunciar su nombre.

– ¡Aleksai! ¡Oh, Dios mío, estás vivo!–

Una mujer, tal vez un par de años mayor que yo, entro agitadamente en la habitación y se dirigió directo hacia la persona que, de ahora en adelante, llamaré Aleksai. El hombre a mi lado.

La mujer joven lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

– Ah… Elizabeth, ¿Tu aquí?–

– ¡Claro que estoy aquí, estaba preocupada! –La joven de nombre Elizabeth suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza algo decepcionada– Recibí una llamada del hospital apenas llegué, y no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas desde ayer, ¿Qué paso con tu celular? ¿Te asaltaron? ¿Qué te hicieron?–

– El celular… bueno, digamos que ahora hace parte de la estructura de la casa. Parece que voy a necesitar uno nuevo– Contestó Aleksai cínicamente.

– Hah… Por lo menos estas bien– Suspiró la mujer joven sentándose en el borde de su camilla.

Ahora que caigo, esa mujer es muy hermosa.

Su piel es clara y su cabello es negro y largo, además sus ojos son tan azules como los míos. En cierta forma, la configuración de su rostro me recuerda a Aleksai. Vestía de forma fresca pero elegante, como si se tratara de una persona exitosa.

– Aleksai… dime, ¿Por qué terminaste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron… y quien te lo hizo?– Indagó Elizabeth, y su rostro se oscureció.

– Fue solo un accidente, querida hermana…– Respondió el joven tajantemente restándole importancia al asunto.

– No intentes engañarme, Aleksai –Replicó la mujer de cabello azabache en un tono algo sombrío– Recibiste una puñalada en el pecho. No es algo que pasa por "accidente", querido–

Parece que a ellos dos los une un vínculo fraterno después de todo. Aleksai es muy afortunado. Esa mujer, Elizabeth, parece quererlo mucho.

Seria agradable tener a alguien como ella preocupándose por mí, porque, en mi caso, seguramente nadie está velando por mí en la sala de espera. Definitivamente no esas personas a las que llamo padres por puro formalismo. Probablemente mi hermano ni siquiera este enterado.

Mis padres nunca se lo dejarían saber. Lo que pasé conmigo… ellos nunca se lo dirán.

Los observé a ambos con algo de envidia.

Elizabeth dejó a Aleksai con una amenazante mirada que claramente expresaba de forma perturbadora: "No creas que te zafaste de esto, más tarde haré que me digas todo". El joven paso saliva nerviosamente y evadió su mirada.

Esta mujer sin duda es aterradora.

– Ah… no, yo solo soy su compañera de habitación. Compartimos la misma habitación, quiero decir– Respondí con torpeza. Algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por mi frente al sentir toda la intensidad de su mirada.

– Ajajajajajajajaja. Ya veo, ya veo, ya veo –Respondió ella en forma risueña y refrescante–. Bueno, no me importaría que Aleksai hiciera una linda nueva amiga, es algo solitario– Dijo ella cerrando un ojo.

– Errr... Bueno, yo…–

_ONE, TWO… __ONE, TWO, TRHEE, FOUR…_

Mi celular timbrando desde el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, que junto a todas mis cosas, estaba recostada sobre una silla cercana.

Espera… ¿Mi chaqueta? ¿Mis cosas?

Recuerdo haberlas dejado en mi apartamento… ¿Por qué están aquí?

Aunque me lo pregunté, no creo que nadie pueda darme la respuesta. Aún me queda la duda sobre que pasó esa noche fría en la que casi muero, pero este no es el momento para tratar de descifrarlo.

Me forcé a aceptar los eventos fuera de lugar que estaban ocurriendo, y simplemente dije mientras estiraba mi lastimera mano hacía la silla:

– Ah, es mi celular, discúlpeme por favor–

– Relájate linda, lo alcanzaré por ti– Me dijo ella al verme en mi podre condición intentando incorporarme.

– Gracias–

Me entregó el celular.

La bandeja de mensajes estaba saturada. No hay forma que se trate de mis padres… ¿Tal vez son de mi hermano?

No, el remitente tampoco era él. El número no estaba alojado en mi modesta lista de contactos.

No tuve tiempo de revisarlos pues el médico encargado de mi tratamiento, y al parecer también el de Aleksai, irrumpió pesadamente en la habitación, y le ordenó a Elizabeth retirarse. Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla.

Tras quedar nosotros 3 a solas, el médico se dirigió a nosotros, observándonos con sus ojos chiquitos y oscuros, como los de un topo.

– Joven… Jóvenes… ¿No es así? –Dijo riendo para sí mismo– Ah, bien. Yo diría que ambos podrán ser dados de alta en un par de días–

El anciano dijo, y revisó unos documentos, para luego agregar:

– De acuerdo joven… errr… Alek… Aleksai… Que nombre tan curioso –Farfulló algo divertido– Si, curioso, casi tanto como su caso. El neurotomax que sufrió el día anterior ha evolucionado bastante bien, pero tendrá que guardar reposo por un par de meses o podría sufrir una recaída. Pero… aún no llego a comprender como fue que terminó con semejante herida en el pecho, ¿A qué se dedica muchacho, acaso es héroe por las noches?–

– Si fuera héroe durante las noches no habría recibido la puñalada durante el día, ¿no doctor?– Respondió sarcásticamente.

Evadió el tema de nuevo.

Esa persona oculta algo, pensé para mí misma. No parece estar muy a la labor de hablar acerca de lo que le ocurrió, ni siquiera con su propia hermana.

A él… ¿Qué exactamente le paso? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de ello?

– Ah, y usted, joven Alejandra –Me llamó el viejecillo, sacándome de mis abstracciones–, se ha recuperado bastante rápido para haber sido golpeada por un auto. Cuando llegó aquí estaba al borde de la muerte, casi no puedo creer que esté hablando con la misma persona. Su pronóstico es más reservado, pero estoy seguro que en un par de días estará lista para salir, pero no se sobreexija… hmmm –Revisó nuevamente los papeles en sus manos– Su caso en particular me interesa, estaré haciendo un seguimiento a su desarrollo, así que nos veremos las caras pronto–

El anciano dijo.

– Disculpe, doctor– Musité en voz baja

– ¿Aja?–

– ¿Podría decirme que día es hoy?–

– Hoy es 7 de agosto niña, has estado dormida durante 3 días–

– 3 días… no, 5 días hasta la salida– Articulé en tono desgarrador. Es demasiado tiempo sin poder hacer nada para mi gusto.

– Ah, bien. Los dejaré solos por ahora, deberían descansar–

El doctor abandono la habitación.

Arrastré mis ojos cansados hasta el reloj en la pared que entrecortaba el silencio del lugar con su incansable tictac.

Las manecillas marcaban las 7:15 de la noche. Aunque no era demasiado tarde, quizás por los medicamentos, o tal vez solo por el estrés, sentí un irresistible deseo de volver a dormir. Han pasado demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

Cerré mis ojos deseando no pensar en nada más, y me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

El siguiente día, 8 de agosto, no es nada digno de mencionar. Desperté para encontrar el cuarto vacío, pues al parecer mi compañero de habitación estaba siendo examinado por ese viejo doctor de ojos chiquitos y negros como la tierra. Pasé todo el día en cama pasando canales hasta las 5 de la tarde, sin hacer absolutamente nada. La inmovilidad me estaba matando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Recibí un par de llamadas del trabajo, y tras algunas discusiones, conseguí que la dispensa médica cubriera las semanas que tomaría mi recuperación. Ninguna llamada de mis padres… aunque ellos fueron informados sobre el accidente por el hospital… pensar que no se tomarían la molestia de llamar a su hija hospitalizada.

Qué clase de personas son estos padres míos, me pregunté.

Me encantaría que fueran un poco más como esa mujer Elizabeth, la hermana de Aleksai. Ah, justo hablando de ella, recuerdo haberla visto buscándolo con una canasta llena de frutas y un celular nuevo entre sus delicadas manos blancas.

Que linda.

Solo intercambiamos algunas palabras, ella pronto se despidió dejándome con la promesa de traerme algún detalle también al día siguiente. Pronto, tal vez a las 6 de la tarde, volví a caer presa del sueño.

…

_ONE, TWO… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR… __TATATA-TATATATATA_

– Ah… ya contesto…– Dije entredormida.

Toscamente tanteé la mesa de noche buscando mi teléfono, hasta que por algún azar de la mecánica mis manos se tropezaron con el susodicho aparato.

Mensajes nuevos del mismo número desconocido.

¿Más mensajes?

¿Quién está enviando esto?

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, ¿Quién o que podría ser a esta hora?

Me sentí un poco intimidada. Busqué entre la oscuridad en la camilla del lado algo de compañía para sentirme más segura, pero para mi sorpresa estaba vacía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Nerviosamente recorrí con la mirada la habitación, pero no encontré a nadie. Pronto un casi imperceptible suspiro desde el balcón delató la posición de la persona que estaba buscando.

Allí estaba él, recostado contra la baranda con una expresión perdida bajo la luz de la luna, pintando una extraña y estrambótica escena frente al frio paisaje nocturno que se colaba entre las pálidas cortinas.

Juzgué que había recuperado fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, y luego encaminé mis pasos hacia el mismo balcón donde mi compañero de habitación observaba con nostalgia las estrellas.

– Hola…–

– Ah, hola Alejandra. ¿Vienes a ver el firmamento?– Respondió Aleksai tan suave como un murmullo de seda.

– No creo, solo estaba buscándote– Dije yo irresponsablemente

– ¿Buscándome…? ¿Pero por qué?– En medio de la confusa estela que dejó esa frase tan irresponsable, el me preguntó algo aturdido. Solté una risita maliciosa mirándolo a los ojos con aire seductor, pretendiendo estar serena aún cuando yo estaba tan confundida como él.

– Solo necesitaba algo de compañía… para aliviar un poco la soledad –Aclaré en un tono tan placido y dócil como el suspiro de un ángel– Si… creo que yo sencillamente me siento un poco sola–

Ese mismo Aleksai, siempre templado y misterioso se veía entonces tan inocente y desconcertado que no pude evitar sonreír con picardía e intentar seducirlo con indulgente dulzura.

– Oh bueno, supongo que son solo desvaríos de una mujer rota –Murmuré instantes después con arrebatada melancolía– Estoy asustada… yo…– No encontré palabras para continuar. Simplemente estoy aterrada por algunos mensajes. En realidad es algo tonto.

– Alejandra tu… solo es una suposición, ¿Pero podría ser que no sepas como llegaste aquí?–

– Ah… Si… Un auto me atropelló. Siendo honesta, es todo lo que recuerdo. El cómo llegué aquí, quien trajo mis cosas… no sé nada de eso. Nadie… mis padres… mi familia… absolutamente nadie lo hubiera hecho… yo estoy completamente sola. Y ahora estos malditos mensajes… ¿Quién los está enviando? ¿Acaso alguien está tratando de matarme? –Murmuré al borde de las lágrimas– ¿Que exactamente es lo que pasa…?–

– ¿Tan malo es? –Se preguntó a si mismo Aleksai– ¿Qué dicen esos mensajes?–

– No he leído ninguno. Ese el auténtico motivo que me impulso a buscarte… tengo miedo de leer esta cosa yo sola–

– A ver, A ver…– Farfulló descuidadamente.

Mi celular terminó en sus manos antes de darme cuenta. Sin rechistar pase mi cabeza por encima de sus brazos, solo para leer en la pantalla del teléfono lo último que podría esperarme:

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida! **

**Su excelente desempeño durante la segunda temporada del juego le ha ganado uno de los 40 tickets para el torneo mundial de League of Legends – The Wide World. Para instrucciones de uso y suscripción reconfirme al número expreso en la plantilla de presentación sus datos de usuario y código de invocador.**

**Se recuerda a todos los invocadores seleccionados que su participación en el torneo es de carácter OBLIGATORIO.**

**Todos los derechos reservados para RIOT GAMES.**

* * *

– ¿Ah…? ¿Qué es…?– Balbuceé anodada.

Siguiente mensaje.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**Has ganado un cupón de descuento para un show de streap-tease en chocolate solo para mujeres **– Ah, este es interesante, debería guardarlo.

* * *

~Ahem~

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

Y el siguiente.

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

* * *

…

Desde el 4 de agosto, toda la bandeja de entrada.

Por el mismo mensaje, del mismo número.

Completamente saturada.

Todos diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Tal vez cientos de ellos, y no dejaban de llegar.

¿Qué significa esto?

Gire lentamente el rostro hacía Aleksai en busca de alguna pista, pero él, blanco como un tempano de hielo, no podía creer lo que leía al igual que yo. Solo podía ver sus dedos deslizándose por los infinitos mensajes que se escurrían entre la pantalla como dunas de arena en un desierto.

El silencio se volvió el idioma natal del lugar.

Ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera mascullar algún torpe intento de palabra, en ninguna lengua ni dialecto.

_ONE, TWO… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR… __TATATATA-TATATATATATA…_

Aquel mismo tono irritante con el que mi celular timbra tuvo el valor de perforar la barrera de afonía que embargaba la habitación, pero no se trataba de mi teléfono.

Aleksai introdujo su mano lentamente en su bolsillo y saco un celular de aspecto similar al mío.

Parece que compartimos el mismo timbre de llamada.

En la pantalla de su celular. En grandes letras negras. Exactamente el mismo mensaje para un destinatario diferente:

* * *

**¡Felicitaciones, invocador Blue Lavel'Leven, ha sido elegido! **

**Su excelente desempeño durante la cuarta temporada del juego le ha ganado uno de los 40 tickets para el torneo mundial de League of Legends – The Wide World. Para instrucciones de uso y suscripción reconfirme al número expreso en la plantilla de presentación sus datos de usuario y código de invocador.**

**Se recuerda a todos los invocadores seleccionados que su participación en el torneo es de carácter OBLIGATORIO.**

**Todos los derechos reservados para RIOT GAMES.**

* * *

No lo entiendo.

No pude entenderlo. No fui capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No conseguí encontrar alguna respuesta que satisficiera mi sed de lógica.

Lo mire.

Y entonces dije:

– Aleksai… ¿Qué mierda significa esto?–

Seria. Ni siquiera un asomo de risa. Lo que yo quería era una respuesta palpable y real.

No aceptaría excusas.

No de él.

Justo como yo.

– Alejandra yo nunca pensé que… estuvieras involucrada en esto. A estas alturas ya no puedo seguir ocultándote nada… ¿Parece? – Respondió.

Lo sabía… él estaba escondiendo algo. De mí, de su hermana… de todos.

Algo de lo que no puede hablar.

Un historia poco creíble.

_¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

Una horrible carcajada atravesó el hospital entero como una bala. Lentamente, nosotros dos, desde el balcón, nos giramos hacía la puerta de la habitación, donde allí, en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto se alzaba la espeluznante cabeza de un payaso desde el interior de una caja de sorpresas.

¿Qué es esa cosa?

Y entonces sucedió.

Aterrada por la perturbadora imagen, giré mi rostro de vuelta hacia el exterior, y entonces lo vi. Y entonces sucedió. Verlo fue desagradable.

Mis piernas perdieron la fuerza para mantenerme erguida. Caí sobre mis rodillas, temblando de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Mi corazón duplicó, no, triplicó su ritmo.

El aire se hizo tan denso y pesado como la plata.

Sudor frío recorriendo la curva de mi espalda.

Qué horrorosa escena. Qué escalofriante sentimiento. Que insoportable dolor. Que quimera de emociones más espantosa fue la que nació en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Soledad y dolor pasando frente a mis ojos como la cinta de una película, igual que la última vez.

Sangre fresca escapando de la piel.

Sangre seca esparcida sobre el suelo.

No, no quiero… ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No quiero sentir esa agonía nuevamente! Si es así yo preferiría… ¡Si tiene que ser así, entonces preferiría morir!

Por un momento, solo por un corto instante, sentí perder el conocimiento.

– ¡Alejandra! ¡¿Alejandra que te sucede?!–

– ¿Ah…?–

¿Quién…?

Ah, es cierto, estoy con Aleksai, el misterioso compañero de habitación con el que por algún capricho del destino terminé pasando estas noches de agonía. El me despertó. No estoy sola ahora. Tendida desde el suelo y muda por el miedo, frágilmente pase mi mano por su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

Estar aquí es suficiente. Solo estar conmigo… solo sostener mi mano… yo estoy bien solo con eso.

– Alejandra, responde, ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?– Me preguntó tras conseguir restaurar el contacto visual. Me sacudió un poco para obligarme a volver a mis sentidos.

Salí como de un trance.

Algo confusa, pero no desorientada.

Aleksai preguntó algo así como que sucede, ¿Cierto? Si… creo que eso fue lo que él me pregunto, así que tengo que responderle. Aunque esté completamente poseída por el miedo, tengo por lo menos que responderle.

Levanté mi mano derecha y señalé hacia la carretera.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que hay allá afuera?–

– Ese es... –Respondí señalando un auto de color gris que, aún ahora, no sé como reconocí– El auto que me arrolló. La razón por la que estoy aquí… la cosa que casi se lleva mi vida…–

Ese bastardo del automóvil que me dejo hecha pedazos en medio de la calle, y que no tuvo la menor consideración por mi vida, llegó hasta aquí para restregar sal en mis heridas.

Para cortar los hilos que cosían las partes de esta mujer rota.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Séptimo capítulo en lineas generales y 4,1 según el contexto de la historia.**

**Como siempre cualquier duda, felicitación, queja, amenaza, declaración o confesión respecto a mi composición seran leídas y aceptadas o incineradas en los reviews. Entre otras cosas hice una pequeña actualización al sumario para sintetizar mejor el contenido de la historia, esto desde que el anterior era un poco abierto y daba pie a la confusión... próximamente tal vez también cambie el título, porque con esta sequía de comentarios estoy pensando en nombrar la historia a "El desolado desierto de Shurima" o algo así.**

**Como sea, un saludo y que disfruten de la historia.**


	8. Persistente estado de paranoia

**Bueno, hola. Volví de la muerte para seguir publicando incoherencias. Normalmente no dejo que pase más de 1 mes sin publicar nada pero en esta ocasión tuve varias complicaciones. Sufrí de una terrible depresión de escritor que me sustrajo toda inspiración durante un tiempo, y cuando tuve el valor de salir de tan miserable estado la pantalla de mi computador se dañó por "accidente". Afortunadamente el problema tenía arreglo pero por desgracia padecí graves problemas de salud. En fin... dejando de lado las excusas, para este capítulo quería hacer algo diferente, y decidí diseñar a los personajes que protagonizan la historia.**

**No teman, soy un artista decente. La favorecida en esta ocasión sera Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli. Lo consideré conveniente desde que este es su arco argumental, así que próximamente, en este mismo capítulo, estaré posteando un link con "arte oficial" de nuestra querida mujer rota.**

**Tal vez sea mucho que decir. Como sea, después de los ya conocidos asuntos legales que no van a parar en el interés de nadie, pueden continuar con esta historia que seguramente tampoco llegara al interés de mucha gente. Saludos.**

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.2: Persistente estado de paranoia**

Por algún motivo que no entra en mi comprensión, desde el balcón de la habitación 304 de esta clínica, a las 3:00 a.m. de la mañana del 9 de agosto, yo, Alejandra Sagir-Lázzuli, reconocí a una distancia de 15 metros el vehículo que se accidentó conmigo. De forma empírica, sin ninguna base experimental, identifiqué un objeto del que jamás llegue a ver nada.

Simple y llanamente lo reconocí bajo la tutela de un sexto sentido o destreza de vidente. Es decir, no era algo que pudiera explicar racionalmente.

Se lo señalé a Alesksai, quien a partir de ese momento no volvió mencionar palabra alguna, de hecho, desapareció.

Parece algo tonto ahora, pero no me di cuenta que él ya no estaba ahí. Se desvaneció en algún momento inadvertidamente, como en un sueño. Conservaba la tenue idea de estar acompañada por él, sentía tenerlo cerca, pero en realidad el había desaparecido hace mucho ya, y tan solo quedaban remanentes de su presencia que yo erróneamente identifiqué como Aleksai. Solo sombras, o tal vez algo menos que eso.

Algo menos que una sombra.

~Ahem~.

De cualquier manera, el bólido en cuestión se estacionó quedando justo frente a mí. Era un Toyota Corolla modelo 2001 de color gris, algo descuidado. Dados de juguete en el retrovisor y la estampilla de una mujer en la puerta del conductor.

Las abolladuras y el oxido del que hacían gala sus costados dejaban una tétrica impresión de abandono y descuido.

El parabrisas se encontraba surcado por algunas grietas.

Y las llantas estaban totalmente desgastadas.

No había recibido un mantenimiento apropiado.

Ahora, volviendo al asunto de los neumáticos, las llantas lisas no tienen ninguna clase de tracción o agarre al suelo y suelen producir accidentes en carreteras húmedas o de alta velocidad. Sea como sea, dicha textura produce un sonido bastante particular al acelerar, y yo jamás olvidaré el sonido de esos viejos neumáticos desgastados abandonándome a mi propia suerte con la mitad del alma por fuera.

No necesito ser adivina para saber que neumáticos provocaron ese espantoso chillido.

Sin recurrir a empirismos o pseudociencias adivinatorias, sencillamente deduje el sonido que provocarían tales deformados neumáticos por pura y física mecánica. Llantas desgastas como esas producen un sonido particular.

Entre tanto el vehículo se ubicó justo frente a mi habitación.

El motor liberó un rugido sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Yo estaba pálida como un fantasma con los pies plantados al piso.

No podía mover un solo músculo.

Estaba aterrada.

En ese momento, las escenas del accidente se reprodujeron frente a mis ojos de una forma tan escalofriantemente real que mi cerebro perdió la capacidad de diferir entre el pasado y el presente, y en ese instante me obligó a arrodillarme y vaciar mi estómago frente a mis pies. Tan espantada estaba que sentí revivir aquella traumática experiencia del 4 de agosto. Quede postrada sobre mis rodillas apoyándome sobre las manos, como un animal cuadrúpedo. Bueno, en cualquier caso o posición, mi mente estaba hecha un embrollo.

De un hemisferio a otro mi cerebro se bombardeaba a sí mismo con recuerdos divergentes, unos que parecían implantados a la fuerza, y otros que intentaban devolverlo a la realidad. A la larga, de tanto pensar solo me quedo una insípida sensación de confusión. Honestamente, si lo pienso detenidamente, no tenía ninguna memoria gráfica del accidente, más sin embargo, una retorcida certeza intentaba convencerme que estaba frente al mismo auto que hace solo unos días me impactó dejándome en un estado bastante cercano a la muerte.

Sentí volverme loca.

No sabía en qué creer.

Entonces, aún sumergida en dicho dilema existencial, todo se oscureció.

Yo me desmayé.

* * *

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Algo incesante.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Incansable.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Repetidamente, de forma inalterable, una sensación de atemporalidad sincronizaba el silencio y el caos impasiblemente.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Segmentando los eventos, volviéndolos irrepetibles a cada paso. Un episodio tan breve que cuesta creer en su existencia.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Imposible de detener o manipular.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

¿Qué es esto?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

¿Dónde estoy?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

O en vez de eso, ¿Cuándo? Tal vez sea una cuestión de duración en vez de extensión.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

De acuerdo. Entiendo que en estas circunstancias tan confusas mis palabras no puedan arrojar nada de luz a nuestros estimados lectores, y no es para menos. Quiero decir, en esos momentos solo estaba desvariando.

A esas alturas, los últimos trozos de consciencia que conservo son algunos recuerdos retorcidos que no encajan sobre el vehículo del accidente. Todo lo que ocurre ahora no son más que voces distorsionadas de mi subconsciente buscando encontrar la realidad a tientas.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Así que debo presentar mis excusas, solo estoy alucinando con alguna fantasía bizarra. Difícilmente encontraran alguna frase con mediana lógica.

Pero incluso así, esta sensación no era extraña a mi mente. Probablemente no sea extraña a nadie, después de todo, cualquier persona se siente así después de un sueño. Todos soñamos, y la mayoría despertamos. Es en ese momento en que la mente no es capaz de diferenciar entre el sueño y la realidad al despertar, y el efecto de mezclar ambas nociones durante el despertar es muy común.

Aunque no es el término oficial, se le puede llamar soñar despierto.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Si, las anormalidades que estaban ocurriendo dentro de mi mente eran por causa de un sueño a punto de reventar. Estaba despertando.

Solo el incesante _"tic, tac" _permanecía invariable.

Un reloj.

Si, el sonido de un reloj, ahora puedo decirlo con claridad. Estoy comenzando a despertar. Probablemente, incluso desde que me desmayé, estuve escuchando ese sonido tan conocido. Yo tengo un sueño muy ligero y desde que anochece hasta que amanece suelo escuchar el sonido del reloj de pared en mi cuarto haciendo _tic, tac _toda la noche.

El sonido del reloj es muy familiar para mí.

Me hace sentir en casa.

Fue precisamente esa sensación de familiaridad la que me sumergió en la idea de estar precisamente en mi hogar, en mi alcoba, tendida en mi cama dentro de mis cobijas.

Si, en ese momento, dentro mi mente… yo había vuelto a casa. Todo había sido una pesadilla, nada fue real. Solo esperaba el sonido de la alarma para despertar.

Yo me olvidé de todo. Solo por un dulce instante… olvidé absolutamente todo.

Olvidé que todo fue real.

Y probablemente olvide que lo único falso era esa sensación de estar en casa.

Pues es obvio, yo definitivamente no estaba en casa, aunque en ese momento así lo creyera, inmersa dentro de mis apáticos y distantes sueños.

Pero entonces–

* * *

– _¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_–

* * *

Esa horrible carcajada.

Abrí los ojos.

Un crujido sordo y la bocina de un auto me trajeron de vuelta a mis sentidos. El suelo bajo mis pies y las luces en los edificios a los lados se movieron hacia adelante mientras mis ojos perdidos en el cielo veían la luna moverse de un lado hacia el otro en el firmamento. Todas las cosas en el cielo y en la tierra se movían a una espeluznante velocidad en dirección contraria a mí.

Pero en realidad nada se estaba moviendo, nada aparte de mí.

Fui yo la que cambio de posición. Tanto las estrellas como los edificios se encontraban plantados en su lugar.

Fue un sencillo movimiento parabólico, de un punto A hasta un punto B.

Una fuerza externa estrelló mi cuerpo enviándolo a volar por los aires como una muñeca de trapo hasta golpear secamente el suelo. La estructura interna de mis huesos y órganos internos se reorganizó de forma poco anatómica producto del fuerte impacto. Dolió. Dolió muchísimo. Fue un maldito dolor del infierno, y varios gritos atormentados no tardaron en confirmarlo.

Salieron de mi boca muchos quejumbrosos gritos de dolor.

Gritos. Insultos. Dolor manifestándose a través de la voz.

Puro sufrimiento transformado en alguna suerte de berridos sin sentido.

– ¡¿Qué clase de pesadilla maldita es esta?! ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele…!– Aullé desesperada.

Me retorcí del dolor en el suelo maldiciendo mi suerte.

En medio de mis contorsiones terminé tocando el pavimento frío con la frente.

Arqueé mi cuerpo violentamente agarrando mi estómago, hasta que finalmente fui capaz de superar el dolor y levantar mis ojos empapados.

Observe a través de las lágrimas una autopista que no reconocía, un lugar extraño, ajeno a mí conocimiento. Y a unos 10 metros de distancia pude reconocer el auto gris que había visto en el hospital. Sinceramente no estoy segura de lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos instantes, estaba tan confundida, asustada y adolorida por semejante incongruente locura que estaba ocurriendo en frente de mis narices que no podía organizar los eventos en orden cronológico. Solo tenía claro que fue ese auto gris el que envío mi cuerpo a través del aire como una golondrina con las alas rotas. Más allá de eso reinaba la incertidumbre y la desesperación.

Todo estaba entremezclado.

No era capaz de pensar.

Simplemente estaba enloqueciendo.

Pero de pronto…

* * *

_ONE, TWO… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR…_

* * *

Ese tono irritante.

Es irritante, si, pero debo admitir que me trajo algo de cordura. Una extraña y fortuita serenidad me invadió al escuchar aquella molestosa melodía que, para empezar, fue la que dio inicio a toda esta tragedia.

Revise mis bolsillos.

Saqué mi celular. Lo vi y escupí una desagradable cantidad de sangre, producto del anterior impacto. De una mente al borde la ruptura saque la sensatez y el juicio necesario para manipular el aparato. Debo admitir que es un misterio para mí el cómo lo conseguí.

En cualquier caso, se trataba de otro mensaje.

El número era extraño. Bueno, tal vez "extraño" no sea la palabra adecuada. Lo extraño no era el número, lo extraño era recibir un mensaje de ese número. Quiero decir, la remitente era yo misma. Nadie esperaría recibir un mensaje desde su propio número.

El número en la bandeja de mensajes era el mío. Mi número. Yo misma envíe un mensaje para mí, y desde el mismo celular.

¿Qué clase de paradoja era esta?

¿Tal vez debería decir paranoia en vez de paradoja?

¿Puede ser que me haya enviado este mensaje a mi misma desde el futuro? ¿Tal vez desde otra dimensión?

Cada posible respuesta me parecía más ilógica que la anterior.

Contra todo pronóstico decidí darle una oportunidad al misterioso mensaje, pase el dedo pulgar por encima del recuadro donde en claras letras negras decía "leer". Sin grandes reparos el aparato abrió el mensaje de texto y lo desplegó en la pantalla como dictaba su protocolo.

* * *

**El discernimiento de los vivos pesa sobre el mundo de los falsos… lol.**

* * *

Ese era el contenido del mensaje.

No entendí bien el significado del mensaje. No, más bien no entendí la razón de ser del mensaje.

– ¿Qué exactamente…?– Murmuré confundida.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, el celular sonó una vez más.

Otro mensaje. Del mismo número.

¿Qué significa esto?

* * *

**Tal vez no fue el mensaje adecuado. Pensarás en algo más.**

* * *

– ¿Pero… que significa esto?– Me pregunté

Pasaron unos segundos.

Pronto pasaron minutos.

Y poco después cada minuto esperaba la muerte en el nacimiento del siguiente, como si fuera ganado. Así fue pasando el tiempo lentamente sin que yo misma me diera cuenta como se escapaba cada instante de vida mientras esperaba por otro mensaje sin sentido, de un remitente que al parecer no conocía la lógica más elemental.

Fue entonces que mi celular volvió a timbrar, y aquellos mensajes extraños llenaron nuevamente la bandeja de entrada.

* * *

**¿Lo entiendes ahora?**

* * *

Eso decía el primero. Solo unos momentos después llego otro:

* * *

**Existe la posibilidad de que aún estés confundida.**

* * *

Los antes esporádicos mensajes ahora no dejaban de llegar. El siguiente decía:

* * *

**Solo tienes que levantar los ojos de la pantalla.**

* * *

Obedecí. Subí la mirada.

Entonces lo vi.

Entonces comprendí.

Que ese sitio no era lo que parecía.

Que ese lugar no era un lugar.

La autopista, los edificios, el auto y hasta la luna y las estrellas habían desaparecido. No había ya nada. Todo lo que podían alcanzar mis ojos eran las paredes de una pequeña habitación pobremente iluminada.

Casi estuve cerca de darme cuenta que nada de eso era real.

Fue entonces cuando el celular volvió a timbrar. El último mensaje. La respuesta más obvia a toda esta irregularidad. Más pronto el sonido del timbre fue ahogado por el bramido de un motor. La habitación se llenó de luz.

Y poco después, solo unos instantes demasiado jóvenes para ser incluso segundos, presencié una escena de lo más inverosímil.

Un auto.

Un vehículo de 3000 libras entrando por la puerta de una habitación.

Como si se tratara de una persona, simplemente entró por la puerta de la habitación.

Las farolas del auto me enceguecieron.

Pero aún así fui capaz de reconocerlo.

Un Toyota Corolla modelo 2001 de color gris.

Aceleró.

En un espacio tan pequeño, ese monstruoso vehículo aceleró forzando los límites de la capacidad de su motor.

Y me golpeó.

En una habitación tan pequeña solo cabe esperar que me estrellara contra las paredes, y justamente así sucedió. Un gigantesco espejo detrás de mí se quebró en pedazos al estrellarme con él.

Fui lanzada contra un espejo.

Y se hizo añicos.

Justo como yo.

– ¿P-P-Por… Por qué?– Sollocé miserablemente.

Rompí en llanto.

– ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!–

Solo grité y grité con la fuerza que no debería tener una víctima de semejante impacto.

– ¡Haré lo que quieras…! ¡Por favor, solo detente!–

Renuncie a mi humanidad.

Y estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mucho más que eso.

Pero entonces, en medio de mis desesperados sollozos y amargas lágrimas, entre los escombros del espejo, mi celular que aún se esforzaba por llamar mi atención timbró con fuerza.

Mucha fuerza.

La última respuesta.

El último mensaje.

La última oportunidad.

Deslicé mis ojos por la pantalla.

* * *

**"****Razonar y convencer, ¡qué difícil, largo y trabajoso! ¿Sugestionar? ¡Qué fácil, rápido y barato!"**

* * *

Esa es una cita de Santiago Ramón y Cajal, un médico español ganador del premio nobel a la medicina. Recuerdo haberla leído alguna vez en un libro. Un recuerdo alojado en mi memoria, algo que yo reconocía como real. Pero eso no tenía importancia, pues una vez más la potente luz de las farolas del auto iluminó la habitación, dejando ver solo fragmentos de lo que antes fue un espejo esparcidos por el suelo, y mi propio reflejo sobre ellos.

Un reflejo ciertamente desgarrador.

Tanto que aún me duele hablar sobre eso. Tal vez hasta me aterra.

Pero no hay tiempo. No, no, no. No hay tiempo.

No hay tiempo para dolor.

No queda nada de tiempo para el autocompadecimiento, mucho menos para patrañas hipócritas. El tiempo debe invertirse sabiamente.

El sonido del motor del Toyota resonó en toda la habitación con fuerza irrumpiendo secamente en mis reflexiones. Se preparaba para embestirme de nuevo.

Pero en ese momento, aún al borde de la locura, ya había tomado yo una determinación. Para bien o para mal, me había decidido, y estaba decidida a cumplir esa decisión… oh vaya, que recurso literario tan curioso acabo de utilizar… ah, estoy divagando.

No seré débil, pensé para mí misma.

El auto se acercó a mí y se detuvo solo a unos cuantos metros.

Deslicé mis manos por el suelo y acaricie el filo de un trozo de espejo. Mi piel se dividió allí por donde pasó el espejo. Sangre caliente brotó al exterior como espuma hirviendo por dentro de la carne.

Agarré toscamente el pedazo de espejo y lo sujeté con mis manos frente a mi pecho.

Me liberé de todos mis prejuicios.

Me deshice incluso del miedo a la muerte, o por lo menos me esforcé en ignorarlo.

El auto volvió a rugir.

Cerré los ojos y estrujé con fuerza mi fragmento de espejo solo para profundizar los cortes en mis manos. La sangre salía a chorros.

Aceleró. A toda máquina, el vehículo aceleró. Diez mil revoluciones por minuto empujaron 1400 kilos de aluminio, plástico y combustible hacia mí a máxima velocidad.

Yo solo necesitaba algo de valor.

Levanté el espejo destrozado por encima de mi cabeza lentamente.

Tome algo de aire.

Abrí los ojos y mire desafiantemente el auto que se encontraba solo a centímetros de mí.

– Que fácil es… sugestionar. Sugestionar. No… que fácil fue engañarme, bastardo hijo de puta– Dije en voz baja, y entonces, con toda mi fuerza, enterré el fragmento de cristal en mi estomago.

El espejo, que parecía una cuchilla, se hizo camino sin resistencia en mi delicado vientre. Vísceras y sangre no se hicieron esperar e inmediatamente acudieron al exterior de mi abdomen y, pronto, al suelo.

Mi cuerpo se desbarató.

Esto debe ser lo que se conoce como muerte.

La sensación no me es desconocida.

La sangre se escapa por las heridas.

Es entonces que los órganos comienzan a fallar. Los órganos vitales. Esos pedazos de carne dentro del cuerpo que te mantienen con vida, si fallan no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que la vida correrá peligro. Si... no me hizo falta ser muy lista para darme cuenta. Los síntomas son simples pero brutales. Primero el corazón entra en crisis, diástole, sístole, latidos, contracción, relajación... ninguno de esos términos médicos tiene sentido si no hay sangre que bombear. Las extremidades se enfrían y debilitan por la falta de irrigación sanguínea. El cerebro, que necesita un 20% del oxigeno y los nutrientes que transporta la sangre también desfallece, las desagradables nauseas y los mareos no suelen ser raros en esta fase. Pronto la vista se nubla, los oídos ensordecen y el tacto se pierde. Entonces empiezas a sentir mucho frío, y poco a poco vas perdiendo la consciencia.

Es una experiencia que con suerte solo tendrás que soportar una vez en toda tu vida.

No es algo que quieras repetir.

Simplemente quedas dormido sabiendo que no volverás a despertar.

* * *

Pero desperté.

Yo sorpresivamente desperté.

No estaba en una autopista fría y húmeda, ni en una habitación oscura y desconocida. Este lugar, este aroma, estas estrellas, estas cortinas blancas. Todo esta como debería ser. Todo se siente tal y como debería sentirse... tal vez aún mejor. Mi corazón late nerviosamente en mi interior, mis pulmones introducen aire agitadamente en un esfuerzo por oxigenar mi cerebro para recobrar la lucidez.

Esta sensación de estar viva.

Aunque sentía como si fuera a morir, desperté para sentirme más viva que nunca. El dolor desapareció, aunque me sorprendí a mi misma con las manos empuñando algo en mi estomago.

Curiosamente era mi celular.

Si, por extraño que parezca, estaba en la misma posición con la que, en mi mente, intenté suicidarme. Oh, vaya, ahora puedo decir confiadamente que todo sucedió en mi mente. Aunque no pueda decir en qué momento quede atrapada en esa desagradable ilusión, puedo decir con seguridad que ahora ha terminado.

Mire hacia los lados.

– Alejandra, despertaste…–

Sonreí tenuemente.

– Hola… Aleksai– Murmuré. Él se encontraba arrodillado frente a mí examinando mis ojos. Él, Aleksai. No era una sombra, ni un eco distante. Era él, junto a mí. Lo bastante cerca para tocarlo con mis manos. Lo suficientemente real para saber que no se ira a ninguna parte.

– Yo diría que ya estás bien… probablemente– Concluyó tras terminar su examen.

– Vaya –Dije a media voz–, ¿También eres médico?– Pregunté sarcásticamente.

Aleksai se limitó a sonreír socarronamente.

Observé mi abdomen, allí donde mi celular parecía estar apuñalándome, y por mi propia mano. Por supuesto, un simple celular no provocaría ningún daño incluso si te golpearas con él, pero ¿Por qué razón intente yo apuñalarme con mi teléfono celular?

Seguía confundida.

– A-Aleksai, ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?–

Él joven señalo una cabeza de payaso tendida sobre el suelo.

– Fuiste… No, fuimos hipnotizados– Contestó.

– Entonces realmente fue solo una pesadilla… nada de eso fue real. Gracias a Dios, yo estuve a punto de…– Cubrí mis labios. Pero el astuto Aleksai ya lo sabía.

– No estuviste a punto de suicidarte, Alejandra. Realmente lo hiciste– Dijo señalando mi abdomen.

Dentro de mi mente intente atravesarme de lado a lado con un vidrio en forma de navaja. Tal vez mi cuerpo solo siguió de forma automática el movimiento.

Tomé de nuestro escaso tiempo algunos segundos para organizar mis pensamientos. Fui hipnotizada por una cabeza de payaso que saltó de una caja de sorpresas, y justo después creí reconocer el auto que me estrelló. Entonces, desde el inicio de este maldito capítulo quede atrapada en esa pesadilla.

Una paranoia muy persistente.

Pero finalmente pude reunir el valor y cordura suficiente para despertar luego de leer una serie de extraños mensajes enviados desde mi propio celular.

Los mensajes.

– ¡Ah, los mensajes! –Exclamé–, Aleksai, ¿Tu enviaste esos mensajes?–

– No–

– ¿Q-Qué no? –Balbuceé confundida– P-Pero no lo entiendo, los mensajes fueron enviados desde mi celular, yo pensé que tú…–

– No, los mensajes los enviaste tú misma–

Los mensajes… ¿Yo misma?

Pensé que Aleksai había tomado mi celular y enviado los mensajes tan extraños que me llegaron entre mis delirios, pero el clara y secamente respondió que no.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?– Pregunté. Decidí darle una oportunidad a su extraña historia, aunque estaba convencida que era una mentira.

– Estoy seguro que no me crees, jovencita, pero lo único cierto aquí es que tú te salvaste sola –Me dijo Aleksai en la más absoluta seriedad–. Después de ver esa cabeza de payaso te quedaste de rodillas observando al vacío con el celular entre las manos hasta que, de la nada, comenzaste a escribir mensajes. Pero no enviaste ninguno, simplemente te limitabas a escribirlos y borrarlos inmediatamente. Tú, desde afuera, te ayudaste a ti misma–

Aleksai se levantó y observó al firmamento. Después de unos cuantos segundos se giro hacía mí y sentenció:

– Tu mente nunca dejó de pensar–

– ¡Ah…!–

Mi mente nunca deja de pensar. Tal vez sea yo una tonta y una obstinada, tal vez sea débil e ingenua, tal vez ya haya dicho esto antes muchas veces, pero mi mente es como un reloj. Jamás deja de pensar.

Nunca deja de funcionar.

Es casi como si fuera una entidad separada.

De alguna manera mi mente llego a una conclusión sin que me diera cuenta. De forma automática yo simplemente escribí mensajes que al pasar a través de mis retinas sutilmente entraron en mi confusa e hipnotizada consciencia.

Soy alguna clase de autómata estúpida.

Eso parece.

Y hasta ahora nunca me había sorprendido tanto.

Pero eso no era todo, aún había preguntas sin responder. Me levanté y agarré a Aleksai por las manos con fuerza, como a un niño que está siendo reprendido.

– Aleksai, no más mentiras. Quiero que me digas la verdad. Quiero que me digas todo– Le dije.

– Bueno… podrías empezar por definir todo…– Me contestó evadiendo mi mirada.

– Podrías comenzar con la herida que tienes en el pecho– Insistí.

– Oh, fue por una mujer– Me replicó sarcásticamente.

– No juegues conmigo. Merezco saber lo que pasa aquí y lo sabes bien– Le reprobé severamente.

– ... –Se quedo callado un rato, pero pronto volvió a hablar después de suspirar– De acuerdo, es verdad. De cualquier manera te enteraras tarde o temprano desde que estás involucrada en esto, pero debes prepararte Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli. Debes estar lista para aceptar una historia que no encaja en la realidad, ¿Realmente crees poder hacer eso, mujer incrédula?–

Me limité a asentir.

El decidir si lo que me decía era mentira o no dependería de mí.

– Vamos a comenzar –Dijo soltando mis manos y apartándose unos pasos–. Para convencer a obstinadas personas como tú se necesitan pruebas, después de todo–

El asumió que yo no creería la historia que estaba a punto de contarme, y debo decir que ciertamente fue una presunción adecuada, porque apenas pronuncio aquellas palabras que yo, desde la perspectiva más escéptica juzgue, exclamó:

– ¡Akali, requiero tu presencia!–

El dijo en voz alta.

No pasaron más de 10 segundos. Mil ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero pronto todas y cada una de ellas perdieron validez, pues, desde su sombra. Si, desde la sombra de Aleksai que estaba de pie frente a mí a no más de 1 metro, no desde la puerta ni desde una ventana. No había posibilidad de que fuera un engaño, desde su sombra emergió una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. De forma literal esa mujer a la que él llamo Akali surgió de entre su sombra.

– ¿Q-Que es…?–

Quede sin palabras. Enmudecida.

Ante tan fantástica entrada, yo, Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, quede en un estado de absoluto y total desconcierto. Estaba atónita. Mi escepticismo se hizo pedazos en menos de 10 segundos.

– Ella es Akali, de la antigua Jonia– Dijo Aleksai con naturalidad, mientras que yo aún no podía creer lo que veía, mucho menos lo que escuchaba. No estaba preparada. Creo que nadie lo estaría– Alejandra –Continuó Aleksai–, tú eres, al igual que yo, la invocadora de uno de los campeones del juego conocido como League of Legends–

Una… invocadora.

Di un paso atrás.

No puede ser posible.

Aleksai no me dio tiempo para procesarlo, el siguió hablando despiadadamente.

– Podrás pensar que es imposible, incluso yo aún tengo dificultades para aceptar que una historia como esta pueda ser real, pero la desgraciada verdad es que no solo eres la invocadora de un campeón, también fuiste atacada por uno… creo que eso fue lo que te trajo aquí–

El accidente.

¿Estás diciéndome que todo fue obra de un personaje ficticio?

No soy capaz de aceptarlo. El culpable tenía que ser una persona de carne y hueso, del mundo real, como Aleksai o como yo. Como mi hermano, como Elizabeth, nosotros somos reales.

No somos un cuento de ficción.

Sin embargo, pensé. Pensé durante mucho tiempo en lo que dijo y en lo que sucedió. En lo que sucedía. Comparé las situaciones, analicé cada consecuencia y cada precedente, pero entre más pensaba, más me acercaba a la peligrosa posibilidad de aceptar semejante disparate. Dejando de lado el accidente, ese episodio de esquizofrenia que viví solo unos pocos minutos antes no me parecía obra de un humano… sencillamente no podía relacionar tan espantosa pesadilla con medios artificiales. Aleksai fue astuto, hizo tambalear mis convicciones al presentarme una prueba sin darme tiempo para refutar sus argumentos, el sabe cómo trabaja mi mente. Realmente estaba muy cerca de convencerme… pero yo no podía estar de acuerdo con esa noción, mi orgullo como humana no podía permitirse admitir que la respuesta no estuviera en algún lugar del planeta Tierra. Así que obstinadamente seguí pensando y pensando, y cuando ya no pude más, dije:

– Yo… yo no recuerdo ni siquiera por un segundo haber visto el auto que me arrolló, pero de alguna manera fui capaz de reconocerlo. No, no era eso, no es como si lo recordara, simplemente tenía la certeza de que ese auto gris fue el que me atropelló. No era un recuerdo mío… era casi como si alguien lo hubiera implantado por la fuerza en mi memoria… No, no, no, incluso eso podría no ser verdad–

– La hipnosis no es buena trayendo de recuerdos de vuelta –Comentó Aleksai–, pero si es muy buena creándolos, así que puede que ese recuerdo sea falso...–

– No, no era un recuerdo falso –Lo interrumpí– Ese recuerdo es real. Es anterior a todo esto… es de hace más de 2 años…– Murmuré con sorpresa para mí misma.

De acuerdo, pensé, asumamos por un momento que la historia de Aleksai es cierta. Si lo que él dijo es correcto, significa que el "campeón" que me atacó debe estar asociado a otro "invocador" como nosotros 2. Aleksai tiene un campeón, su nombre es Akali, yo tengo un campeón, aunque por ahora no lo conozco. Si esa es la regla general, entonces sería correcto asumir que el campeón "X" que me sumergió en esa ilusión también también debe tener un invocador para cumplir con dicha regla general.

Ahora, este campeón "X" nunca se ha relacionado conmigo, sin embargo fue capaz de socavar en mis recuerdos y obtener una vivida imagen de una memoria que yo casi había olvidado, que sería ese viejo Toyota gris. Ese auto estaba casi perdido en mis recuerdos, pero el campeón "X" intencionalmente resucito dicho recuerdo y lo hizo responsable del accidente. Si eso es correcto, entonces entre el bólido gris y el campeón "X" existe una relación, y esa sería el conductor del vehículo. La persona tras el volante. En ese caso, aquella relación no sería mera coincidencia, existiría una alta posibilidad que el dueño del auto sea también el invocador del campeón.

Esta sería la relación entre ambos personajes. Invocador e invocado. De cualquier manera, si el invocador es realmente el dueño de ese auto gris, entonces sería una persona que yo conozco... ugh.

Suspiré. Llegué a una conclusión desagradable en más de una forma para mí, pero no tenía más opciones someterme a ese razonamiento.

– El vehículo es real. Si la información que me revelaste es verídica, entonces el... –Me quede callada un momento, pues la palabra "campeón" aún era difícil de pronunciar para mí– …el campeón "X" que me hipnotizó debe estar bajo las ordenes de otro "invocador". Y si mis deducciones son correctas… no, si este presentimiento es correcto, entonces el invocador es una persona que yo conozco. El dueño de ese auto gris, el invocador... ambos son la misma persona–

– ¿Una persona que tu ya conoces? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?– Preguntó Aleksai notablemente sorprendido. Inflé mi pecho con algo de orgullo y le respondí:

– No es que lo sepa, es que lo recuerdo. Ese auto es real, esta archivado en mis recuerdos. Le pertenecía a un antiguo ejecutivo de la compañía donde trabajo que fue reemplazado por mí… no fue decisión mía, ni tampoco era mi intención que algo como eso sucediera pero yo indirectamente lo hice perder su trabajo–

Aleksai no respondió nada, y yo tampoco estaba muy a la labor de decir algo más. No es una historia que me agrade mucho recordar, y no quiero pensar que por causa mía un hombre llego tan lejos como para intentar convertirse en un asesino.

Solo cruzamos nuestros caminos una vez. Fue un encuentro muy fugaz.

Recuerdo que ese día estaba muy emocionada. Era un excelente trabajo para una recién graduada, y el pensar que ahora reunía los requisitos para llevar a mi hermano menor a vivir conmigo era por mucho mi mayor regocijo. Levanté mis ojos distraídamente y me topé con un hombre que atravesaba sus 30 años, embalado en un traje de corbata, saliendo airadamente del edificio donde yo trabajaría a partir de ese día. Unas anchas escaleras me separaban de la puerta principal, y mientras yo subía el bajaba. Entonces llegamos al mismo escalón.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Aunque yo no sabía quién era, me observó con una mirada llena de ira, más la expresión en mi rostro solo manifestaba confusión.

Aunque la escalera era lo bastante amplia para que 10 personas pasaran al mismo tiempo sin tocarse, el hombre de mediana edad me hizo a un lado de forma brusca, casi tirándome al suelo, y siguió su camino.

Me gire aturdida, y entonces lo vi entrar en un auto gris. Un Toyota Corolla de color gris.

El mismo auto que vi en mis pesadillas.

En ese tiempo el auto se encontraba en mejor estado. Sin abolladuras ni golpes, bueno, fue hace tiempo ya después de todo.

Pero tengo la certeza, casi la seguridad, que es el mismo auto.

Y que lo conduce la misma persona que vi en esa ocasión.

– Aleksai –Dije finalmente–, ¿Sabes? Hay un hombre que me odia. El piensa que arruine su vida… el día que le quite su trabajo–

– ¿Arruinar su vida dices? ¿Solo por perder un trabajo?–

– Era algo de esperarse, después de todo el era Joseph Wildhosen, el hijo de mi jefe. En otras palabras, por causa mía su padre se deshizo de él. Creo que es él. Creo que es el invocador–

Respondí yo en un tono sombrío al decir su nombre. Joseph Wildhosen. Creo recordar haber comentado al presentarme que el apellido de mi jefe era Wildhosen. Su nombre completo es Albert Stuart Wildhosen, y yo, al hijo de esa persona que es nada menos que mi jefe, lo reemplacé. En realidad sentía lastima por él, incluso después de que tratara de matarme. Siento algo de culpa aunque no fuera mi decisión ocupar su lugar frente a los ojos de su exigente y avaro padre, porque de cualquier forma estoy involucrada en el asunto y no me puedo desligar de esa responsabilidad refugiándome en la negligencia. Es solo una excusa, y yo, una obstinada mujer que no acepta excusas de nadie no puede ser tan hipócrita como para valerme de tal recurso. Por el contrario, debo ser más rigurosa conmigo misma en ese aspecto. Jamás aceptare una excusa de mi misma, aunque se me caiga el cielo encima. Bueno, aún así, el recurrir a la venganza cuando su propia incompetencia fue la mayor desencadenante del trágico desenlace de su vida me pareció injusto e infantil.

No lo sustituí solo por suerte.

Fue porque fui más eficiente en su trabajo que él.

Lo desfalqué porque fui mejor, y eso es todo.

No tiene ningún derecho a atentar contra mi vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus acciones, siento el deseo de ayudarlo. Quiero que él pueda tener una vida plena, e incluso estoy dispuesta a olvidarme de este incidente, después de todo, no está en mi naturaleza el ser rencorosa.

Como ya dije, no vivo para herir a los demás.

– Entiendo. Ciertamente es una situación complicada –Repuso Aleksai– Pero de cualquier forma, esta situación da pie a muchas preguntas. Para empezar, ¿Cómo es que Joseph Wildhosen puede ser un invocador? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que él haya jugado alguna vez League of Legends?–

Ah, vaya, esta pregunta no me la esperaba.

– Bueno… en realidad no podría responderte eso–

Ciertamente esa era una grieta muy grande en mi teoría.

Ser un invocador.

Eso significa que 40 jugadores de League of Legends recibieron un mensaje igual al que yo recibí, y él debió ser uno de ellos. Si esto es un torneo, entonces sería lógico que intentes eliminar a los demás competidores.

¿Entonces Joseph Wildhosen fue un jugador de League of Legends lo bastante bueno para ser incluido en este bizarro juego?

No puedo hacerme a la idea de que un hombre de 40 años como él, que dedicó su vida a la empresa de su padre, encuentre entretenido un simple juego online.

Es algo chocante.

No va con alguien como él.

No me da esa clase de impresión.

Pero si él no es un invocador… ¿Entonces cómo?

Pronto una posibilidad escalofriante cruzó por mi mente como una sombra en la noche. Miré a Aleksai a los ojos y sentí que el llegó a la misma espantosa conclusión. A juzgar por su mirada, creo estar segura que él ya sabía en lo que yo pensaba. El estaba en mi mente, y yo en la suya. Nos leímos el pensamiento con solo vernos a los ojos. No es como si hiciera falta decirlo, no es como si quisiéramos decirlo... y tampoco es como si supiéramos como decirlo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Como controlar a un campeón sin ser un invocador.

La respuesta es más que obvia.

Tan elemental que hasta un niño podría decirla.

Algo tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo tan difícil de decir.

Cerré los ojos.

– No recuerdo haber leído en ninguna parte que esté prohibido –Murmuró Aleksai. Entonces yo continué la frase que el dejó a la mitad– Cualquier persona, no importa quien sea, podría tener un campeón… si matará a su invocador…–

* * *

**Nunca terminó de gustarme la forma en que se desarrolló este capítulo. Lo reescribí muchas veces, pero ninguna versión terminó por convencerme, es como una de esas partes tediosas de la vida que desearías saltarte. Incluso esta versión final tiene bastantes detalles que me gustaría ajustar, pero por lo pronto le dejaré la decisión a los amables lectores que desean invertir algo de su tiempo leyendo mi composición.**

**Como consejo del día... no golpeen la pantalla de sus computadores con un martillo. Desde el fondo de mi corazón les aconsejo.**


	9. La pesadilla de Aleksai

**Últimamente**** me he dado cuenta que la historia se ha vuelto algo dramática, y por tal motivo se ha alejado bastante de su concepción original de ser una comedia ligera con algo de misterio. Como sea, en este capítulo corto hablaremos del tipo de alucinación que Aleksai padeció cuando fue hipnotizado en la habitación del hospital. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que clase de cosas pasarían por la cabeza de un lunático?**

**Puede no ser muy agradable.**

****Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.****

* * *

**Capitulo 4.3 (Extra): La pesadilla de Aleksai**

Sucedió un día cualquiera en que el profundo azul de los ojos de Alejandra me indagó sobre un cierto evento, que por esos azares de la vida ocurrió nada menos que en mi mente. Muy delicados sus rasgos y muy dulce su voz, pero su mirada afilada parecía cortar a través del tiempo mismo.

A ella no se le escapa nada…

Y sabía yo mejor que nadie que no podría persuadirla ni engañarla. Inteligencia, talento, perspicacia, honradez, rectitud y una férrea determinación son cualidades que vertidas en una sola persona resultan problemáticas para un sujeto como yo. Un atrevido, cínico e insolente mentiroso con tendencia a favorecer el facilismo y el fraude por encima del esfuerzo y la honestidad.

No podría ser más opuesta a mí, y desafortunadamente esa misma mujer infalible no acepta excusas nunca. Tal vez sería más ajustado a la realidad decir que no acepta ninguna excusa de mí en específico. Aunque pueda ser tolerante con los demás, ella es tan estricta conmigo como lo es consigo misma.

¿Quién demonios le metió semejante idea en la cabeza?

Frustradamente suspiré.

–De acuerdo… Me encontraba yo soñando, o mejor, alucinando sobre…–

Le respondí, y entonces me puse a recordar lo que ocurrió esa madrugada, el 9 de agosto.

Fue algo más o menos así, escuché una cierta voz que me hablaba en medio de mis sueños…

_Aleksai… Aleksai… Aleksai…_

_Rápido, la negra nos hace el 2x1… Traingame a ese pendejo de Aleksai… Ah, Aleksai, aquí estás. Te puedes ir a la mismísima mierda. Estas bien jodido… Aleksai… de aquí no te puedes escapar… por que la negra, negra, negra te va cantar._

– No, negra… no me cantes por favor…– Murmuré entre dormido.

_Tus deseos son órdenes, Aleksai..._

– Gracias a Dios…–

_Ahora será un negro._

– Espere, ¿Qué?–

_Pero bien negro._

– ¡No, no hagas eso! –

_Y bien grueso._

– ¡Detente mierda!–

_Duro como la piedra._

– ¡No, como la piedra no!– Balbuceé medio dormido yo en estos estúpidos sueños míos, todos relacionados con sodomización, raza negra y dolorosos, muy dolorosos, objetos contundentes.

_De medio metro. Te va a doler, Aleksai. Esto si te va a doler. Esto definitiva, imperativa e ineludiblemente te va a doler._

_El negro está en camino._

Una resplandeciente y tibia lágrima recorrió la periferia de mis mejillas en mi rostro durmiente. Aún sumergido en aquella pesadilla, sentí aquella tierna calidez húmeda en mis mejillas. Nada menos que el dolor de mi corazón manifestándose a través de las fuentes lacrimales en el cristalino de mis ojos, abiertas por esta maldita desesperación… desgraciadamente pronto sentiría otro tipo de dolor, y no sería precisamente en el corazón.

_Si… y es todo para ti. Solo para ti… solo por ti es que existe este enorme, venoso y tieso instrumento del amor. El negro ya viene._

_El negro._

_ El negro te hace el 2x1… el negro… el negro te parte al medio… el negro. Viene el negro. Todo dentro de ti. Todo el poder de su existencia empujando una vara innecesariamente larga dentro de ti._

_Todo este amor…_

_Todo…_

_¡Acéptalo todo!_

Aquella voz enigmática que me susurraba se quedo callada, y en su lugar una grave y áspera, no obstante algo femenina voz de homosexual extremadamente musculoso y bien dotado exclamó:

_¡…TE LA VOY A CLAVAR BIEN ADENTRO, ALEKSAAAAAAI…!_

– ¡Pero qué carajo…!– Ahogado grité. Espantado me desperté… y adolorido me levanté. Por algún motivo se me dificultaba el caminar, pero no hablaré más sobre aquella penosa situación.

Como sea.

¿Han visto alguna vez la película "Inception"?

Supongo que la audiencia puede repartirse entre el sí y el no, así que cambiaré la pregunta a: ¿Conocen el concepto de un sueño dentro de otro sueño?

Pues exactamente fue eso lo que sucedió. Aunque aparentemente desperté, lo cierto es que estaba dentro de otro sueño.

Cuanta confusión.

La ilusión era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

En mi mente navegaban ideas e imágenes de lo más extrañas… creo recordar algunas escenas sobre Taric de la Quinta Era, algunos unicornios y mucho color rosado.

Fue entonces cuando, aún enajenado en mis desvaríos, una enorme ballena azul llego flotando hacia mí. Quede paralizado.

Pronto levanté los ojos solo para darme cuenta que cientos de miles de esos espantosos animales estaban volando en un extraño mundo de colores psicodélicos, rodeadas por miembros fálicos flotando, entre muchas otras cosas fuera de lugar.

Fue horrible.

No lo dude un solo segundo.

Saque un revolver de mi bolsillo y me disparé en la boca con la intención de no volver a despertar jamás.

Por desgracia lo hice.

Ah, bueno.

No es como si fuera algo malo despertar.

A mi lado se encontraba Alejandra arrodillada observando su celular. Se tardó un buen tiempo en salir de ese estado, así que la cubrí con una manta, y me senté a esperar a su lado hasta que despertara de esa pesadilla, sin importar cuando tiempo le tomara.

Esperaría tanto como fuera necesario.

– ¿Y bien…? ¿Cuál fue la pesadilla que tuviste, Aleksai?– Insistió Alejandra con curiosidad enfocando su atención en mí.

Su voz dulce y serena junto a su bello rostro me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

Por mi mente pasaron muchas ballenas azules, banderas nazis, figuras fálicas, corpulentos hombres negros, miembros gruesos, largos, penetraciones, enemas y dificultades al caminar.

Entonces respondí:

– Ese payaso sabe bien como asustarme…–

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Como consejo del día cuiden lo que sueñan.**


	10. Curso de cooperación para invocadores

**Bueno, finalmente el capítulo 5.**

**Al fin revelada la campeona de Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, y también su primer enfrentamiento directo contra el campeón que le provocó esas terribles alucinaciones el capítulo anterior (Cof* Shaco, Cof* Cof* spoiler). Como sea, en el capítulo 4.2 prometí arte oficial sobre los personajes, y ve vuelto para cumplirlo. Por lo pronto solo se trata de Alejandra, eventualmente, con suficiente motivación, iré subiendo bocetos de los demás personajes. En los comentarios al final de la historia podrán encontrar el link a la imagen. No esperen una obra de arte, la hice en Paint.**

**Como sea, c****omo ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Curso de cooperación para invocadores**

* * *

_Aquel que mata un invocador puede convertirse en un invocador. Es la única posibilidad que me viene a la mente… no puede ser más._

_Joseph Wildhosen mató a uno de los invocadores seleccionados por Riot y ocupó su lugar._

* * *

Pensé.

Pensamos.

En el balcón de la habitación eso pensamos.

Llegamos a dicha conclusión.

Sin embargo.

Que ingenuos.

Los subestimamos.

A ellos.

A esos seres extraños.

¿Cómo es que no consideramos esa posibilidad?

Aunque era tan obvia, la ignoramos. Y aunque creímos encontrar la respuesta, nos equivocamos… entonces… frente a nuestras narices…

* * *

_A… JA… JA… JA…_

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

_AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…._

* * *

Desde la derecha.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

Desde la izquierda.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

En cada esquina.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

En cada rincón.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

Como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

Un hombre riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

Desde el fin del mundo.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

Y me hizo temblar.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!_

* * *

Desde la médula de mis huesos, llena de miedo, yo temblé.

* * *

_¡…AJAJAJAJA…JA…JA!_

* * *

Desde el interior de mi piel, los 650 músculos que movían cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo se paralizaron de terror, todos al mismo tiempo. No era para menos. Semejante espectáculo tan macabro no merecía menos que el más profundo y sincero temor.

Un chillido así de desquiciante.

Una risa que amenazaba la vida misma.

Una criatura que llamaba a la muerte con su mera presencia.

Si, él apareció. Eso se presentó.

De repente el espacio frente a nosotros estalló, y ante nuestros ojos atónitos, aquel monstruo se manifestó.

Violentamente. Muy violentamente. Comparado a su homónimo del videojuego, en la vida real la experiencia es mucho más espectacular. Una explosión se trago el espacio que momentos antes se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue una explosión de color rojo. Completamente rojo. Solo podían distinguirse trazos tenues en el pobre campo de visibilidad que ofrecía la cortina de tinieblas. Un rojizo y espeso humo engulló la habitación ocultando lo que antes fue visible. Entonces, cuando todo el humo se disipó, él apareció. Aquello que no era más que sombras y siluetas se transformó en un demonio usando la piel de un payaso. Un bufón de aspecto siniestro nos observaba desde la distancia con un par de brillantes ojos azules. Unos dientes inmensos adornaban la tiesa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desagradablemente se quebraba en su rostro cubierto de maquillaje.

Balanceaba entre sus manos dos largas cuchillas.

Llevaba en la cabeza un disparatado sombrero.

Acuñaban sus pies un par de alocados zapatos.

Su apariencia en general era absurda.

Pero eso no lo hacía menos espeluznante.

Se acercó. Dio un paso, luego otro, luego otro, y entonces, se burló en nuestra cara. Descaradamente, a carcajadas, ese payaso se rió de nosotros.

Porque nos equivocamos.

Porque lo subestimamos.

Porque nunca nos paso por la cabeza, ese payaso estridentemente se rió.

Y nos habló. En un desequilibrado tono, en una desafinada voz, de una frenética manera, agarrándose el estomago, este personaje sin punto de cordura muy alto nos dijo:

– ¡Esa estuvo muy buena! ¡Pensar que llegarían a imaginar que mi estimado Joseph Wildhosen mataría al cobarde de mi invocador…!–

Entre carcajadas. Lo escuché, y entonces lo entendí. Nos equivocamos, ah, eso ya lo había dicho, ¿cierto?

– …matar a ese mocoso que no tenía ni 15 años… ¿No es gracioso?–

El payaso continuó, pero yo no necesitaba escuchar más.

Desde que le vi la cara lo comprendí.

No hacía falta indagar a mi memoria para saber con quién estábamos hablando. Tampoco creo que haga falta mencionarlo, pues estoy segura que todos deben conocerlo bien. Creo haber dado una descripción lo suficientemente detallada para deducir quien es el interlocutor en escena.

Es decir, ¿Quién podría no reconocerlo?

¿Quién…? ¿Quién sería capaz de poner en consideración al mismísimo Shaco, el Bufón siniestro estando de pie frente a él?

¿Quién podría siquiera dudar de lo que estaba a punto decirnos ese desquiciado?

– ¿No les parece risible pensar… que fui yo mismo el que lo mató? ¿A mi propio invocador?– Shaco dijo, e inmediatamente estalló de risa.

Nos equivocamos. Los subestimamos. Erróneamente supusimos que un campeón sería incapaz de ir en contra de la voluntad de su propio invocador. ¿Qué bases físicas tenía yo para suponer eso?

Son seres de otra dimensión.

Su existencia está más allá del entendimiento humano.

No sabemos nada acerca de su razonamiento.

No tenemos idea de que buscan ni de que son.

Y de todos los campeones del juego, justo teníamos que toparnos con este.

Shaco.

Shaco, el Bufón siniestro.

Fue ese maldito el que nos sumergió en esa terrible pesadilla. Claro, era bastante lógico. ¿Quién sino él usa esas endemoniadas cajas sorpresa para espantar a sus víctimas con visiones del infierno?

Aunque sobra mencionarlo, sin duda su modesta representación en la pantalla de mi computadora no se acercaba siquiera a la experiencia en carne propia… no son solo un par de segundos corriendo aleatoriamente, es algo casi eterno. El horror que es capaz de provocar… es simplemente inimaginable.

Y siendo así, ¿Quién pondría en tela de juicio semejante afirmación viniendo nada menos que del asesino más famoso de Runaterra?

¿Quién podría negarle su derecho?

¿Quién podría siquiera dudar que ese psicópata sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?

Un tipo como él que no tiene reparos en matar por simple y desfigurado placer... no se podría esperar otra cosa de ese desgraciado psicópata. Es más, fácilmente podría afirmarse que la vida es algo que por sí misma es capaz de ofenderlo, un insulto a su filosofía. Una criatura que abraza su propia existencia con el único objeto de poder seguir sembrando la muerte allí por donde pasa.

A un simple niño.

Matarlo.

No es mucho para él.

No sería un gran problema. Era una presa fácil. Tal vez ese fue el pensamiento que atravesó su mente al asesinarlo.

Que ser tan retorcido. Y ahora ese mismo engendro enfermo esta aquí, a una peligrosamente corta distancia de nosotros.

Amenazando nuestra vida.

Jugando con nosotros.

Que Dios nos ampare.

¿Qué era lo que rezaba el juego al final de su historia…?

Dando una respuesta burda, creo que era algo como: "Hagas lo que hagas, jamás digas que no entendiste el chiste".

En otras palabras, hagas lo que hagas, no te atrevas a hacerlo enfadar.

Hagas lo que hagas, no te atrevas a ofenderlo, Alejandra, me supliqué. Hagas lo que hagas no te atrevas a molestarlo, Aleksai, supliqué al muchacho. Supliqué. Dispuesta a postrarme sobre mis rodillas, con una rígida sonrisa, yo supliqué por nuestras vidas.

Supliqué miserablemente porque a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros, dos simples seres humanos, en contra de un enemigo como ese?

Puede aparecer de repente, hipnotizar, desvanecerse y hasta multiplicarse. En realidad, desde que solo tengo referencias suyas de un juego, no sabemos si tiene más habilidades aparte de las ya mencionadas. No hay forma en que seamos capaces de derrotarlo.

Actuar imprudentemente solo acelerará nuestro final. Actuar demasiado tarde no resolverá nada.

¡Necesito pensar en una solución ahora mismo!

Pero Aleksai se me adelantó.

Con su mano en mi pecho me apartó, y dando un par de pasos hacia adelante:

– ¡…Akali…!–

Gritó el muchacho con fuerza. Sin titubear.

El llamó a su campeona a pelear. Ah, es verdad. Que tonta.

No estábamos tan indefensos.

Yo simplemente lo olvidé. Solo un campeón puede vencer a otro campeón, y a mí, la incrédula, se me olvidó.

Y entonces, en un instante, desde una sombra, de la misma forma en que surgió del suelo cuando Aleksai me la presentó, esa mujer saltó disparada como una bala contra el payaso. La frágil doncella de cabello negro encajó sus delicados pies en el perturbador rostro del siempre sonriente Shaco.

Fue un impacto devastador.

A una tremenda velocidad, con una abrumadora fuerza, ella lo pateó sin contemplaciones en la cara. Su rostro se hundió y crujió como una caja de madera aplastada por una roca. Un golpe a semejante velocidad no es nada menos que letal para una persona.

Desgraciadamente eso no fue todo. Las cosas no acabaron así.

Aunque fue un impacto letal.

Aunque Akali también es una campeona.

Aunque no había posibilidad de sobrevivir.

No pudimos derrotarlo.

Nos tendió una trampa, ese maldito payaso.

Lo que ella pateó solo era un clon.

Una copia.

Lo que en el juego sería su ultimate. La habilidad más poderosa de un campeón.

Y la utilizó contra nosotros.

No hace falta agregar que sin duda nos matará.

Su cuerpo grotesco explotó, y de su interior mil cuchillas salieron despedidas en todas direcciones. No hay a donde escapar. No hay tiempo para correr. El malnacido nos atrapó con la guardia baja.

Solo pude cerrar los ojos.

Es nuestro fin.

…

–Estoy…–

Pero me equivoqué.

– ¿Estamos vivos…?–

Afortunadamente me equivoqué.

– ¿Realmente estamos vivos…?–

Sorprendentemente, las cosas no acabaron así para nosotros tampoco. Pase mis manos por mi cuerpo intentando en vano encontrar alguna herida fatal, sin más palabras en la boca que algunas estúpidas preguntas.

Una helada corriente de viento acaricio mis pálidas mejillas.

Tímidamente gire la cabeza hacia el epicentro de aquella trampa fatal que, por cualquiera que sea el motivo, no consiguió despojarnos de nuestras vidas.

– ¡…Ahh…!– Una daga inmóvil en frente de mis ojos me arrebató un grito ahogado.

Que susto me llevé.

A menos de un centímetro de distancia, una cuchilla se sostenía congelada en el vacio apuntando hacia mi rostro. Asustada me aparte un par de pasos con la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda agarrando el brazo de mi compañero de habitación con toda la fuerza a disposición de estos débiles músculos míos tratando de apartarlo del peligro, como si se tratara de un niño.

Justo como lo haría con Johan.

Como si solo fuera mi hermanito, lo halé hacia mí.

Puede resultar ofensivo para Aleksai recibir esa clase de trato de mi parte, una simple muchachita de su edad, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así es mi personalidad. Siento esa necesidad de proteger.

Podrían llamarlo instinto maternal, o tal vez, simple arrogancia.

Pero como sea, que sorprendente.

¡Era simplemente espectacular!

Más de mil cuchillas congeladas, todas suspendidas en el aire por un hermoso y débil espectro de hielo y escarcha. Lo que alguna vez fue una trampa letal ahora no era más que una bella escultura de cristal.

Aquella maldita trampa se congeló antes de poder tocarnos con alguna de sus afiladas navajas.

Todo lo que atiné a decir fue:

– Dios mío… nos salvamos–

¿A quién debería agradecer?

Aleksai dejo escapar el aire en sus pulmones. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y dijo:

– Gracias, Alejandra–

– ¿Y-Yo? ¿Pero por qué?– Balbuceé confundida. No entendía a que se refería, ni exactamente porque me agradeció a mí.

– Eso es obvio, porque nos salvaste– Respondió con naturalidad.

– No seas ridículo… ¿Cómo podría yo habernos salvado? –Repliqué–, no creo haber dicho en ningún momento que tenga poderes ESPER para manipular la temperatura–

– ¿Estás segura? Puede que seas la descendiente de una Yuki-Onna, Mizore–

– Deja de usar referencias a Rosario+Vampire para molestarme, ¡no es como si yo fuera una mujer de hielo!– Exclamé ligeramente ruborizada.

– Oh, creo que he dado en el clavo. ¿Puede que por casualidad te hayan apodado "Reina de hielo" en algún momento de tu vida?–

– No, definitivamente eso nunca pasó –Mentí mientras recordaba las numerosas ocasiones en que escuché ese sobrenombre dirigido a mí–, nadie jamás ha relacionado mi carácter al arquetipo de mujer kuudere tan utilizado en la animación japonesa. Nunca. Ni siquiera una vez. Definitivamente nadie me ha llamado así en mi vida entera–

– No me mientas, ¿Cómo explicas tus poderes sobre la escarcha entonces?– Replicó el joven sonriendo maliciosamente.

– Por desgracia un ex-almirante de la marina me robó la fruta del diablo que otorgaba control sobre el hielo, así que no dispongo de esa clase de habilidades. Todo está en tu mente, muchacho sin remedio– Repuse sarcásticamente.

…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

– Jajajajajaja…– Una suave y tersa risa se hizo camino a través de la seriedad en mi rostro impasible. Nuestra conversación no tenía el menor sentido, y para ser sincera, me resultaba bastante refrescante.

– Eso está mejor –Comentó Aleksai–, una expresión tan dura no le hace bien a nadie, Alejandra–

– Supongo que tienes un punto ahí– Respondí risueña.

Observé la fina capa de hielo que recubría las cuchillas.

Realmente, ¿Quién nos salvo?

¿Acaso fue un fenómeno climatológico?

No parecía factible, mucho menos en estas condiciones. El cielo no estaba ni remotamente nublado, además, para empezar, el clima no es tan violento por aquí, y aún si lo fuera, nunca he escuchado de una nevada lo suficientemente fuerte para congelar un lugar instantáneamente. No, definitivamente manos humanas debieron verse involucradas en este incidente. ¿Acaso fuiste tú, Sub-Zero? Sabía que mis muchos años de lealtad al personaje darían frutos algún día. Ah, ya estoy comenzando a hablar como Aleksai, parece que estoy siendo influenciada, o tal vez mal influenciada.

Como sea.

La respuesta a mi pregunta se mantenía entre el suspenso y el misterio. Aunque a la larga ya tenía la respuesta, el mismo Aleksai me la había dado, solo que la interpreté como alguna clase de broma.

– Gracias por salvarnos– Aleksai repitió.

Y entonces, antes de poder contestar alguna cosa, señaló con su mano hacia el balcón. Más allá del balcón. Mucho más allá. A unos 90 metros de distancia, en la terraza de un edificio, su mano con firmeza apuntaba lo que parecía ser una persona. Siendo honesta, a esas horas la oscuridad no permitía distinguir lo que el señalaba, mucho menos a semejante distancia.

Por ello le pregunté:

– ¿A qué estás señalando?–

– A tu campeona, quien por ti y solo por ti nos salvó a los dos. Una vez más gracias, y felicitaciones Alejandra, oficialmente acabas de entrar al torneo de League of Legends. Ya eres parte de esta guerra– Respondió con indiferencia, para mi estupefacción.

* * *

Sucedió el 04 de agosto, aproximadamente a las 11:00 de la noche en horario local. El horario de este mundo… su mundo.

Mi primer encuentro con mi destinada.

Alejandra Sagir Lazzuli.

Pero las cosas no salieron como me lo esperaba. Ella fue brutalmente embestida por uno de esos artefactos a los que ustedes, personas de la Tierra, llaman "automóviles". Mi presentación precisó ser pospuesta en pos de la vida de mi anfitriona, pues estaba a minutos de la muerte. Por suerte para ella, fui capaz de mantenerla vida usando pociones de salud que traje conmigo desde Runaterra. Su cuerpo las aceptó bastante bien, y entonces la llevé a un establecimiento médico tras recoger sus pertenencias.

Aunque este mundo me resulta bastante confuso, tengo una idea general del funcionamiento de su sociedad.

En cualquier caso, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Ashe de Freljord, conocida como la arquera de hielo. Me transferí a este mundo a través de una singularidad de Kerr-Newman.

Estoy al servicio de Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, mi invocadora. Yo soy su campeona. La escogí como mi maestra seducida por su firmeza y rectitud. La consideré una persona digna de mi respeto, y por tanto le confíe mi existencia en este mundo.

De acuerdo, regresando a la compaginación que me corresponde, tan rápido como permitieron mis piernas, corriendo busqué un centro especializado en salud para tratar las heridas de Alejandra. Su situación era muy delicada aún con la ayuda de las pociones rúnicas, no había tiempo que perder. Desagraciadamente mi condición de visitante no era de mucha ayuda en esta situación. Me encontraba totalmente desorientada, así que le delegué el trabajo de hacerme un camino a mi lengua, y tal como lo digo, a fuerza de interrogar personas nativas en el camino conseguí llegar al hospital más cercano.

Me limité a dejarla en la entrada, junto a su abrigo y celular.

El personal médico se encargaría del resto.

Afortunadamente ella sobrevivió.

A partir de entonces, los días pasaron lentamente, y mi única labor consistía en hacer guardia en la terraza de un edificio cercano hasta su recuperación. No quería darle una sorpresa tan abrupta en un estado como ese.

Decidí darle algo de tiempo.

Sea como sea, de esa aburrida forma me despedí del sol durante 4 días hasta que, el 8 de agosto, tuve lo que sería mi primer encuentro formal con un invocador.

Aleksai.

Un joven.

De cabello negro y piel moderadamente pálida.

Rasgos delicados y agradables. Visto de lejos hasta podrías confundirlo con una mujer.

Parecía atlético. Un entrenamiento riguroso haría de él un buen soldado seguramente, pero eso tal vez sería un desperdicio. No, de hecho probablemente sería un desperdicio.

Se podría hacer de él un mucho mejor estratega.

Era muy astuto. Siempre hablaba menos de lo que sabía, pero aún así era una persona bastante habladora. Sin duda alguna el sabía de mi presencia en este lugar desde hace ya un tiempo, aunque no lo mencionara. Sabía demasiadas cosas, pero pretendía no saberlas.

Simplemente era demasiado astuto.

La palabra con la que describiría mi primera impresión de él sería: "persuasivo". Si a Alejandra la describe bien la palabra "perfecta", entonces a este hombre lo describiría bastante bien el término "perfectamente persuasivo". Es una persona que fácilmente puede ubicarse al mismo nivel que la joven Sagir-Lazzuli. Es tan hábil como ella, quien es por derecho propio una genio. Podría ser una amenaza muy grande… o un aliado muy valioso si así lo quieres.

Sería conveniente contar con su ayuda.

Bueno, en cualquier caso, yo, a ese hombre, me lo encontré por casualidad en la azotea del hospital.

Fue un encuentro un poco… digamos… no sé exactamente como describirlo, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Aleksai? ¿Un encuentro decepcionantemente poco decepcionante?

¿Por qué dijo él algo como eso?

Oh, bueno, da igual.

Debería decir que él es sin duda una persona extraña, ah, pero no por ello me refiero a su excentricidad –Porque sin duda es excéntrico–, sino a una cuestión de rareza en su lugar. Es decir, él es un genio al nivel de Alejandra. Ellos no son el tipo de gemas que encontrarías en cualquier lugar, y es por esto que él es una persona extraña. Alguien que difícilmente encontraras en cualquier sitio.

Sea como sea, nos topamos aproximadamente a las 4:00 pm. El salió a la terraza, y entonces nos vimos frente a frente.

Se presentó vestido solo con una bata blanca.

Probablemente el había descubierto mi presencia en este lugar tiempo atrás, pues, sin dudarlo, despreocupadamente caminó hacia mí y me saludó de la siguiente manera:

– Hola allí, tú debes ser Ashe. Si… debes serlo, ¿Lo eres, verdad?–

Su franqueza me dejo aturdida un momento.

Entonces respondí:

– ¿Debo asumir que eres un invocador?–

– Eso sería bastante preciso–

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas presentándote ante mí?– Le pregunté.

– Supongo que sería… darte una advertencia–

Una advertencia. En ese momento supuse que sus palabras eran una declaración de guerra abierta.

Tonto, pensé para mí misma. ¿Cómo le cabe en la cabeza amenazar de frente a un campeón?

– ¿Una advertencia…? –Repetí– Dame una razón para escucharla antes de clavarte una flecha en la cabeza. Ya que me conoces tan bien, debes estar enterado que nunca he fallado una sola flecha, ¿cierto?–

Tensé mi arco con firmeza y apunte a su frente. Esperaba que esa amenaza surtiera efecto, pero me equivoque.

Sorprendentemente me sonrió.

– Dame una razón para no cortarle la cabeza a tu invocador–

– ¡…!–

Tragué saliva.

– Mi compañera esta junto a tu invocador justo ahora. Un movimiento en falso y haré que le corte el cuello– Amenazó el joven.

– No es posible… ¡No hay manera en que sepas quien es mi invocadora!– Exclamé.

– Oh, ¿Así que es una invocadora?–

– Ugh… espera, ¿No lo sabías?–

– Por supuesto que no, solo era un farol. Una mentira si así lo prefieres. En ningún momento he sabido quien es tu invocador…–Dijo él, y entonces se retractó– Perdón, tu "invocadora"–

Que estúpida fui. El maldito astuto me había engañado. No podía creerlo. Un poco más y tal vez hubiera revelado el nombre de mi invocadora.

– Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que deseas advertirme?– Pregunté nuevamente, esta vez con más cautela.

– De acuerdo. Creo existe una alta posibilidad que tu invocadora sea atacada esta noche, así que deberías estar alerta–

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? He estado vigilando por algún… tiempo –Decidí decir tiempo en lugar de días para no revelar más información de la necesaria sobre mi invocadora. Revelar hasta el menor detalle a esta persona podría ser peligroso–, y no he visto ninguna actividad sospechosa… ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho tú para conseguir ese dato…?–

– No conseguí información, quiero decir, no estoy investigando a nadie, así que puedes relajarte un poco. Solo es una conjetura. Verás, esta tarde, mi médico hizo un cierto comentario– Respondió pausadamente el joven.

No parecía ser mi enemigo, por tanto me convencí baje un poco mi guardia. Sin embargo no podía darme el lujo de confiar en cualquier desconocido, mucho menos si se trataba de otro invocador.

– ¿Qué comentario fue el que te hizo deducir que atacaran a mi invocadora esta noche?–

– Ese viejo médico me comentó mientras revisaba mis heridas un cierto rumor que había estado circulando últimamente. El rumor hablaba de un hombre que había estado revisando la lista de pacientes en varios hospitales de la ciudad durante estos días, y que, hoy precisamente, se había presentado justo en esta clínica para revisar el listado de pacientes–

Me quedé callada un momento.

El interpretó mi silencio como una pregunta, y entonces sentenció:

– ¿No te parece como si… estuviera buscando a alguien?–

– Ciertamente… en verdad es un comportamiento muy extra…–

Me congelé.

Y recordé.

El accidente de Alejandra. Casi muere, y tuve que traerla aquí.

– E-Espera, ¿Por qué asumes que ese hombre está buscando invocadores en específico?–

– Este fenómeno de los invocadores y los campeones no empezó hace mucho. El tiempo que el rumor ha estado circulando coincide casi perfectamente con el momento en que los campeones empezaron a aparecer– Contestó el muchacho.

– Pero… aún así… podría ser solo casualidad– Balbuceé.

– Ese rumor es demasiado reciente para ser una coincidencia –Replicó–. Seres de otra dimensión repentinamente aparecen en nuestro mundo buscando un invocador que los ayudé a conseguir su propósito. Y justo cuando dos de ellos son enviados a una clínica, aparece un extraño hombre revisando listas de pacientes en todos los centros de salud de la ciudad. No puede ser solo casualidad–

Me asustó.

Me convenció.

Temí por la vida de Alejandra una vez más.

¿Alguien la está buscando? ¿Eso quiere decir que no fue un accidente? ¿Quién la busca, y por qué?

Levanté mi vista absorta hasta cruzar miradas con el joven, y le pregunté su nombre.

– Ah, me llamo Aleksai, es un placer– Respondió.

– ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?–

–Ya sabes –Dijo Aleksai con vivacidad–, puede que me estén buscando a mí. Yo también soy un invocador, y no estoy en el hospital por coincidencia, así que si puedo contar con tu ayuda de forma obligatoria me sentiría bastante más seguro. En otras palabras, solo te estoy usando–

El dijo eso sonriendo.

Sin un solo quiebre en su voz.

– Ah, ya veo. Quieres usar el cariño que siento por mi invocadora a tu favor, ¿Huh?– Siguiéndole el juego, yo dije eso.

– Exactamente eso–

– Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. En realidad no me interesa lo que suceda contigo, pero es mi deber proteger a mi invocadora–

– Correcto. Es tu deber protegerla. Yo solo estoy aprovechándome de eso–

– H-Hmph. No confundas la bondad con ingenuidad– Resoplé vanamente dándole la espalda.

En ese momento no quise admitirlo, pero me sentía agradecida. Muy agradecida. Aleksai me había dado información muy importante, e incluso consintió mi infantil orgullo haciéndose ver como un oportunista.

Él me había ayudado a salvar a Alejandra, y pronto abandonó la azotea sin más que decir.

Yo personalmente me establecí en la terraza de un edificio cercano, que me ofrecía un ángulo adecuado para vigilar tanto la habitación de mi maestra como el resto de la calle. Nadie pasaría sin que yo lo viera antes. En cualquier caso, pronto pasaron las horas, y fue entonces que la tragedia se repitió. La madrugada del 9 de agosto, el auto que atropelló a Alejandra reapareció frente a su habitación. Las advertencias de Aleksai eran ciertas.

Alguien estaba intentando atentar contra la vida de mi invocadora.

No fue una coincidencia.

Sobra mencionar que era mi obligación entrar en escena. Las circunstancias demandaban mi presencia, pues en aquella habitación de hospital mi destinada se encontraba luchando sola contra un enemigo mucho más fuerte.

Desgraciadamente, no pude hacerlo. Una vez más, fui incapaz de proteger a mi invocadora, pues una puñalada estuvo a punto de terminar con mi vida en un solo embate. Alcance a escuchar el sonido de una pisada junto a mí, y entonces, de un salto, fui meramente capaz de esquivar una cuchillada que rozó ligeramente mi mejilla izquierda.

Una reacción ligeramente más lenta me hubiera costado la vida.

Estaba siendo acechada.

Esto es serio.

Confiar en la vista resultaría contraproducente, así que tendría que esperar nuevamente por algún sonido o perturbación. Hasta la menor vibración revelaría la posición de mi atacante.

Escuche un tenue palpitar a mis espaldas.

– ¡Ahí estás!– Exclamé dando media vuelta inmediatamente y, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, disparé una flecha que indudablemente se incrustó en un objeto invisible. Por unos instantes el proyectil quedó suspendido en el aire.

Entonces apareció.

Shaco, con una flecha clavada en su brazo izquierdo.

La flecha que le disparé estaba allí, enterrada en lo profundo de su amarga carne.

– Ah, lo que se esperaba de la reina de Freljord, tus reflejos son sin duda alguna insuperables, ¿No es así, pequeña Ashe?–

– ¿A qué se debe la presencia del campeón más infame en Runaterra?– Pregunté indiferentemente.

– Ah, niña, ya sabes tú, allá donde haya vida que extinguir… siempre estaré yo–

Como siempre.

Tan irracional.

Nunca he podido tolerar semejante conducta. Matar por matar... matar a gente inocente… matar cuando la vida es tan valiosa.

¡Matar sin motivos cuando mi pueblo se esfuerza tanto en sobrevivir!

– Tu… ¡Maldito engendro!–

Poseída por la ira, me arrojé a mi misma hacia el bufón siniestro con la intención de terminar su vida con una sola flecha, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlo, se desvaneció en el aire nuevamente.

– Ah, qué miedo, que miedo. Realmente no puedo contra alguien de tu nivel, arquera congelada –Se burló el payaso desde algún lugar–. Pero esto debe ser suficiente, creo que ya he tomado lo que necesitaba de tu tiempo. El otro ya debe estar listo… jaja… ja… ¡jajajajajajajaja…!–

– !¿El otro?! ¡Una distracción!–

Caí en cuenta de su engaño, y acto seguido me gire hacia la habitación que vigilé durante tanto tiempo.

Los segundos se hicieron insoportablemente lentos.

Dentro de la habitación se distinguían 3 siluetas.

Más pronto solo quedaron dos.

Una de las sombras estalló, y de su interior mil afilados cuchillos volaron por el aire. Cuadro por cuadro, pude ver cada movimiento y cada cuchillo acercarse de forma espeluznante a Alejandra y Aleksai. No tuve tiempo siquiera para respirar.

Tensé mi arco usando el máximo de mis fuerzas y acumulé una gran cantidad de mana.

– ¡Por favor, déjame hacerlo a tiempo!–

Disparé una inmensa y brillante flecha cubierta de escharcha. Sentía que era demasiado lenta. Pensé que no lo lograría.

Pero… gracias.

Gracias al cielo.

Justo antes de que el primer cuchillo alcanzara a Alejandra, la flecha estalló congelando la habitación entera, y detuvo así todas las navajas.

– Lo... Lo conseguí...– Susurré agotada.

Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y temblaron hasta que finalmente no pudieron sostenerme. De rodillas, llorando, agradecí al cielo porque pude salvarlos.

Ah, dije salvarlos.

Es cierto, aunque no quería aceptarlo, y aunque dije que solo me interesaba la vida de Alejandra y nada más, agradecí porque los dos estaban vivos. Yo pude salvarlos.

Finalmente... yo... después de tanto... pude salvar a alguien.

Al fin... después de fallar tanto... pude salvar... la preciosa vida frente a mí.

* * *

**Bueno, dicho y hecho. Como siempre estoy dispuesto a aceptar comentarios, correcciones, críticas constructivas, críticas destructivas, direcciones electrónicas, números telefónicos, cuentas bancarias, cheques, giros, efectivo, etc.**

**Ah, agradezco a los contados usuarios que han dejado comentarios en mi historia, y próximamente estaré dando un repaso a las suyas, intentaré ayudar con una crítica constructiva... o simplemente un comentario random sin relación al caso.**

**Dejando de lado la payasada, por favor entren a Kyessel (Punto) deviantart (Punto) **** /art/Sagir-Lazzuli-526289498 equis de para ver "arte oficial" del fic. Supongo sabrán como escribirlo... desde que esta página troll no me deja poner enlaces. Estar diciendo arte oficial todo el tiempo me hace sentir que esta composición fuera algo muy importante, ahora que pienso, así que solo digamos "bocetos de los personajes".**

**Como consejo del día... entren a devianart.**


	11. Entonces ¿Que tal una elipsis?

**Elipsis... lo que en cine se conoce como saltar trama innecesaria hasta donde el argumento lo permita. Justamente eso intente plasmar aquí, creo yo.**

**Como ****ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Entonces… ¿Qué tal una elipsis?**

Bueno, ha sido un largo tiempo.

De forma literalmente relativa. O relativamente literal. En cualquier caso, el español nunca fue una de mis mejores materias.

Como sea.

Es un placer regresar. Un placer para ustedes, por supuesto. Una vez más, Aleksai vuelve al protagónico. Debe ser un sueño… estarán diciendo muchos de ustedes, pero no. Es real. He vuelto. Una espada en el pecho no es suficiente para alejarme permanentemente del papel principal.

Ah, estoy divagando.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que dejé el hospital. Fui dado de alta el 9 de agosto. El mismo día en que, horas antes, fuimos atacados por el campeón conocido como Shaco.

La madrugada del 9 de agosto.

Afortunadamente sobrevivimos.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de Ashe y Akali, Alejandra y yo sobrevivimos.

Y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de Shaco ni de su retorcido pseudo-invocador.

En cualquier caso, ese mismo día nos separamos. Alejandra y yo.

Tomamos caminos divergentes.

Dando media vuelta, justo en la entrada del hospital, ella se despidió de mí prometiendo que nos encontraríamos nuevamente dentro de poco. Débilmente caminaba. Y su voz también parecía muy débil. Y de esa discreta forma ella se retiró.

De la misma forma, me di media vuelta y me despedí.

Y así, tras dicha fría y aburrida despedida, fueron pasando los días lentamente, en medio de esta cruel y aberrante normalidad, como si el mundo no le diera importancia a lo que unos pocos sufrimos hace no mucho tiempo. Esto a lo que todos solemos llamar indiferencia.

La misma indiferencia que inconscientemente adoptamos al escuchar de una tragedia por las noticias. Lo cierto es que a pocas personas realmente les importa lo que suceda con el mundo.

Y de igual manera, a pocas personas les importa lo que pase conmigo.

O debería decir a una sola persona le importa lo que pase conmigo.

Afortunadamente, esta única persona es lo bastante abrumadora para suplir el papel del mundo entero… no, en realidad es tan abrumadora que incluso podría tomar el papel del mund veces a la vez. Así de abrumadora era esta irreal y extraordinaria persona.

Esta sería mi hermana, como es obvio, la infalible Elizabeth. Alguien que fácilmente puede ir contra el mundo entero y ganar, incluso si lo multiplicas 3 veces.

Tan abrumadora como la describo, ella es virtualmente inhumana.

Y además.

Es la persona que más se preocupa por mí en el mundo.

Por supuesto, aunque lo haya hecho sonar todo tan miserable, a diferencia de Alejandra, mi hermana vino por mí personalmente, y aunque el mundo no tuviera el menor interés en mi sufrimiento, Elizabeth velaba por mi bienestar hasta con la más delgada fibra de su ser, y apoyándome en lo antedicho, ella puede suplir 3 veces al mundo sin problemas. ¿Qué más podría necesitar yo?

En todo caso, no tuve que dar un solo paso, o siquiera mover un dedo para dejar la clínica. Estábamos hablando de la persona que más se preocupa por mí en este semi-esférico planeta azul de 5972 trillones de toneladas, después de todo.

Bueno, dejando de lado los datos sacados de wikipedia, mi dulce hermana llegó en su reluciente auto negro al hospital 45 minutos antes que fuera dado de alta. Desde la distancia observó mi fúnebre despedida con Alejandra, y cuando decidió que era el momento justo, caminó hacia mí de manera refrescante y genial, como el protagonista de una película de acción al rescatar a su damisela en problemas. De alguna manera he sido elevado o rebajado a ese nivel, como lo quieran ver esta bien. No… de hecho no está bien. Debo arreglar esto de inmediato, no puedo simplemente perder mi masculinidad así como así. Digamos esto, más que verse como el genial y refrescante protagonista de una película de acción, Elizabeth se veía como un enérgico y fiel perro al encontrarse con su amo.

Ups, puede que esta corrección haya tenido el efecto contrario al que buscaba, creo que acabo de empeorar mi imagen.

Como sea.

Delicadamente me ayudó a entrar en el auto, como si se tratara de un mayordomo sirviendo a su señor. Eso me haría a mí un magnate. De alguna forma me sentí poderoso, aunque no existiera ninguna razón para tan banal orgullo. Arrogantemente le hablé a mi hermana con un prepotente tono de superioridad, lo cual me ganó un ligero golpe en la cabeza, un regaño y una triste mirada ungida en decepción.

– ¡Soy tu hermana no una sirvienta, por amor a Dios!–

Usando deliberadamente su posición como hermana mayor para inflar la pretensión de sus palabras, Elizabeth me reprendió con esas palabras. De cualquier forma, ella se olvidó rápidamente del asunto.

Pronto volvió a sonreír.

Ella no es del tipo que se toma cosas como esa a pecho.

En todo caso, solo era una broma.

Quiero a Elizabeth más que a nada en este mundo. Jamás haría nada que la lastime.

El qué hice para evadir las insistentes preguntas de mi hermana acerca de mi visita al hospital y las cicatrices dejadas por el fatal encuentro permanecerán selladas bajo el término "secretos del oficio". O para no ir tan lejos, simplemente diré que cada persona sabe cómo tratar con su familia. Imagino que todos se sentiran identificados con esa expresión, ¿No es así?

Bueno, del mismo modo que ella se preocupa por mi más que por el resto del mundo, ella es la persona por la que más me preocupo en el mundo. En cierta forma, por su bien también puedo convertirme en alguien abrumador e imparable. Una simple espada en el pecho no es suficiente para empañar el amor de hermano que siento por Elizabeth. No había razón para preocuparla innecesariamente.

En cualquier caso, me encontré bajo el cuidado de mi hermana tan pronto llegamos a casa.

Pero… deberían verlo ustedes mismos, es por esta clase de comportamiento que suelo burlarme de ella diciendo que es mi sirvienta. No, incluso la palabra sirvienta no es lo suficientemente extensa para contener toda la devoción que esta joven me profesa.

¿Tal vez esclava?

De cualquier manera la esclavitud implica opresión y abuso, más por el contrario, la dedicación de mi pura y hermosa hermana es 100% espontanea y sincera. No la estoy obligando a hacer nada, lo juro.

Su extrema devoción para conmigo debería compararse en su lugar al fervor religioso de un creyente fanático. Oh, parece que he trascendido hasta el grado de divinidad.

De alguna manera me he convertido en el objeto de una religión.

Mi hermana podría ser, o mejor, es la primera Aleksaista del mundo. Akali podría ser la segunda, y entonces Alejandra podría volverse la tercera.

¡Esto podría ser algo grande!

¡Obligaré a mis seguidores a vestir de forma ridícula!

¡Las ballenas azules serán una herejía!

¡Colas de caballo para todos!

¡Y yo…!

Err… bueno…

Ahem~.

Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

De cualquier manera, mi fervor religioso esta únicamente dirigido hacia las colas de caballo, así que…

Ah, espera, ¿Qué?

Olviden eso.

Ninguna religión ha sido fundada en honor a las colas de caballo.

No por mí. Por nadie. Eso no existe. Escucharon mal.

Si, ustedes escucharon mal.

Nunca dije religión, ni tampoco cola de caballo. En realidad, ¿Qué es eso? Nunca he escuchado acerca de esas colas de caballo de las que hablan.

Yo definitivamente no soy devoto a ellas.

Ahem~.

Hagamos como que eso nunca pasó.

Siguiendo con lo que me concierne… bueno, que debería decir… los cuidados de mi hermana son en extremo dedicados. Aunque ella piensa en todo y nunca se le pasa nada, llega a ser tan irremediablemente sobreprotectora que termina sofocándome con tantas atenciones. En realidad estoy comenzando a preocuparme por su futuro marital, creo que esta mujer me ama demasiado para preocuparse por conseguir un esposo y establecer su propia familia. No parece interesarse en otra cosa que no sea yo.

Cuando le mencioné esta preocupación que merodeaba por mi mente –muy sutilmente por supuesto–, ella simplemente respondió:

– ¿Hacer una familia? ¿Para qué? Ya te tengo a ti. Desde que tú nunca te irás de mi lado no necesito preocuparme por hacer ninguna familia. Además tú ya me das preocupaciones suficientes para que me esté buscando más problemas–

Creo que mi dulce Elizabeth ha desarrollado un complejo de hermano.

Tu hermano se preocupa por ti, querida hermana.

Esta clase de cosas no suele suceder en familias con un saludable orden de moderación. Un padre y una madre, un hijo y una hija, tíos y tías, primos y primas, abuelos y abuelas. Desgraciadamente, como ya deben saber, nuestra pequeña familia está compuesta solo por nosotros dos. Nuestros padres nos abandonaron mucho antes de que yo pudiera siquiera hablar, y a Elizabeth el único legado que le dejaron fue un pequeño vestido blanco y la habilidad de caminar.

Solo con eso, esas personas a las que llamó padres por mero protocolo, esperaban que una niña pequeña y frágil de apenas 3 años pudiera defenderse a sí misma y a su hermano de un mundo lleno de gente mucho más grande, astuta y fuerte.

El resto de nuestra familia nos dio la espalda, esa es la clase de personas a los que nuestros lazos sanguíneos nos conectaban. Pasamos nuestra niñez en la soledad de un orfanato.

Es por esto que ella no conoce nada más. Para ella, el concepto de familia se reduce solo a las 7 letras que componen mi nombre. El nombre de su único hermano. La única persona a quien ella reconoce como familia. En mi caso particular, el abandono no fue tan duro, pues era tan pequeño que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo con claridad, no obstante, para Elizabeth simbolizó algo mucho más profundo.

Algo que la marcó de por vida.

Ella era plenamente consciente cuando fue abandonada.

¿Cuantas veces la he escuchado sollozar en silencio entredormida murmurando los nombres de las personas que nos engendraron?

¿Debería revelar la cantidad de ocasiones en que la he encontrado llorando mientras observa viejas fotos familiares del momento en el que tal vez, solo tal vez fuimos una familia completa y feliz?

Sus heridas son muy profundas.

Mucho más de lo que deja ver su eterna sonrisa.

Tal vez el abandono de nuestros padres talló un trauma a lo largo del tiempo en Elizabeth.

Y a pesar de que han pasado tantos años ya, aún no he sido capaz de destruir ese dolor, ni ella ha sido capaz de superarlo.

Por ello, a pesar de que es tan inteligente, no consigue entender el concepto de familia.

No hay forma que pueda reconocer ese estilo de vida que tanto daño le hizo.

Ella simplemente no puede aceptarlo.

Así que, incluso cuando ella se apega a mí como si fuera su mundo entero, no puedo negarle su derecho. Fue ella quien me crío y me levantó sola. A pesar de ser solo 2 años mayor, decidió tomar el peso de mi existencia por sí misma.

Frente a semejante acto de nobleza y bondad tan admirable, yo no podía hacer menos que ceder mi vida a Elizabeth como justificación de su existencia.

Si ella había decidido vivir por mí, entonces era mi deber corresponder a esos puros y tristes sentimientos con la vida misma.

Ese era el mínimo acto de nobleza y bondad que podía tener yo para con ella.

Pero bueno.

En cualquier caso, fue precisamente por esta conducta que la pobre Akali se vio obligada a permanecer lejos de la casa durante estos días. Elizabeth puede ser algo posesiva. No quiero imaginar su reacción si le contara que una mujer desnuda apareció en mi habitación, y que yo gentilmente me ofrecí a lavar su cuerpo desnudo justo el mismo día que la conocí. Incluso decirlo de esta manera suena bastante descarado… tendré que vivir con ese secreto de por vida.

Sea como sea, no obstante, ya han pasado dos semanas. Oficialmente Elizabeth no debería estar conmigo en casa. Ella utilizó todos sus días de vacaciones para pasarlos junto a mí, y ahora está haciendo uso de tiempo laboral para cuidarme.

Conociéndola como la conozco, ella no dudaría un solo instante en dejar su trabajo si eso significa más tiempo de caridad con su querido hermano.

Aunque es demasiado inteligente para eso, y aunque sabe perfectamente que es un trabajo importante, su corazón de hermana choca con su corazón corporativo… y siempre gana.

Es por ello que, en la sala de nuestra casa, acercando una cuchara con helado a mi boca mientras sonreía maliciosamente, mi hermana y yo nos enfrascamos en una discusión.

– Tch… Estos bastardos llamándome y llamándome y llamándome todo el maldito día... !Otra vez me están obligando a regresar…! y tú aún no te recuperas, Aleksai– Elizabeth dijo, e introdujo la cuchara en mi boca.

Saboreé el helado. Frutos rojos. Hecho en casa.

Mi hermana siempre ha sido una cocinera de 7 estrellas.

Este helado artesanal merece un 10/10, como siempre. Si hay algo que extraño de Elizabeth al viajar es sin duda su cocina. Ah, por supuesto también extraño a mi hermosa y cálida hermana… el amor que le profeso es inconmensurable. No hay intereses secundarios, lo juro.

– Elizabeth, tengo 21 años –Mascullé mientras pasaba el helado–. Puedo cuidarme solo… probablemente… ¡Agh! ¡Me atoré con la cereza del helado...! ¡Auxilio Elizabeth! ¡Me voy a morir!–

Elizabeth me ayudó a pasar la cereza a base de suaves palmaditas en mi espalda. Entonces continué hablando mientras me limpiaba la boca con mi babero… quiero decir, con una servilleta:

– Como estaba diciendo, no necesito que nadie me cuide. Soy perfectamente autosuficiente, Elizabeth–

– Hah… –Suspiró– Sabes que no puedo simplemente dejarte solo. Lamento ser una hermana tan molesta pero…– Elizabeth clavó una vez más la cuchara en el helado y lo llevó a sus labios.

– Tienes que irte, o perderás tu empleo– Insistí.

– Puedo conseguir otro– Replicó Elizabeth con la boca llena.

– No hables del trabajo como si fueran cartas intercambiables de konami–

– Sabes que puedo hacerlo– Respondió cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

Debo admitir que se veía adorable haciendo ese gesto infantil.

Pero yo soy su hermano.

En realidad Elizabeth es hermosa. Su delicada y blanca piel es tersa y suave como la seda, y su negro cabello cae placido como la lluvia de primavera que rocía los retoños florecientes sobre su espalda. Es delgada y elegante, y junto a sus delicadas facciones y nobles rasgos, no puedo más que admitir que es una mujer hermosa.

Pero yo soy su hermano.

Además es dulce, cariñosa, educada, encantadora, virtuosa y trabajadora.

Pero yo soy su hermano.

También es talentosa, atlética, flexible e inteligente.

Pero yo soy su hermano.

Tiene una hermosa voz, puede hablar fluidamente en 7 idiomas y es adepta en el uso de varios instrumentos musicales.

Pero soy su hermano.

Aparte de todo, es una excelente cocinera y ama de casa.

Pero solo soy su hermano.

Ciertamente, es una mujer perfecta, la mires desde donde la mires.

¡Pero yo soy su hermano, maldita sea…!

Tch… creo que me propasé.

Sea como sea, más allá de considerarla adorable o admirable, como hermano que soy, otro comentario más de su belleza cruzaría una línea que ha sido sujeta al más aberrante y detestable tabú. Si, el incesto.

Por lo tanto, todo lo que puedo decir es que es un total desperdicio para el mundo que una mujer como ella no esté dispuesta a buscar un marido.

Por un momento escuché llorar a todos los hombres del mundo al unísono.

Y todo porque Elizabeth me elige a mi por encima de todo.

¿Es esto mi culpa?

Llevo un gran peso sobre mis hombros.

– Bueno, como sea –Agregó Elizabeth despreocupadamente dejando la copa de helado con la cuchara clavada sobre una mesa–. Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan irresponsable. Efectivamente tendré que irme… eso a menos que tú no lo quieras, Aleksai–

Abrió sus siempre adormecidos ojos azules y los enfocó en mí.

Me miraba con expectación.

Pero para su decepción.

– Ten un buen viaje, querida Elizabeth–

Respondí yo.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca que intentaba ser un puchero. Giró su cabeza hacia el reloj de pared, y suspirando recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Alargué la mano hasta alcanzar el helado.

– No quiero ir…–

Enterré la cuchara sobre el postre congelado.

– Aleksai, no quiero ir…– Repitió mi hermana caprichosamente.

Sin prestarle atención, acaricie su cabeza y retiré el cabello de su rostro. Acerqué la cuchara plateada cargada de helado a los labios de Elizabeth con una expresión condescendiente sobre mi semblante. Obedientemente abrió la boca y se lo comió.

– Quiero quedarme aquí…– Insistió.

Aún ignorándola, pase una servilleta por sus labios para limpiar su boca.

– ¡Aleksaaai…! –Perezosamente exclamó mi nombre, pero aún así obstinadamente me negué a prestarle atención– ¡Escuchaaa…! No quiero ir a ese estúpido trabajo, no quiero ver a esos estúpidos ancianos, no quiero salir de la casa –

Aunque mi distinguida hermana suele actuar muy elegante y refinada en todo momento, cuando se desespera tiende a comportarse infantilmente por las cosas más triviales. Suele ser muy diligente, pero no está por encima de ser perezosa si a su juicio la situación lo amerita. Alguien muy inmaduro y perezoso está siendo una mala influencia para ella, que problemático. De todas formas, concuerdo que a veces hasta personas como ella quieren ser consentidas.

Vaya cosas.

Suelo ser bastante tolerante con Elizabeth, independientemente de la actitud que adopte, sin embargo en esta ocasión no puedo ir con la corriente.

Es peligroso.

Esta ciudad es peligrosa.

Esta ciudad se ha vuelto peligrosa.

Desde que los campeones empezaron a surgir, esta ciudad se ha vuelto peligrosa.

Así que, estar aquí es peligroso.

Por tal motivo decidí tomar una actitud distante con mi hermana. Es una forma de protegerla, supongo yo.

Golpeé suavemente su frente con la palma de mi mano.

– Auch– Protestó.

– Ya es hora, Elizabeth–

– Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?–

– Desde que no salga de la casa no habrá ningún problema–

– ¿Y tú comida?–

– Se cocinar–

– ¿Qué? ¡No mientas!– Masculló.

– Aprendí observándote, querida hermana–

– Pero…–

– Mantendré la casa limpia y te llamaré 2 veces por día–

– No hables como si te estuviera forzando a hacerlo… por otro lado, ¿Qué harás acerca de la universidad?–

– Ya adelanté 3 meses de clase aquí en casa, no hace falta preocuparse–

– Deh…– Chasqueó Elizabeth, del cabello azabache.

De mala gana se levantó.

– De acuerdo. Adiós, Aleksai–

Y fríamente se despidió. Estaba molesta. No era para menos, no fui muy amable con ella. O al menos no tanto como solía serlo. Elizabeth no está acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de trato, mucho menos de mi parte. Aún así, es la mejor solución, ella tiene que irse.

_Clank._

El sonido que provocó la puerta que daba al jardín al cerrarse se escuchó en la sala de forma solitaria.

_Clank._

Más débilmente, el sonido de la puerta del jardín que daba a la calle al cerrarse pudo escucharse también poco después.

Mi hermana no vaciló un minuto antes de salir. Ella solo hacía esto cuando estaba muy enojada. Pero aún así… esto era lo mejor para ella, me dije a mi mismo mientras buscaba refugio en tan hipócritas palabras.

Pero como ya dije antes, por el bien de Elizabeth también puedo ser una persona abrumadora. Imparable. O simplemente despreciable.

La amo más que a nadie en este mundo, y nunca haría algo que directa o indirectamente pudiera lastimarla. Jamás dejaré que alguien o algo la lastime. Que contradictorio, ¿No creen ustedes?

Como sea.

Al fin solo, pensé yo.

_ONE, TWO… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR…_

Mi celular.

Por primera vez desde hace dos semanas, mi celular volvió a timbrar. Ah, por cierto, este es uno nuevo. No, no hablo del timbre, sino del teléfono... el anterior aún sigue sepultado en concreto... no lo puedo sacar... maldita sea. Como sea, este es uno nuevo y más moderno. El último modelo de este año. Mi hermana tiene buen gusto para las cosas como siempre.

– ¿Hola?–

– A-Ah, buenos… buenos días. ¿E-Estoy hablando con… Aleksai?– Una tímida y suave voz respondió educadamente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

– Sí, soy yo–

– H-Hola. Soy yo, Alejandra. ¿Cómo has estado, Aleksai?– Ligeramente más tranquila, Alejandra continuó.

Esta es Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli. Otra de las infalibles y abrumadoras personas con las que mi entorno se encuentra entremezclado.

Ella, sin embargo, irradia una clase de perfección distinta a la de Elizabeth.

Si mi hermana emite el tipo de perfección al que apuntan las personas en sus fantasías, convirtiéndose así en una suerte de líder idealizado y no oficial para las personas a su alrededor al ser reconocida como una existencia superior, entonces Alejandra es del tipo con el que las personas se comparan de forma anhelante al darse cuenta de cuan superior es en contraste con ellos, como si fuera un reflejo de lo que desean ser.

Ella tiende a provocar celos porque se coloca al mismo nivel que los demás y levanta resentimientos acerca de cómo ella es capaz de hacer cosas que los otros no pueden, en especial porque ella trata a las personas como si pudieran corresponder a sus altas expectativas, indiferentemente de la brecha en habilidades. Esto hace que las personas la vean como una versión sin defectos de sí mismos, y al fallar en su esfuerzo por alcanzarla, terminan despreciándola. A diferencia suya, Elizabeth, se presenta a los demás directamente como alguien superior en la jerarquía social, es decir, alguien a quien por defecto jamás podrán emular, y esto la lleva a ser condescendiente y convertirse en una figura de apoyo para los demás. Muy hermana-mayor-esco, sí señor.

Sea como sea, comparar a las dos es igual a comparar a un profesor, quien es aceptado por sus estudiantes como alguien estadísticamente superior a ellos por edad y experiencia, con un alumno prodigio quien, a pesar de ser superior a sus compañeros, despierta envidia precisamente por esa misma superioridad al ser solo otro estudiante más.

Supongo, no obstante, que estas diferencias abismales entre las dos van de la mano con sus personalidades ambiguamente opuestas. Alejandra es reservada y ascética, mientras Elizabeth por el contrario es extrovertida y habladora. Las personas retraídas tienden a generar por defecto aversión y envidia, por otro lado, las personas sociables suelen inspirar admiración y confianza.

Esa es la clase de línea que las divide.

Bueno, al menos así es como lo veo yo, desde mi punto de vista como hermano menor, quien esta presupuesto a mirar hacia arriba y admirar a su hermana mayor. Alejandra, quien es de mi edad, me provoca la sensación de igualdad por otro lado, a pesar de ser tan abrumadoramente talentosa.

Con estas vagas ideas en mi cabeza, respondí a la joven al otro lado del teléfono después de una pequeña pausa de introspección con las siguientes palabras:

– Oh, Alejandra, que bueno es para ti escucharme… quiero decir, que bueno es escucharte. Estoy bien, ya me recuperé completamente–

– Ya veo… me alegra por ti–

– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?–

– A-Ah s-si. Gracias por preocuparte. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, aunque… la inactividad me aburre mucho. Por la incapacidad laboral no he podido ir al trabajo estos días, además no puedo traer a Johan conmigo por ahora… y para terminar no he hecho absolutamente nada en casa siquiera, Ashe no me lo permite–

Ashe.

– A-Ahora que lo pienso –Agregó Alejandra–, ¿Akali se encargó de cuidarte también?–

¡Oh, es cierto, Akali!

¿Dónde estará?

– Ah, no. En realidad mi hermana uso sus días libres para cuidarme, pero ya no está aquí. En cuanto a Akali… hace un rato que no la veo. Debe estar vigilando desde algún lugar–

– E-Eso no está bien, Aleksai. Ella es tu protegida en este mundo, ¿No es así…? D-Deberías ser más amable con ella…–

– Bueno, ella no es exactamente del tipo delicada… además, para ser sincero me resulta bastante útil su personalidad estoica, hace fácil tratar con ella. Ah, hablando de personalidades, ahora que lo pienso –Añadí–, tu personaje es radicalmente distinta cuando hablas por teléfono. Normalmente te diriges a las personas en un tono frío y distante, pero ahora tu voz parece bastante débil y sumisa–

Quiero decir, en serio, ¿Qué pasa con esa forma de hablar?

Pareces del tipo chica bibliotecaria tímida con gafas, pecas y senos inesperada y lascivamente grandes que suele comportarse torpemente en frente de las personas.

¿Acaso intentas cambiar tu personalidad?

¿Quieres parecer más adorable?

Dame un respiro.

¡Harás que me dé un infarto!

– A-Ah… b-b-bueno… –Tartamudeó Alejandra la bibliotecaria– No estoy muy acostumbrada a llamar por teléfono… ni tampoco a hablar para matar el tiempo. No soy precisamente buena socializando. Puedes llamarlo uno de mis puntos débiles– Concluyó.

– Ya veo, ¿En ese caso que tal si hablo de un tema menos frívolo para devolverte la seguridad?– Pregunté.

– ¿Qué sería eso?–

– Escucha con atención, he recopilado algunos datos sobre el torneo "The Wide World" en el que estamos metidos–

– Oh, eso realmente sería de utilidad…–

Los datos que he averiguado.

Comencemos.

"League of Legends, the Wide World".

En español traduciría algo similar a: "Liga de Leyendas, el Vasto Mundo". Este es el simpático nombre bajo el que el torneo se identifica.

En un principio no tenía la menor idea de que exactamente iba todo este asunto de personajes ficticios materializándose en el mundo real, y aún ahora no tengo mucha información al respecto, pero durante estas dos semanas he podido investigar al menos algunas cosas sobre este alocado concurso, como sus participantes y sus reglas.

Comenzaremos con la población objeto del torneo.

Es decir, los participantes.

Como recordaran –Y en caso de que no lo recuerden revisen el capitulo 4.1–, 40 tickets fueron repartidos entre jugadores de League of Legends para ganar el derecho de participar en este torneo. Por supuesto, dije "ganar el derecho", pero la participación en el concurso es obligatoria realmente, así que sería más acertado decir "ganar el deber de participar".

Como sea. Esto significa que el torneo fue diseñado para 40 contendientes.

En total existen 10 servidores de League of Legends en el mundo, y de cada uno de esos servidores, los 4 mejores jugadores fueron elegidos para concursar, dando así un total de 40 participantes. La expresión "El Vasto Mundo" no era solo para impresionar. Realmente se trataba de un torneo a nivel mundial.

Una competencia entre los 40 mejores jugadores de League of Legends en el planeta.

Además.

Queda un detalle por mencionar.

Para explicarlo, debo hacer una regresión tempo-espacial hacia el primer capítulo de esta historia. No estoy seguro si recuerden que, en el primer capítulo, un personaje de menor relevancia llamado Anderson me advirtió por teléfono que algunas cuentas estaban siendo "eliminadas" del juego.

Esa información es imprecisa. Las cuentas fueron suspendidas, no eliminadas, y naturalmente, las cuentas suspendidas pertenecían a los jugadores que participarían en esta absurda competencia. Aunque en este caso la palabra "suspendida" sigue siendo un poco inexacta, pues las cuentas, más que ser suspendidas, simplemente cambiaron de pertenecer a "League of Legends" para convertirse en las cuentas oficiales del torneo "The Wide World", al menos temporalmente. Es decir, las cuentas suspendidas están siendo utilizadas en el torneo.

Ya aclarado esto podemos continuar con el detalle que había mencionado.

Al revisar el listado de invocadores del juego, me di cuenta que no todos las cuentas de los jugadores en el top de cada servidor fueron suspendidas. Esto me desconcertó, pues significaba que este torneo no estaba compuesto en su totalidad por los mejores jugadores del mundo. No todos fueron convocados.

¿Significaba eso que los competidores fueron elegidos al azar?

Esa duda atizó mi mente durante un tiempo hasta que Alejandra, con su mera presencia, sin necesidad de decir absolutamente nada, despejó mis dudas. Ella me hizo darme cuenta de la superficialidad de mis estimaciones.

Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli.

La mejor jugadora a nivel mundial durante la segunda temporada.

Una invocadora inactiva.

Dejo de jugar años atrás.

¿Qué exactamente significaba esto?

La respuesta era sencilla. Los participantes no fueron elegidos en base a resultados actuales, sino en base a los resultados recopilados desde el inicio del juego. Es decir, para este torneo no se limitaron a elegir a los mejores invocadores del mundo, sino los mejores invocadores de la historia del juego.

Que aterrador.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo planeó Riot este maquiavélico torneo?

Ah, otra cosa más. Y esta es importante.

Tal vez sea la más importante. Dependiendo de cómo se vea y de que tan difundido se encuentre este detalle, el rumbo del torneo podría cambiar completamente.

Sin embargo.

No es una verdad inquebrantable.

Solo es una presunción.

Una hipótesis.

Una conjetura meramente empírica en base a los eventos presenciados 2 semanas antes. No he podido corroborarlo con una fuente verídica, por lo que no estoy completamente seguro de esto.

Aún así, al parecer es una teoría viable.

Aunque no pueda afirmarlo con una certeza del 100%, tal vez y solo tal vez sea posible para cualquier persona, indiferentemente de su edad u origen, convertirse en un invocador. Para hacerlo, el único requisito, hasta donde sé, es deshacerse del invocador anterior.

Matarlo, en palabras más simples.

No solo eso. Un campeón es perfectamente capaz de revelarse contra su invocador si es que lo desea, y siendo libre de ataduras buscarse un nuevo maestro. Tal como Shaco mencionó.

Esta posibilidad conduce de forma anexa a preguntarse cuáles son las reglas del torneo. Todo concurso tiene alguna, ¿no?

Reglas.

Normas.

Controles.

Regulaciones.

Se supone que así debería ser.

Pero, aparte de tener un campeón, no hay ninguna.

Nada.

No hay reglas.

¿Qué es esto, una anarquía?

Por lo menos puedo decir que es algo muy similar.

El único precepto es ganar.

Los medios son irrelevantes.

Cualquier estrategia es válida.

Aquí no existen sanciones.

En este concurso se puede hacer lo que sea.

No hay límites.

Sin supresores legales o morales, la naturaleza humana suele desbordarse a un punto tan extremadamente barbárico que no podrías encontrar muchas diferencias entre hombres y animales salvajes. Solo hace falta dar un vistazo a la sangrienta y trágica historia de la humanidad.

Que espantoso. Que torneo tan espantoso, pensé.

Exhalé un satírico suspiró teñido de inconformidad.

Eso es todo lo que averigüé.

De una manera más o menos similar, le dije a Alejandra lo que sabía desde mi teléfono. Lo que acabo de decir. Lo que ahora ustedes saben.

Suspiré una vez más, y entonces le di la palabra a Alejandra, quien sin mucho más que añadir, murmuró.

– Oh… entiendo–

– Si… aún así…–

– ¿Aún así…?–

–Aún así… aún así las razones detrás de este concurso, y los fines que persigue me son desconocidos–

Dije yo.

Y entonces Alejandra respondió haciendo uso de una superficial mayéutica:

– ¿Sabías que la Liga de Leyendas perdió la guerra contra el vacío hace más de seis años?–

– ¿Seis años? ¿Cómo lo sabes?–

– Ashe me lo dijo –Contestó Alejandra. Hizo una pequeña pausa, como si quisiera ordenar sus pensamientos, y entonces agregó en su característico tono carente de emoción– Si mi memoria no me falla, el 27 de octubre de 2009 es la fecha en que League of Legends fue dispuesto al público. Si contamos los meses de desarrollo más la duración de la beta abierta, a la fecha de hoy, el juego tendría más de 6 años de existencia... ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que eso sea solo una coincidencia, Aleksai?–

Mayéutica. Solo en caso de que leas esto, Anderson, es una estrategia de aprendizaje basada en preguntar a la otra parte hasta que pueda llegar a una conclusión basada en sus propias respuestas.

Entonces, basado en mis propias respuestas internas, yo concluí dubitativamente:

– Desarrollaron el juego y crearon este torneo para… ¿Obligarnos a pelear una guerra que ya esta pérdida?–

¿Estamos peleando una guerra perdida?

¿El vacío invadirá la Tierra también?

¿De este torneo saldrá un héroe que pueda vencer lo que un planeta lleno de ellos no pudo?

¿Es esa la razón de ser de esta absurdo contienda sin cuartel?

Quién lo sabe.

En realidad, en ese momento era lo último que me interesaba.

Escupí esas palabras irresponsable e indiferentemente, pues mi mente estaba concentrada en una pequeña carta que bajo la puerta de mi casa yacía sin yo haberme dado cuenta antes.

En el sobre de dicha carta, que solo hasta ese momento tuve la desgracia de ver, grandes letras negras decían con claridad:

**INVOCADOR ALEKSAI, ALIAS BLUE LAVEL'LEVEL, HAS SIDO DESAFIADO.**

* * *

**Y así han pasado 11 capítulos. Que nostalgia. Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo normal, podría decirse que tuve una inspiración esporádica. Espero vuelva a repetirse.**

**Como consejo del día... o de la noche, lo que sea, traten bien a sus familias.**


	12. Dos mentes, dos torres

**Y he vuelto. Cambios tras cambios tras cambios de guión terminaron en 2 meses sin subir este capítulo.**

**Que más puedo decir... hola.**

**No estoy muy inspirado con los saludos hoy... como sea.**

**Como ****ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Dos mentes, dos torres**

* * *

Invocador Blue Lavel'Leven, has sido desafiado… o algo así. En un curioso sobre, que de alguna curiosa manera terminó debajo del portón de mi casa, algo como eso decía. En cualquier caso, ¿Quién usa cartas de desafío en esta época?

Que anticuado. Eso ya es del siglo pasado.

¿Acaso no han escuchado del Tweeter o algo por el estilo?

Vivimos en la era digital, por amor a Dios.

¿Qué pasa con estas formalidades prehistóricas?

Como sea.

Dejando de lado mis inquietudes sobre la falta de practicidad que conllevan ideas tan absurdas como enviar cartas y cosas así, se encontraba frente a mis narices mi primer desafío formal. Qué extraño, según tengo entendido en este torneo no hay reglas de ningún tipo, así que imagine que los combates serían algo más fortuitos.

Quiero decir, no imagine posible que alguien quisiera advertirme que deseaba combatir conmigo.

Semejante formalidad me daba la impresión que, quien fuera que envío esta carta era o muy fuerte o muy tonto. Desaprovechar la oportunidad de emboscarme, quiero decir. Que estupidez… o que arrogancia.

– Erm… ¿Hola? ¿Aleksai?–

El teléfono.

– Ah, Alejandra. Disculpa, se me presentó algo–

Por un momento me olvidé de Alejandra, quien poco antes se encontraba hablando conmigo. La deje esperando un rato, que descuido de mi parte.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué se te presentó?–

Ahí vamos de nuevo, Alejandra comenzó su interrogatorio. Dude unos instantes sobre confesar o no la verdad, pero finalmente consideré conveniente mantener en secreto el tema.

Hora de andarse con rodeos.

– Mi hermana había olvidado algo y tuve que abrirle la puerta–

– Ya veo. ¿Entonces que fue eso que murmuraste acerca de una carta de desafío?–

Tch… ella es algo difícil de engañar.

– Una solicitud de desafío en un juego online–

– Ohh… un juego online dices… –Murmuró– Como, no sé, ¿League of Legends por ejemplo?–

Pequeña astuta, me dije a mí mismo, y entonces articulé apuradamente:

– Ah, sí, algo así. Pero solo es un juego para celular… ¿Sabías que ahora tengo un celular nuevo?–

– ¿Qué juego es? Me gustaría jugarlo también– Ignorando el cambio de tema que tan caballerosamente propuse, ella continuó escarbando en mis palabras intentando sacarme la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

– No recuerdo el nombre en este momento– Respondí.

– ¿Es así? ¿Entonces porque no solo revisas tu celular?– Insistió Alejandra.

– Ah, me encantaría, desgraciadamente estoy usándolo para hablar contigo, así que no puedo revisar el nombre por el momento– Repliqué.

– Entiendo. Entonces explícame como exactamente viste la notificación del juego en la pantalla de tu celular mientras hablabas conmigo– Su voz reverberó en los altavoces de mi celular con fuerza.

– Es… un desafió que recibí hace un par de días… solo resulta que lo recordé ahora–

Una pequeña, no obstante pronunciada pausa nació y murió en el lapso de unos segundos.

– Hah… –Suspiró Alejandra en resignación– ¿Entonces no me dirás de que se trata realmente, Aleksai?–

A esas alturas no consideré necesario continuar mintiendo.

Desde un principio ella vio a través de mis mentiras.

No pude engañarla.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Escucha, el asunto sobre la carta de desafío no es algo extremadamente trascendente. Su validez es mínima. Es un problema con el que puedo lidiar yo solo–

– ¿Cómo esa pelea que te llevó al hospital?– Preguntó mordazmente la joven rubia.

– Es diferente. En ese entonces yo era ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía nada del torneo–

– Si, del mismo modo que yo lo era cuando fui atropellada. Yo tampoco sabía nada… y ambos terminamos en el hospital al borde de la muerte–

Replicó.

En su tierna voz se fundía un matiz de irritación que se hacía más espeso a cada segundo.

– Siempre eres así. ¿Acaso crees que puedes pasar por encima de todo tu solo?–

– No estoy combatiendo solo, tengo…–

– Estás combatiendo solo, no intentes engañarme. ¿Qué me hace pensar a mí que no tratas a Akali de forma distinta a como me tratas a mí o a tu hermana? –Aunque Alejandra hablaba en voz baja y calmada, la intensidad en el tono de su voz resonaba con fuerza en mis oídos. Ella estaba enojada. Yo lo sabía. Y entonces, en su siempre dulce y templada voz, llena de un sentimiento, o tal vez solo un instinto que no fui capaz de describir, Alejandra agregó– ¿No estás asustado como yo? ¿Tú no… quieres afianzarte a algo que te haga sentir seguro como yo?–

Un corto interludio más se asentó en la conversación.

No fui capaz de interrumpirlo.

Entonces ella dijo.

Esa misma belleza de cabello rubio y cuerpo de infarto.

De pálida piel sonrosada y rasgos encantadores.

Desde sus labios rosados y suaves.

Directo a mis oídos.

Ella dijo:

– No quieres… ¿No quieres aferrarte a mí para sobrevivir…?–

Eso dijo.

Dentro de mi mente **(escenas censuradas)** pasaron. Y también **(escena censurada)**. Además la imaginé sin **(escenas censuradas)**, y después de eso que me hiciera una **(escena censurada)** con sus grandes y redondas **(escenas censuradas)**.

Y finalmente yo **(todas las escenas censuradas por contenido inapropiado)**. Y eso sería **(escena censurada)**.

Como sea, mi fantasía terminó así que ya no hacen falta más **(escenas censuradas)**.

Como decía… **(escena censurada)**.

No, yo ya terminé con las **(escenas censuradas)**.

…

Mi nombre es **(escena censurada)**.

Me gusta el color **(escena censurada)**.

Las rosas son **(escenas censuradas)**, las violetas son **(escenas censuradas)**.

Pablito clavó una **(escena censurada) **en la** (escena censurada) **de una **(escena censurada)**.

Yo… **(escena censurada)**.

* * *

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada) (Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada) (Escena censurada) (Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada) (Escena censurada) (Escena censurada) (Escena censurada)**

**(Escena censurada) (Escena censurada) (Escena censurada) (Escena censurada)**

**(Escena censurada) (Escena censurada) (Escena censurada) (Escena censurada)**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada) (Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Censurar la censura de escena censurada).**

* * *

¡Basta!

¡Fue suficiente con las malditas **(escenas censuradas)**! ¡Estoy hablando en **(escena censurada)**! ¡No me hagan ir a **(escena censurada)**!

¡Dije que fue **(escena censurada)**!

¡Basta ya!

¡Maldita **(escena censurada)**!

¡¿Quién demonios está a cargo de las **(escenas censuradas)**?!

¡Dije que se detuvieran ya!

* * *

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Escena censurada).**

**(Error 404).**

**(A fatal error has been detected).**

¡Alguien detenga esto por amor a Dios!

**(Error del sistema).**

¡¿Que cojones está pasando?!

**(La aplicación "escena censurada" ha dejado de funcionar).**

¡…Socorro…!

**(Por favor reinicie el equipo)**

¡…AUXILIOOOO…!

**(Windows sucks)**

¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

…

…se… ¿Se detuvo ya…?

…

Madre de Dios…

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

No, una mejor pregunta, ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta tontería de las escenas torturadas… quiero decir censuradas?

Sea quien sea es un completo pelmazo.

Incompetente.

Inútil cobarde y mediocre bastardo sangre sucia mestizo y sin la voluntad ni el juicio para plasmar la realidad del mundo sin esos filtros hipócritas que usan para complacer a los sindicalistas y los contribuyentes con oficio de moralistas.

Por poco y el sistema operativo cósmico se destruye.

Mi perversión sin mesura estuvo a punto de destruir el universo.

Y todo por culpa del imbécil que censura las cosas.

Ahem~.

Olvidemos eso.

Siguiendo en lo que estaba, y ahora sin censuras, Alejandra utilizó una poderosa combinación de palabras en contra mía… tal vez demasiado poderosa. En realidad creo que era la frase más poderosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Es como si hubiera convocado a Exodia en un solo turno.

Fui víctima de un jaque mate en 2 movimientos.

Barajó la flor imperial y la usó en mi contra.

Fue un tiro directo a la cabeza.

Nada más que decir.

¡Ace!

¿Qué oportunidad tenía yo contra semejante ataque infalible?

Esto es demasiado para mí.

Con cara de idiota me quede pasmado unos segundos hasta que reaccioné tras escuchar un: "Errr… ¿Aleksai?", desde mi flamante celular nuevo. ¿Qué debería decir en una situación como esta?

El tiempo corría en mi contra. Tan pocos segundos en las manos no eran suficientes para catalizar una respuesta decente.

No fui capaz pensar en nada… no me quedó otra opción.

Hora de plagiar alguna frase poco original.

– Alejandra…–

– ¿Si?–

Deje correr algunos instantes en un esfuerzo por darle valor al concepto de la duda y desistir, pero finalmente terminé por responder:

– ¿Te gustaría… tomar algo conmigo hoy?–

– …–

Utilicé una frase cliché. Muy cliché. Tan cliché y sobreutilizada que ni siquiera podría considerarse plagio, fue algo mucho más rastrero que eso… yo… entré en el muy despreciable y profundo agujero de lo _mainstream. _

Ya no soy original.

Nunca pensé que caería tan bajo.

Soy peor que el tipo de las censuras.

Esta historia ya no tiene sentido. Perdí la razón de ser.

¿Y qué pasó con Alejandra?

Ella, por supuesto, quedó muda. Tal vez entró en estado catatónico al escuchar semejante gilipollez. Ya puedo verla retorciéndose en el suelo por un ataque de epilepsia, y todo por culpa mía. No es para menos… fue demasiado cliché.

Cliché.

No, incluso ese término es demasiado superficial. Ya lo he trascendido. He superado las ataduras mortales del ostracismo, el oscurantismo, el anarquismo, el misantropismo, el existencialismo, el consumismo, los 7 pecados capitales, el twerking, la telefonía móvil, el whatsapp, el reggaetón, la avena quaker y toda maldita plaga social (agréguense las clausulas de permanencia de televisión por cable y las infames redes sociales) que haya asolado a la humanidad, juntas, multiplicadas 100 veces y bendecidas por **[inserte personaje más odiado de la historia aquí]**.

Dios… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

El diccionario se ha quedado corto.

Necesito una palabra nueva para describir semejante atentado contra la humanidad… no, contra la existencia del hombre… no, de la vida misma. Tal monstruosidad no ha sido nombrada aún, y probablemente nadie tenga el valor de hacerlo, así que yo mismo lo haré. Es mi deber. Yo creé a esta criatura asquerosa y facsímil, no me queda otra opción que tomar responsabilidad y apelar por su custodia, aunque su mera existencia sea una aberración de lo más repugnante.

La llamaré… Anderson.

Suena apropiado.

Espera, esa palabra ya existe… entonces la llamaré _estruttenoflobilositosis_, una aberración más allá de lo cliché, del oscurantismo, el ostracismo y todo eso que dije antes.

Ah, suena parecido al tráiler de la batalla de los dioses, "Un enemigo más fuerte que Freeze, Cell y Majin Boo".

¿Significa eso que he creado una aberración peor que Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu?

¿Ni siquiera Goku podrá contra esta abominación?

Debo pagarlo con mi vida.

Me suicidare.

¡Lo hare!

…

De acuerdo, creo que exageré. No era para tanto... errr… en realidad no sé porque dije todo eso, creo que se me subieron los triglicéridos y comencé a desvariar o algo.

Por ahora solo… alejaré este cuchillo de mi garganta… lentamente… así… eso es… también sería una buena idea guardar el revólver que esta temblando peligrosamente en mi mano izquierda sin dispararlarlo accidentalmente y… ¡mierda, se me cayó...!

_¡BANG!_

¡AAAAAHHHHH!

¡HIJA DE LA…!

¡MI DEDO!

¡ELIZABEEETH! ¡ELIZABETH, TRAEME UN PUTO DOCTOR!

¡POR AMOR JESUCRISTO!

¡DUELE HASTA EL INFIERNO!

* * *

**[Algunas cirugías reconstructivas después…]**

* * *

…

De acuerdo, esto fue vergonzoso hasta para mí… por favor solo olviden eso.

Afortunadamente no fue nada grave…

…

Sigamos… sigamos en la historia.

Ahem~.

De vuelta en lo que estaba, tal vez fui demasiado directo, cliché y soso, pero sea como sea retractarme nunca ha hecho parte de mi filosofía, obstaculiza el progreso.

En todo caso, pasados unos segundos Alejandra dijo:

– Creo que conozco un lugar donde podríamos vernos…–

…

Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Parece que realmente exageré.

No era una frase tan cliché después de todo.

Bueno, da igual.

Adelantaremos el reloj un par de horas.

Ah, espera, en 2 horas comienza "Dígalo cantando", ese reality show que… quiero decir, en 2 horas comienza un partido de futbol americano buenísimo, para hombres como yo. Muy masculino, sudoroso y violento.

Así que… denme solo un momento.

Celular.

Marcado rápido.

– ¿Aló?–

– Hola, ¿Alejandra?–

– S-Sí, soy yo. ¿Necesitas algo, Aleksai?–

– Se me presento algo, tendremos que aplazar la cita 1 hora más–

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué…?–

– Adiós–

– No, espera, yo... –

Fin de la llamada.

Perfecto, ahora podré ver mi reality. Digo mi partido.

Como sea.

Ahora adelantaremos el reloj 3 horas en lugar de 2.

Haremos una elipsis, como en las películas.

Será genial.

Veamos…

* * *

**[Por favor espere, adelantando el tiempo… 1 hora, 2 horas, 3 horas…]**

* * *

Con eso basta.

* * *

**[Felicitaciones, ha adelantado el tiempo exitosamente]**

* * *

Que increíble. Siempre quise hacer esto.

Soy todo un viajero en el tiempo.

Errr… como sea.

Allí estaba yo.

Solo y a la deriva.

Uno o tal vez 2 billetes me acompañaban desde el fondo de mis bolsillos. Desgraciadamente no me encontraba en un lugar donde pudiera presumir tan modesta cantidad. A 27 pisos del suelo, en la última planta de un edificio de apariencia imponente, un establecimiento de aspecto exquisito se sostenía a más de 90 metros sobre el suelo, ofreciendo una espectacular vista de la ciudad que se teñía del violeta de la tarde.

Y yo estaba ahí, de pie, con mis tristes billetes acariciando la yema de mis dedos mientras esperaba por la distinguida Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, pensando en cuanto mejor hubiera sido sentarnos en un parque o algo así, donde no cobran absolutamente nada.

Tal vez hubiéramos podido comprar un cafecito... o un te baratito y sencillo, y conversar en una linda y cómoda banca de concreto en medio del césped verde y hermoso del parque.

Pero no.

Teníamos que venir a este sitio caro y elegante.

Tenía que subir las malditas escaleras hasta la última planta porque el bastardo del ascensor se enfureció cuando le dije que parecía un payaso.

Lo digo en serio.

Este sitio se ve costoso. Muy costoso.

Tienen hasta código de vestimenta y todo, el cual por cierto estaba por encima de los estándares de elegancia que suelo adoptar. Del fondo de mi closet, unos olvidados trajes encontraron la oportunidad de ver la luz del día una vez más desde… ¿Desde cuándo? Hmm… no lo recuerdo bien, pero probablemente fue desde que los compré.

Sobra mencionar que fue ella quien decidió el lugar, un sitio tan refinado y aristocrático como cabría esperar de ella. No quiero imaginar el número de ceros que estará escrito en la cuenta al salir. ¿Podrás sacarme de esto, Jorge Eliecer Gaitán, tú que estás en todos los billetes más vulgares del país?

Por supuesto que no.

El miserable billete donde está impresa su maldita cara no es mucho mejor que papel higiénico usado. Difícilmente alcanza para comprar un pan viejo. Este pedazo de basura no sirve para nada.

¡Es una maldita mierda!

Sin embargo.

Aún así.

No obstante, y pese a todo lo que dije, una lujosa tarjeta de crédito, por fortuna, ocupaba un privilegiado lugar en bolsillo de mi elegante camisa. Esa tarjeta era, digamos, mi as bajo la manga. Si, así es, en realidad no soy tan pobre como lo parezco. Este lugar no se pagará con un par de billetes viejos y arrugados, una fina tarjeta platino parece más adecuada, y yo, naturalmente, soy el orgulloso propietario de una.

Probablemente no les interese saber mucho sobre mi tarjeta de crédito, pero a mí sí, así que les hare escuchar la muy larga historia de esta tarjeta quieran o no.

Todo comenzó un lluvioso día de enero, las acciones estaban a la baja, el dólar había caído, la bolsa de valores estaba en crisis, en general no era un buen día para la economía, así que yo…

* * *

**(Escena censurada).**

* * *

Y así fue como conseguí esta bella, muy bella tarjeta.

Buena historia, ¿no?

Estoy seguro que ahora están conmovidos, pero ya me extendí lo suficiente en la historia de mi tarjeta.

Debo continuar con la historia… o excederé el límite de palabras por capítulo.

En cualquier caso.

Llegué 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, muy en contra de mis principios de puntualidad, y 3 minutos después que yo llegara, apareció tras la puerta de un ascensor la susodicha esperada, embalada en un encantador vestido gris y una corta camisa negra. Excelsa y brillante como siempre, pensé para mis adentros.

Sentí que sería algo incómodo vernos a los ojos, así que sinteticé el saludo en función de la mayor brevedad posible y la invite a pasar. Al parecer ella tenía una idea similar en la cabeza, como me alegra. Nos ubicamos en una mesa frente una inmensa ventana, y dispusimos del tiempo que tardó en llegar el mesero en observar la panorámica de la ciudad a través de la ventana, pues ninguno de los 2 estaba muy a la labor de romper el tétrico silencio. Pronto la carta con las bebidas y los precios terminó en mis manos.

Costoso.

Muy costoso.

Sentí entrar en quiebra con solo ver los precios.

Una infusión de paranoia bursátil me subió la tensión hasta las nubes.

Por un momento sentí el impulso de preguntar si me cobrarían también por tocar la carta.

En verdad era un lugar costoso.

Arrugué los diminutos billetes en mis bolsillos con frustración, pues nada tenían que hacer aquí, para después dirigir una mirada a Alejandra.

Ella, algo apurada, se decidió entonces por un coctel de extranjera procedencia y difícil pronunciación, muy a su estilo. Decidí seguir su ejemplo.

Pronto la orden llegó a la mesa.

El dinero de bolsillo que llevaba conmigo no era ni distantemente suficiente para pagar siquiera por el aire que estaba respirando, así que, tras haber planeado todos mis movimientos de forma rigurosa y milimétrica, majestuosamente saqué la esplendida tarjeta platino del bolsillo de mi camisa y mascullé con excesiva y arrogante teatralidad:

– Cárgalo a mi cuenta, Javier–

– Err… mi nombre es Benjamín, señor–

– No me mientas Javier. Benjamín es ese de allá, el que esta barriendo la entrada– Repliqué con una sonrisa distraída.

– N-No, es en serio… mire, está escrito en la tarjeta de mi camisa en letras rojas… y el que esta barriendo se llama Joaquín–

Este maldito mesero inepto… ensuciando mi ostentoso e innecesario alarde de abundancia financiera por algo tan trivial como su nombre.

Me encargaré de esto inmediatamente.

– Si digo que te llamas Javier, ¡entonces te llamas Javier y punto!–

– P-Pero yo…–

– ¡No me respondas Javier!–

– P-P-Pe-Pero es que mi nombre no es…–

– ¡El que tiene la tarjeta de platino aquí soy yo, te llamo como me da la gana y he decidido que serás Javier!–

– P-Pero es que Javier no es…–

– Javier es un nombre de reyes, ¡cómo te atreves a menospreciarlo!–

– ¡N-No es que lo esté menospreciando, pero señor, y-yo no me llamo así! ¡Me llamo B-B-B-Ben-Benjazmín…! ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Yo…!–

– Ah, ahora te llamas Benjazmín, ¿Acaso tienes un nombre real?–

– M-M-M-Mi no-no-nombre es Ben-Ben… Benja… Benja… M-Mi nombre es Benaja…–

– ¿Lo ves? Ahora ni siquiera tienes nombre, esto nunca hubiera pasado si te hubieras llamado Javier. ¿Acaso eres alguien? ¡¿Acaso vale la pena que existas cuando ni siquiera tienes un nombre?! ¡¿Eh?!–

– Y-Yo no… ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Le juro que tengo un nombre señor!–

– ¡No! –Acallé– ¡Tuviste un nombre, era Javier, pero lo despreciaste! ¡Ahora no eres nada! ¡Ni Javier, ni Benjamín, ni Benjazmín, ni una pulga de agua!–

– ¡N-N-NOOO! ¡Por favor tenga piedad de mí señor… yo solo trabajo aquí para pagar mis estudios!– Chillando al borde de las lágrimas, de rodillas en el suelo, el pequeño mesero rogó miserablemente por clemencia.

Tengo que admitir que la discusión había dejado de importarme hacía mucho, simplemente me entretenía admirar la miseria de aquel pobre hombre de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme.

Estaba a punto de dar la estocada final a esa escoria de Benjazmín, o como se llame, cuando la pálida y delicada mano de Alejandra se levanto tímidamente por encima de su rostro empañado en rubor. Suave y abochornada, ella murmuró sumisamente:

– Y-Yo pagaré la cuenta… Benjamín–

La cara del desdichado mesero se iluminó al escuchar su estúpido nombre real y contestó con torpe entusiasmo:

– ¡P-P-Por supuesto señorita! ¡M-Muchas gracias!–

Y se retiró.

Tch… estaba divirtiéndome.

Como sea.

La discusión terminó por obra y gracia de la intervención de Alejandra y su espíritu gentil. El bastardo de Javier se salió con la suya, y pronto las bebidas llegaron a la mesa.

Bueno, de lado todo aquello, aconteció el momento de discutir lo que nos había llevado hasta allá. Nada que me alegrara demasiado, debo decir.

– Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que querías discutir conmigo? Tu… tienes algo que decirme, ¿Cierto?–

En un tímido pero firme tono, Alejandra preguntó finalmente después de un largo interludio ausente de palabras.

– Si… imaginé que sería adecuado hablar en persona para evitar… rodeos– Respondí.

– ¿Debo asumir que finalmente me hablaras sobre ese desafío?–

De mi chaqueta saque un sobre con el sello intacto, no creo que falte aclarar que estaba impreso sobre él.

– Aún no he leído la carta–

Alejandra extendió una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en medio de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– Ya veo… no has leído la carta– Musitó contenta.

– Así es. Ya que tanto deseas inmiscuirte en esto… –Repliqué mientras rasgaba el sobre– …entonces es justo que escuches lo que dice de primera mano–

La carta se deslizó suavemente desde el sobre hacia mis manos con delicadeza, y sobre ella, con una absurda solemnidad, una arcaica provocación quedo grabada en la retina de mis ojos.

En un tono lo bastante alto para que Alejandra pudiera escuchar y lo bastante bajo para mantenerlo en privado, leí el siguiente parágrafo:

* * *

_"__Invocador Blue Lavel'Leven, está escrito en piedra que serás vencido por aquellos que han vienen desde las torres caídas._

_Con la intención de buscarnos vendrás y te encontramos._

_Con la intención de vencernos, pereces tú, porque escrito ya está."_

_"__MMI , __Anno quo deliquimus summa imperii__"_

* * *

Eso era todo.

De alguna forma conseguí matar la irresistible risa que se atrincheraba en mi garganta.

Esto es más dramático e incoherente que las películas de Disney Channel.

Es la estupidez más grande que he visto desde que conocí a Anderson.

Pero no debo reírme.

Alejandra parecía bastante sería al respecto, así que, definitivamente, no debo reírme.

– ¿Qué clase de campeón podría…?– Farfulló observando con frialdad la carta.

Llevé mi mano izquierda a la barbilla en un intento por fingir alguna pose intelectual, que por cierto no sirvió de mucho, pues Alejandra me observó disgustada y molesta.

En vista de tal inconformidad, aceleradamente improvisé algunas palabras simulando seriedad… acción que sea dicho de antemano tampoco tuvo mayor efecto.

– Torres caídas… No dice nada de la hora ni el lugar, una frase en latín… parece una provocación bastante infantil… y friki–

– ¿Friki?– La joven me reprendió con la mirada.

– Ah, en cualquier caso –Agregué con nerviosismo–, puede que este sea un tipo muy especial de invocador, a juzgar por este desborde de dramatismo teatral–

– Eso no es seguro, Aleksai, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que saben quién eres y donde pueden encontrarte–

– Hmmm… es difícil suponer algo con tan poca información. Debería hacer algo de inteligencia por mi cuenta–

Dicho eso me levanté y bebí de un trago la bebida, dando por terminado la cita que nos había reunido.

– Espera… –Me detuvo Alejandra.

– ¿Qué sucede?–

– ¿Piensas irte y hacerlo todo solo? Creo que estás subestimando la situación–

– ¿Qué sugieres entonces?–

Alejandra articuló una sonrisa serena.

– Siéntate–

– …–

Obedecí.

– Si los 2 pensamos juntos estoy segura que encontraremos la respuesta en un parpadeo. Sé que estás a la altura de mis expectativas, y estoy segura que estaré a la altura de tus expectativas–

Muy inspiradora, pero en realidad tú estás por encima de mis expectativas. Eres demasiado perfecta.

Como sea.

– Esta carta –Continuó la muchacha mientras sostenía el documento– tiene un vago parecido a un acertijo. Es como si dijera algo más entrelineas–

– Es posible–

– Así es. En ese caso vamos a revisar lo que tenemos. Es una carta de desafío que no establece la hora ni el lugar del enfrentamiento… es como si supieran dónde estás… y a donde irás… no, es casi como si supieran…–

– Es casi como si supieran lo que voy a hacer– Interrumpí.

– Si, justamente eso–

Algunos minutos transcurrieron mientras nuestras mentes vagaban entre monólogos internos, entonces, tras quedar satisfecho con mi razonamiento, comenté:

– Este invocador es americano, probablemente–

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?–

– Por la redacción… préstame esa carta un momento –Solicité la carta– Por ejemplo… –Murmuré distraídamente mientras leía el sublime documento– aquí… si, este parágrafo. Escucha bien: "_Invocador Blue Lavel'Leven, está escrito en piedra que serás vencido por aquellos que han vienen desde las torres caídas"_–

– ¿Q-Qué tiene?– Preguntó Alejandra confundida.

– La redacción Alejandra, la redacción. Es extraña. La frase debería ser así: _"Invocador Blue Lavel'Leven, está escrito en piedra que serás vencido por aquellos que han __**venido**__ desde las torres caídas" _–Respondí indiferentemente mientras revisaba el resto de la carta– ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Es como si la persona que redactó la carta no manejara bien el español, no puede escribirlo bien–

– Ohh, ya veo. Es cierto, no me había fijado en ese detalle… en realidad tiene mucho sentido desde que muchos de los participantes del torneo son extranjeros–

– Correcto. Aún hay más errores como este, escucha: "_Con la intención de buscarnos __**vendrás y te encontramos**_"–

– Si, te entiendo. Las frases no suenan muy naturales–

– Así es. Parece que quien quiera que haya enviado esta carta uso un programa para traducir el texto… probablemente google traductor… es mi favorito–

– Ya veo, entiendo pero, ¿Por qué sabes que es americano?–

– Por las torres caídas–

Alejandra abrió sus profundos ojos azules hasta el límite que le permitió su delicada fisonomía.

– ¡Por supuesto! El 11 de septiembre!– Exclamó.

– Nice answer. La tragedia más famosa del siglo, la caída de las torres gemelas el 11 de septiembre de 2001–

– Pero… ¿Solo con las palabras "torres caídas" dedujiste que se trata del atentado del 11 de septiembre? Podría tratarse de otra cosa…– Reflexionó Alejandra.

Señalé con el dedo indicé el borde inferior de la carta.

– ¿Qué dice aquí, Alejandra?–

– Errr… –Enfocando sus ojos de forma graciosa en la última línea del texto impreso sobre ese papel amarillento, que por cierto no estaba en español, ella contestó– es el latín para: "2001, el año que falló el imperio más alto del mundo…"–

– Eso debería aclararlo todo. La catástrofe del 2001 fue el máximo fracaso del país más poderoso en el planeta–

– V-Vaya… sorprendente– Murmuró la joven mujer de cabello rubio.

Exhalé indiferentemente, sin darme ninguna clase de importancia.

Quiero decir, ¿Qué sentido tenía alardear solo por hacer algunas deducciones?

Alejandra perfectamente pudo haber resuelto el acertijo sin mi ayuda, pero bueno, me desafiaron a mí después de todo. Desde un principio todo este asunto me correspondía a mí.

Ella solo estaba ayudándome.

A pesar de todo, ella parecía bastante impresionada.

No obstante me negué a abandonar mi aire estoico.

Pero olvidemos eso.

La humildad no va conmigo.

Volviendo al tema de la carta, en medio de un alarde de originalidad, quien quiera que escribió esta arcaica provocación hizo una descarada y muy obvia referencia a los atentados terroristas que dieron la vuelta al mundo ese 11 de septiembre, hace ya 14 años.

No comprendo a ese sujeto.

¿Por qué advertirme?

A partir de ese momento sería inteligente asumir que podría ser atacado en cualquier momento. Solo había conseguido ponerme en guardia.

¿Qué beneficio podría encontrar en eso?

¿No sería mejor simplemente atacarme por sorpresa?

¿Está realmente tan confiado en su victoria?

No lo sé.

Que molesto e irritante.

Llegué a un punto muerto.

Nada me llegaba a la cabeza.

– Parece que tú tampoco puedes pensar en nada más –Comentó Alejandra divertida y risueña al ver mi frustración mientras saboreaba su bebida. La tensión en su rostro desapareció–. Es muy raro verte así– Agregó entre algunas risas.

Su expresión serena y alegre distaba por mucho de la ansiedad que exhibía anteriormente.

Fue entonces que su mente prodigiosa y magnífica empezó a brillar.

Esa es la forma en que su potente cerebro trabaja.

Así es como es ella.

Más yo, aún sabiendo eso, me atreví a discutir altaneramente.

– Ciertamente… aunque para ser franco, esta carta ambigua no da mucha tela para trabajar de todos modos–

– Tienes razón –Asintió ella haciendo su coctel a un lado–, sin embargo, pienso que algo en nuestro razonamiento se está interponiendo en el camino, y eso sería…–

La sensual rubia cerró los ojos a toda distracción por un momento intentado concentrarse para después declarar sin perder el temple:

– …que no tenemos la suficiente "creatividad" – Concluyó la talentosa hija mayor de los Sagir-Lazzuli.

– ¿Creatividad?–

– Hmmm… tal vez no fue el término correcto, digamos "imaginación" en lugar de eso– explicó.

– Ah, ¿Ahora es "imaginación" de lo que carecemos?– Repliqué sarcásticamente.

– Así es –Argumentó Alejandra–. Estamos atacando un tema tan surrealista como este con demasiada rigurosidad, es decir, mira, lo sabíamos desde un principio, el torneo de League of Legends, los campeones y los invocadores, todo esto desafía a la lógica–

Alejandra salió limpiamente de la discusión con la victoria entre las manos sin siquiera despeinarse.

Nada que decir al respecto, era absolutamente cierto.

Sus premisas eran irrebatibles.

– En una situación como esta –Continuó ella–, no sería descabellado asumir que fuerzas fuera de nuestra compresión estén actuando en contra nuestra, por lo tanto, yo opino que deberíamos tomar en consideración posibilidades algo más utópicas, tan alocadas como el juego mismo–Aseveró la joven aún sonriente.

– Entiendo tu idea, pero si apuntamos a posibilidades tan vagas y fantásticas tampoco llegaremos a nada. Solo aumentaremos innecesariamente el margen de coyunturas y eso terminará por confundirnos más– Repuse.

– Te equivocas. Es verdad que, si dejamos hablar a nuestra imaginación entonces nos llegaran a la cabeza infinitas posibilidades de lo más absurdas, pero no estamos apuntando a un margen tan amplio –Respondió tranquila pero vivazmente la muchacha–, lo que haremos simplemente será incluir en nuestros cálculos a cada uno de los 126 campeones del juego. ¿Entiendes ahora de lo que te hablo?–

Incluir a los 126 campeones del juego en nuestros cálculos ella dijo. En otras palabras, pensar como lo harían cada uno de esos 126 seres ilógicos y fabulosos.

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Cada campeón tiene un motivo para estar aquí.

No son simples autómatas sin consciencia.

Ellos también son parte de esta guerra.

En realidad era una propuesta excelente.

Sin embargo.

No obstante.

Sigue siendo una hipótesis con muchos agujeros.

Por ejemplo:

– Magnífica idea, pero debes saber que solo quedan 40 campeones vivos, más o menos, y para colmo no tenemos idea de quienes son, Alejandra–

– Hmmm… tienes un punto ahí– Farfulló mi querida amiga contrariada.

Bueno, visto de forma superficial es mucho mejor tener solo 40 posibilidades en lugar de 126, pues significaría reducir directamente la carga de trabajo a la tercera parte. Desgraciadamente no sabemos cuáles campeones están vivos y cuáles no.

Estamos caminando a ciegas.

Es como elegir una carta bocabajo de una baraja de comodines.

– De acuerdo, tienes razón –Asintió Alejandra–, pero te olvidas de algo, Aleksai, tenemos un indicio. Una pista por donde comenzar–

La muchacha dijo, y entonces agitó suavemente la carta que aún se encontraba entre sus delicadas manos.

– Sin hora, ni fecha ni lugar –Insistió con emoción la chica–, prácticamente están diciéndonos que atacarán en el momento que tú ataques. Eso no es algo que cualquier campeón podría hacer, ¿No es cierto?–

– Ya saben donde vivo. La carta… llego a mi domicilio, ¿Recuerdas? –Repliqué– Es simplemente obvio que puedan atacar en cualquier momento–

– No –Exclamó Alejandra secamente–. Estás siendo demasiado frívolo. En esta carta no te están advirtiendo nada, mira, no hay hora, ni lugar. No te están citando a pelear, simplemente te están provocando… te provocan para que… –Alejandra tropezó con sus palabras mientras intentaba organizar una idea, y forzosamente masculló–… te provocan… ¡Te provocan para que des el primer paso! – Concluyó sorprendida.

– Solo quieren que cometa un error. No hay nada de significativo en eso– Repuse despreocupadamente restándole importancia al asunto.

– P-Pero…– Protestó la joven.

– Claramente no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Deberíamos rendirnos–

– No, escúchame…–

– No, todo esto no es más que especulación–

– Pero es que aún podemos...–

– No, no podemos. Lo repetiré una vez más, solo estamos especulando. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es prepararme para un inevitable y molesto combate. Lo siento Alejandra, pero llegamos al límite. Hora de rendirse– Decreté.

Ella desistió.

No respondió nada más.

El silencio se asentó durante unos incómodos momentos hasta que un suspiro llamo mi atención. Alejandra deshizo su sonrisa.

El buen ánimo que traía hasta ahora se desbarato en un instante.

El aura ligera y cálida a su alrededor de repente se hizo pesada y tétrica.

Como pasar del rosado al negro en un instante.

Creo que la hice enojar…

– Aleksai, por favor ayúdame –Declaró severamente.

Seria y fría, como el día que la conocí.

Como el día que el mundo conoció a la solitaria y gélida Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli.

No, fue incluso peor. Mucho peor.

Nunca la había visto tan irritada.

–No puedo hacer esto sola. No soy tan inteligente. No soy tan lista. No soy tan fuerte. No soy perfecta. N-No puedo hacerlo… no puedo, yo… no… no estoy…. ¿Acaso te quieres morir? ¿No te importa? –Masculló– No lo hagas. No estoy preparada para pelear sola –Una a una, entre las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, amargas frases se escabulleron de su atribulada cabeza. Fui demasiado insensble– Necesito que… –A pesar de todo ella continuó–… necesito que me ayudes... ¿Por qué aunque entiendes tantas cosas no puedes entender eso…? Que no puedo yo sola… que yo… ¡Que yo…! –Respiro profundo, se limpió las lágrimas, y desde el fondo de sus pulmones llenos de aire vociferó– ¡Necesito que me ayudes a salvarte, grandísimo tonto!–

Su voz reverbero en cada pared de ese lujoso bar.

Hasta la copa más lejana se estremeció por el poder de sus palabras.

Ni una sola persona en la estancia permaneció indiferente, y no quedó un solo rincón en todo este lugar donde su amargo gemido no se hubiera escuchado.

Siempre ha destacado mucho.

Ella resalta allí por donde pasa.

Aunque no diga una sola palabra, ella es ese tipo de persona que no puedes dejar de ver.

Pero en esta ocasión, y por primera vez desde que la conocí, ella deliberadamente llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor… y por supuesto que lo logro.

Pero a no le importó en lo más mínimo, sus ojos no se desengancharon ni un segundo de mí. Una mirada tan azul e intensa que sentí ahogarme en la profundidad del mar.

Las cosas se me salieron de las manos…

Tal vez si estoy tomándome esto demasiado a la ligera…

– De acuerdo –Cedí–. Lo lamento… mucho. Está bien –añadí incómodamente al fijarme en la inconformidad en su rostro al escuchar tan superficial disculpa–, lo lamento más que mucho… lo lamento mucho al cuadrado… no, al cubo… a la 23ava potencia… lo lamento muchísimo a la 99ava potencia…–

Esta chica no está contenta con nada.

– Hah –Suspiré–. Lo lamento con todo el corazón, te lo juro, así que ya deja de llorar… o me va a sacar seguridad–

Sus labios se contorsionaron un poco dando lugar a una fugaz sonrisa.

Pero seguía haciéndose la difícil…

Bueno, como sea. Si la hermosa, hermosa, hermosa rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto, mente de genio y corazón de oro Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli quiere salvarme a mí a toda costa y no le importa romper en llanto en un sitio ostentoso y deslumbrante como este por tal motivo… entonces yo en definitiva no tengo la menor excusa para negar sus puras intenciones.

¿Qué hombre en la tierra no desearía que una belleza como ella se preocupara tanto por él?

¿Cómo podría yo atreverme a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad?

¡Esto es algo digno de celebrarse con alcohol y prostitutas!

Eh, espera, no, eso no. No quise decir eso, lo juro.

…

Como sea, no decepcionaré su confianza.

Ni la obligaré a hacerse una cola de caballo, ni a vestir de forma ridícula, o sensual por causa de mis muchos fetiches absurdos… de acuerdo, no prometo nada.

Pero, sea como sea, lo que sí puedo prometer con plena seguridad es que yo:

– Estoy de tu lado–

Sus ojos fijos y seguros se abrieron con sorpresa.

Su expresión impasible se disolvió en la sorpresa.

Alguna sonrisa sutil alcanzó a mover los siempre relajados músculos de su cara, más pronto plasmo una expresión perspicaz y resolvió contestarme:

– Bueno, eso era obvio. Por suerte para ti yo he estado a tu lado desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que ya resolví el misterio–

Vaya, vaya. Brillante como siempre, pensé con ironía.

* * *

**Volviendo a las inquietudes usuales, siempre me queda la duda si acaso lo que escribo resulta muy enredado, difícil de entender o poco interesante... esas inseguridades de escritor que nunca faltan... bueno, como nadie escribe reseñas no tengo idea si acaso entienden o si sencillamente no les interesa.**

**Como sea, hablando de otras cosas, algunas aclaraciones que quería hacer... particularmente con respecto a este asunto de los billetes, que, como ya saben, siempre incluyen el rostro de algún distinguido personaje histórico del país de turno. En el caso de mi querida patria, para el billete de más baja denominación que tenemos por cierto, el favorecido es Jorge Eliecer Gaitán, un célebre candidato a la presidencia, famoso por sus inspiradores discursos y admirable campaña, quien desgraciadamente nunca llego a ser más famoso que su controvertida muerte... en cualquier caso, siempre pueden imaginar el rostro del personaje histórico en su billete favorito para evitar confusiones, (pero que sea un billete pequeño, de esos que dan tristeza).**

**De cualquier forma, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y espero disfruten escribir alguna reseña también.**

**En serio, escriban. Escriban...**

**Como sea, un gusto como siempre y... como consejo del día... tómense un cafecito en el parque de vez en cuando.**


	13. Para Elizabeth

**Bueno, he regresado.**

**Creo que nunca había dejado pasar tanto tiempo entre publicaciones pero estos últimos meses fueron difíciles... sufrí perdidas muy dolorosas... y un largo etcétera que no se extenderá más. Por ahora no aportaré mucho a la historia porque, como ya dije, es una época difícil, pero bueno, he adelantado algo de historia.**

**Por ahora me entro el deseo de darle algo de volumen al romance en el fic. No es mi mejor materia, pero hice lo mejor posible para hacer algo de relleno mientras consigo inspiración. Los dejo con las resoluciones legales que nunca pueden faltar y nos veremos más abajo.**

**Como ya saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por lo demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.1 (Extra): Para Elizabeth**

* * *

Entonces indiferente y patéticamente masculló:

– Bueno… es tal y como dije, querida…–

Ella, del cabello azabache.

– …no creas una sola palabra de lo que te diga. Aunque no lo parezca…–

Su sonrisa era hermosa y su piel tersa.

Su hermoso cabello ondeaba suavemente al ritmo del viento.

Su rostro delicado y simétrico resplandecía como una joya tallada con el mayor esmero posible en el cajón de un joyero.

Pero aún con toda la belleza que le pudieran aportar sus rasgos, desde su pequeña boca enmarcada con labial, esa misma Elizabeth habló en un tono tan lúgubre que las siguientes palabras parecían haberse podrido en su garganta por tantos años como hubiese durado su vida:

– …aunque nunca te lo deje ver, Aleksai, por más que finja y que mienta, su miseria y su dolor son incluso más grandes que los míos–

Si, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth del cabello oscuro y los ojos azules.

Ella a quien la sangre vincula a Aleksai, esa dulce e incondicional hermana suya.

Se veía hermosa. Esbelta y elegante. Un aire de nobleza se asentaba a su alrededor allí por donde pasaba. Sin embargo, una sensación inquietante se apoderó de mí al verla así de cerca, algo siniestro... tal vez hasta espantoso. Era una sensación tan intensa y oscura que me hizo retroceder sobre mis propios pasos, pues aunque sus labios rojos arqueados en medialuna formaban una sonrisa tan preciosa, en lo profundo de su voz y de sus ojos una esencia perturbadora emanaba al exterior.

Algo doloroso, enfermizo, retorcido y macabro. Un tinte de maldad amargo y venenoso. Una oscuridad insondable bordeaba la silueta de la mujer que frente a mí sonreía indiferente.

De ella colgaba una sombra tan profunda que me estremecí.

Sentí estar frente un ente que abandonó su humanidad.

Mis pies quedaron plantados al piso.

No pude responder nada.

Fue entonces cuando ella…

¡Ah!

Espera. Un momento, espera. Nos hemos saltado demasiadas escenas.

Adelantamos demasiado la trama.

Hagamos un retroceso.

* * *

**Retroceso.**

* * *

De acuerdo, ahora, ¿Por donde debería comenzar?

¿Tal vez por mi nombre?

¿Tal vez por lo que estaba haciendo antes?

¿Tal vez diciendo que ya han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en el hospital?

¿Tal vez deba mencionar que, por extraño que parezca, no ha ocurrido absolutamente nada durante todo este tiempo?

Sí, dos semanas enteras han pasado, pero absolutamente nada ha cambiado.

Desde el 9 de agosto hasta el 23 de agosto todo ha sido igual. Aunque tantas cosas pasaron, y aunque tanto pudo pasar, la más indiferente y aberrante normalidad se estableció durante estos 14 días.

Como si no importara.

Como si la vida de Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli fuera así de pequeña que no puede cambiar nada incluso desapareciendo.

Incluso aunque estuve a punto de morir nada cambió.

Ni una sola persona se enteró.

A nadie le importó.

Es algo difícil.

La impasible frialdad del mundo.

A nadie le importan las cargas que se ocultan bajo la piel, desgarrando la carne y lacerando el alma. Pero eso no es nada contra lo que no pueda luchar, supongo yo, después de todo no es diferente a lo que he estado haciendo toda mi vida.

Fingir que una armadura de hielo alivia el dolor de mis heridas, quiero decir.

Pero bueno, ocultar las cicatrices bajo la ropa es el día a día de la sociedad.

Llega a convertirse en un misterio que nadie se atreve a divulgar.

Un tabú de la gente de buenas costumbres, si se me permite usar el término así de burda y trivialmente.

En cualquier caso, estas dos semanas transcurrieron lentamente. Por la gravedad del accidente que me llevo directo al hospital me fueron concedidos 21 aburridos días de recuperación, en los que no he podido mover un solo dedo, pues Ashe, la arquera de hielo, no me lo permite. Pronto mi apartamento pasó a convertirse en el último bastión del monarquismo absolutista, pues Ashe se convirtió en señora y dueña de mí y de mi vida.

Cualquier actividad, por minúscula que fuera, se vio castigada con el aislamiento permanente en mi habitación, que más parecía una celda.

"¿Por qué estás de pie?", "¿Qué haces con esa escoba?", "¿A dónde crees que vas?", repetía Ashe en todo momento y sin ningún descanso. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente recuperado, pero esta obstinada mujer insistía en mantenerme en cama. Por respeto a su hospitalidad la obedecí sin rechistar –aunque tal vez la palabra miedo tenga más parentesco a lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza–, más sin embargo, mi juicio dictaba que ya había sido suficiente.

Era tiempo de romper con esta monotonía.

Hasta mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Revisé la hora, que, aclaró, era la 1:30 de la tarde.

Basada en varios improvisados y muy especulativos cálculos de mi parte, yo supuse que a esta hora la guardia de Ashe se encontraría en su punto más vulnerable, perfecto para que una intrépida aventurera como yo pasara por debajo de sus narices sin que esta se enterase de nada.

Me deslicé por el suelo sinuosamente y me acurruqué en la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí el dichoso pórtico con toda la delicadeza que me podían permitir mis brazos y me escurrí hacia la ventana en el pasillo de mi apartamento.

Lentamente caminé en puntillas hacia la sala hasta que el timbre de una voz me detuvo en seco.

– ¿Alejandra? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?–

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

– A-Ashe– Murmuré en un hilo de voz.

– Dime… ¿Por qué estás aquí?–

Tragué saliva.

– Es que… verás, como ya sabes, ya han sido dos semanas desde que salí del hospital… así que…–

– ¿2 semanas? Recuerdo bien que la orden médica era permanecer en reposo por 3 semanas, no 2– Dijo Ashe sin gestar siquiera una expresión.

– S-Si, pero sucede que la última semana necesito caminar en… erm… exteriores para recuperar la movilidad en mis extremidades –Argumenté con nerviosismo–. Ya sabes, es algo así como una terapia de recuperación–

– Hmmm…–

Podía escuchar claramente a mi corazón latir y latir con fuerza mientras Ashe meditaba mi respuesta.

Era la tétrica seriedad en su rostro mientras hablaba y me observaba la que me tenía al borde de un shock nervioso. Si acaso yo (inconscientemente por supuesto) dirigí semejante expresión impasible y aterradora a alguna persona en lo corto de mi vida, juro por Dios que no repetiré semejante atrocidad contra la dignidad de las personas en los días que me queden, y rogaré por el perdón de esas víctimas desafortunadas que solo escucharon su respiración desfallecer al esperar la sentencia que, viniendo de tan heladas fauces, no podría ser menos letal que el invierno que se arremolina sobre el cuerpo desnudo y tibio al cercenarlo hasta la muerte en una tormenta de nieve.

– Terapia de recuperación, ¿Eh?– Repitió finalmente Ashe tras una larga pausa, sacándome tiesa y helada de mis abstracciones.

– S-Si, ya sabes, el cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse nuevamente al movimiento para recuperarse completamente– Respondí.

– ¿Y me dices que por eso quieres salir de la casa sin informarme previamente? ¿Qué pasa entonces si llegaras a toparte con un campeón como, no sé, Shaco, por ejemplo?–

Buena pregunta.

– Bueno, eso es…– Murmuré.

Tengo una idea.

– En realidad, debes saber, yo…–

Aunque las probabilidades de que sea una buena idea oscilan entre el 0 y el 100.

– No estaré sola. Es más, la idea de salir no fue mía, fue…– Dije yo entre la duda y el temor.

– ¿De quién?– Inquirió Ashe con severidad.

Pase saliva. Espero que funcione, me dije a mi misma.

– La idea fue de Aleksai. El se encargará de mi seguridad– Mentí.

– ¿Qu…? ¿E-El? ¿E… Ese Aleksai?–

– Si…–

– E-E-Eso es... erm... nosotras no…–

Ashe balbuceó.

Hablar de Aleksai siempre la ponía un poco nerviosa. Parece que ellos tuvieron alguna amena charla cuando aún nos encontrábamos en el hospital. No sé exactamente qué dijo o hizo Aleksai, pero cada vez que mencionaba su nombre la siempre templada arquera de hielo no conseguía armar una frase coherente.

¿Por qué le teme?

Como sea, me aprovecharé de eso, pensé.

– Así es. Además el dijo que vendría personalmente por mí si yo no estaba en capacidad de salir– Mentí nuevamente.

– …–

– Mira, lo llamaré ahora–

– …–

La inclemente mujer de cabello blanco quedo tiesa en su sitio. Decidí presionarla un poco más.

Saqué mi celular.

– El número era…–

A número tras número que aparecía, más palida Ashe se veía. Mis dedos se movían con agilidad a lo largo de la pantalla.

– De acuerdo, ahora…– Murmuré.

– Puedes…–

La voz de Ashe me interrumpió.

– Puedes irte– Articuló ella rígidamente.

– ¿E-En serio?–

La impávida Ashe se limitó a asentir casi entumecida. Se dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir una palabra más.

En serio… ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Aleksai?

Las posibilidades me espantaron.

Oh, de acuerdo. Pensaré en eso después.

Pronto llamé al susodicho joven como había prometido, tras reunir algo de valor, pero estoy segura que ya deben saberlo de antemano.

Para no entrar pues en redundancias no los molestaré repitiendo aquella larga conversación. Solo debería añadir lo difícil que me fue mantenerla porque… bueno, me avergüenza admitirlo, nunca había tenido una antes.

Una charla para aliviar la soledad.

Aquella, la más fundamental función del arte de conversar. Algo de lo que yo nunca pude disfrutar plenamente por las grietas que surgían entre mis contemporáneos y yo.

Recuerdo haber hablado tan tímida y dulcemente como me lo permitió mi garganta. Por supuesto, dicha timidez nació primordialmente de mi torpeza e inexperiencia social, pero confieso que, aún así, alguna maliciosa astucia se filtró entre aquellas puras y frágiles palabras moldeadas por mi nerviosa lengua porque, según tengo entendido, a los hombres les agrada adquirir un rol dominante frente a las mujeres.

Ya saben, este asunto de la sumisión de la mujer al hombre.

Un tono suave, mejillas sonrojadas, mucha paciencia y un carácter dócil.

Creo que ese tipo de juegos masoquistas les gusta, ¿No es así?

Quiero decir, como en esa película… ¿Cuál era el nombre? ¿50 sombras de Gays? No, espera, ese definitivamente no puede ser el nombre… ¿50 sombras de Gris…? ¿50 sombras de Grey?

Si, seguramente ese era el nombre.

Sea como sea, según las pocas referencias que tengo sobre cómo hablar con los hombres, la docilidad y el deseo de ser azotada suelen mover el corazón de los miembros masculinos de nuestra especie, aunque esa práctica se haya perdido con el paso de los años bajo el yugo de la igualdad entre los géneros y la exaltación de la mujer como ser independiente.

En cualquier caso, en la teoría y en lo escrito la mujer dócil y dulce suele ganar la atención de los hombres... aunque podría ser simplemente una malinterpretación mía.

Tal vez solo soy una perra masoquista que desea ser azotada e insultada para llamar la atención, o algo así.

Espera, espera, ¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?! ¡Estoy divagando!

¡Y he revelado detalles bastante vergonzosos acerca de mí!

¡…Qué vergüenza…!

¡No yo…! ¡Erm…! ¡Bueno…!

* * *

Ahem~.

* * *

Olvidemos eso por ahora… no, mejor para siempre. Si, para siempre. Por favor olviden eso por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Ahem~.

* * *

Continuemos con lo que me corresponde.

Erm… me quede en la conversación telefónica.

Es algo vergonzoso continuar pero…. Bueno. Como sea. Solo me resta agregar que, durante esa disonante y dispareja conversación, los despóticos y despreocupados comentarios de Aleksai hicieron mella en mi estado de ánimo.

Mis emociones terminaron por desbordarse.

Por algún motivo sentí el deseo de gritar.

El pensar en afrontar el camino yo sola o… no, tal vez la idea de ser abandonada me estremeció. El ser dejada atrás otra vez, que la historia se repita de nuevo. Tal vez pensar que Aleksai estuviera dispuesto a caminar solo sirvió para avivar las llamas de la desesperación en mí.

Que él pudiera hacerlo solo y yo no.

Si él… si Aleksai era capaz de luchar solo… ¡Entonces yo definitivamente tenía que agarrarme de su mano tan fuerte como pudiera! ¡Si es así, entonces tal vez los 2 podríamos salvarnos!

Si pudiera conseguir que él me viera como una compañera fuerte y confiable, entonces tal vez el no me dejaría atrás, abandonada a mi propia suerte. Tiré mi orgullo por la borda. La idea de verme tan débil comparada al siempre sereno Aleksai me avergonzaba, pero el solo imaginar que sería abandonada fue suficiente para estrujar mi garganta hasta exprimir gemidos del más profundo terror. Fue por ello que insistí tanto. Grité y grité esperando que escuchara mi voz.

Para que no soltara mi mano, desesperadamente grité para llamar su atención. Insistente y obstinadamente lo presioné para que depositara su confianza en mí. Todo lo que quería era que él se aferrara a mí tal como yo me aferré a él. Para sentirme un poco fuerte… no, no fue así.

Estoy siendo hipócrita.

Yo simplemente, para sentirme un poco mejor por aferrarme a él, lo obligué a aferrarse a mí también y así hacerme a la ilusión de que estábamos a mano. Para no sentirme como un lastre inútil y escapar del miedo a ser abandonada, lo obligué a estrecharme entre sus brazos, tal como yo lo estuve haciendo desde que nos conocimos.

De alguna manera, al final fui capaz de convencerlo de abrirse un poco a mí.

Puede ser que su consciencia lo chantajeó al escuchar mis llantos y sollozos. Quizá fue su lástima la que lo obligó aceptar aquel alarde mío de generosidad, no estoy muy segura, pero a pesar de todo, una sensación desagradable echó raíces dentro de mí al escuchar hablar a quien, en un primer momento, vi como un súper humano inquebrantable.

Algo estaba mal con Aleksai. Su modo de vivir era incorrecto. Había una grieta en su corazón, un agujero en lo profundo de su espíritu, una pieza que faltaba, un logaritmo fuera de lugar en la ecuación de sus prioridades, pero, desgraciadamente, en ese momento no pude verlo con claridad, así decidí olvidarlo.

Ignorar esa inquietud fue un error que pronto me golpearía en la cara, pero ya vendrá el momento para eso. No pasará mucho para que la tonta Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli tenga que hacerle frente a todo aquello que decidió ignorar.

Oh, bueno.

Me había quedado en que fijamos la cita a las 3 de la tarde… eso hasta que él me llamó 5 minutos después para aplazar la cita una hora más, hasta las 4, y después colgar el teléfono sin dejarme decirle una sola cosa. El porqué decidió aplazar la cita es un misterio que aún ahora no consigo desentrañar… pero bueno, decidí dejarlo pasar. En cualquier caso no me molesta, me resulta hasta conveniente porque en 2 horas comienza "Dígalo cantando", un reality show que captó mi interés últimamente... por motivos meramente educativos claro está.

Pacte la cita en un café llamado "Amsterdan".

Del extenso guardarropa en mi habitación, que rara vez suelo visitar por que rara vez se da la ocasión de usarlo, finalmente elegí entre mi fluctuante indecisión las prendas que me acompañarían esa tarde que ansiosa se vestía de noche. Me enorgullece y al mismo tiempo avergüenza decir que no me tomó mucho tiempo vestirme y prepararme para nuestro encuentro, tal vez por la practicidad que recorre mis venas. En cualquier caso, abandoné mi hogar faltando 90 minutos para que la hora acordada tuviera lugar.

No tenía mucho que hacer.

Me decidí por dejar el auto en casa y trasladarme usando mis entaconados pies.

De mi apartamento al café del que les hablé no habrían más de 400 metros, así que consideré apropiado caminar un rato, tanto para hacer tiempo como para despejar mi mente.

Fueron pasando los minutos cronometrados por mis pasos hasta que me topé con un parque de verde césped y frondosos árboles, último trayecto a superar para llegar a mi destino. Decidí vagabundear un rato para darle tiempo al reloj en vista de que aún restaba mucho tiempo. Transcurrido un rato decidí apropiado encaminar mis pasos hacia el café y esperar por Aleksai allí dentro, pero antes de poder avanzar un solo centímetro me encontré con ella.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Hola allí!–

Mecánicamente giré mi rostro hacía la izquierda.

– Ha pasado un tiempo ¿No, linda?–

Reconocía esa voz.

– ¿Debería yo o deberías tu decir que han sido dos largas semanas, Alejandra?–

Y por supuesto reconocía ese rostro. No fue mucho tiempo el que pasamos juntas, pero olvidar a alguien como ella es imposible. Nadie menos que Elizabeth, sentada en una banca a la sombra de un árbol, fue la que me saludó refrescantemente. Su presencia y solo su presencia, era la que trascendía entre lo mundano de lo verde y lo frondoso del lugar. Ah, por favor no malentiendan lo tosco de mis palabras, en realidad ese verdoso parque lleno de vegetación es tan hermoso y agradable para la vista como podrían imaginar al pensar en un bosque encantado, simplemente ocurre que frente a una persona como ella toda belleza aledaña resulta mundana y letárgica

Así de abrumadora es esta mujer.

En cualquier caso, yo respondí algo aturdida:

– A-Ah, es un gusto verla de nuevo ses…se-sernorit… Ahem, señorita Elizabeth, es un gusto verla de nuevo…–

Torpe y temerosa.

Mi lengua se tropezó al hablar.

– Aiya, aiya, ¿Qué pasa con ese formalismo absurdo? –Suspiró Elizabeth aburrida– No creo que ser más de uno o dos años mayor que tú. No hace falta tanta cabalidad conmigo–

Familiaridad, era eso en lo que ella insistía. Tratarnos como 2 criaturas al mismo nivel. Relacionarme codo a codo con la estremecedora y abrumadora Elizabeth. Sudor frío recorrió mi espalda, pues siempre que me topaba con esta mujer, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, sentía siempre que una arteria, una neurona o al menos una célula en su corazón estaba podrida y seca, como un cadáver lleno de resentimiento.

– Creo que está bien hablar así…– Respondí apartando la mirada.

– Aburriiiiiiiiida. Que súper aburrida eres, Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli–

Conecte nuestras miradas una vez más, y con sorpresa encontré el azul oscuro y profundo en los ojos de Elizabeth a escasos centímetros de mi cara. La estupefacción dejó escapar un gemido de confusión de entre mis labios recién pintados de rojo, más al intentar alejarme de ella vi sujetada mi quijada por sus delicadas manos pálidas, a cuyo suave pero firme agarre no fui capaz de resistirme.

– ¿Qué será, que será? –Examinó Elizabeth recortando la distancia entre las dos cada vez más– ¿Qué es lo que se oculta tras este cabello rubio en esa cabeza pequeñita y fina que te hace tan aburrida? ¿Qué exactamente podría haber ahí adentro que llamara tanto la atención de mi querido hermano, siendo tu tan aburrida?–

Su voz parecía agriarse más y más con cada palabra.

Pronto el nerviosismo se convirtió en terror, y mis forcejeos en temblores.

– ¿Acaso hay algo aquí que valga la pena? ¿Tal vez sea…? –Murmuró serena ella, del cabello negro, bajando lentamente las azules gemas que tenía por ojos que me contemplaban con exigente curiosidad– No, ¿Tal vez sean estos desagradablemente grandes senos los que le llamaron la atención? ¿La cara bonita, las caderas anchas, la cintura delgada?–

– Yo no…– Balbuceé con la cara roja.

– ¿Es por este cuerpo impúdico y voluptuoso? ¿Pero cómo es que una mujer consagrada con un físico así de majestuoso puede ser tan aburrida y tonta?–

Su agarre perdió delicadeza.

– Me… me lastimas–

– ¡Ah…!–

Me liberó inmediatamente.

– Parece que me propasé un poco, linda niña aburrida–

Elizabeth se disculpó con una sonrisa distraída que no expresaba el menor arrepentimiento para después agregar:

– Sucede que soy algo sobreprotectora. En realidad podrías decir que tengo un complejo de hermano–

– ¿C-Complejo de hermano? T-Tú hablas de algo como…–

– ¿Hmmm? No es algo difícil de entender, tonta Alejandra. Lo que acabas de ver fue simplemente una escena de celos, ¿No es bastante obvio? ¡Jajajajajajajaja!–

Y con esa misma sonrisa distraída, ella descaradamente fue capaz de declarar algo así de vergonzoso, todo sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza en su voz, para entonces estallar en una risa socarrona.

– ¿C-C-Celosa? Pero es que yo no… espera, ¿Por qué estarías tu celosa de mí, Elizabeth…?–

– Ah, vaya, vaya, ¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre tan descaradamente? Parece que esa pequeña lengua retraída se ha vuelto algo insolente, ¿No?– Me interrumpió la joven hermana mayor de Aleksai.

– ¡Ah! ¡Disc…!–

– Oye, oye, nada de disculpas –Interrumpió una vez más Elizabeth–, es así como debería ser. ¿Qué santa soy para ser digna de semejante alarde de pleitesía, Alejandra?–

– Y-Ya veo. ¿Estabas tratando de romper el hielo entre nosotras inventando esa graciosa historia sobre tu complejo de hermano? Ja…ja–

No conseguí dar dos carcajadas cuando esa frase espeluznantemente seria vibro en mis tímpanos:

– ¿De qué hablas? Lo estaba diciendo en serio–

Aunque su tono era firme y seguro, esa sonrisita sarcástica no dejaba de hacerme titubear entre el escepticismo y la estupefacción.

Por Dios.

Esta mujer me confunde. No soy capaz de seguir el ritmo de su personalidad, es demasiado... extraña. Impredecible. Ahora entiendo perfectamente de quien heredó Aleksai semejante personalidad tan errática.

– Hah…– Suspiré.

Revisé mi reloj de pulsera, donde anotaba 40 minutos de sobra para la hora pactada. Exhausta respire hondo y decidí complacer las expectativas de la excéntrica Elizabeth.

– Entiendo. Entiendo, entiendo, entiendo. Me comportaré un poco más informal, pero debes saber, Elizabeth, yo no soy precisamente sociable. No esperes demasiado de una mujer solitaria y gris como yo– Le dije alto y claro.

– Oh, no me molesta. Para ser sincera, imaginé que eras gris y aburrida desde que te conocí–

Esta vez sus palabras hirieron mi autoestima.

Me molestó.

– ¿Y por qué sería eso?– Le pregunté.

– Ah, ¿Te sientes ofendida ahora? Si, tal vez debas sentirte ofendida. No, probablemente estés ofendida ahora. Por supuesto que estas ofuscada, porque sabes bien que todo lo que acabo de decir… –La azabache ralentizó sutilmente su discurso, y entonces, sonriendo maliciosamente, agregó–… es correcto, ¿O acaso estoy equivocada, Alejandra?–

Chasqueé la lengua irritada.

– Es cierto, me siento ofendida –Respondí templadamente–, pero no porque me hayas repetido algo que yo ya sabía, no, de ninguna manera. En lo absoluto. Eso es algo que yo ya entendía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de ti y de Aleksai. No. Lo que me ofende es que te hayas llevado esa imagen gris y aburrida de mí al conocerme. ¿Acaso doy esa impresión?–

– No, no, no –Replicó Elizabeth–. Tienes un rostro hermoso, un cuerpo magnífico y una voz suave y bonita. De todas las personas que he conocido hasta ahora, tú definitivamente no darías nunca esa clase de impresión –La joven dijo. Acto seguido arrancó una flor cercana y me la tendió para pronto agregar– Pero yo lo sabía, que eras aburrida, y que eras tonta, que eras gris y que eras fría, tal como las cenizas oscuras que se congelan al llegar hasta las nubes heladas. Todo lo que eres, todo lo que has sido, y todo lo que serás… absolutamente todo me lo imaginé desde el primer saludo–

– ¿Y por qué sería eso?– Insistí irritada.

– Porque eres igual a mí– Sentenció Elizabeth aplastando aquella flor violeta que cortó –Tontas, solitarias y miserables… eso es lo que somos, mi amiga, solo un par de mujeres grises–

La mire a los ojos. A su sonrisa patética y frágil. A los pétalos que desvalidos se desplomaban en el suelo.

– Esa clase de mujer que vivió de ilusiones ajenas, envejecida en su niñez. Solitaria y miserable, seca como un hueso, ella que de repente encontró una rama fuerte a la que aferrarse. Como un naufrago a un madero flotante, te agarraste con la fuerza que impulsa a salvar la misma vida…–

Me encogí para recoger uno de los pétalos estrujados que cayeron al suelo. Fingí examinarlo un momento, más pronto perdí el interés.

– Una mujer miserable…– Murmuré.

Me levanté para encararla de nuevo.

– Debo asumir que esa rama a la que me aferré es… ¿Aleksai?– Le pregunté.

– Ah, no eres tan tonta… no, disculpa, no eres tan cerrada y obstinada como lo imaginé en un principio– Contestó aquella mujer indiferentemente.

– Yo nunca digo mentiras, Elizabeth, mucho menos a mí. Por supuesto que me aferré a él, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría yo no buscar la piedra más firme para sujetarme cuando estoy a punto de caer al abismo?– Repliqué.

– Ah, has dicho algo interesante ahí…– Dijo Elizabeth e voz baja.

Trague saliva.

– Aún no se que fue exactamente –Continuó ella–, que sucedió, quien lo hizo o siquiera donde fue que Aleksai recibió esa espantosa herida en el pecho–

– Yo…–

– Porque, solo mira como terminaron las cosas. Justamente tú y él terminaron en la misma habitación, ambos con heridas tan extrañas… bueno, tu caso es más fortuito, pero aún así me causa curiosidad. Un auto te atropelló y aquí estás, 2 semanas después como si nada. Ni siquiera estás usando un bastón– Contempló la joven intrigada.

Me había atrapado, ¿Qué se supone que le dijera ahora? ¿Tal vez debería solo callarme? ¿O mejor mentir?

– Mi hermano… el no me ha dicho una palabra al respecto, pero yo se que algo está pasando. Esta ocultándome, sea lo que sea, lo que lo envió al hospital medio muerto. Es muy injusto, ¿Tienes idea lo que me asustó recibir esa llamada desde el hospital? ¿Qué él solo apareció allí con el pecho atravesado de lado a lado?–

– A mí tampoco me dijo nada…– Respondí evadiendo su mirada inquisitiva.

– ¿Es así? Permíteme contarte mi teoría. Despertaste en un hospital después de un accidente tan extraño y encontraste a una persona en un estado aún peor que el tuyo, que estaba envuelto en circunstancias tan misteriosas que incluso yo, su hermana, no ha sido capaz de desvelar hasta ahora. Ustedes 2 hablaron y se dieron cuenta que existía una característica común entre los "accidentes" que ambos sufrieron –Dijo aquella mujer tiesa como un hueso–. Algo sabes tú que no se yo. Algo te dijo Aleksai que no me ha dicho a mí. Una razón por la que él decidió alejarme… y me gustaría saber… ¿Cuál exactamente es esa razón?–

Su voz era tan firme como el suelo sobre el que mis pies estaban plantados.

– Son cosas… que no debes saber– Respondí.

– Oh, ¿Eso dices?–

– Además solo fue coincidencia que nos encontráramos– Cada vez más nerviosa respondí.

– Me pregunto, me pregunto –Articuló Elizabeth–. La forma en que intentas ocultarlo todo solo consigue interesarme más en esto. Me preocupa no saber en qué problemas se pueda meter Aleksai sin mi conocimiento–

– A-Aleksai es un adulto, él p-puede cuidarse solo–

– Aleksai es mi hermano, y se perfectamente que concepto tiene del autocuidado. Hah –Suspiró Elizabeth al verme temblar–. De acuerdo, no te preguntaré más al respecto, pero…–

Fue entonces cuando ella, sonriendo con esos ojos muertos, como una muñeca.

– …dejame decirte…–

Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

– No sé qué problemas tienes, pero…–

Esas palabras pútridas.

– …No lo vas a soportar. Porque tú, ¿Estás enamorada?–

La temperatura de mi piel descendió en un instante.

– N-No es…–

– No puedes engañarme, lo veo en tus ojos, ¡Los ojos de una doncella enamorada! ¡Jajajajaja! –Se mofó Elizabeth– Pero, ¿Por qué no estar enamorada? ¿Por qué no estar confundida? ¿No es acaso un espectáculo hermoso?–

Miles de palabras murieron en mi boca. Explicaciones y excusas fueron ahogadas por un mar de nerviosismo y confusión.

Elizabeth aprovechó y continuó:

– Si, actúas justo como una jovencita enamorada, ¡Que linda! ¡Como la doncella rescatada, justo como eso! ¡Eres tan romántica y dulce como una niña!–

En esos momentos toda mi sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas, y así, yo me enrojecía y me enrojecía mientras Elizabeth se reía y se reía.

– Pero es justo por eso que no lo soportarás –Agregó Elizabeth limpiándose las lágrimas por tanto reír con repentina seriedad–, al ver como la imagen de tu adoración se derrumba ante tus ojos justamente por salvarte… ¿No es cruel? ¿No es irónico? ¿No es injusto? ¿No es patético darte cuenta que esa infusión de amor juvenil y esporádico no te alcanzará para acompañarle durante sus penas?–

Finalmente reuní el valor para darle sentido a algunas palabras y contesté:

– Y-Yo no soy esa clase de persona–

– Oh, ¿Ahora aceptas que estás enamorada?– Replicó.

– No estoy segura de que siento… pero estoy segura que no voy a dejarlo solo–

– Hah, pero es mejor que lo hagas –Repusó ella–. Si en verdad estás dispuesta, si no es mera admiración la que tu corazón está confundiendo con amor, entonces sufrirás. Cuando quedes vacía como un cascarón después de haberle dado todo, y aunque te aferres a él como se aferra un naufrago a un madero para salvar su vida … entonces te arrepentirás porque, ya ves, te lo está diciendo la persona que más ama a Aleksai en el mundo. Te está hablando la experiencia, querida–

El amargo y doloroso veneno dentro de esas palabras pareció intoxicarla incluso a ella, pues se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas al hablar, más pronto se recompuso, y reconstruyendo fragmento por fragmento esa sonrisa rota, ella finalmente dijo:

– Bueno, es tal y como dije, no creas una sola palabra de lo que te diga. Aunque no lo parezca… –Elizabeth hizo una pausa para recuperar energías, entonces declaró– …aunque no lo deje ver, Aleksai, por más que finja y que mienta, es mucho más miserable que yo misma–

En lo profundo de mi consciencia lo sospechaba.

Esa persona que parecía ser inquebrantable no podía ser real. Elizabeth continuó entonces.

– No estoy muy segura de que tan enterada estés, pero eres desgraciada y descaradamente brillante, probablemente ya lo habrás inducido… ese muchachito insolente respira bajo una filosofía de vida autodestructiva. Despreocupada. Indolente y serena ante su propia existencia… del tiempo que lo has conocido creo que habrás conseguido darte cuenta de ese detalle, ¿Me equivoco?–

Asentí obedientemente.

No podía estar más de acuerdo, no después de la última conversación que había sostenido con Aleksai. Sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo un espectro de insatisfacción me ha embargado al pensar en él.

Al pensar que hay oscuridad acechando tras cada gesto y cada palabra.

Como si ya estuviera muerto.

– No te preguntaré nada, porque sé que no serás capaz de soportarlo, así como yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Tu volverás aquí, y me preguntarás quién demonios es mi hermano… y yo te preguntaré –Dijo Elizabeth y sonrió– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?–

Aquella mujer espantosa y hermosa me vio temblar y se río abiertamente, a carcajadas.

–Bueno, dime, ¿Aún estás dispuesta a permanecer a su lado?– Preguntó impasible.

– ...–

Elizabeth es aterradora.

Mis piernas perdieron fuerza.

Por un momento me vi en el suelo.

Tal fue el poder de sus palabras que deseé confesarle todo.

Fue un tierno brote de valor en mi interior el que me mantuvo compuesta.

Levante los ojos y mantuve la mirada a Elizabeth, quien me observaba aburrida.

Ella, al verme así de resuelta, sacudió la cabeza decepcionada cruzandose de brazos.

– Que obstinada– Contempló.

– Estoy…– Murmuré

– ¿Qué…?– Preguntó la bella joven de cabello negro.

– Estoy dispuesta…–

Las palabras "perra", "puta" y "zorra" me cruzaron la cabeza para rematar como cereza al pastel aquella última frase, afortunadamente me traje de vuelta al mundo mordiendo la lengua donde aquellos insultos bailaban provocativamente, amenazando con escapar furtivamente de mi boca.

Por cierto, morderme la lengua dolió mucho.

La mordí con fuerza suficiente para hacerla sangrar.

Curiosamente, la sensación de dolor me resultó bastante placentera.

Oh, bueno, continuemos.

– Hah… Si es así como tú lo quieres entonces no puedo hacer nada– Contestó ella contrariada.

Al parecer todo estaba resuelto, sin embargo Elizabeth aún tenía palabra en esta escena.

– Solo déjame contarte una historia, no tomará mucho–

– ¿Una historia…? ¿Qué historia podría…?–

– Es una historia interesante –Sonrió ella–. Tal vez quieras abrirte un poco más después de escucharla–

* * *

El tiempo se escabulló por debajo de mis narices.

Antes de darme cuenta Elizabeth estaba abrazándome mientras se despedía. No lo recuerdo bien. Mi tonta cabeza se volvió incapaz de procesar la información, los siguientes minutos transcurrieron veloces y confusos como sombras en la retina. Desde ese momento en adelante actué por autoreflejo.

Las imágenes que intentaba proyectar sobre aquella historia se apoderaron del 100% de mi capacidad para pensar.

Mi cuerpo fue guiado por nada más que instinto.

Entre al ascensor casi sin tener idea de que estaba haciendo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y el pasillo tapizado es extendió hasta lo profundo de mis ojos lo vi allá esperando, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras veía el mundo tras la ventana.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Recordé lo que Elizabeth me contó.

No sabía que pensar, mucho menos que decir.

Pero decidí algo esa noche.

Al verlo me lo juré a mí misma.

* * *

**"No te dejare ir a ninguna parte, Aleksai..."**

* * *

**Y así termina este capítulo, extra porque solo es un relleno para hacer tiempo.**

**Espero no resulte aburrido ni tedioso ni nada por el estilo. En todo caso, siempre quise plantear el tipo de relación entre los protagonistas pero nunca encontré el enfoque adecuado para dedicarle un capitulo entero a lo que el uno piensa del otro, así que decidí salirme por la fácil y hacer un mal trío, lo típico. En cualquier caso, una hermana mayor siempre ayuda a aclarar las cosas, supongo yo... aunque se me haya ido la mano con el complejo entre hermanos... pero bueno, así terminó el asunto.**

**Como siempre gracias por su visita y un agradecimiento también a los comentarios que han dejado y su apoyo a la facción de las colas de caballo.**

**Como consejo del día, muerdan su lengua de cuando en cuando... puede ser interesante.**


	14. El caso de Evan Collins

**Bueno, un placer volver.**

**Francamente, mas de 2 meses sin subir nada me han hecho sentirme algo viejo. En honor a tanto tiempo perdido he decidido, tras un esfuerzo gigante, redactar el capítulo más largo y complejo que haya subido hasta ahora.**

**Espero lo disfruten, nos vemos al final.**

**Como ya saben, esto es una parodia del lore original del League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto por aquellos de mi autoría. Por lo demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El caso de Evan Collins**

* * *

_"__Descifré el misterio", _dijo Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, y pronto dos semanas transcurrieron de forma casi antinatural. Antinaturalmente rápido.

Una carta, un desafío y un misterio. Los tres llegaron a mis pies bajo la puerta de mi casa en un solo paquete, pero, como si el tiempo se hubiera aburrido de esa historia, negligentemente ignoró esos días y aceleró el paso. Aunque fue un periodo tan importante, terminó y simplemente pasó de largo como un auto en la carretera que se pierde en la distancia del inalcanzable pasado.

Así me sentí aquel día, 6 de septiembre, encontrándome dos semanas después del 23 de agosto que hablé con Alejandra. 336 horas transcurrieron desde esa noche, y aún no así no pude dar con el bastardo de las cartas. Si, si, hablo de aquella carta absurda y enigmática. Pronto me sorprendió con 2 cartas más, todas del mismo sujeto. Ese triste imbécil. Y pensar que no consigo dar con él aún... que vergüenza.

Ah... carajo, no creo que entiendan una palabra de lo que he dicho. Maldita sea.

Si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es mi culpa, ya lo se. No he aclarado nada, ya lo se. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya lo se.

De nuevo esta maldita costumbre mía de ignorar la ignorancia del ignorante ha salido a flote. Seguramente ahora han perdido de vista el hilo argumental, puesto que dos semanas enteras prácticamente se han desvanecido en la oscuridad. Por esta vez, y solo por esta vez, admitiré lo reprochable de esta desagradable costumbre mía, y por ello esta vez, y solo por esta vez, me haré cargo de los agujeros en la trama yo mismo.

Esta es una ocasión especial.

Irregular.

Extraña.

Compleja.

Así que lo haré.

No es muy de mi estilo.

Ni tampoco de mi gusto.

Pero desgraciadamente es mi deber.

Así que, sin mencionar por ahora ninguno de los eventos del presente, pacientemente reconstruiré los hechos del pasado para hacerle un puente a los planes del futuro.

Para entender lo que sucede ahora, y lo que sucederá próximamente, tendremos que volver a lo que sucedió tiempo atrás. Si. Mucho antes del primer capítulo. Antes que el joven Aleksai conociera a la jonia Akali y se convirtiera en invocador. Antes que el jugador Aleksai sufriera 5 o tal vez 6 derrotas consecutivas por los molestos cortes de energía. Mucho, mucho antes. Reconstruir estás dos semanas significa hablar de historias más viejas que esta historia.

Permítanme contarles cuatro historias. Cuatro viejas historias que, aunque comenzaron hace mucho, y, aunque debieron terminar hace mucho, dieron inicio a este problema. A estas cartas. Y a este desafío.

Así que vamos a comenzar. Cuatro viejas historias.

Cuatro ridículas historias que no se repetirán.

Empezaremos 4 meses atrás.

* * *

**Retroceso.**

* * *

Nos encontramos 4 meses en el pasado.

Desde que son 4 historias, 4 meses parece adecuado para empezar.

Para empezar hablando de lo que es obvio, cuatro meses no son mucho tiempo.

No encontraremos aparatos arcaicos, espacios baldíos en los que ahora se levantan construcciones ni nada por ese estilo.

Es un tiempo demasiado corto para hablar con nostalgia sobre alguna curiosa excentricidad pegajosa que suele identificar a las décadas anteriores.

Fue 4 meses atrás que mi hermana Elizabeth fue ascendida a **Supervisora General de Relaciones** –Cargo que, tal como enuncia su ostentosa pronunciación, es bastante importante–, solo unas semanas después de incorporarse en su trabajo. No podría decir, bajo ninguna excusa, que Elizabeth sea una haragana descuidada, pero no por ello podría decir tampoco que significó un gran esfuerzo para ella ascender en la pirámide profesional tan rápido. Por defecto, como si fuera una máxima de la naturaleza que ella perteneciera a la cima o un principio tan fundamental como la gravedad misma, era simplemente de esperarse que ella ocupara una posición importante en el lugar que estuviera.

Tan natural como una piedra cae al soltarla desde lo alto, Elizabeth sube al soltarla desde lo bajo. Algo así de natural.

Esa es la clase de persona que es ella. Su lugar está en lo más alto, en la cumbre.

Es la idea que persistentemente acosa a las personas tras conocerla.

Una verdad tan innegable como que el sol pertenece al cielo.

Como sea.

Siguiendo en lo que estaba, mi hermana trabaja en una compañía de comunicaciones.

Se graduó de la universidad en tiempo récord y pronto consiguió un empleo a la altura de su habilidad.

Supervisora general de relaciones es un término bastante ostentoso, y no es para menos. Su labor consiste en gestionar los intereses de los muchos conglomerados que componen a la organización para la que trabaja, y, como ya había mencionado mucho antes, ella debe permanecer en el extranjero para cumplir con las obligaciones de su trabajo.

El extranjero. Más específicamente en el distrito financiero internacional de Nueva York, el famoso Wall Street.

El extranjero. Más vagamente, lejos de esta ciudad, donde yo supuse que estaría segura.

Oky, okay, okay.

Daré un paso al frente y trazaré una línea para terminar la historia. A partir de este momento hablaremos de una historia completamente, opuesta y diametralmente diferente, que absolutamente nada tiene que ver con mi hermana, y que, incluso si a la fuerza quitáramos del pasado mismo, en nada afectaría el tiempo que mi hermana ha vivido hasta ahora.

* * *

**Primer interludio.**

* * *

Bien, bien, comencemos.

Ya hemos dividido la historia, así que ahora podemos hablar sobre una persona que, como ya mencioné, nada tiene que ver con mi hermana Elizabeth, pues incluso desapareciendo no cambiaría en nada la vida que ella ha vivido. No, tal vez debí decir que incluso desapareciendo nada **hubiera** cambiado en su vida, pero eso no importa ahora.

Continuemos.

El nombre de esta persona es Evan Collins.

Si, hablaremos sobre un hombre llamado Evan Collins.

Si tuviera que mencionar por algún azar de la mayor necesidad una relación entre mi hermana, Elizabeth y Evan Collins sería… ah, esperen, he olvidado mencionar algo importante. Tremendamente importante. En realidad es un hecho tan importante a esta historia como la fusión de hidrogeno lo es para el sol, y el no mencionar dicho hecho resultaría en el colapso de la historia. No obstante, debo aclarar que el hecho como tal es un condicional a la historia, y funciona como una restricción que le impedirá ocurrir nuevamente.

Es decir, el hecho condiciona a la historia a existir solo una vez, nunca podrá repetirse y no podrá ser contada por segunda vez.

Estas palabras serán el único testimonio de su existencia.

Una vez terminé con esta historia, jamás la volveré a contar, y del mismo modo invertiré los años que me quedan de vida en asegurarme que esta historia no pueda ocurrir ni ser contada una segunda vez. Irónicamente, el hecho fundamental que le permite a esta historia existir, también le impide existir una vez que exista. Aiya, que curiosa retahíla de términos acabo de utilizar. Lo que quise decir, en todo caso, fue que una vez que esta historia terminé nunca volverá a repetirse.

Solo sucederá una vez, y solo una vez.

No habrá una segunda oportunidad.

Será la madre y el verdugo.

El principio y el fin.

Y será todo.

De acuerdo, yo diría que todo ya debe estar claro, así que presten atención a mis palabras, porque no las voy a repetir. No sobre esta historia. El hecho fundamental del que hablé es que Elizabeth jamás será mencionada por ninguna casualidad ni causalidad nuevamente en una línea, en una frase, en un párrafo o incluso en una página que este remotamente cercana al nombre Evan Collins nuevamente. En palabras más simples, en el tiempo que me reste de vida, nunca hablaré de estos dos personajes en la misma historia de ahora en adelante. Esta será la única excepción.

¿Por qué es este el hecho fundamental?

¿Es la relación entre Elizabeth y Evan Collins algo así de trascendental como para dar inicio y final a esta historia?

La respuesta es... disculpen, la respuesta **sería** no. Sea dicho que el corregir aquella frase fue completamente intencional. Una acción deliberada, pues la respuesta **debería **ser, por todos los medios, un rotundo y categórico no.

Debería, si. Solo "debería" ser no.

Ciertamente, la respuesta **debería** ser no.

Y digo la verdad.

No es aversión ni obstinación.

Es simplemente la manera en que las cosas son.

Como ya aclaré antes, Evan Collins no tiene siquiera un rastro de lo que podría ser una relación con mi hermana. Jamás se conocieron, y jamás se conocerán. Esa posibilidad fue descartada en el mismo momento en que nacieron.

Estaban destinados a no estar destinados.

Así que, el que diga que al terminar esta historia el nombre "Evan Collins" y el nombre "Elizabeth" no serán mencionados en juntos en una sola línea nunca más no es una declaración arbitraria de mi parte, al contrario, es una afirmación tan objetiva como las matemáticas. Es un axioma absoluto. Una verdad irrebatible. Un principio tan fundamental como las leyes de la termodinámica. Simplemente, Evan Collins y Elizabeth no estaban destinados a compartir una historia juntos, y nunca debió existir la posibilidad de que lo hagan.

Desgraciadamente, como pronto se darán cuenta, existen formas de vencer incluso al destino más ingobernable. He visto fuerzas capaces de doblegarlo. No obstante, yo me aseguraré que esta historia sea la única excepción a la regla general, al menos en lo que a Elizabeth y Evan Collins respecta. Solo ocurrirá una vez en la historia. Es un milagro que nunca se repetirá. Para cuando todo termine, Elizabeth y Evan Collins volverán a ser desconocidos sin ninguna relación que los vincule.

Como sea. Ya establecido el hecho fundamental que le ha dado inicio y le dará el final a esta historia, puedo continuar en lo que estaba.

En lo que estaba, en lo que estaba, en lo que estaba justo antes de recordar aquel hecho fundamental.

Decía yo que, si por algún azar de la mayor necesidad me veo obligado a mencionar una sola relación entre Elizabeth y Evan Collins, esa sería un punto específico del espacio donde ambos coincidieron. Un día como cualquiera, la ubicación de estos dos personajes en el plano espacial resultó ser la misma.

X=1000

Y=1000

Z=1000

Las tres coordenadas arrojaron los mismos valores para los dos. Tanto latitud como longitud. Durante un instante, y solo durante un instante, todas las variables coincidieron. A la misma distancia del ecuador, sobre el mismo hemisferio y en la misma franja horaria. No cabe duda. No cabía la menor duda que durante un momento estas dos personas, sin ninguna clase de relación, se asentaron sobre el mismo punto del globo terráqueo. Ah, no obstante eso no significa que se conocieran, o que se hayan conocido alguna vez. El que pisaran el mismo lugar en el espacio no implica que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo, a la misma hora o el mismo día. Probablemente ni siquiera el año coincide. Simplemente sucedió que en algún momento de su vida, Elizabeth plantó sus pies justamente por el mismo lugar que el hombre conocido como Evan Collins estuvo alguna vez.

Para ser franco, algo bastante mundano. Común y corriente.

Todos han experimentado dicha experiencia.

Nada sorprendente.

Simplemente…

…irrelevante.

¿A quién podría interesarle?

Es un acontecimiento tan frecuente e insignificante que a nadie le interesa demasiado. Que tiempo atrás algún desconocido haya recorrido el mismo camino, haya estado en la misma estación o haya escalado vivido en el mismo lugar que yo ciertamente carece de valor, pensarán. Y tienen toda la razón.

Definitivamente alguien estuvo antes en este lugar, esa clase de pensamiento. No obstante esa concurrencia no es relevante.

Simplemente ocurre que 2 personas ocuparon el mismo espacio, aunque no al mismo tiempo.

Hasta un niño de 5 años sería capaz de comprender ese concepto.

Pero es tan obvio que pronto perdería el interés.

Y eso esta bien.

Que sea algo irrelevante esta bien.

Que a nadie le interese algo como eso esta bien.

Esta muy bien porque es justo eso lo que quiero dar a entender.

Lo insignificante de tal concepto. Lo insignificante de la relación entre mi hermana y Evan Collins. Una relación así de insignificante.

Una relación tan inocua, insignificante y pobre como puede ser pararse sobre el mismo lugar en algún momento de sus vidas. Ese era su único vínculo.

Pero basta ya de relacionarlos. Tal como he dicho, aquí y ahora hablaremos sobre Evan Collins, de quien solo sabemos que no tiene más que una remota conexión con mi hermana y es haber estado de pie en el mismo lugar por el que ella caminaría algún día, de los muchas otras miles de personas que lo han hecho, y de las muchas otras millones que lo harán.

Como sea.

¿Quién es Evan Collins?

Para saber quién es Evan Collins necesitaremos hacer un retroceso de nuevo. No será suficiente con retroceder unos pocos meses.

Para comprender qué clase de persona fue Evan Collins, tendremos que regresar no algunos meses, sino varios años. Muchos años. Décadas, de las que dan nostalgía al recordar alguna curiosa y excéntrica moda pegajosa que las identifica en lo lejano del futuro. Es el momento de iniciar.

Oh, puede que estén algo ansiosos. Existe la posibilidad que se hayan hecho a una idea errónea cuando dije que mi hermana y Evan Collins no deberían tener ninguna relación. Ah, no, no. Esa parte es cierta, el error recaería en pensar que por tal razón yo no sepa absolutamente nada de él, pero no hace falta sentir siquiera un asomo de preocupación, pues yo sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre Evan Collins. Probablemente yo… no, sería un insulto a mi conocimiento. Permítanme reformular aquella oración: **Seguramente yo lo conozco mejor que su propia madre**. **Estoy absolutamente seguro que en el mundo no existe persona que conozca mejor a Evan Collins que yo.** No es solo una certeza, es una verdad tan reconocida y aceptada como que la tierra es una esfera achatada en los polos. Nadie en el mundo podría tener el descaro de contradecirme.

Absolutamente nadie. Ninguna persona podría jamás llegar a pensar siquiera en semejante osadía, payasos.

Es más, ¡Podríamos volver 600 años, y aún así las personas no se atreverían a contradecirme, aunque aún dudaran de Cristóbal Colón cuando decía que la tierra era redonda incluso después de haberle dado la vuelta!

Ahem.

En todo caso, ya debería estar claro.

Es momento de retroceder.

Un retroceso, si, un retroceso.

Para que todos conozcan a la persona conocida como Evan Collins, haremos un retroceso.

* * *

**Retroceso.**

* * *

Bien, bien.

Hemos retrocedido casi 60 años.

Para hablar de Evan Collins, retrocedimos 60 años.

Sesenta años atrás, cuando la persona que sería como Evan Collins nació.

Ahora, finalmente podemos comenzar esta historia.

* * *

Evan Casimir Collins es su nombre completo.

Evan Casimir Collins es un corredor de bolsa en Manhattan, Nueva York.

Tiene 42 años. Evan Casimir Collins nació en Boston, una ciudad del estado de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos, un 19 de febrero de 1959, en el seno de una familia de inmigrantes holandeses. Ingresó a la primaria Blackstone, en Boston, a los 6 años de edad en 1965. En quinto grado sufrió amigdalitis y como resultado le extirparon las amígdalas.

Seis años después ingresó a la secundaria East Boston, para graduarse en 1976, a los 17 años. Uso aparatos dentales durante toda su vida escolar.

Pronto ingreso a la preparatoria, donde consiguió su primera novia. Una chica 2 años mayor llamada Stephannie Wenders, una entusiasta de del cine alemán, que, en mi opinión fue su mejor novia. Pronto se convirtió en una aclamada guionista. En fin.

En 1979 fue admitido en la universidad de Boston para estudiar financias durante 4 años más, así que terminaría graduándose en 1983 tras cumplir 24 años.

Durante el transcurso de su vida tuvo 3 relaciones, se confesó dos veces y se casó en 1990, a los 31 años, con una mujer llamada Elena Oldmont, una escritora aspirante 3 años menor que él. Fue su segunda novia durante la universidad.

En 1991 la pareja tuvo un hijo que fue nombrado Oliver Collins, más pronto cambiaria su apellido a Oliver Oldmont tras la separación de sus padres en 1999, que implícitamente estaba motivada por la infidelidad de su esposa, Elena, con un simple recepcionista sin estudios de 27 años llamado Jimmy Beltock, en un motel de California. Ciertamente, la mujer era una verdadera zorra sin escrúpulos.

Como sea.

Dos años después Evan Collins moriría en el atentado del 11 de septiembre, trabajando en su oficina, en el piso 56 de la segunda torre del World Trade Center. Fue una muerte rápida. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la torre entera le cayó encima. No quedo nada de él. Ni siquiera encontraron su cadaver.

Oh bueno. Su primogénito, por cierto, no tendría mejor suerte, pues irónicamente, 10 años después moriría de forma similar en un atentado terrorista en Marruecos, durante un viaje turístico.

Y esa es la historia de Evan Collins.

Pero, ¿Por qué hablar de una persona como él, que no tiene relación conmigo ni mi hermana?

Dejaremos la respuesta para después.

* * *

**Segundo interludio.**

* * *

Por ahora hablaremos de un tercer protagonista, a quien ya hemos mencionado: Oliver Oldmont.

Oliver Oldmont, hijo de Evan Collins sera el protagonista de la tercera historia.

¿Cuál es la relevancia de esta persona en la historia?

Mínima.

Tan tenue es su importancia, que si hiciéramos de esta historia una obra de teatro, entonces el papel de Oliver Oldmont sería el de una puerta.

Algo así de inocuo.

Sin embargo.

No subestimen.

No subestimen, sin embargo, la importancia de una puerta.

No obstante.

Solo una puerta, y nada más.

El puede ser solo una puerta, no obstante, y nada más.

Así que, en resumen: Tan inocuo como una puerta. Su relevancia es mínima. Más no subestimen, sin embargo, la importancia de una puerta. No obstante, el puede ser solo una puerta y nada más, y esto es algo literal.

¿Cuál es pues su lugar en la historia?

¿Cómo podemos ubicar entre todo este amasijo a Oliver Oldmont?

Sera algo difícil, pero podemos hacerlo. !Podemos hacerlo! Gracias por tu apoyo, Bob.

Ahem~.

Comencemos por atar los hilos que relacionan a Oliver Oldmount con el resto de personajes en esta historia.

En primera medida, el fue un jugador de League of Legends, así que, como podrán notar, Oliver Oldmont no es una persona sin absolutamente ninguna relación con la historia, a diferencia de su padre, quien de ninguna forma podría ser relacionado con nosotros. A estas alturas, no sería exagerado decir que Oliver Oldmont pudo tener alguna oportunidad, tal vez 1 en 10 millones, de haber forjado algún nexo conmigo.

1 en 10 millones.

Si, puede sonar absurdo.

Es casi imposible, ya lo se.

Pero la posibilidad aún existe.

Eso es lo que importa.

Ahem~.

Oliver Oldmont pudo tener un remoto chance de relacionarse con esta historia, pero perdió esa oportunidad en el momento en que murió. No. Me equivoco. Es incorrecto. No es lo que debí escribir, esa información es incorrecta. Quise decir que Oliver Oldmont **debió **perder la oportunidad de relacionarse con esta historia en el momento que murió, tal como su padre, pero no fue así.

Sea dicho que aquella corrección fue completamente intencional.

Ciertamente el debió perder esa oportunidad.

Pero de alguna manera no fue así.

¿Por qué?

Para responder esa pregunta, revelaré el pequeño detalle que dio inicio a todo. A las cartas, al desafío, al misterio.

¿Cual era tal detalle?

Permítanme explicarlo.

El hijo de Evan Collins no era un jugador de League of Legends ordinario.

Era extraordinariamente bueno.

No solo eso.

No solo extraordinariamente bueno.

También lo suficientemente bueno.

Exactamente.

Lo suficientemente bueno.

Para ser un invocador.

Si, si.

Tal como lo digo.

Oliver Oldmont llego a ser el 3 mejor jugador de la segunda temporada del juego, y como tal, automáticamente se convirtió en un candidato en toda regla para ser seleccionado como uno de los 40 invocadores del torneo. El tercer mejor invocador del 2011. Ese fue el pequeño detalle. Ese fue el pequeño detalle que reavivó la oportunidad que debió perder al morir. Ese fue el pequeño detalle que lo cambió todo. Entonces ocurrió un milagro extraordinario. Probablemente la humanidad nunca vio algo igual.

Un milagro en el que el número 1 pudo vencer al número 10 millones.

El destino se tergiversó. Así, personas que se supone nunca debieron estar relacionadas con nosotros se hicieron parte de nuestra historia.

En realidad, sabía de ese chico, Oldmont, tiempo atrás. Su nombre resultó aparecer en la lista de los 40 invocadores, donde ansiosos mis ojos se deslizaban varios días antes. La lista de los invocadores. Incluso mi nombre esta ahí. Pero eso era obvio, pues el era un invocador.

Ah, pero da igual.

Eso no es importante ahora.

Lo importante es que, en ese momento, Oliver Oldmont dejo de ser un desconocido para mí. Aunque las posibilidades eran 10 millones contra 1, eventualmente llegué a reconocer su existencia. La posibilidad de que un vinculo, aunque bastante remoto, se diera entre los dos resultó ser cierta. El milagro se completó. Desgraciadamente, eso fue todo para él. Nada más ocurrió entre nosotros. Ese milagro no fue suficiente para que Oliver Oldmont pudiera convertirse en nada más que una puerta, y en lo que a mí respecta, él no es más que el nombre de una persona a la que jamás conocí. Por lo menos hasta ahora.

Como sea.

¿Por qué es él una puerta? ¿Por qué no podría ser un poste, o un teléfono?

Bueno, tal como dije, es literal.

Él es literalmente es una puerta.

Quiero decir.

¿Cuál es la función de las puertas?

Abrir y cerrar. Permitir y denegar. Entrar y salir. Concentrémonos en la última pareja que enuncié, "Entrar y salir". Ahora concentrémonos en la primera palabra de la última pareja que mencioné, "Entrar".

Entrar.

Ingresar.

Acceder.

¿Qué somos los invocadores, más que puertas para los campeones?

Así es. Todos y cada uno de los 40 invocadores somos meras puertas que permiten el acceso de los campeones a esta dimensión. Esa es la función que se nos otorga desde el momento en que nos convertimos en invocadores hasta el día en que morimos en cumplimiento del deber, pero eso era algo natural. Invocador, por definición, es una figura que permite el acceso de una entidad de otro plano al suyo. Una puerta que le permite a un hombre ingresar a un cuarto desde otro.

Ese es su significado.

Porque esa es su función.

Oh, bajo el razonamiento que estoy planteando, puede que el estimado lector se haga una idea errónea sobre el papel de los 40 invocadores. Aunque nuestra función primordial sea simplemente permitir el acceso de los campeones a nuestro plano, existe una diferencia fundamental que separa al resto de nosotros de Oliver Oldmont. Una razón por la que no somos meras puertas. Una diferencia esencial que hace nuestra relevancia en la historia importante.

Estamos vivos.

Bastante simple, francamente.

Pero es una diferencia fundamental.

Nosotros podemos interactuar con la historia.

¿Cómo podría hacer eso Oliver Oldmont estando muerto?

Al parecer, la barrera de la muerte fue demasiado incluso para el milagro de Oldmont.

Ese muchacho, hijo de Evan Collins, fue elegido como un invocador por su excelente desempeño durante la primera temporada del juego, pero al estar muerto, se podría decir que su lugar era una vacante libre. Un campeón podría usar el estatus de Oliver Oldmont como invocador, aunque estuviera fallecido, para ingresar a nuestro mundo. Una vez dentro solo tendría que buscar un invocador vivo para poder luchar.

Y ese fue el papel de Oliver Oldmont en esta historia. Nunca más volveremos a escuchar de él, porque, como ya dije, su relevancia en la historia era mínima.

Tal como una puerta, su rol en la historia era permitir el ingreso de uno de los campeones del juego al mundo.

Nada más, y nada menos. Su historia llego al final

Aunque su papel fue trascendental.

Aunque el dio inicio a todo.

Ya terminó.

* * *

Ahora nos acercaremos aún más al presente.

Adelantaremos el reloj hasta ubicarnos solo 2 semanas en el pasado.

Es hora de la última historia. La historia del cuarto personaje. La historia del campeón de Oliver Oldmont.

Pronto, al terminar este relato, podré resolver todos los misterios, sean pacientes por favor. Esta será la última de mis historias. Lo juro.

* * *

**Adelanto.**

* * *

Muy bien.

Hora de la fecha.

El día será 23 de agosto.

Alejandra reveló el misterio.

Esa noche, Alejandra lo descubrió.

El campeón misterioso, el cuarto personaje.

Ahora introduciré al último personaje de este relato.

Porque Alejandra lo descubrió puedo revelar ese último personaje.

Sean agradecidos con ella, la autentica descubridora.

Por ella puedo hablar de esta misteriosa criatura.

El vínculo con los demás actores en escena.

El vinculo con las demás historias.

Todo por esta persona.

Y sucedió así:

* * *

Tras una breve discusión, que terminó en nuestra reconciliación, Alejandra levantó su copa, que de un solo trago desapareció, y sin ninguna dilación declaró:

– El campeón, Aleksai, no puede ser otro que Zilean, el Guardián del tiempo–

Esa fue su decisión. En ese momento, durante aquella noche, mi cabeza solo podía considerar la palabra "deducción", pero ahora mi confianza en Alejandra es absoluta. Si ella decide una cosa, entonces tal cosa debe ser cierta. Nada tan ambiguo como una deducción, sus palabras tienen un valor de verdad del 100% siempre. Esa fue mi tardía decisión. Muy tardía. Como se darán cuenta dentro de poco, aquella fue una muy tardía e hipócrita decisión.

– No estamos enfrentándonos a un enemigo común y corriente, Aleksai–

– Parece ser el caso, Alejandra–

Serenamente respondí.

– Ahora permíteme explicarte como llegué a esa conclusión, por favor–

– Tienes mi atención–

Serenamente respondí.

– De acuerdo… –Murmuró Alejandra pasando la ya vacía copa por sus labios– Ah, voy a necesitar otra– Dijo ella señalando el recipiente.

– Que así sea entonces–

Serenamente respondí.

* * *

**Escena oscura.**

* * *

– Muy bien, ahora podemos continuar– Dijo Alejandra.

Una botella descansaba sobre la mesa equidistante de nosotros dos ahora. Cortésmente me ofrecí a llenar su copa.

– Entonces, Aleksai –Reinició la rubia–, recuerdo bien que era un detalle, y solo uno, el que te impidió resolver este misterio. Una motivación que no llegaste a comprender porque, aparentemente, carecía de lógica. En otras palabras, decidiste ignorar el resto de las pistas simplemente porque una de las piezas no encajaba en tu razonamiento–

En algún momento, aclararé, percibí un rastro de sarcasmo en las palabras de Alejandra. Como si hubiera descubierto algo que yo, desesperadamente, intente ocultar. Amargamente respondí:

– Si lo dices de esa manera, entonces solo hay una posible respuesta. El único detalle que nunca me entró en la cabeza desde el principio–

– Efectivamente –Agregó ella–, el detalle que nunca llegaste a aceptar es que fuiste alertado por el enemigo. La idea de perder la oportunidad de atacar al desprevenido francamente no es muy inteligente–

– Ciertamente, eso fue lo que pensé– Respondí.

– Bien. Yo descuidadamente ignoré ese punto –Dijo Alejandra–, pero en el momento en que lo resaltaste no pude dejar de pensar en él. Era realmente algo importante. ¿Cuál podría ser la intención de alertar al enemigo?, pensé. ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa?, me pregunté. Lo pensé una y otra vez. Lo repasé y lo repasé. ¡Entonces! –Exclamó la chica–, ¡Se me ocurrió! –Ella, con las mejillas rojas, recuperó el temple en su voz y continuó con frialdad– En medio de mis descaminados pensamientos me topé con la única respuesta posible a tales interrogantes, y era esta: Racionalmente, dicho motivo no existe. No hay lógica que explique semejante disparate. No hay una razón congruente para alertar a un enemigo sobre un ataque, nunca ha existido y nunca existirá–

– Ciertamente, yo llegué a la misma conclusión–

–Imaginé que llegarías a esa conclusión –Dijo la joven con expresión aburrida–. Sin embargo, y tengo que decirlo ahora, entre más te conozco, Aleksai, más me impresionas. Si, si, debo decirlo. Entre más hablamos, más y más te admiro–

Otro trago de alcohol desapareció de la copa de mi querida amiga.

– ¿Disculpa?–

– No trates de fingir–

Un trago de alcohol más desapareció, esta vez de mi propia copa.

– Me gustaría que me explicarás a que te refieres– Dije.

Alejandra me observó con sus ojos afilados.

– Ya he visto a través de ti –Afirmo la rubia con seguridad, más pronto se corrigió–. No. No, no. Es mentira. Debería decir que he visto lo suficiente través de ti como para darme cuenta, así que lo diré sin rodeos: En este punto, habiendo llegado los dos sin mediar palabra a las mismas conclusiones, después de tantas coincidencias entre nuestras deducciones, es imposible que tú no hayas llegado a la misma respuesta que yo –Alejandra, jugueteando con su copa hizo una corta pausa para después declarar– Lo que quiero decir, Aleksai, es que estoy segura que tú también habías concluido que Zilean era el campeón que estábamos buscando–

– Yo no diría eso…– Murmuré.

– No, es imposible que lo ocultes ahora –Suspiró Alejandra decepcionada–. Habiendo deducido los detalles que acabó de mencionar, es imposible que no concluyeras, o por lo menos estimaras esa posibilidad. Simplemente te abstuviste de comentarla porque no tienes pruebas concretas de que tal respuesta sea cierta. No puedes mentirme a estas alturas–

Pase saliva.

Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli es imposible de engañar, palabras escritas en piedra son. Ella es demasiado inteligente para eso. Si existe algún motivo que me haga temer a esta mujer, entonces sería esa particular característica. Ella es una persona que perfectamente podría ver a través de tu corazón solo viéndote a la cara, no es de extrañar que ocultar algo de ella me resulta extremadamente extenuante. Más allá de su desbordante inteligencia e intelecto, es su afilada intuición a lo que más le temo.

Vaya, vaya, en verdad es una maldita muy lista. Y yo que pensaba ocultarlo un rato más.

Bueno, que más da, lo admitiré ahora. No me queda más opción.

Lo que yo, desesperadamente, intenté ocultar.

La chica estaba en lo cierto.

Efectivamente, tal como lo dijo, el campeón del juego con mayor posibilidad de encajar en las características que yo estaba buscando para explicar aquellos detalles inexplicables era Zilean, el Guardián del tiempo. Solo un personaje con sus cualidades podría compensar sin dificultades la torpeza de un invocador que intencionalmente declara sus intenciones a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, más allá de mis deducciones, no tengo razones para sospechar de Zilean. No hay ninguna prueba física que respalde dicha inferencia, quiero decir.

Por ello nunca lo dije. Nunca me permitiría acusar a barlovento solo porque parezca lo más adecuado.

Alejandra continuó.

Notoriamente enojada.

– No hablaré más al respecto. Todo lo que te diré es que yo me arriesgaré en tu lugar, y sin ninguna evidencia a la mano declararé que Zilean es el campeón que estamos buscando–

– Confió en tu juicio– Respondí con hipocresía.

– Ah, sin duda confías en mi juicio –Replicó la joven algo irritada–, pero solo para que lo sepas, no estoy resolviendo el misterio por ti, solo estoy secundando tus deducciones. Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de equivocarme, no quepa duda alguna. Seré yo quien tome la responsabilidad de esta acusación. Yo, abierta y descaradamente apuntaré con el dedo, sin ninguna prueba ni argumento a mi favor más que el resultado de mi análisis porque confío en que tú, quien ha llegado a la misma conclusión, estás en lo correcto–

En vano intente protestar.

No había nada que objetar.

No había nada que contradecir.

Yo simplemente me quede callado.

– No es nada de que enorgullecerse, de cualquier forma –Dijo Alejandra con frialdad en vista de mi silencio–. Nada que me enaltezca. Nada que me ponga por encima de ti. Simplemente es así. Yo confío en ti tanto que creería en tus palabras aunque el mundo entero estuviera en contra. Yo confiaría en ti incluso si solo la posibilidad más remota te apoyara. Como dije, no es razón válida para enorgullecerme. Sencillamente... esa es mi forma de pensar–

Incluso ahora no había nada que objetar.

Incluso ahora no había nada que contradecir.

Incluso ahora yo simplemente me quede callado.

Decepcionada, Alejandra se limitó a continuar.

– Por lo tanto, yo, Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, sin nada más a mi favor que tus deducciones, declaró que Zilean, el Guardián del tiempo es el campeón responsable de la carta que llegó a tus manos–

Sus palabras estaban llenas de amargura. Su voz era tan pesada y oscura como una gris nube de tormenta cargada de lluvia.

El mensaje era bastante claro.

Para no darle más vueltas, lo que ella quiso decirme fue: "Esto es lo que significa confianza, Aleksai".

Para dejarlo todo claro, lo que ella quiso decirme fue: "Eso es todo lo que vale tu confianza".

Para hacerlo más simple, lo que ella me dijo fue: "Tu no confías en mí"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Ella sabía bien que, para mí, la única forma de estar seguro era apoyándome en bases solidas, evidencias palpables. Básicamente me reprochó por no ser capaz de confiar en lo que construimos juntos, en la respuesta a la que ambos llegamos. Dicho de otro modo, traicioné su confianza.

Pero… aún así, yo…

– Alejandra…– Mascullé.

– Supongo que es suficiente –Pronuncio la joven en voz alta–. Ahora que conoces mi respuesta, está en tus manos decidir si es verdad o no–

Ella dijo.

– Es una buena teoría –Respondí algo ansioso–. Realmente eres muy…–

– Inteligente –Me interrumpió Alejandra–

– S-Si –Repuse–. Inteligente, es justo lo que iba a decir. Eres muy inteligen…–

– No estaba hablando de mi, hablaba de ti –Replicó la muchacha–. Eres verdaderamente inteligente, Aleksai. Extremadamente inteligente. Eres tan astuto como para engañarme –Perseveró Alejandra–. Si, si, definitivamente, irrefutablemente e inimaginablemente inteligente–

– ¿De qué estás…?–

– ¿Hablando? –Se adelantó nuevamente Alejandra–. Estoy hablando de tu inteligencia, por supuesto. Nunca conocí a alguien así. En verdad, en verdad, en verdad me sorprendes. ¿Alguna vez has arriesgado algo en tu vida, Aleksai? –Me preguntó la rubia sin esperar por mi respuesta–. No, por supuesto que no. Fue tonto incluso preguntar. Tu nunca arriesgas, tu nunca fallas y tu nunca hablas. –Ella dijo, para luego agregar–Que hábil. Demasiado hábil. Eres tan hábil que seguramente podrías ganar este torneo solo–

– Eso es ridículo– Respondí.

– Pero es verdad –Repuso la chica–. De todas las personas que he conocido, si alguien puede ganar solo, ese eres tú. Si alguien puede vivir solo, ese eres tú. Si alguien puede morir solo, ese eres tú. Y lo harás. Porque eres Aleksai, lo harás. Y cuando decidas hacerlo, entonces me dejarás atrás. Cuando decidas ganar solo, entonces vivirás solo, y cuando decidas vivas solo entonces morirás solo. Pero tu puedes hacerlo, porque eres Aleksai. Probablemente, ahora mismo... ah, pero no te voy a detener. Incluso si lo intentara no creo sea posible que lo consiga. No te detendré, ni te obstaculizaré–

Una interludio incomodo se asentó en la conversación.

Y pensar que 10 minutos antes habíamos llegado a una tenue reconciliación. Este es el verdadero significado de las relaciones humanas: La inestabilidad. La fragilidad. La inconsistencia. Así es como son. Curiosamente Alejandra no parecía perturbada en lo más mínimo, aún después de decir todo lo que dijo.

Curiosamente… ella lo dijo todo con una sonrisa.

Curiosamente… ella se despidió de mí.

Curiosamente… eso fue todo.

– Pero –Dijo Alejandra antes de marcharse–, y recuerdalo bien, aun así... aunque luches solo, aunque ganes solo, aunque vivas solo y aunque mueras solo... me niego a soltarte, vayas a donde vayas, yo me niego a soltarte–

Ella dijo, y partió. En ese momento no entendí el significado de sus palabras. En ese momento no sabía lo que mi hermana le había dicho minutos antes de encontrarnos en las puertas de Amsterdan, ese lujoso y costoso bar, de meseros insolentes con nombres estúpidos como Benjazmín. No lo sabía, así que no lo entendí. Tal vez, en lo proximidad del futuro que se asoma siempre por la ventana, Aleksai comprenda el significado de sus palabras, pero ese no es el caso ahora.

Justo ahora, esta muy desgraciada historia, donde un muy desgraciado protagonista es incapaz de entender, terminará.

La historia del 23 de agosto ha llegado a su fin.

* * *

Y así resultó.

Es algo lamentable, pero eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Es muy desafortunado, pero afortunadamente así llegamos a la verdad.

Es realmente patético, pero así desciframos el misterio de aquel personaje misterioso.

Y por más lamentable, desafortunado y patético que haya sido, esa fue la historia de la cuarta historia.

La ultima historia, para ser exactos. Sobre el cuarto personaje, para ser exactos. La última historia, sobre el cuarto personaje, ha llegado a su fin. La última historia ha llegado a su fin. Todo lo que resta es unir los puntos entre estos cuatro protagonistas.

Así que hagámoslo.

Atemos los hilos sueltos.

Reconstruyamos esta historia.

Demos sentido a esta confusa disfonía.

Todas las piezas están en su lugar, estoy listo para aclarar los misterios.

Al fin ha llegado el momento de saber que está ocurriendo.

* * *

**Tercer interludio.**

* * *

Como primera medida, dejaré muy en claro que Zilean era, originalmente, el campeón del invocador Oliver Oldmont.

Sin embargo, Oliver Oldmont estaba muerto. Como ya he dicho hasta el cansancio, la única función de Oliver Oldmont era permitir el acceso de Zilean, uno de los actores principales, a escena. A partir de ese momento su relevancia en la historia llego al cero absoluto, por lo tanto, la única relación que se puede establecer ahora es entre Evan Casimir Collins y Zilean, el Guardián del tiempo.

Ah, pero Evan Collins también está muerto.

Si las posibilidades de Oliver de participar en esta historia eran de 1 en 10 millones, entonces las posibilidades de Evan Collins de ser siquiera mencionado en la más remota página de este relato eran menos de 1 en 10.000 millones. Mucho, mucho menos. Sin embargo, el milagro de Oldmont llegó más lejos de lo que me podría haber imaginado, pues no solo ocurrió una vez, sino que de alguna manera consiguió metamorfosear y convertirse en el milagro de Evan Collins.

Un milagro de un 1 en 10.000 millones.

Lo llamaremos "El milagro de Collins".

¿Quién fue entonces el responsable de este maldito milagro que, contra toda estadística, le permitió al hijo de puta de Evan Collins hacer parte de una historia a la que no estaba destinado?

La respuesta a dicha pregunta sería Zilean, naturalmente. El cuarto personaje. El último, el misterioso, el que buscábamos. Por favor permítanme felicitar a todo aquel que haya solucionado el acertijo sin necesidad de leer mi tosca composición, tiene toda mi admiración, aunque no fuera un misterio precisamente desafiante.

Oh, bueno.

Sea como sea, Zilean es el responsable de tal milagro. No creo que fuera difícil para él traer una persona del pasado aunque ya estuviera muerta. Ese anciano chupa-vergas no es el Guardián del tiempo por nada. Regresó a la vida a alguien que se suponía debió morir catorce años en el pasado. El hombre conocido como Evan Collins, que murió en el catastrófico atentado del 11 de septiembre, obtuvo una segunda oportunidad, y aunque en un principio era imposible, se adhirió a esta historia aunque no era su destino.

Se convirtió en mi enemigo.

Y en un protagonista.

Oh, perfecto.

Traídos estos detalles a colación, puedo continuar con los acontecimientos ocurridos los días siguientes. El resultado de mis errores. Los errores que, por mi falta de juicio, dieron pie a esta serie de eventos desafortunados.

Ya que estamos en esto, mencionaré el primer error.

Apartar a Elizabeth de mi lado.

Asumir que estaría segura lejos.

Yo, especulativo, optimista y torpe, bajo alguna lógica sin lógica asumí que Elizabeth, mi querida hermana, se encontraría a salvo en cuanto más lejos se encontrara de mí y de mis problemas. La insolente y autocomplaciente pretensión de dejar la seguridad de mi hermana en manos de un concepto tan ambiguo como la distancia fue el motivo, tan falso e hipócrita, que me impulsó a ordenarle fría e impasiblemente que desapareciera de mi vista, como recordarán.

Ella me obedeció.

Pero ese fue un inmenso e irremediable error.

Un error del que me arrepentí inmediatamente al día siguiente.

Con la cabeza en el suelo, sobre mis rodillas, como una escoria me arrepentí.

El 24 de agosto una segunda carta apareció bajo mi puerta, completamente distinta a la anterior.

La complejidad desapareció.

La excentricidad desapareció.

El acertijo desapareció.

El dramatismo desapareció.

Lo innecesario desapareció.

Lo risible desapareció.

Y Elizabeth también desapareció.

* * *

_Tenemos a Elizabeth._

* * *

Era la carta más breve que había visto en mi vida entera, sin embargo, no recuerdo haber leído nada que me sacudiera tanto. Elizabeth había sido secuestrada. Elizabeth había sido raptada. Lejos de mí, Elizabeth me había sido arrebatada. Yo, irresponsable e insensatamente distancié a Elizabeth deliberadamente de mí bajo el arrogante pretexto de protegerla. La aparté de la única persona que podía defenderla de una manera tremendamente estúpida.

Estúpido.

Que vergonzoso.

League of Legends, the Wide World.

Wide World. El gran mundo. El ancho mundo. El vasto mundo.

Qué parte de torneo a nivel mundial fue la que no entendí, me pregunté.

En lo largo y ancho del planeta azul no había un solo lugar seguro, pero yo torpemente lo olvidé.

Así, por causa de mis propios métodos, Elizabeth fue secuestrada.

El 25 de agosto.

El 26 de agosto.

Y también el 27 de agosto.

Durante esos días.

Nada.

No ocurrió absolutamente nada.

No aparecieron más cartas bajo mi puerta.

No hablé ni una sola vez con Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli.

No me vi envuelto en peleas contra otros invocadores ni campeones.

Me encerré en mi cuarto con candado, y no volví a salir bajo ningún pretexto.

No hasta completar mí trabajo.

Todo.

Saber absolutamente todo.

Investigar cada posible invocador.

Buscar en cada rincón hasta por la más minúscula pieza.

Seguir cada pista y cada indicio, averiguar cada dirección y número telefónico.

No parar, no descansar y no abandonar hasta conseguirlo.

A mi lado, sin decir una palabra, solo me observaba.

Akali, día y noche, sin apartarse.

Solos los dos.

Entonces.

El 28 de agosto.

En un listado de estudiantes de una universidad en Dinamarca.

Después de mucho buscar, de entre muchos documentos.

Y entre muchos posibles candidatos.

El primer indicio.

La primera pista.

Oliver Oldmont, de 19 años. Cursó 2 años en ingeniería electrónica desde el 2009 hasta el 2011, su código universitario era 8008135. Su madre vivía en Kansas, su padre había fallecido. Se hospedaba en una residencia universitaria, habitación 511, su número telefónico era XXX – 6953X0 – XXXX.

Al fin había encontrado al tercer mejor invocador a nivel mundial de la segunda temporada de League of Legends.

Desgraciadamente, él ya estaba muerto.

Necesitaba más información.

El 29 de agosto.

El segundo indicio.

Hallé la segunda pista, quise decir.

La que dio inicio a mis deducciones.

La que entretejió las historias que les conté.

La que me obligó a arriesgarme y apuntar con el dedo.

Sin pruebas, sin estar seguro. Solo por convicción. Tal como Alejandra.

Como sea.

Lo que encontre fue una placa conmemorativa por los atentados del 11 de septiembre. Decía algo como esto:

Evan Casimir Collins. Reparaciones a familiares. El antiguo número telefónico de su oficina era XXX – 508353 – XXXX, en el piso 56 de la segunda torre del viejo Trade Center. Su cadáver nunca fue hallado. Un memorial en su honor puede ser encontrado en el cementerio Green-Wood de Nueva York. Vaya... qué curioso. Aunque dedicaron tanto tiempo a buscar sobrevivientes, y poco después a rastrear cadáveres, nunca se encontraron los restos del humilde Evan Collins. El simplemente desapareció.

Realmente desapareció.

Como si Evan Collins nunca hubiera existido.

No hay pruebas que verifiquen su existencia.

Qué curioso, me repetí.

Su cuerpo nunca fue hallado.

* * *

**Entonces yo...**

* * *

El viejo Trade Center.

* * *

**...pensé.**

* * *

Las torres caídas.

* * *

**Pensé y pensé.**

* * *

Una víctima de esa catástrofe.

* * *

**Pensé, pensé, pensé y pensé.**

* * *

El padre del 3 mejor jugador de la segunda temporada.

* * *

**Como nunca en mi vida entera, desesperadamente pensé.**

* * *

Zilean el Guardián del tiempo.

* * *

**Por una vez en mi vida decidí arriesgarme.**

* * *

_"MMI, Anno quo deliquimus summa imperii" ... _2001, el año en el que el mayor imperio cayó.

* * *

**Deje de ser inteligente, y me volví estúpido. Muy estúpido. Tan estúpido como para desesperar y arriesgar.**

* * *

No puede ser coincidencia. Aunque no hayan pruebas... aunque nada lo ratifique...

* * *

**Tan estúpido como Alejandra, esa tonta mujer que esta dispuesta a desesperarse y arriesgarse por alguien más.**

* * *

...es todo lo que tengo. Y yo... no lo dejare ir. Aquí y ahora...

* * *

**¿Desesperarme? ¿Arriesgarme? ¿Por mi hermana? ¿Es en serio? Que cliché. ****No, ya he superado esa palabra. Ya hacía mucho que la había sobrepasado, lo olvidé. He trascendido el termino "cliché", y me he convertido en una calamidad aún peor el ostracismo, el misantropismo y el anarquismo, ¿Cierto?. Un enemigo peor que Freezer, Cell y Majin Boo.**

**Pero eso está bien.**

**Por primera vez en mi vida llegué a pensar que eso estaba bien.**

**Si desesperarse porque la persona a la que amo desaparece es cliché, entonces eso está bien. Si volverse estúpido por una persona a la que amo es cliché, entonces eso está bien. Si arriesgarme por la única persona que me ha amado es cliché, entonces eso está bien.**

**Si es por ella, entonces ser un completo estúpido está bien.**

* * *

...declaró a Evan Collins...

* * *

**A partir de ese momento, Aleksai el invocador se convirtió irremediablemente... en un estúpido.**

* * *

...invocador de Zilean, el Guardián del Tiempo.

* * *

Ahem~.

Que vergonzoso.

Como sea.

Decidí investigar más sobre él.

Me enteré que su oficina se encontraba en la primera torre del viejo World Trade Center, en el piso 56, a unos 200 metros del suelo. Las coordenadas exactas de dicha torre son 40°42′42″N 74°00′45″O. Oh, como tal el significado de aquellos números no es importante, basta con saber que en ese punto del globo 14 años atrás se erguían 2 de los más emblemáticas edificios en la historia de Estados Unidos.

El One Trade Center, edificio que se construyó para reemplazar las torres destruidas durante el 11 de septiembre, por cierto, se ubica en las coordenadas 40°42′47″N 74°00′49″O, casi exactamente en el mismo lugar donde las antiguas torres fueron levantadas.

Ahora que recuerdo, mi hermana trabaja en el piso 56 del One Trade Center.

Ah, si, como ya dije, ella es una profesional muy destacada.

El centro del mundo no es más que el lugar para ella.

Pero en cualquier caso, algo me molestó.

No, debería decir que me inquietó.

Tal coincidencia.

Los 3 puntos.

Todos.

Ah.

Me inquietó.

Me inquietó pensarlo.

Que mí querida hermana.

Y un tipo que virtualmente desapareció.

Hayan habitado el mismo punto en el espacio.

El mismo piso, de la misma ciudad y del mismo complejo.

El piso 56, del nuevo Trade Center. El piso 56 del viejo Trade Center.

Tal coincidencia me da una impresión a una habitación maldita o algo así.

Ya saben, como en esas historias de: "Todo aquel que viva en el piso 56 está condenado a sufrir una maldición".

Pero este es el mundo real. O por lo menos mi hermana vivía en el mundo real, yo ya no estoy seguro de mi mismo. Por eso la alejé de mí. Entre tanta fantasía que poco a poco se entretejía en lo más profundo de mi vida, yo quería que ella siguiera siendo real. Que al despertar ella siguiera ahí. Que ella no desapareciera como un sueño disparatado al despertar. Por desgracia no resultó como yo quería.

Pero eso no importa.

Como ya dije, esta historia no se repetirá, nunca jamás.

Ni Evan Collins, ni ningún otro invocador o campeón volverá a acercarse jamás a Elizabeth.

Ah, me he desviado del tema con mis desvaríos.

En cualquier caso, continuemos.

Deduje que el invocador de Zilean sería Evan Collins. Hay una relación entre el motivo de dicho secuestro y la resurrección de Evan Collins, estoy seguro.

Por un momento imaginé que podría ser Oliver Oldmont, pero eso no justificaría el secuestro de mi hermana. No podía quitarme esa sensación de la cabeza. Esta situación no puede ser obra de Oliver Oldmont, el es demasiado frío, pensé. Simplemente no me entra en la cabeza que él sea el responsable.

Tenía 2 razones para asumir que Oliver Oldmont no fue resucitado por Zilean, y que por tanto no ejercía rol como su invocador.

La primera es que su forma de actuar no encaja con un jugador de talla mundial. Incluso con un campeón como Zilean, que puede manipular el tiempo, un jugador tan hábil no perdería el tiempo alertando a sus enemigos así de descaradamente. Es un error. Un grave error. Un error tan obvio que llega a ser estúpido. Para un invocador, un error puede constituir el todo de una derrota. Un invocador no comete errores, mucho menos uno tan obvio. Simplemente no hay forma que sea así. Esta es, del igual modo, la razón por la que no pude resolver el misterio del 23 de agosto, pues yo no podía consentir que, entre los mejores invocadores del mundo, existiera uno tan estúpido para actuar así. Alejandra deliberadamente ignoró este detalle, seguramente, para poder encontrar una respuesta. Su elección fue acertada.

Como sea.

La segunda razón no la diré. No puedo decirla, no aún. No es el momento adecuado, diría yo. Quiero decir, no me gusta mostrar simpatía por mis enemigos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, tengo que admitir que es la segunda razón, y no la primera, la que más me convenció.

* * *

**Game over.**

* * *

Finalmente.

Podemos regresar al presente.

Este viaje por el tiempo ya ha terminado.

Hoy, 6 de Septiembre, llego la última carta de Evan Collins.

_11 de Septiembre._

Ese era su único contenido.

¿Quieren decirme que no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar?

_DANG DING DENG_

Ah, parece que Akali ha vuelto. Esa onomatopeya que escucharon es el timbre de nuestra casa, por cierto. Bueno, aunque haya dicho eso Akali rara vez utiliza la puerta para entrar. Esta ocasión, como supondrán, no fue la excepción. Simplemente apareció justo detrás de mí, donde mi sombra marcaba el suelo.

– ¿Encontraste algo?– Pregunté.

– No. Absolutamente nada. Todo lo que he podido recopilar sobre _Nosferatu _no son más que relatos reciclados. Rumores. Nada nuevo. Nadie sabe nada– Contestó ella con indiferencia.

– Inútiles…– Chasqueé irritado.

– Concuerdo– Contestó Akali–. Parece… parece que no queda más que esperar, Aleksai– Murmuró Akali ablandando su expresión.

Desde el 31 de agosto hasta hoy, 6 de septiembre. Siete días. Todos y cada uno de esos siete días, he enviado a Akali a recopilar información sobre el idiota Evan Collins y el viejo decrépito de Zilean.

Se han esparcido rumores sobre él. El idiota de Evan Collins.

Los demás invocadores lo llaman Nosferatu.

Es conocido como Nosferatu.

Por alguna razón.

Así lo llaman.

Nosferatu.

Nosferatu es el nombre de un monstruo en una película muda del mismo nombre sobre un poderoso vampiro basada en la obra original de Bram Stoker, Drácula. Como tal, la palabra "Nosferatu" no tiene ningún significado real, simplemente, por una confusión, el escritor de Drácula asumió que su significado era "Cadáver viviente", que no era más que la descripción adecuada para un vampiro.

Si, un vampiro.

Un terrible monstruo inmortal.

Inmortal. Eterno. Imperecedero. Perpetuo.

En otras palabras, Evan Collins es comparado con dicha criatura.

Se ha ganado esa reputación porque, al parecer, no existe forma de matarlo.

Considerando su estupidez, no obstante, la inmortalidad no es menos de lo que necesitaría un contrincante tan incompetente como él para poder ganar. Eso significa que, hasta el 11 de septiembre (Fecha que estoy seguro eligió Evan Collins. Semejante simpleza solo podría ser obra de un idiota como él), tengo que encontrar una forma de vencerlo. Sea como sea, pueden estar seguros que para el 11 de septiembre habré hallado el método para matar a un inmortal.

Esa clase de persona es mi oponente, un irremediablemente idiota inmortal.

Pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto, ni siquiera un poco.

Es mi deber probar los límites de su inmortalidad.

Derrotarlo con una sola vida, ni una más.

Y rescatar a Elizabeth.

Luchar y ganar.

Es todo.

* * *

**Y es todo por hoy.**

**Honestamente este es de lejos el capítulo que más se me ha dificultado escribir desde que empecé. Escribí unas 10 diseños distintos para este capítulo pero ninguno terminó por gustarme, y el resultado fueron 83 días escribiendo y reescribiendo este capítulo.**

**Como siempre un agradecimiento a los lectores que dedican su tiempo a esta historia y, cualquier duda que pueda surgir por lo irregular de este capítulo, me la pueden comentar. Este capítulo, a mi juicio, es particularmente complicado por la narración que decidí adoptar, un poco vanguardista si se puede usar el término. De cualquier manera intentaré esclarecer lo que pude pasar por alto en este molestoso y largo capítulo. Por lo demás, como ya dije, cualquier duda que pueda surgir la aclararé con gusto. Ah, por el siguiente capítulo no tendrán que esperar mucho. Sucede que este fue un caso especial, pero al salir finalmente pude ajustar los detalles que necesitaba para el siguiente. Saludos.**

**En cuanto a lo que falta por decir, cualquier queja, recomendación, insulto, amenaza, atentando, secuestro o tentantiva de asesinato pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o en PM's.**

**Como consejo del día, no se arriesguen o se harán estúpidos.**


	15. El invocador más débil

**Pues vaya, e****n está ocasió****n si deje tra****nscurrir u****n tiempo bie****n largo para postear. Si tuviera que dar u****na excusa, pues ****no me alca****nzaría el día, así que ****no me queda más que asegurar (Co****n los dedos cruzados) que algo como esto ****no se repetirá. ****E****n cualquier caso, este arco e****n particular, que se me complicó u****n poco más de lo que te****nía pla****neado, se dividirá e****n capítulos más cortos de los que suelo ma****nejar por eso del suspe****nso y de la reducció****n de la carga laboral.**

**Como sea, espero disfrute****n la lectura y ****nos veremos más abajo.**

**Como ya sabe****n, esto es u****na parodia del lore origi****nal de League of Lege****nds, y de ****ni****ngu****na ma****nera estoy asociado co****n Riot Games ****ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ****ni****ngu****no de los perso****najes aquí prese****ntado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría. Por demás, todo pare****ntesco co****n la realidad es pura coi****ncide****ncia. Ahora que co****noce****n estos detalles si****n importa****ncia, sobre estos asu****ntos si****n importa****ncia, puede****n co****nti****nuar leye****ndo está historia si****n importa****ncia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.1: El invocador más débil**

* * *

Vaya, vaya, vaya, y aquí estamos, 4 días después de nuestro último encuentro hasta la fecha. Sobre mencionar que hoy es el 10 de septiembre.

Si, hoy, justo a 24 horas del verdadero combate.

Paradójicamente me enfrentaré.

Contra el más débil.

El más idiota.

Y también el más fuerte.

Finalmente ha llegado el momento.

Para vencer aquel que es llamado inmortal.

Solo un día para que Elizabeth finalmente sea rescatada y para que Evan Collins finalmente sea derrotado. Este es el día en que yo, Aleksai el invocador, finalmente revelaré la forma para vencer a un inmortal. Sin importa cómo, la conclusión será una, y solo una.

Ha llegado el momento, no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo, no ahora.

Mi hermana fue secuestrada por mi incompetencia.

Alejandra se ha alejado por mi indiferencia.

A estas alturas, ¿Qué más podría perder?

Eso, por supuesto, sería la vida.

No me enfrento a un oponente cualquiera.

Es inmortal. Casi invencible. Muy aterrador. Y es mí enemigo.

Pero no quepa duda, yo lo derrotaré. No, no solo eso. Lo aplastaré, lo destrozaré, lo pisotearé, lo liquidaré, lo apisonaré y lo destruiré. Arrasaré esa inmortalidad de la que tan orgulloso está.

A Evan el inmortal, yo, Aleksai el invocador, lo derrotaré de forma abrumadora. En la tierra que se extiende bajo el cielo y las estrellas que brillan sobre él no se cuestionará nunca mi victoria, pues será absoluta.

No deben temer, no habla en mi lugar la arrogancia ni el optimismo exacerbado. Es mi destino ganar. Ya estaba escrito, desde el mismo instante que aquel personajillo tuvo la osadía de retarme. Aquí y ahora declararé que Evan Casmir Collins no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar contra mí.

Ah, claro.

¿Quién dijo que saldría victorioso?

¿Qué me da la potestad para declararlo?

¿De dónde he sacado los cojones para hablar así?

¿Por qué estoy tan seguro de poder vencer a semejante rival?

Tal vez se estén preguntando algo como eso ahora, sí.

La respuesta sería, simple y llanamente, porque **puedo** hacerlo.

Porque yo soy definitiva e irremediablemente **más** fuerte.

Porque Evan Collins es sencillamente más **débil**.

Ah, un momento, no coman ansias ahora.

No es tan simple, existe otro motivo.

Y este es el más importante.

Fundamental.

Que sería:

**Zilean no es el enemigo**.

Ah, esto puede parecer bastante confuso, pero deben creerme cuando digo que ese anciano repugnante no es el enemigo.

Por ahora, el único enemigo es Evan.

Solo él debe ser vencido.

Nadie más.

Pues él es el único.

De los 40 invocadores.

Pues ningún otro consideraría.

Jamás en su vida entera se atrevería.

A enfrentarse directamente en lugar de su campeón.

Contra los invencibles héroes de Valoran, miembros de la liga de leyendas.

Así es, Zilean, el Guardián del Tiempo, jamás ha puesto un pie en el campo de batalla.

Y aunque suene ridículo. A pesar de ser tan improbable que llega a rozar lo imposible. Y aunque solo a un idiota como él se le ocurriría. A pesar de que todo razonamiento lógico indicase lo contrario, con semejante táctica tan estúpida, él, ese idiota llamado Evan Collins, ya ha vencido a 3 invocadores, uno tras otro, y por supuesto, a sus campeones. A todos, sin perder ni una sola vez.

Así de fuerte es el enemigo que me desafió. Así de idiota es el sujeto al que combatiré.

Lucharé contra un tipo capaz de enfrentar leyendas con sus propias manos.

Por ese motivo es llamado Nosferatu, el inmortal.

El invocador más fuerte de todos.

Ah, pero como sea.

Basta ya de glorificarlo.

Puede sonar impresionante, todo esto de Nosferatu el inmortal y eso, pero dejaremos este asunto de lado momentáneamente. Sus proezas no son de mi interés. En su lugar hablemos, muy brevemente, sobre la famosa inmortalidad que tanto lo ha exaltado. Llevemos al límite este concepto que, por pura estupidez y temor, a tantos invocadores ha llevado a la tumba.

Empecemos.

¿Qué es la inmortalidad?

Es un término muy vago. Da lugar a muchas confusiones e inexactitudes. La primera de ellas, y también la más importante, sería confundir la inmortalidad con la omnipotencia. Las personas tienden a pensar que un enemigo inmortal es invencible, pero la realidad no podría ser más distante.

Una vez más preguntaré, ¿Qué es la inmortalidad?

Existe más de una, quiero decir.

Biológicamente, la inmortalidad consiste simplemente en la supresión del último ciclo de la vida que, valga la redundancia, es la muerte. Como diría el maestro Yi, filósofo del Wu Ju, "La clave de la inmortalidad, no morir".

Podríamos compararla con un lazo que nunca se termina. Uno que se extiende y se extiende hasta el infinito. Y así lo hará, durante los distantes eones, hasta que el mismo tiempo que todo lo mide y todo lo sofoca se extinga. Pero… ¡Ah, sí! Aquí viene el "**pero**". Definitivamente hay un "**pero**" en todo esto. Es decir, que algo sea infinito no significa que no pueda ser interrumpido. Cualquier lazo, por infinito que sea, puede ser cortado. La inmortalidad es infinita, no puede terminar por sí misma, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser interrumpida.

Así de fácil. Este simple pero fundamental principió podrá no ser la clave de la victoria, pero sin duda es el primer paso hacia ella.

Las personas, tontas por naturaleza, se dejan engañar con pueril facilidad por lo ostentoso de todo aquello que consideran vasto y abrumador. Es entonces que se encadenan y perciben todo lo que está por encima de sí mismos como insuperable.

El que sube la cuesta que otros no pudieron es automáticamente encasillado en un nivel distinto, y de ahí nace la admiración, el temor y el aislamiento.

Es por esta razón que alguien como Evan, quien ha desafiado la mismísima muerte que nunca nadie ha podido superar, fue automáticamente encasillado en un nivel distinto, y de ahí nació la leyenda del nuevo Nosferatu.

El invocador que nunca muere.

Pero eso da igual.

Continuemos con el tema.

Ahora profundicemos más en la materia.

"Inmortalidad".

Un tipo de inmortalidad más profunda.

Más poderosa.

Un tipo de inmortalidad que no puede ser interrumpida, o mejor, que aun siendo interrumpida, no puede ser extinguida. Puede restablecerse. En palabras más simples, una inmortalidad capaz de sobreponerse a la fatalidad misma. Un ser absurdo e ilógico capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier impacto, cualquier enfermedad y cualquier daño.

Una inmortalidad que va más allá de las leyes de la vida y de la muerte.

Algo que es y nunca dejara de ser, sin importar que tanto sea destrozado. Un lazo que puede volver a unirse sin importar que tanto sea cercenado. Una criatura que será eterna, sin importar que tanto sea acribillada.

Esa esa es la clase de inmortalidad que ostenta Evan Collins.

Por ello es llamado "Nosferatu". Por que hagas lo que hagas, no puedes matarlo. Sin embargo, "Nosferatu" es tan solo un humano.

No muy diferente a mí, ni Alejandra o mi hermana.

No hay nada especial en él.

Así es, tal y como suena.

Él no es especial.

La razón detrás de su inmortalidad es un puto viejo, esclerótico y pedófilo, capaz de manipular el tiempo a su taimado y displicente antojo. En otras palabras, el secreto de su inmortalidad yace en la habilidad de Zilean para rebobinar el tiempo.

Tal como en el maldito juego.

No es un concepto difícil de entender.

Sin embargo, no por ello es una habilidad fácil de superar.

Ah, no me malentiendan. Como tal la inmortalidad de Evan Collins no me supone ningún problema. Podría vencerlo tantas veces como yo quisiera sin importar que tan inmortal sea. Pero no está solo. El auténtico problema es Zilean. Si, ese bastardo decrépito y arrugado. Él es la amenaza más grande de todas porque, irónicamente, él es capaz de vencerme tantas veces como quiera.

Ese anciano hijo de puta.

Su poder es ridículo. Injusto. Casi insondable.

No es un hecho de causa, es un hecho de fondo, de trasfondo.

Por defecto. Una configuración predeterminada del sistema cósmico.

Como si el universo mismo hubiera dictado que Aleksai no puede vencer a Zilean.

¿Y por qué?

Pues, escuetamente hablando, es porque Zilean lo sabe todo.

Oh, es cierto, lamento confundirlos. Ya había dicho que Zilean no era el antagonista de esta historia, y no era una mentira.

Zilean no es el enemigo. El enemigo es Evan Collins.

Pero sea como sea, no necesita serlo, pues repito, es un hecho de fondo. Está en su naturaleza. Esa es la índole de su habilidad. Controlar el tiempo es una cualidad poderosa en extremo, es de esperar que su mera presencia pueda afectar el rumbo de cualquier batalla.

Ah, como sea.

Permítanme manifestar, solo para aclarar, que, aunque Zilean no sea mi enemigo, tampoco está de mi lado. Ni siquiera llega a ser neutral. En esta batalla Zilean ha apostado por Evan Collins y ha puesto su desagradablemente inmenso poder a su disposición para que lo use como le plazca. Es decir que, incluso sin poner uno de sus malditos y osteoporósicos pies en el campo de batalla, por inercia, Evan contará con todas sus ventajas.

Zilean le ha otorgado a Evan Colliens todos sus poderes.

El tiempo estará de su lado en todo momento.

Podrá ver el futuro. Podrá saberlo todo.

Siempre estará 10 pasos adelante.

Y podrá volver a intentarlo.

Tanto como quiera.

Pasivamente.

Sin siquiera saberlo.

Esa es su mejor carta.

El imbatible as bajo la manga.

Zilean actúa como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Una que solo beneficia a Evan Casimir Collins, el inmortal.

Sin importar que causa y efecto provoquemos, nada cambiará eso.

Hagamos lo que hagamos, Evan lo sabrá incluso antes que nosotros mismos.

Y si fracasa podrá volver a intentarlo tantas veces como sea necesario.

Básicamente no existe ninguna forma en que pueda perder.

Por eso dije que el problema aquí es Zilean.

Más específicamente su poder.

Su poder sobre el tiempo.

Es por eso que Evan ha sido capaz de vencer a 3 de los legendarios campeones. Eso es lo que en verdad lo hace aterrador. La inmortalidad por sí misma no podría hacerlo bajo ninguna excusa una amenaza, no a un inútil como él. Es el poder de controlar el tiempo lo que lo ha hecho invencible. Tan fuerte es tal habilidad que ha lo ha convertido en el invocador más fuerte, y, en este caso particular, el luchador más fuerte.

De todos.

Pese a ser tan débil.

Ah… tal vez… creo yo.

Pero sea como sea, eso da igual.

Que controle el tiempo no evitará que lo yo derrote.

Incluso un poder así de grande no puede curarlo de su estupidez.

Por ello, dadas las circunstancias, debería sentirme profundamente agradecido.

Solo imaginen si un invocador real tuviera semejante poder a su disposición.

Solo imaginen que Zilean decidiera tomar las riendas del combate.

La sola idea me hace temblar, la dificultad aumentaría.

Exponencialmente. Abismalmente.

Por ello, incluso con tal poder.

Evan Collins aun es.

Muy débil.

Oh, bien. Diría que ya ha sido suficiente.

Lo que debía ser aclarado fue aclarado. Lo que debía ser dicho fue dicho. Lo que debía saberse ahora es sabido. Es el momento de continuar. Ha llegado la hora de revelar la estrategia, no, el truco que nos llevará a la victoria.

Contra la inmortalidad y contra el tiempo mismo, un truco capaz de vencerlos.

Por lo tanto, para conocerlo, haremos la última elipsis.

Si… yo diría que 17 horas antes del combate sería lo ideal. Déjenme ver… ya soy todo un experto en esto de acelerar el tiempo.

¡Ahí vamos!

* * *

**Por favor espere. Adelantando** **el tiempo 17 horas.**

* * *

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡¿Te gusta mi pajarito, Alejandra?! ¡Hah! ¡Hah!–

Espera, ¿Ese soy yo masturbándome en mi habitación con una fotografía de Alejandra?

Oh, no quería que vieran eso. Adelanta otra hora.

* * *

**Por favor espere. Adelantando el tiempo 1 hora.**

* * *

…y yo, sosteniendo una furtiva fotografía de mi compañera exclamaba:

– ¡¿Tú también quieres un poco de esto, Akali!? ¡Oh sí!–

Aiya, parece que tenía mucha energía ese día. Vamos con otro adelanto.

* * *

**Por favor espere. Adelantando el tiempo por las perversiones de Aleksai 1 hora más.**

* * *

– Oh, Akali… eres una ninja muy sucia, no me esperaba esto de ti–

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta, Aleksai? Puedo detenerme, si es lo que quieres… ¡Ah!–

– No te hagas la difícil, ¿O acaso te disgusta mi magnífico…? ¡Oh!–

– No… esto está bien, fui entrenada para complacer… ¡Ah! Justo… Justo ahí… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!–

Esperen, juro que puedo explicarlo. Definitivamente esto no es lo que parece.

– El Twister es muy divertido, Aleksai–

¿Lo ven? Solo se trataba de un inocente juego, yo sería incapaz de…

– ¡Ah! ¿Sabes, Aleksai? ¡Ah! En Runaterra lo llamamos sex…–

¡Adelanta!

* * *

**Oh por Dios… Por favor espere. Adelantando el tiempo 1 hora más.**

* * *

¿Qué iba aquí?

– ¿Quieres algo de mis pokeballs, Pikachu? ¡Sí! ¡Sí!–

Mierda, ¿Qué pasa conmigo hoy?

* * *

**Esto ya es el colmo... Adelantando el tiempo 1 hora más.**

* * *

Hmmm… de acuerdo, yo diría que está es una hora segura. Ah, por cierto, la chica encargada de anunciar los saltos en el tiempo estará en terapia durante algunos días, así que no la veremos por un tiempo. Oh bueno, ya volverá.

Ahem~.

Veamos, son exactamente las 4 p.m. del 11 de septiembre. Oh, ahora que recuerdo a esa hora caducó mi cuenta en , así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por más… interrupciones incómodas.

Ahem~.

Como sea. En 3 horas, es decir, a las 7 de la noche, nos veremos cara a cara con Evan Collins.

La hora fue pactada por él mismo.

En cualquier caso, durante el transcurso d de la tarde, poco antes del combate, decidí entablar un divertido y educativo juego de Ajedrez con mí querida amiga Akali, quien pese a no entender el objeto de tan trivial partida, acepto sin mayores inconvenientes la propuesta.

– ¿Ajedrez…?–

– Que perceptiva eres, Akali–

– Estamos a 3 horas del combate más exigente hasta la fecha y estamos… jugando una partida de ajedrez…–

– El ajedrez es el padre de los juegos de estrategia, ¿Qué mejor pasatiempo para conspirar contra el enemigo?– Respondí yo usando un ingenioso y nada genérico juego de palabras.

– Vaya, vaya. Que compañero más extraño– Suspiro Akali

– Ya veo –Farfullé haciendo un gesto que expresaba lo poco que me importaba su opinión– Yo tengo las piezas blancas, así que comenzaré. Caballo a H3–

–…–

Y de esta forma dio inicio la emocionante partida de Ajedrez entre Akali y su sensual servidor.

Fue realmente excitante. Fichas de marfil volaban de un lado a otro, súbitas traiciones y ardientes romances brotaban en los lugares más inadvertidos del tablero, miles quedaron huérfanos y varios millones más saldaron los muertos. Fue una guerra espantosa. Los perseverantes peones nunca dejaron de avanzar pero… ¡Oh, no, el manipulador alfil, antiguo consejero del rey negro abandonó a su suerte a sus subalternos! ¡Sin embargo el viejo y sabio rey descubrió su plan y envió a su fiel caballero negro para salvarlos! ¡Pero ahora han sido rodeados por el enemigo! ¡Necesitan refuerzos inmediatamente, más los generales del rey tienen las manos llenas con otras complicaciones!

¡La guerra está perdida!

Oh bueno, basta ya de alargar banalmente esta necia prosa, convengamos que la partida se prolongó durante 27 turnos, y para evitar entrar en detalles innecesarios, declararé con presta brevedad que yo fui el ganador de esta partida. Más no por mucho.

– Eres bueno…– Musitó Akali.

– Ah, eso no tiene importancia. Cambiaremos las reglas del juego ligera… no, abusivamente–

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cambiar las reglas?–

– Así es, Akali. Las reglas del juego cambiarán de forma que te beneficien–

– Pero… la partida ya terminó. Perdí–

– Eso no importa. Para ti no existirá la derrota, esa es la nueva regla–

– ¿Y cómo podría ser eso posible contra un oponente absurdo como tú? Eres demasiado bueno–

– Permíteme explicarte, querida amiga…–

Las reglas del juego transmutaron a un nivel casi metafísico.

Resumiendo, Akali podía retroceder la posición de las fichas en el tablero de ajedrez hasta 10 turnos cuando lo viera conveniente, por ejemplo, al perder por jaque mate.

Lo interesante del asunto es que tras retroceder esos 10 turnos ella podría con toda libertad modificar su estrategia y mover las fichas a su conveniencia, pero yo tendría que repetir las mismas jugadas que hubiera hecho. Es decir que ella sabría exactamente que movimientos haría yo para así amoldar su estrategia hacia un resultado más favorable.

De esa forma, sin importar que tan bueno fuera yo, tarde o temprano ella terminaría por toparse con la victoria.

– No sería una partida muy justa– Observó Akali.

– Nada en este mundo es justo, ¿Por qué no aceptar esa realidad?– Respondí.

– ¿Y eso no nos haría villanos?–

– De ninguna manera, reconocer la injusticia en el mundo es el primer paso hacia la justicia– Repuse.

– Hay límites hasta para la adversidad, no existe forma de que ganes con semejante desventaja que te autoimpusiste–

– Decir eso es como admitir la derrota antes de luchar. Ya que hablabas de villanos, déjame decirte que un héroe es quien planta los pies en el suelo y desafía hasta la fatalidad misma, pero eso ya deberías saberlo –Rebatí mientras reorganizaba las fichas hasta dejarlas en la posición que se encontraban 10 turnos atrás–. Por ahora, ¿Comenzamos?–

El juego se reinició.

Me tomó otros 13 turnos derrotar nuevamente a Akali.

– Ah, no importa. Lo que importa es que tú ganarás– Dije.

Nuevamente regrese las fichas 10 turnos.

Akali opuso resistencia durante otros 16 turnos, más nuevamente se encontró con la derrota.

– No importa, lo que importa es que tú ganarás– Repetí.

Y de esta forma, siempre acatando la regla de los 10 turnos, después de algunos retrocesos más, Akali terminó por vencerme, victoria a la que reaccionó con risible emoción, más pronto recuperó la sobriedad y preguntó:

– ¿Y esto a que nos lleva, Aleksai? ¿Qué era tan importante como para desperdiciar una hora en esta partida ridícula?– Artículo ella soberbiamente, en una actitud de lo más descarada teniendo en cuenta su profunda satisfacción al poder vencerme finalmente después de tantos intentos.

– Esto, Akali, nos lleva a comprender exactamente cómo funciona el poder de Evan. Así es como él percibe las batallas. Así es como él gana–

– Repetición y repetición… que horrible forma de vencer– Comentó la muchacha en otro descarado episodio de cinismo.

– Así es–

– Pero, Aleksai, ¡Eso significa que no existe forma de ganar!–

– Oh, no. No necesariamente, Akali. Ese sería el caso si nos enfrentáramos a un oponente real, un farsante como Evan no nos dará tantos problemas–

– Aun así… con semejante poder ¿Qué alternativa podría existir?–

– Como ya dije, un héroe real planta los pies al suelo y desafía la adversidad a la cara. Eso es justamente lo que haremos, luchar honestamente hasta triunfar–

– Eso significa… ¿Qué no tienes un plan? ¿Dejarás el resultado al azar?– Inquirió Akali con un imperceptible nerviosismo.

– No lo tomes de esa manera. Es un plan. Un plan en el que lucharemos y lucharemos hasta ganar– Contesté.

– ¿Luchar y luchar? ¿Pelear hasta que solo uno quede en pie?–

– Nunca dije que sería fácil–

– Yo no estoy muy convencida. ¿Qué, de todas las cosas en el mundo, podría darnos la victoria contra un enemigo capaz de ver el futuro?– Preguntó ella, cada palabra haciéndose más visible la desesperación.

Aiya.

Aiya, aiya.

Aiya, aiya, aiya.

Excelente pregunta, Akali.

Una pregunta lo bastante buena como para quitarme el sueño durante una semana entera. Realmente, una magnífica pregunta.

Respiré profundamente.

Fueron necesarios cada uno de los 7 días y las 7 noches que me usurpó el insomnio para encontrar estás 2 simples palabras:

– El pasado–

* * *

**Y así termi****na este último capítulo, que pe****nsaba expa****ndir más hasta que llegue precisame****nte a la recta fi****nal. Parecía ta****n dramático y apropiado que ****no pude resistirme. Está historia, por la ca****ntidad de aristas que por desgracia se me ocurrió i****ntroducirle,**** culmi****nará co****n 2 capítulos más de aproximadame****nte la misma duració****n**** y u****n capítulo bo****nus como u****n extra adicio****nal****.**

**Cualquier duda será resuelta e****n el termi****no de la dista****ncia y, por lo demás, espero haya****n disfrutado este capítulo y agradezco su ate****nció****n.**


	16. Para Stephanie

**Bue****no muchachos, como está****n. Les prese****nto el segu****ndo capítulo de la trilogía co****nclusiva del arco de Eva****n Colli****ns.**

**Espero lo disfrute****n. Y lo e****ntie****nda****n.**

**Como ya sabe****n, esto es u****na parodia del lore origi****nal de League of Lege****nds, y de ****ni****ngu****na ma****nera estoy asociado co****n Riot Games ****ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ****ni****ngu****no de los perso****najes aquí prese****ntado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría. Por demás, todo pare****ntesco co****n la realidad es pura coi****ncide****ncia. Ahora que co****noce****n estos detalles si****n importa****ncia, sobre estos asu****ntos si****n importa****ncia, puede****n co****nti****nuar leye****ndo está historia si****n importa****ncia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.2: Para Stephanie**

* * *

Para enfrentar el pasado que reluzca el pasado, dije.

Akali no parecía precisamente complacida por mi respuesta, pero convengamos cierto que no es mi especialidad satisfacer a las personas. Ah, claro, puede parecer que no calculé a profundidad las implicaciones del enfrentamiento que aguardaba por nosotros, no obstante, si de algo estoy seguro es que elegí la mejor opción entre nuestras posibilidades.

No deje nada al azar.

Tras la aparente simplicidad de este plan –Ah, frase en este caso– se oculta un complejo mecanismo de engranajes marchando en función de nuestra victoria.

– ¿Usar el pasado…? –Musitó Akali inconforme–. Explícate, por favor–

– Oh, vaya, ¿Qué debería decir? –Articulé indiferente–. Lo cierto es que no hay mucho que explicar. Evan Collins ostenta un completo y asqueroso dominio sobre el futuro, así que tenemos que obligarlo a pelear en un territorio que nosotros también conozcamos, A.K.A, el pasado–

– Esto no es posible –Murmuró Akali presionándose las cienes con una mano– Puede que se te haya pasado esto por alto, así que lo mencionaré solo para zanjar el asunto: El as bajo la manga de Evan es rebobinar el tiempo, es decir, volver al pasado. Al ser derrotado solo regresará un par de turnos… ¿Se te olvidó? ¡El pasado también hace parte de su dominio!–

Sonreí altaneramente. Todo estaba planeado. Extendí mis brazos y con los pulmones llenos de aire exclamé…

–¡Agh! ¡Un mosquito!–

Altaneramente entable un vistoso duelo contra el perverso mosquito que osaba perturbar mi genialidad. Finalmente se retiró abrumado por la habilidad de mis manotazos, todo frente a la mirada impávida de Akali.

Ahem~.

Como iba diciendo, sonreí altaneramente, etcetera, etcetera, y exclamé:

– !Que mal, pues entonces **esa** será su perdición!– Respondí sonriendo, pese a que toda la gravedad de mis palabras se había ido volando junto con aquel maldito mosquito.

La indolente ninja, con su magnífica cola de caballo, inclinó su rostro confundido e inconforme, todo sin turbar su expresión en lo más mínimo. No es que pueda culparla, es un procedimiento algo difícil de entender, y más aún de explicar. Eso de usar el pasado, quiero decir. Pero nada de eso es importante, lo importante es que funcionará.

Revisé la hora.

5:45 p.m.

– Sea como sea, entrando en detalles –Continué algo apurado–, este es el único que necesito que recuerdes: Evan Collins debe morir siempre a las 7:45 de la noche–

– A las 7:45 de la… espera, ¿"Siempre"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?–

– Ah, me refiero a que no lucharemos contra él una sola vez. Yo diría que tendremos que derrotarlo por lo menos unas… 7 veces… si, unas 7 veces–

– ¡¿Siete veces?! ¡No seré capaz de ganarle tantas veces! ¡Me matará!– Chilló la joven quebrando lo estoico de su expresión.

– No seas humilde Akali, lo conseguirás–

– Deja de jugar, ese sujeto ya ha matado a 3 campeones–

– Y también a 3 invocadores, pero no me ves huyendo por ahí con el rabo entre las patas, Akali–

– Aleksai, esto es serio –Replicó ella–. En esta ocasión… no sé si seré capaz de protegerte, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que podré ganarle…?–

Bueno, técnicamente no pudiste protegerme contra Yasuo, ni tampoco contra Shaco. De hecho, hasta donde vamos no has sido capaz de defenderme siquiera de un misero mosquito, por aquello me pregunto yo, ¿De dónde sacas el valor para alardear sobre tan delicado tema cuando fallaste miserablemente desde el primer capítulo, querida mía?

Oh, naturalmente yo no tenía el coraje para atreverme a expresarle tan insultante verdad en la cara, así que me limite a plagiar otra frase cliché que había escuchado por ahí.

– Porque te necesitaremos...– Mi fantástica frase sacada de los Vengadores estaba por terminar ahí pero Akali no se veía muy convencida y… oh, bueno. Lo admito, sonó más inspirador cuando vino de los labios de Nick Fury, pero no todos ganamos 45 millones de dolares en comisiones–. Ya sabes, Akali, has sido mi campeón principal desde que inicio el juego. Siempre fuiste mi favorita. Si de algo no me arrepentiré en mi vida es de haberte elegido siempre, así que puedes estar segura que en lo que te quede de vida tú tampoco te arrepentirás jamás de haberme elegido a mí. Todo estará bien, te conozco tan bien como podría conocerte, siempre he apostado por el más fuerte, y sé que tú eres la más fuerte. Si estás conmigo sé que podemos triunfar. Eres la número uno, querida–

– Halagarme no te llevará a ninguna parte– Contestó girando su cabeza.

– Ah, venga ya–

Oh, bien.

Nos quedan 2 horas.

– Sea como sea –Proseguí–, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Puedes hacerlo–

– Si… supongo que confío en ti. Un poquito–

En serio que les gusta hacerse las difíciles.

Bueno, da igual.

– En marcha entonces– Decreté.

_DANG DING DENG_

– Ah, ¿El timbre?–

– ¿Tú crees?–

Akali y esa suya costumbre de decir lo obvio.

Aparté a mi compañera y le ordené esconderse mientras yo me acercaba a la ventana para observar a nuestro visitante. Debería decir que yo… me lleve una sorpresa a medias, pues no podría compararse a la sorpresa de quien se encontraba al lado opuesto del pórtico. Abrí la puerta.

Un par de ojos cafés se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas, y con cara de idiota, frente a mis narices, un ser que no podría encajar con mayor exactitud en el término "forastero" exclamó:

– **!Y-You are…! !You are just like he said you'd be...!**–

Que tenemos aquí, ¿Más americanos?

¿Qué no entienden que nos encontramos en la sección de fanfictions en español?

Que falta de respeto por el público hispano-hablante.

– **Each strand of hair in your head… those black eyes… you must be him, there's no possible mistake, you are for sure…**–

– **Yes, I am the one you know as...**–

– **Aleksai…**–

Una mujer de unos poco envejecidos 50, casi 60 años, de cabello marrón que escapaba caprichosamente del blanco de la edad, ataviada en un oscuro vestido azul, hablaba conmigo con la sorpresa que podría esperarse de alguien que escuchara a un perro hablar.

Como podrán adivinar, ella no es de por aquí.

Pero a pesar de todo, y aún a través de sus lentes oscuros (Que por alguna estúpida razón insistía en llevar en pleno ocaso), pude reconocer en ese rostro apacible a una mujer de quien fugazmente les hable hace tiempo.

– ¿A qué se debe el honor, Stephanie Wenders?–

Ah, vaya, vaya.

Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Fue hace ya casi 40 años, en la primavera de 1977, que floreció un tenue pero auténtico romance entre una hermosa entusiasta del cine alemán de 19 años llamada Stephanie Dusseldorf Wenders y un pelele 2 años menor, sin ninguna cualidad destacable, llamado Evan Casimir Collins, que por un torpe arrebato juvenil la abandonó por una golfilla, quien más allá de ser su segunda novia no merece más mención en esta historia. Ah, la dulce Stephanie, ya lo había dicho antes pero vale la pena recalcarlo: Ella fue siempre la mejor y más fiel mujer de Evan Collins. Poco después el tonto se casaría con la infantil Elena Oldmont, cuyos pueriles sueños de convertirse en escritora nunca salieron de su escritorio de 25 dólares, pero la única mujer que amó realmente a Evan Collins siempre fue Stephanie Wenders.

Supe de ella por una vieja fotografía, donde recibió el primer y último premio de su exitosa más desgraciadamente corta carrera. Alguien muy estúpido debió haberla mantenido ocupada muy lejos de su pasión por el cine, pues su talento en las artes cinematográficas era inigualable. Hubiera llegado muy lejos de haber continuado. Sea como sea, o fuese como hubiere sido, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, la Stephanie Wenders que frente a mí estaba de pie boquiabierta apenas y había cambiado.

Daba la impresión de haber salido directamente de esa vieja fotografía que mencioné, cuyos orígenes se remontan a 1985.

– Mr. Aleksai, I don't even know where I should start… Just… Just… Thank you– Al borde de las lágrimas, Stephanie Wenders me expresó cordialmente su gratitud, en su muy maldito inglés, que seguramente confundirá a más de un lector.

– !Aleksai-kun, Aleksai-kun~!–

Oh, y aquí es cuando llegamos a la parte inquietante y escalofriante.

Un tirón en mi camisa me obligó a girar la cabeza para encarar a mi querida y olvidada Akali, quien sonreía alegre y perturbadora mientras repetía "Aleksai-kun" incesantemente. Aquello de enseñarle a comportarse como una señorita hecha y derecha por medio de la virtud de la cultura otaku resultó contraproducente. !Ella simplemente no entiende la esencia del moe!.

Ahem~.

– Aleksai-kun, ¿Te importaría decirme quien carajo es la mujer en la puerta?–

– Akali-chan, creo que este no es el momento adecuado para andar haciendo preguntitas, así que vete por ahí a jugar a los ninjas o lo que sea. Los adultos estamos hablando– Respondí haciendo caso omiso a sus necias demandas mientras la instaba a retirarse agitando mi mano con displicencia, como quien espanta a un mosquito.

– Aleksai-kun, creo que me malentendiste, tejeje –Respondió Akali con una tierna sonrisa... que francamente producía terror. Una dulce risita muy impropia de ella se escurrió de su boca como sangre fresca, y pronto agregó–. Te estoy diciendo que si quieres conservar los dedos me contestes de inmediato. Ahora dime, ¿Quién es esa puta de allá, Aleksai-kun?–

Pase saliva.

Akali-chan parece estar algo molesta.

Akali-chan tiene la desagradable costumbre de volverse aterradora al molestarse.

Akali-chan a veces te amenaza con cortarte los dedos, así como así.

Y como pueden ver, Aleksai-kun está a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

Estaba a punto de gritar como una niñita.

Pero no era momento para llorar.

Era momento de sacar a relucir mi mejor habilidad.

Mi habilidad para lidiar con estos pequeños problemillas cotidianos en los que estás a punto de perder los dedos.

* * *

**!La disuasión!**

* * *

Aclaré mi garganta, y muy alto grité:

– ¡Akali-chan, mosquito!–

Espera, ¿Tal vez quise decir distracción?

Como sea, da igual, porque de todas formas no funcionó.

Aunque no era una mentira, y aunque efectivamente un mosquito sobrevolaba sigilosamente la linda cabecita de Akali-chan, mi pobre intento por distraerla fracasó miserablemente cuando la pequeña endemoniada hija de puta ninja del Kinkou rebanó al diminuto animal y se llevó por delante una pared, dos mesas y un jarrón de la dinastía Ming-Ming, todo con una de sus delicadas manitos, sin siquiera girar su rostro. En realidad no tuvo ni la decencia de abrir los ojos.

Akali-chan, pensé, en verdad me espantas.

– Aleksai-kun, insisto por tu bien que respondas mientras estoy de buen humor, ¿Quién es la perra que está en la puerta?– Sin dejar de sonreír, Akali-chan insistió.

No puedo expresar en la rigidez de la expresión escrita, y mucho menos en mi penosa habilidad para redactar, lo mucho que me apenaba escuchar a la dulce Stephanie siendo tratada de perra justo frente a sus narices. Más aún, no podía soportar su extranjera inocencia al no entender la clase de términos soeces de los que la cruel Akali se valía para referirse a su muy respetable persona, !Ella era tan inocente y dulce! !Tan inofensiva!

Stephanie, no obstante, parecía ser capaz de leer la tensión en el ambiente.

– **Please excuse me, young lady, if I'm disturbing you, I'll take my leave. I'm sorry for my unwelcome arrival, I didn't want to cause any problems**–

Y pronto se disculpó por lo inoportuno de su visita de manera inoportunamente cordial, amenazando, en medio de su muy inoportuna y británica cordialidad, con retirarse de la manera más cordial posible.

Oh, claro está que, en un momento como este, a pocas horas del combate contra el despreciable "Nosferatu", quien secuestro a mi hermana y me amenazó de muerte, cualquier visita inesperada resultaría tremendamente sospechosa y, por más redundante que resulte el término, inoportuna. Es por ello que Akali, quien suele destacar por su discreción, se encontraba tan "interesada" por conocer a nuestra visitante, para así saber a qué pobre imbécil tendría que enviarle su póstumo y triste cadáver descuartizado. Sin embargo, Stephanie Wenders no representaba amenaza alguna, y lo afirmo con la misma seguridad que afirmaría lo azul del cielo.

Desgraciadamente, hablar sobre ella en particular, nada menos que la más apasionada amante de Evan Collins, no nos llevaría a ningún desenlace beneficioso…. ni agradable. Explicar el asunto a mi querida ninja cola de caballo sería un completo y descarado desperdicio de recursos literarios, tal como explicarle los colores a un ciego y bueno, para hacerlo más corto: ¡Yo definitivamente no podía decirle a la aterradora Wreck-it-Akali que me encontraba tranquilamente charlando con la novia de nuestro peor enemigo en mi portón!

Así que tendré que "valerme" de una "versión" de la "verdad" donde la linda Akali-chan no rebané al pobre Aleksai-kun, pues, quiero decir, solo por dar un ejemplo, cuando supo lo de Alejandra casi me parte por la mitad de un solo manotazo.

!Imaginen lo que me haría ahora!

!¿Es que no vieron lo que acaba de hacerle a la pared?!

!Esta chica es una locura andante!

!Ni cagando pienso decirle la verdad!

!No, no, no!

Quiero decir... la verdad no siempre es el camino correcto. Digamos que hay otras alternativas, desviaciones algo clandestinas en el camino de la honestidad, muy efectivas para la resolución de conflictos y controversias. Las gentes de buenas costumbres –Como los políticos y los embaucadores– lo llaman "adaptar la verdad a las conveniencias del...", está bien, se llama mentir. Si, si, si, seguro sus madres les dijeron que no es bueno mentir, pero les revelaré uno de los grandes secretos del universo... !Sus madres no lo saben todo! !Y tampoco son vírgenes!

Solo para que lo sepan, la mentira es una de las manifestaciones más sublimes y exquisitas de la diplomacia, la filosofía, la política y la religión. !Así es! !Las mentiras son las que pagan las cuentas de la casa, las que financian el bello convertible de papá, las que pegan su trasero al asiento de la universidad, las que le permiten al buen Riot sacarle dinero a los ingenuos ignorantes con sus skins mediocres hechas sin interés! !Por las mentiras el mundo es plano, redondo, ovalado, azul, amarillo, el centro o el extremo! !Por las mentiras de idiotas descuidados nacen a diario 250 mil mocosos en el mundo!

!Ustedes le deben su vida a las mentiras! !Adórenlas! !Por encima de ellas solo pueden estar las colas de caballo, así que adórenlas, maldita sea!

Err... de acuerdo, tal vez me prospasé un poco.

Ahem~.

Continuemos.

Como decía, tenía que andarme con cuidado (es decir mintiendo). Definitivamente debo manejar esto con toda el tacto y la delicadeza del caso (nuevamente, mintiendo). Cualquier movimiento brusco podría terminar en tragedia, dolor e infertilidad (como ya supondrán, todo por efecto de la ausencia de mentiras).

Por ello, muy decidido a proteger mi virilidad, di media vuelta hasta encarar al Puño de la sombra y... ah... su rostro me da pavor, yo no quiero estar aquí, me voy a la mierda, pensé nada más verla. En un acto de cobardía di otra media vuelta y me propuse escapar tan lejos como me lo permitieran las piernas, más pronto recordé que Akali es más rápida que yo así que... como sea. Conseguí reunir el valor (la tasa mínima debo decir, tampoco estaba rebosando de valentía precisamente) para dar otra media vuelta y nuevamente encarar al puño de la sombra, una de las mejores asesinas de Valoran, quien parecía un espectro de ira... así que dí una vuelta más, en está ocasión considerando el definitivamente menos doloroso suicidio.

Más sin embargo, tras darme cuenta que 2+2 son 4 y que a la larga me iba a morir, seguramente de la manera más humillante y dolorosa posible, me giré por ultima vez decidido a enfrentar a esa muchacha, Akali, y a su aterradora mano-rebana-mosquitos.

Stephanie solo observaba estupefacta como yo giraba y giraba, alternando miradas entre ella y mi querida compañera Akali.

Repetí esa rutina hasta que Akali amenazó con llevarme a mar abierto donde habitaban... gulp... esas.

Ya saben... esos... esos animales espantosos y depravados... esos que llaman c-c-c-cetáceos.

Preferiría que un cocodrilo me tragara vivo.

Y así se resolvió el asunto.

Bueno, no exactamente

El asunto se resolvió así en realidad:

Me acerqué a Akali con cautela, fingí murmurar algún dato revelador y, cuando estaba distraída, suavemente sujete la delicada quijada de la chica... ¡y entonces la aventé con toda mi fuerza hacía el corredor y cerré la puerta a máxima velocidad! Pronto escuche un crujido sordo en lo lejano del pasillo, pues la pobre Akali corrió con tan mala suerte que en lugar de caer seguramente sobre sus pies cual hábil gato –como yo tenía planeado–, terminó volando por el aire hasta que su cabeza fue bruscamente detenida por la pared más cercana… y allá quedo tendida mientras veía mariposas. O algo así, no recuerdo bien que estaba balbuceando.

Bueno, tampoco es que importe, de alguna manera Akali siempre termina así.

Pobrecilla, es toda una desgracia, pero son bajas aceptables.

Sea como sea, tan pronto me deshice de la chica exclamé:

– **!Please hold on, Mrs. Wenders! You are not unwelcome, my friend here is just a little… jealous. That aside, may I ask about the reason of your visit?**– Me apresuré a detenerla entonces para preguntarle sobre el motivo de su visita. La amable dama sonrío y me entregó un sobre.

– **There's not much to say. I just wanted you to know I'm grateful… I just wanted to say: Thank you**– She said… ah, este maldito inglés hijo de puta... quise decir que ella se limitó a expresarme su agradecimiento, por algún motivo que francamente no recordaba recordar, y tal como prometió, se retiró sin más que decir. Si, tal y como digo, Stephanie Wenders se dio media vuelta y se apartó caminando hacia la calle, donde esperó durante breves instantes un taxi para desaparecer de mi vista tan pronto se introdujera en el vehículo.

Ah, que tenemos, que tenemos, que tenemos.

Otro sobre. Otra carta. Como habrán imaginado, obra de Evan Collins. Mis ojos escanearon el documento con tanta intensidad que la tinta casi se desvanece de la hoja. Esta carta era especial, por cierto. Si bien ahora mismo no estoy muy a la labor de revelar que había allí escrito, me limitaré a mencionar que esta, de todas las cartas de Evan Casimir Collins, fue la única que disfruté leyendo. Una extraña carta en la que un viejo Evan Collins me agradeció. Tal como Stephanie, él también me agradeció. Y aunque nunca me ha gustado mostrar simpatía por mis enemigos, sentí algo de compasión por él.

Así que decidí salvarlo. Hacer una historia para él, una que fuera justa.

Sin embargo, igual que el resto de sus cartas.

Esta fue incinerada también

Bueno, ese era el derecho.

Estas cartas jamás debieron estar aquí desde un principio. Ya lo había dicho antes, y lo repetiré ahora: Evan Collins nunca debió tener nada que ver con esta historia, pues murió tiempo atrás. Fue el poder atroz de Zilean el que tergiverso su destino irremediable. Pero yo me encargaría de corregirlo... es una promesa. Una promesa que hice tiempo atrás.

En cualquier caso.

– A-Aleksai…–

– Oh, Akali. !Has resucitado!–

– Augh… ¡Mi cabeza! !Me duele!–

– Parece que te diste un golpe, ¿Quién habrá sido el despreciable rufián responsable?–

– Siempre me haces lo mismo… un día de estos vas a terminar matándome, Aleksai–

– Entiendo, entiendo, pobrecita cabecita– Dije acariciando la linda y oscura cabellera del puño de la sombra.

–Buhu... !Prométemelo entonces...!–

–Akali, verás yo –la interrumpí–... necesito hacer una llamada–

– Te refieres… oh, ya veo –Akali recuperó la compostura. A su muy acertado juicio, la situación ameritaba toda su seriedad y usual estoicismo–. Entonces después de tanto volverás a hacerlo... hablarle a quien ustedes solían llamar…–

Guardo silencio. Antes de terminar la frase, por pura delicadeza, y no por aquello del suspenso, ella guardo silencio. Agradezco su consideración, pero no era necesaria. Incluso desde que era un niño, siempre fui inmune a los sentimientos apasionados. Tanto al odio, como al amor. Tanto al aprecio, como al resentimiento.

Más importante que eso, Elizabeth no está en casa.

Así que lo diré yo mismo.

– Si, voy a llamar a mi padre–

– Ah, entonces lo dijiste. Pensé que era un tema delicado– Hasta donde su estéril tono voz se lo podía permitir, Akali intento sonar compasiva. Pero ya lo había dicho yo mismo, su consideración era innecesaria.

Mi padre nos abandonó hace casi 20 años, a Elizabeth, y también a mí, es verdad. Es verdad que parece deplorable. Es verdad que parece imperdonable. Es verdad, maldita sea, lo sé… pero no es como si pudiera culparlo por ello. No podría poner sobre sus hombros el peso de los oscuros sentimientos que ha gestado Elizabeth a lo largo de estos años, ni tengo el derecho de exponer frente a sus ojos el envejecimiento prematuro que soportamos por su abandono. No, yo definitivamente sería incapaz, después de todo, él solo hizo lo que era necesario.

Desafortunadas circunstancias convergentes, desgraciados eventos paralelos, miserables realidades yuxtapuestas, no hay forma de comprender la complejidad de sus motivaciones por lo simple que suena el resultado.

El abandono.

Lo único cierto es que en esta historia no existen ni héroes ni villanos.

Todo nombre aquí escrito pertenece a un ser desgarradora y trágicamente humano. Nuestro padre no es diferente. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que he dicho, el daño que sufrió Elizabeth es irreparable, y por más mezquino que resulte decirlo, eso es lo único que me interesa. No importa que sus actos estén justificados por el mismo dios de las colas de caballo, Elizabeth recibió una cicatriz que aún después de tanto no ha sanado. Para ella, ese hombre, nuestro padre, no es más que un ser repugnante y despreciable. Y por lo tanto, frente a ella por lo menos, ese hombre también me produce nada menos que repugnancia y desprecio.

Y a pesar de todo, yo voy a hablar con ese hombre en breves instantes.

Traición es el término más leve para describir mis acciones.

Estoy a punto de romper mis votos.

Otra vez.

Pero si se trata de salvarla, si es por ella, entonces repetiré lo que ya dije antes: Estoy dispuesto a ser tan despreciable, rastrero, miserable, tramposo, abyecto, vil y perverso como haga falta.

Si para protegerla debo convertirme en el único villano de esta historia sin villanos, entonces no podría estar más satisfecho.

– Sea como sea, en el momento que Elizabeth vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa... mi padre volverá a ser un tema delicado, Akali del Kinkou– Declaré con severidad. Las razones son más que obvias. Donde viva mi dulce Elizabeth no se escuchará ni se verá jamás cosa capaz de lastimarla. No de nuevo. Lo juro.

– De acuerdo. No opinaré nada al respecto, Aleksai–

– Gracias– Asentí.

Sin más dilaciones escribí el número en mi teléfono.

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

Una vez que esta llamada termine partiremos finalmente para enfrentar a Evan Casimir Collins, el invocador. Y entonces finalmente derrotarlo. Y entonces finalmente rescatar a Elizabeth.

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

Oh, cabe mencionar que, si de mí dependiera, no llamaría a mi padre. No por resentimiento, simplemente por lealtad a Elizabeht.

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

Pero la situación lo amerita. Me duele admitirlo, pero para ganar necesito de su favor, una vez más.

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

El favor de ese hombre. Por primera vez, después de quince años...

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

...volveré a pedir el favor de mi padre. Y aunque no quiero hacerlo...

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

...por esta vez, y solo por esta vez, rogaré por su favor...

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

...pues quiero asegurarme que la última carta de Evan Collins sea escrita.

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

Así que, sin más rodeos diré que necesito saber…

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

...si mi padre me ayudó a salvar…

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

...a Evan Collins…

* * *

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~NG…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

_RI~_N_G…_

* * *

Y entonces desde mi teléfono escuche las palabras:

– Hola, hijo–

– Ah, Dimitri. Siempre un placer, querido de mi corazón– Dije al escuchar la voz de quien deben saber… es mi padre.

* * *

**Y así es como termi****na este capítulo.**

**Estaba ma****neja****ndo u****n formato algo largo para los a****nteriores episodios, pero decidí recortar la trama y dividirla e****n 4 capítulos por aquello del suspe****nso, que es mi meta primordial por lo visto.**

**U****n placer siempre, queridos míos, y como co****nsejo del día, ojos abiertos co****n los mosquitos.**


	17. Voces de un distante presente

**Como ya saben, esto es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot Games ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia autoría. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo está historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9.3: Voces de u****n dista****nte prese****nte**

* * *

Ahora que recuerdo, la navidad de 1999 tuve un deseo extraño.

Fue hace ya más de 15 largos años.

Pero aún ahora lo recuerdo.

Y no es para menos.

Pues en serio fue.

Algo extraño.

Nunca fui un niño muy encantador. Para ser honesto, yo diría que era un mocoso bastante desagradable. Sabihondo, arrogante, incrédulo y precoz, todo el inocente encanto de un niño simplemente se escurrió de mi piel apenas pude pronunciar mis primeras palabras. Jamás creí en nada, nunca me gustaron los cuentos de hadas, no recuerdo haber tenido algún sueño dulce y pueril... de alguna manera siempre he sido muy seco. Sin embargo, esa navidad yo definitiva e irremediablemente tuve un deseo extraño. El 24 de diciembre de 1999 tuve un irrefrenable, irresistible e inexplicable deseo de conocer a mi padre. Si, definitivamente muy impropio de mi. Verdaderamente extraño. Viniendo del indolente de mi, realmente era algo extraño. Ah, sea como sea, aunque fuera mi deseo conocerlo, en realidad no pude verlo. Siendo honesto, en lo que llevo de vida no lo he visto jamás, ni siquiera una vez. Pero realmente no importaba, la necesidad de conocerlo no era tan intensa como para anhelar contemplar su rostro. Por aquellos días aún existían cabinas de teléfonos públicos en esta ciudad, y eso era suficiente.

A partir de ese momento... ¿Cómo expresarlo claramente? Es algo difícil describirlo, pero... supongo que mi comportamiento se acercó bastante a lo que se le conoce como instinto animal, pues aunque jamás había usado un teléfono, tenía una vaga certeza de que hacer. Aunque nunca lo escuché directamente, tenía una vaga idea de que número marcar. Y aunque tampoco lo había llamado antes, tenía una vaga esperanza de que él iba a contestar. Sin saber bien por qué ni con qué, bajo la tutela de alguna suerte de precognición autoinducida, oprimí una tecla tras otra en la asolada cabina, y entonces:

–¿Hola...?– Respondió una voz firme y masculina desde la bocina del teléfono. Yo, a media voz, sin apenas creérmelo, respondí con toda la torpe inocencia que un niño que no sabía ni atarse los zapatos podría manifestar.

–Ah, yo... yo soy... yo debo ser tu segundo hijo, me llamo Aleksai. Yo... por ser navidad, quería... conocerte–

Y el resto es historia.

Una insípida, aburrida y vieja historia. No lloré, ni reí, ni me alegré, ni me entristecí. Estaba tan sorprendido en ese momento que al parecer no podía sentir otra cosa. Supongo era tan minúsculo que no podía alojar más de una emoción a la vez. Ya saben, como la pequeña Tinker Bell.** Una Tinker Bell masculina**. En cualquier caso, más allá de eso no se que decir. Para resumir, las palabras que llenaron la boca y oídos del pequeño Aleksai fueron tan simples e insignificantes que el recuerdo de la conversación es casi inocuo por sí mismo. Tanto así que solo consigo evocar con nitidez dos palabras de esa conversación: **"De nada"**.

¿Por qué diría eso mi padre?

Quién sabe.

Pero sea como sea, eso fue todo. Había escuchado la voz de mi padre a través de la bocina del teléfono que colgaba de la cabina. Para hacerlo solo había tenido que escaparme de mi habitación e introducir una miserable moneda de 25 centavos en la ranura de la cabina. Si eso hubiera sido todo, entonces diría que incluso pasar la frialdad de la noche por fuera de mi hogar era un precio bastante barato a pagar, después de todo, se me había concedido un deseo de navidad, aunque no creyera en eso.

Desgraciadamente, nada más atravesar las puertas me tope con la tarifa completa por ese estúpido capricho navideño.

Elizabeth armada con poco más que su delgada pijama floreada. Sus pies descalzos estaban bordeados de cicatrices y su cabello estaba enmarañado.

La encontré recostada junto a la cabina, con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas. Se levantó temblando de la ira, casi llorando.

Si, temblado, llena de ira. Porque me escapé ella me buscó. Encontrarme la redujo hasta las lágrimas.

Ella en verdad estaba furiosa. Y profundamente triste.

Pero por encima de todo ella estaba.

Decepcionada.

Sobra mencionar que estaba preocupada. Sobra mencionar que estaba asustada. Sobra mencionar que todo fue un error. Y es natural que escaparme a hurtadillas en medio de la noche fuera motivo suficiente para enfrentar su ira. Pero estrujar su corazón con dicha incertidumbre solo para hablar con la persona que nos había abandonado, a quien ella odiaba tanto, era el colmo del descaro. Si, ella me descubrió. Nunca la había visto así, Elizabeth parecía fuera de sí. Bruscamente me agarró del brazo y virtualmente me arrastró de regreso a casa.

Y decidió no dirigirme la palabra hasta que entendiera la gravedad de mi falta.

Fue entonces que decidí jamás volver a hablar con nuestro padre.

Y es así como termina esta historia.

Y bueno, memorable o no, eso fue lo que pasó la navidad de 1999. Esa fue la noche que hablé por primera vez con el hombre que me trajo al mundo. Aprendí a escapar. Aprendí a llamar desde una cabina telefónica por el módico precio de 25 centavos. Pero por encima de todo, aprendí a valorar mi más preciada posesión: Elizabeth. Desde esa noche me juré que jamás volvería a hacerla enojar. Al enfrentar su indiferencia me propuse jamás volver a perderla.

Y así, ahora definitivamente, cerraré este arco, así como tiempo atrás colgué el teléfono para jamás volver a utilizarlo.

Fiel a esa promesa que hice hace ya tanto tiempo, recuperaré a Elizabeth, para no volver a perderla.

Y por fin, después de 15 años, le daré sentido a esas 2 palabras.

Recibiré el primer y último regalo de Ciro Dimitri.

Quien deben saber.

Fue mi padre.

* * *

Un placer nuevamente, Akali al habla.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última intervención, pero espero complacerlos a todos con mi narración.

Ah, discúlpenme, ahora me remitiré a lo que me compete, lo que nos a traído aquí, pues al fin ha llegado la hora de combatir ese que es llamado inmortal. En breves instantes lucharé contra el que es considerado actualmente el invocador más poderoso, me repetía una y otra vez. El 11 de Septiembre, a las 6:45 de la noche... solo 15 minutos nos separaban de un encuentro que inevitablemente nos llevaría a la muerte. La linea que separaba la derrota de la victoria se encontraba justo debajo de mis pies. Fallar... fallar era inaceptable.

Ya no estaba en la grieta del invocador.

Aquí no podemos resucitar.

Ya no se trataba de un simple juego.

Di media vuelta.

–Aleksai–

El muchacho, ataviado en un abrigo negro, regio, elegante, y aunque era de noche, ocultando sus ojos tras unas lentes de sol, estaba a no más de medio metro de distancia. Directamente plantando los pies en el campo de batalla... esa no era la estrategia que adoptaría un invocador. Era peligroso. Pero el se veía completamente firme en su intención de acompañarme a la batalla. Se veía tan sereno, aún enfrentándose a su posible extinción, que era sobrecogedor. Era como si supiera lo que pasaría con tanta claridad como el mismo Zilean.

–¿Si, Akali?– Respondió.

–¿Estás...? ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?–

Pregunté porque, manteniendo en linea la costumbre que lo caracterizaba, Evan Colllins no mencionó nunca en ninguna de sus cartas el lugar donde hubiera de darse el combate. Se limitó a escribir alguna metáfora que hiciera también de acertijo, asumiendo que Aleksai lo interpretaría correctamente. Sin embargo, según el mismo Aleksai admitiría más tarde, lo que se resolviera de tan infantiles acertijos no serían más que meras especulaciones. Por lo tanto es posible que nos hayamos equivocado de lugar. Es por ello que, tal como rezaba el manuscrito, "...la torre que marcará el ocaso marcaría también nuestra caída", asumimos que el lugar apropiado debía ser "La Aguja Este", una colosal torre en forma de aguja, que hace las veces de reloj de sol, más solo por la tarde. En la mañana no proyecta sombra.

Más todo es pura especulación.

–Estoy seguro que estarán aquí, sea el lugar o no. Probablemente lo sea, eso lo se. Pero incluso si no lo fuera... –Aleksai dijo, de forma impasible, y entonces observó su reloj. Marcaba exactamente las 7:00 de la noche–... daría igual, ¿Me equivoco, Evan Collins?–

–My pleasure... no, debería decir... un placer, ¿Supongo?–

Ah, vaya, me dije a mi misma, realmente llegaron.

Quien respondió era un hombre de mediana edad que exhibía una extraña vitalidad. Diría que me llevaba unas 2 cabezas de altura, y vestía un traje de color gris que a penas parecía poder contener su inmenso cuerpo. Para que se hagan una idea, mi estatura se encuentra en el metro con sesenta y siete centímetros, así que no sería una exageración aseverar que el hombre del que hablo se elevaba sobre sus pies por encima de los 2 metros de altura. Este sujeto, Evan Collins, era un gigante.

Y atrás, luciendo su larga y blanca barba. Tan poderoso que podrías confundirlo con un dios.

Tan antiguo y tan enigmático como el tiempo mismo.

Pero que más podría esperarse de él.

De Zilean, el Guardián del tiempo.

Dí un paso atrás.

–Que su aspecto no te atrape con la guardia baja, Akali. Ese tipo no está no esta ni remotamente cerca a tu nivel, aún con la ayuda de ese anciano pervertido– Dijo Aleksai en vista de mi nerviosismo. Que vergüenza.

Agarré su mano y lo halé cerca a mí.

–Solo quería mantenerte cerca para que no vayas a salir lastimado. Esto solo es... para protegerte– Aunque dijera esas palabras tan arrogantes, mi mano estaba temblando como una hoja seca. Realmente, que vergüenza, ¿En esto se convirtió el as del Kinkou? ¿En una cobarde?

–Ya veo, te lo agradezco. Eres una compañera confiable –Sonrió Aleksai.

Suspiré.

Pero, en serio, ¿De que se trata esto?

–Aleksai... ¿Realmente hacía falta venir aquí?– Pregunté a su lado.

–Bueno, probablemente... no, **seguramente** no era necesario. Solo ocurre que es conveniente para nosotros– Me respondió.

Quiero decir, al momento de abandonar la residencia de mi invocador, incluso en ese momento no teníamos una idea muy clara de a donde exactamente ir. Como ya dije, todo fue pura especulación.

A estas alturas debería ser franca y admitir, no obstante, que la única confundida era yo.

Pero supongo que ahora puedo entenderlo.

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

–Ya deberías saberlo, Akali –Declaró Aleksai indiferentemente–, desde un principio el lugar nunca importó. ¿Una carta en la que solo se aclaraba la hora del encuentro? No me hagas reír. El lugar nunca fue insinuado en sus torpes acertijos, Akali. El verdadero mensaje detrás de aquel alarde innecesario de poesía era: "Vayan a donde vayan, se escondan donde se escondan, estén donde estén... a las 7 de la noche del 11 de Septiembre los encontraremos... y los mataremos", ¿Me equivoco, Evan Collins?–

* * *

**CRACK.**

* * *

Sentí algo crujir en mi interior.

Al escucharlo, algo muy pequeño se quebró dentro de mí.

–My, oh my. Ah, quise decir... ¿Vaya, vaya?. Whatever. Zilean tenía razón, por lo visto. Realmente eres un camarada bastante impresionante, no te costó ningún trabajo deducir el significado de mis palabras, Laven-Level– Quien se identificaba como Evan Collins fue el que respondió. El anciano, a sus espaldas, permanecía en silencio.

–Bueno, desde un principio fue una declaración bastante abierta. Nunca hubo nada que deducir. En otras palabras, nosotros siempre estuvimos en sus manos. Desde un principio... este lugar, o cualquier otro... nunca tuvimos elección– Dijo Aleksai. Lo dijo en la más absoluta calma, como si no le hubiera dado importancia en ningún momento, sin embargo sus manos estaban temblando.

Lo sentí claramente. La mano que estaba sujetando... no dejaba de temblar con impotencia.

Decidí entonces tomar la vocería y hablar en voz alta a nuestros oponentes.

–Evan Casimir Collins, es simplemente obvio que entiendas porque estamos aquí, así que quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo, ¿Donde está Elizabeth Ariadvel?–

–...–

–Tu... !Respóndeme!–

–Ahorra alientos, Akali –Intervino mi joven invocador–. No encontraríamos a mi hermana aunque vaciáramos el océano entero. ¿Debería decir que es demasiado tarde, o tal vez demasiado pronto para buscarla? Bueno, en cualquier caso no podría decir que ella fue secuestrada exactamente...–

–Que no fue secuestrada exactamente... ¿Llegaste a inducir incluso eso? En verdad eres un espanto, Level-Laven– Comentó el coloso corredor de bolsa.

–¿De que está...? ¿De que están hablando, Aleksai?– Pregunté nerviosa.

–Elizabeth, esa mujer de lengua persuasiva...–

–Elizabeth no existe actualmente en este momento del tiempo –Interrumpió el joven–, ella fue enviada a alguna época lejana. ¿Tal vez 1000 años atrás? ¿Tal vez 1000 años adelante?. Bueno, eso da igual. Lo único claro aquí es que no hay manera de encontrarla por nuestros propios medios. Pero que no se te haga extraño –Agregó Aleksai–, este sujeto no era más que un oficinista hasta hace unos días cuando fue resucitado, ¿En verdad crees que tendría las agallas para tratar con un rehén?–

–Blue Lavel-Leven...–

–Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber. Eso y nada más, Akali–

–Pero... pero entonces...–

* * *

**CRACK.**

* * *

Me tropecé con mis propias palabras.

En mi interior algo crujió una vez más, pero decidí ignorarlo. Una vez más decidí ignorar esa incertidumbre.

Tal vez sería más exacto decir, no obstante, que otra duda embargo mi ser. Quiero decir, si nunca fue posible evitar la batalla, y si desde un principio nos era imposible evitar el combate, ¿Entonces por qué...? ¿Por qué demonios se tomaron la molestia de secuestrar a Elizabeth? ¿Cual era el objetivo de secuestrarla en ese caso? ¿Para obligarnos a luchar, era eso?. Si desde el primer momento estábamos destinados a luchar, quisiéramos o no... si en todo momento estuvimos bailando en la palma de su mano, ¿Entonces para que secuestrar a esa mujer?.

Aleksai pareció darse cuenta del motivo tras mi intriga, y en voz alta dijo:

–Akali, ellos también tienen miedo –Entonces, dirigiendo su voz hacía los dos que nos observaban en la distancia exclamó–. !¿Tienes miedo de morir, Zilean?! !¿Eso significa que de todos los futuros que pudiste ver, fuiste asesinado por lo menos en uno?!–

–En verdad eres todo un espanto. What a fucking creep...– Evan Collins murmuró, encarnando alguna emoción que vagamente recordaba al miedo, a la ira, o tal vez... a la desesperación. En cualquier caso, para mi estupefacción:

–Sorprendentemente si, joven Aleksai. ¿Eres alguna clase de monstruo? –Fue Zilean quien habló. Pronto agregó sonriendo miserablemente–. Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo. Todos, joven invocador. Todos y cada uno. Sin excepción. Todo mis futuros estaban sellados por la muerte. Para ganar... no, !Para sobrevivir...!–

–Aleksai... ¿Que significa esto?– Pregunté sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. De todas las personas, ¿Zilean diciendo eso?

–Ah, no se realmente que habrá visto ese anciano. Pero eso no es importante. Esto es lo importante: Ahora que ya sabes donde está Elizabeth, y el como es imposible que seamos capaces de encontrarla por nuestros propios medios –Articuló Aleksai–, ¿Como crees que podríamos rescatarla? Incluso si los derrotamos... no, en caso que los derrotemos, ¿Como podríamos encontrarla?–

–Eso sería... ¡Ah!– Mordí mi lengua, pues la respuesta era más que obvia. Era absoluta y consecuentemente lógica.

–La respuesta sería, naturalmente, "no podemos" –Confesó el muchacho, agrio y frustrado–. No existe forma en que podamos salvarla. El único ser en este planeta que puede salvarla es...–

–...Zilean, el mismo que la ocultó. El único que puede ir y venir en el devenir del tiempo– Murmuré.

–Así que, en otras palabras, la única forma de recuperar a Elizabeth es vencerlos sin matar a Zilean. Mi hermana no es más que un rehén–

–Pero entonces, ¿como vamos a ganar...? Esto no es justo, !Simplemente no hay manera!– Exclamé.

–Ah, ¿No habíamos hablado esto antes? Los héroes plantan los pies en el suelo ante la adversidad –Respondió aleksai sonriendo secamente, como si el mismo no se lo creyera– Y no sufras por ese viejo desgraciado, él no es un problema. Después de todo, estrictamente hablando, Zilean no es un enemigo. El simplemente decidió apostar por Evan Casimir Collins, así como yo decidí apostar por ti, Akali, Puño de la Sombra–

Finalmente.

Finalmente... maldita sea.

Finalmente entendía la gravedad del asunto.

Esos dos... ese par de bastardos siempre tuvieron la sartén por el mango.

Elizabeth nunca fue un rehén para obligarnos a luchar, simplemente era una garantía para evitar que los matáramos. En verdad eran un par de malditos bastardos infelices.

Tragué saliva.

La batalla era demasiado desfavorable. Por si mismo, el Evan Collins con total acceso a los poderes de Zilean era un enemigo avasallador. Casi invencible. Ya había derrotado a otros 3, según tenía entendido.

–Bueno –Dijo Aleksai juntando sus manos–. Son las 7:15 de la noche, ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo, muchachos. Es hora de pelear, Akali. Pelea, y gana–

Zilean se apartó.

Evan Collins apretó sus puños y los levanto a la altura de su rostro.

Realmente era la hora de luchar.

–Aleksai... apartate– Le ordené.

–De acuerdo– Asintió.

Entonces, me dije, llegó el momento finalmente.

Sujeté mis armas con fuerza y dí un paso al frente. Finalmente podría ver al famoso Nosferatu en acción. El invocador capaz de matar campeones. El humano capaz de vencer leyendas con sus propias manos. No era un oponente al que pudiera subestimar. Levanté mis armas e incliné mis rodillas. Ahora que caigo, la postura de Evan Collins era sorprendentemente estable. Para ser lo que aquí llaman un hombre de oficina, a simple vista parecía increíblemente fuerte. Su respiración era tranquila y sus pies estaban firmes en el suelo. Su cuerpo parecía hecho de acero y su ojos no expresaban la menor duda, casi parecía haber nacido para ser soldado.

Increíblemente no mostraba ninguna apertura. La palabra seguridad lo describiría bastante bien.

Pero aún así, tomarme a la ligera alguien como yo conduce a la muerte.

Si no hay aperturas, entonces las abriré a la fuerza.

Después de todo...

* * *

**–Akali...–**

* * *

...yo no soy...

* * *

**–!...Mátalo!–**

* * *

...!Una campeona por nada!

–!Queckh..!– Chilló Evan Collins.

Tal como lo decretó Aleksai, asesiné a Evan Collins. Me arrojé directamente hacia él y atravesé su pecho con mi mano desnuda. No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. Su postura, su guardia, su inmenso cuerpo, todo... por más fuerte que sea, frente a un campeón, todos los humanos son igual de débiles. Me alejé de un salto de Evan Collins, quien agonizaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Lancé una mirada furtiva a mi invocador, quien indiferente al combate solo observaba su reloj de pulsera.

Eran las 7:15. Tal como acordamos, asesiné a Evan Collins a las 7:15 de la noche.

–Era de esperarse... el viejo me lo había advertido... !Queckh! –Masculló Collins sonriendo con la boca llena de sangre–. !Pero esto no es suficiente, Zilean!–

Las heridas sanaron inmediatamente... no, es como si desde un principio nunca hubieran estado ahí. Zilean retrocedió el tiempo de Evan Collins. !Ahí estaba, el hombre que desafiaba a la muerte, que sin importar cuantas veces lo aplastaran no caía! !El inmortal!

!Pero no es más que un truco!

Me negué a retroceder y nuevamente me lancé al ataque. En esta ocasión separaría su cabeza de su cuerpo con mis cuchillas, sin embargo, para mi estupefacción el maldito... !Me detuvo! !Un humano normal fue realmente capaz de mantenerse al día con mi velocidad y detenerme, a mí, una campeona!. Agarró mis kamas por la empuñadura y me detuvo en seco. Es un logro notable, lo admitiré, pero no suficiente. Solté mis armas, agarré sus brazos y con mi pierna derecha lo pateé con fuerza en el costado izquierdo, mandando a volar su colosal cuerpo varios metros por el aire. Cayó sobre sus pies, y sin inmutarse se incorporó.

Hábilmente hice bailar mis cuchillas sobre mis manos, haciéndole notar lo poco que me impresionaba su tenacidad.

–Señorita –Exclamó Evan arrogantemente–, ya deberías saber bien que está clase de ataques no funcionarán en mí–

Y tras mofarse, en un parpadeo atacó.

El maldito casi me atrapa fuera de guardia.

Recortó la distancia entre nosotros con inhumana velocidad, e intentó golpearme directamente en la cara con su inmenso puño derecho, más lo esquivé con gracia y respondí con una patada ascendente, que fue capaz de bloquear con su brazo izquierdo. Ah, no obstante, escuché un sordo "crack" desde ese mismo brazo izquierdo, que pronto se desdobló.

Lo había quebrado.

Con el brazo restante intento atraparme, pero lo golpeé en el estomago usando las palmas de las manos, nuevamente aumentando la distancia entre nosotros. Evan Collins fue arrastrado a la fuerza por la potencia del impacto algunos metros hacia atrás.

–!Come on! This champions guys really are... –Murmuró exasperado– !Zilean!–

Su brazo se ensambló nuevamente.

Por segunda vez aceleró hacia mí a una velocidad que, definitivamente, no era humana e intentó barrer mi rostro con una patada giratoria, encadenando de inmediato una segunda ronda, solo para probar enseguida con un puñetazo directo, dejándome sin más que el tiempo necesario para evadirlo consecutivamente. Aunque no había conseguido conectar ningún golpe hasta el momento, de alguna manera sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y potentes, más precisos y peligrosos. Me limité a mantenerme a la defensiva, siempre esquivando al último momento, ahorrando energía, sin desperdiciar movimientos, pues a larga, está pelea se reducía a una competencia de resistencias, tal como había predicho Aleksai. El primero en agotarse sería el perdedor.

Evan por su parte no escatimaba en energía, usando el tremendo peso de su monstruoso cuerpo para atacarme a su sorprendente velocidad.

Su técnica firme, sus golpes eran sólidos. En realidad no parecía un principiante.

Para ser sincera, era **demasiado **bueno.

Y a cada instante se hacía mejor.

Algo estaba mal, más decidí ignorar el presentimiento.

Eso no será suficiente, pensé en su lugar.

Me arrojé contra él.

Y entonces.

–!Daaaaarrrrggghh! !Arrrg!–

Muere.

–!Ahhhggg!–

Muere.

–!Iiaaaaaaaahh...!–

Muere, muere, muere. Ladra de dolor hasta que te canses de morir.

–!Zorra inhumana!–

Maté y maté a Evan Collins tantas veces como pude. Una y otra y otra vez lo atravesé, lo pateé, lo apuñalé, lo quebré, lo descuarticé, y para ser franca, como a un insecto lo martiricé. Pero ese maldito cadáver no dejaba de levantarse. Solo le bastaba gritarle a Zilean una vez para que todas las heridas y los huesos rotos desaparecieran. Por ello pensé en arrancarle la quijada, pero pronto me di cuenta que en realidad yo nunca fui capaz de matarlo.

Ese infeliz...

–!Kihag!– !Maldita sea, me había atrapado fuera de guardia!

Un potente golpe en el costado me sonsacó un quejido de dolor, y me envió a volar una notable distancia.

–Es... Es imposible...– Murmuré jadeando por el agotamiento.

–Así comienzan todos, señorita –Declaró Evan Collins–. Infernalmente fuertes, tanto que incluso yo, un hombre en el pináculo del poderío físico humano, resulto ser menos que una amenaza para ustedes, campeones de... ¿Valoran era?–

–No comas ansias, invocador. Aún estás muy lejos de poder vencerme–

Dije y me abalancé. Incluso estando fatigada por el combate no existía forma que un mero humano pudiera derrotarme, así que lo ataqué decidida a terminar de una vez por todas, pero...

–¿Q-Que?–

Caí sobre mis rodillas.

Un golpe en el estómago me detuvo en seco y por poco me deja fuera de combate. Apenas pude reaccionar cuando su gigantesco pie apareció encima de mi cabeza, y al tocar el suelo nuevamente tras esquivarlo pude observar en la distancia como el concreto sólido se quebraba bajo la suela de su zapato. Evan Casimir Collins... ese tipo... no era humano. Su puño se movió tan rápido que no fui capaz de esquivarlo, y tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire. Ya me había cruzado por la mente esa inquietud, desgraciadamente en mi arrogancia decidí ignorarla. Pronto, a minutos de perder la consciencia, y solo a segundos de perder la vida me vi obligada a reconocerlo. Evan Collins no era humano. Ese hombre podía enfrentarme cara a cara... y ganar.

Con la ayuda de Zilean ese sujeto era virtualmente invencible. Así que este era el verdadero poder de Evan Collins... no, de aquel que llaman Nosferatu, el asesino de campeones. Verlo me hizo temblar. Eso ya no era un hombre, pues lo que frente a mí se encontraba era un ser capaz de matarme.

–Vaya, a diferencia de los otros 2 tu resistencia no es nada especial. Te cansas rápido, eres pequeña y es fácil lastimarte –Observó el coloso–. Comparada con los otros 2 eres bastante frágil, aunque siendo justos debo admitir que eres mucho más letal, no había visto a nadie capaz de pelear así. Es más, me atrevo a decir que entre los 3 tu debes ser la más fuerte pero... no eres nada del otro mundo–

–Ohh, así que te crees capaz de ganar, solo por que pudiste golpearme un par de veces... jajajaja, eres uno muy arrogante, ¿No?– Repliqué.

–En realidad no creo ser capaz de ganarte, señorita, **sé **que voy a ganarte. Tengo que admitir que eres la más difícil hasta ahora, eres la primera oponente en matarme tantas veces pero, no te creas tanto. Careces de resistencia, tienes un cuerpo débil, los otros 2 duraron mucho más tiempo aunque al final no pudieran regresar ni un golpe. Tu por otro lado... morirás si te golpeó una sola vez más–

–Ja... Jajaja... Aleksai tenía razón, en verdad eres un simplón. Antes estaba sorprendida, pero ahora no me cabe en la cabeza como fuiste capaz de ganarle a 2 campeones–

–¿De que hablas? ¿Desvarías?–

–Ahh... Si, si, supongo que estaba desvariando, ¿En verdad estaba asustada por esto? ¿Por enfrentarte a ti? Que tontería, parece que realmente perdí la cabeza–

–Lo que parece es que enloqueciste. Definitivamente te has vuelto incapaz de aceptar que no puedes derrotarme, así que déjame decírtelo: Tu sola no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí–

–¿Pero de que estás hablando, Evan Collins? ¿En que... en que momento dije que sería capaz ganarte sola? Realmente, realmente... realmente eres... simple –Jadeando sonreí altaneramente y burlandome le pregunté– ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que tu eres solo uno, y nosotros somos dos?–

–¿Qué?–

Una bomba de humo estalló justo en frente de las atónitas narices de Evan Collins, y todo a su alrededor, engullido en la cortina de humo, desapareció. La aguja del este, me explicó de antemano Aleksai, es una torre ubicada en un parque que cuenta con la más hermosa, brillante y espectacular iluminación en la ciudad. Son 9700 focos de lamparas iluminadas por diodos conductores que, consumiendo 5000 kilowatts de energía eléctrica anualmente, iluminan cada centímetro cuadrado de este lugar sin falta, todas las noches. Y según los cálculos de Aleksai, Evan Collins conocía este parque y nos había citado aquí para evitarnos ventaja de local, pero si de estrategia hablamos el está muy por detrás de mi invocador. Mi talentoso invocador había trucado el cableado eléctrico del parque, y cuando la bomba de humo estalló, las luces se apagaron de golpe.

–¿D-Donde...? !¿Where the fuck are you?!– Aulló Evan.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno. La pelea se terminó por hoy, mi amigo–

–Planeaste muy bien esto, Lavel-Leven...–

–Era de esperarse, el sitio era conveniente...– Respondió un distante eco entre las sombras.

La visión humana se adapta fácilmente a la luz y a la oscuridad. De día los ojos se contraen para filtrar la luz y de noche se expanden para abrirle paso. Como ya había dicho, la aguja del este se ubica en la plaza con la iluminación más intensa de la ciudad. En otras palabras, ahora que la luz se había ido, Evan Collins estaba completamente ciego. En este momento valdría la pena recordar que, Aleksai, pese a ser de noche, al igual que esa mujer extraña que lo había visitado estaba usando lentes oscuros. Eso significaba que sus ojos, a diferencia de los míos y los de Evan Collins, estaban ya desde hacía mucho adaptados a la oscuridad.

Ahora mismo, incluso entre la neblina, el podía verlo todo.

Y el joven no perdió un minuto.

Me levantó entre sus brazos.

Me introdujo en un auto.

Y entonces escapamos.

Entre las tinieblas.

Y la oscuridad.

* * *

Escapamos.

Ese era el plan.

Desde un principio.

Ese siempre fue el plan.

Para poder ganar, ese era el plan.

Pelear, pelear y pelear durante siete días.

Si, ese era el maldito plan.

Pelear hasta ganar.

Ganar hasta el final.

Que difícil, pensé allí, mientras escapaba.

De ese momento particular... recuerdo luces, yendo y viniendo sobre mi cabeza. Ah, es el iluminado público. Si, las luces en la autopista que aparecían y desaparecían mientras el auto aceleraba, lejos, muy lejos, de la ciudad. El suave sonido del motor se fundía de a poco con las voces en mi cabeza, y el aire frío que entraba por la ventana golpeando mis mejillas hacía la experiencia, si cabe, más surreal aún. Estaba algo agotada. Poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormida, no exactamente por el combate, yo simplemente estaba... cansada.

* * *

Entonces desperté.

El viaje había terminado.

Pero no estábamos de vuelta en casa.

Lo que se encontraba frente a mis adormecidos ojos era un hotel, lejos, muy lejos de la ciudad. Las luces en la distancia, el único testimonio de dicho lugar, apenas y podían distinguirse. El hotel, de sospechosamente lujoso aspecto, se abría frente al parabrisas del automóvil como alguna suerte de puerta hacia el infierno. Ah, no era para menos el tener que refugiarnos tan lejos de nuestro hogar, pues Evan Collins y Zilean ya sabían perfectamente donde ubicarnos, si tal fuera el caso.

Ese lugar ya no es seguro, pensé.

* * *

**CRACK.**

* * *

Por tercera vez, algo crujió dentro de mí.

De nuevo esa incertidumbre sobrecogedora. Ese "algo" fuera de lugar.

Pero aún entonces no pude entender que exactamente era.

Estaba demasiado cansada para pensarlo.

Y entonces entramos.

* * *

–Descansa, Akali–

–E-Espera... no puedo solo...–

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es Aleksai sentado en la esquina de mi cama, observándome mientras yo, envuelta entre las tibias mantas de la cama luchaba por mantenerme despierta, en la desconocida habitación del desconocido hotel donde nos refugiamos. En vano intenté formular algún tipo de protesta, pues los tenues murmullos que abandonaron mi boca difícilmente tenían sentido. Ah, lo siento, aún no me acostumbro al dialecto local.

–Está bien, Akali. Ha sido una temporada muy difícil, hace tiempo que no descansas apropiadamente–

–Pero... no ej juhto...– Balbuceé.

Si, habían sido días difíciles.

Si, hacía tiempo no descansaba bien.

Si, estoy agotada, no puedo más.

Pero entonces, ¿Que hay con Aleksai?

¿Acaso él es alguna clase de monstruo?

Desde el fatídico agosto en que desapareció Elizabeth hasta hoy, en todos estos días, ni siquiera durante un momento, así es, ni siquiera una vez lo he visto descansando. Ha estado despierto, trabajando y trabajando sin parar. Ha invertido sin pausa todo el tiempo, todas las horas que podrían contener estos 19 días, a exprimido cada minuto para idear una estrategia que solo puede ofrecernos una endeble promesa de victoria, contra un enemigo que nunca muere, nunca falla y nunca pierde. A estas alturas cabría preguntarse si Aleksai ya ha trascendido su humanidad.

–Aiya, no me tomes a la ligera, Akali –Sonrió el joven socarronamente–. !Para un universitario espalda plateada nivel omega como yo, del tipo "dejar todo para la última hora", esto no representa ni el 1% de mi capacidad! !He acumulado suficiente energía para darle la vuelta a la tierra 7 veces, mi querida cola de caballo!–

–Por favor no vayas leyendo mi mente así nada más...–

–Vaya, vaya. Si tienes energía para discutir...–

–Si, entiendo –Sonreí extenuada–. Quedo en tus manos, Aleksai...–

–Si, cola de caballo. Descansa, descansa...–

Puedo dormir bien junto a Aleksai. Él es un compañero confiable, me inspira seguridad. Es una lástima que no podamos volver a casa por ahora, todo por esos malditos...

* * *

**CRACK.**

* * *

Por cuarta y última vez sentí que algo crujió en lo profundo de mi pecho. Fue en ese momento que comprendí el motivo de mi inquietud.

Ahora que no podía volver a ese lugar, el que se convirtió en mi hogar aquí en la tierra me pregunté.

¿Cómo es que Evan Collins se enteró que vivíamos allí?

Abrí mis ojos y en medio de la noche distinguí.

El oscuro y amargo rostro de mi invocador.

Aleksai, murmurando:

–Lo siento...–

* * *

**Fi****n de la historia, como co****nsejo del día... desca****nse****n bie****n.**


End file.
